My Neighbor The Bad Boy
by Templario.Oscuro
Summary: Star Butterfly es la nueva vecina del chico malo de Echo Creek, Marco Díaz, ambos son muy distintos en todo sentido ella es educada, amable e inteligente en cambio él es propenso a meterse en el problemas, rebelde, molesto e incluso algo desagradable que en un principio su relacion comienza con el pie izquierdo pero lentamente su relacion ira evolucionando hacia algo más.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores, ya saben que significa esto y les presento mi nuevo fic que esta vez combinaremos algunos elementos algo mas distinto a los que les he mostrando en m fic de una ciudad llamada Echo Creek, esta vez tendremos la versión bad boy con Marco, una Star tanto nerd con el cabello de Moon en este caso y con Toffee como su padre en vez de River, la relación MoonxToffee que incluso iremos explorando ósea iremos jugando con algunos capítulos con el pasado de ambos y la historia que iré mostrando, también tendremos todo el humor, romance, drama y situación típica de la vida en este fic, además espero que lo sigan al igual que el resto de mis historia.**

 **Sin más que decir comenzamos….., espero sus reviews y demás…**

 **Imagen de portada sacada de Pinterest, créditos totales a su autor se le agradece totalmente...**

 **Posdata: En este fic los personajes de Marco y Star tienen 16 años y se agradece su preferencia...**

* * *

 **Prologo**

 _ **Nueva Orleans, primavera de 1999.**_

La ciudad de Nueva Orleans la había convertido en su nuevo hogar tras dejar atrás su anterior vida en Nueva York, al finalizar sus estudios en el conservatorio y convertida en una pianista con un gran futuro por delante decidió tomar sus maletas e iniciar una nueva vida en la mística Nueva Orleans e incluso mantenía una relación amorosa con su novio por medio de cartas, llamadas telefónicas y una que otra visita esporádica. A pesar de su gran talento en el piano había encontrado un pequeño apartamento, un trabajo como mesera para cubrir sus gastos esenciales y los fines de semanas conseguía pequeños trabajos en el ambiente bohemio tocando algunas piezas en Pub y clubes nocturno pero al pasar al menos un par de meses de su llegada se le había presentado la primera gran oportunidad un viernes en la tarde al estar a puertas del verano.

El gran teatro de la bruja del pantano, unos de los más codiciados lugares para músicos, actores e incluso dramaturgos novatos para dar inicio a una carrera en el mundo artístico y poder hacer realidad su sueños de ser reconocidos en el medio local, antes de dar un gran salto hacia Broadway, se había enterado por medio de unos volantes en que un nuevo director de teatro necesitaba a un pianista para dar ambiente a sus obras de teatro, tras enviar su traje de pianista a la tintorería, hacer un par de turnos extra para tener el día viernes completamente libre.

Aquel día iba con un traje de dos piezas compuesto de una blusa de color celeste, un pañuelo blanco alrededor del cuello, un broche con forma de mariposa hecho de plata, un blazer de color azul oscuro, un par de pantalones de color negro y un par de tacones de color blanco además de tener su cabello peinado de manera elegante en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda que al llegar a su audición en el teatro. Vio un edificio que mezclaba arquitectura francesa y gótica con un enorme letrero de luces de neón donde una bruja alzaba el vuelo, el encargado del lugar le explico que las audiciones comenzarían a las 4 pm en punto para todos los pianistas al oír esto decidió cruzar hacia la vereda de frente y esperar en una concurrida cafetería de estilo francés.

-Son las recién las 3 pm, solo debo disfrutar mi café y esperar con calma hasta la audición-se dijo Moon que al observar detenidamente el lugar estaba repleto por algunas parejas que charlaban y reía preguntándose qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos su novio River, que tras lanzar un suspiro una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe mademoiselle, espero no incomodarla pero podría tomar lugar aquí junto a usted todas las mesas están ocupada y me gustaría beber tranquilamente-Moon observo que frente de ella estaba un hombre de alrededor de 21 años, de complexión atlética y de una altura al menos de un 1.85, una piel muy parecida a un fantasma, de ojos dorados, cabellera oscura peinada hacia atrás que iba vestido con una camisa azul, un sweater de color gris desabotonado, pantalones negros y zapatos de color negro que cargaba sobre su hombro un bolso de cuero y un en su mano derecha un café.

-No veo problema, disculpe creo no recordar su nombre-dijo Moon de manera estoica.

-Toffee Von Septarsis,¿su nombre mademoiselle? -dijo Toffee.

-Moon Butterfly-dijo Moon observando al extraño con cierto interés.

-Es un gusto Moon-dijo Toffee.

Por unos minutos ambos desconocidos no se dirigieron la palabra, Moon miraba en dirección del teatro hasta que la hora indicada llegara.

-Sin duda es un hermoso teatro-dijo Toffee rompiendo el hielo.

-Si-contesto Moon.

-Por lo que veo usted debe ser pianista-dijo Toffee bebiendo su café.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Moon.

-Fácil ha estado mirando el teatro y desde hace unos momentos sus dedos índices y del medio tocan una especie de tonada cuando los golpea levemente con la mesa-dijo Toffee.

-Acaso es alguna especie de acosador o quizás también es un pianista- encarando a Toffee.

-En realidad soy un emergente escritor de teatro que solo busca abrirse camino aquí en Nueva Orleans, estudie en Londres donde no tuve mucha suerte luego fui a Broadway pero un conocido me aconsejo venir aquí para que mi camino fuera más fácil de cimentar y lograr algo de reconocimiento antes de dar un gran salto-dijo Toffee tomando su taza de café.

-Digamos que mi historia es algo parecida pero no fui a Londres, estudie en Nueva York pero no intente ir a Broadway de inmediato vine a comenzar una carrera aquí como pianista e incluso mi novio me está apoyando-dijo Moon.

-Eso es fantástico-dijo Toffee continuando con la charla.

-Es realmente agradable, se viste bien e incluso varonil, ¿acaso será gay?-se pregunto Moon.

-Estoy en Nueva Orleans solo hace un par de semanas y, ¿que me dices de ti? –dijo Toffee.

-Llevo un par de meses vivo en un pequeño apartamento, tengo un empleo como camarera y en los fines de semanas voy Pub y clubes nocturnos a tocar por algo de dinero extra pero al enterarme de la audición en el teatro de la bruja del pantano adelante algunos turnos y obtuve el día completamente libre, es una perfecta oportunidad para dar inicio a mi carrera-dijo Moon en cambio Toffee al oír el nombre del teatro mantuvo cierta compostura reacia al comentario.

-Creo que ambos queremos pelear por nuestros sueños y metas, todo dicen que Nueva Orleans es perfecta para empezar una carrera artística y dar el salto a Broadway-dijo Toffee.

-Eso dicen e incluso mi familia se opuso pero tome mis maletas y el poco dinero que poseía dando este gran paso, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto-dijo Moon.

-Usted es una mujer muy interesante y arriesgada, Moon- dijo Toffee.

-Me lo han dicho e incluso mi novio siempre me lo dice cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza –exclamo Moon.

Moon a pesar de ser una mujer educada siempre había sido algo apática pero al conocer a Toffee se sintió a gusto charlando con él, ambos desconocidos siguieron con su charla que al transcurrir los minutos Toffee se excuso con Moon que debía atentar unos asuntos muy importantes.

-Son casi las 4 pm, disculpe por dejar esta tan agradable charla-dijo Toffee levantándose de su lugar que se despidió de Moon.

-No se preocupe y fue un gusto conocerlo-respondió ella mirando de reojo la hora.

Moon observo a Toffee que salió por la puerta principal desapareciendo entre la multitud tras apurar el café había llegado el momento de su audición en el teatro, al cruzar la calle ingreso por la entrada principal del edificio observando a varios pianistas de diversas edades esperando en el corredor hasta que se les indico ingresar en la sala principal donde un grupo de personas estaban esperando.

-Deben ser los actores del teatro-se dijo Moon tomando lugar junto a todos los demás pianistas que al pasar tan solo unos minutos observo una mujer afroamericana de alrededor de 50 años vestida con ropas elegantes que los saludos.

-Soy Madame Alessia Fave, dueña de este teatro que ha pertenecido por casi tres generaciones a mi familia y les doy la bienvenida a todos- Alessia al mirar a todos con una sonrisa, Moon escucho con suma atención lo que decía,por convocarlos que les deseo la mejor de las suertes-comenzaremos apenas llegue nuestro director-pero antes que pudiera concluir fue interrumpida por una voz que se le hizo familiar a Moon.

-Disculpen la demora-dijo Toffee que entraba en la sala principal saludando a todos pero al ver Moon la ignoro.

-Estuve charlando con el director del teatro como si nada-Moon al ver a pasar a Toffee se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando comprendiendo mejor la razón de haberla ignorado.

-Llegas tarde-dijo Alessia.

-Me disculpo, fui por un café y me encontré con una encantadora mujer-dijo Toffee mostrándose relajado.

-Este sujeto, acaso jugo conmigo-se dijo Moon sintiéndose de cierta manera usada por Toffee.

-A nadie le importa tus conquistas amorosas, don Juan-dijo Alessia.

-Solo fue una charla y por lo que estoy viendo son varios candidatos-exclamo Toffee.

-Típico de un hombre actúan encantadores y luego te dejan de lado-se dijo así misma tratando de controlar su ira.

Toffee comenzó a dar los agradecimiento correspondiente a todos los pianistas en cambio Moon, al oírlo solo se mostraba disgustada pero por el momento prefería ignorar lo sucedido y concentrarse en lo que realmente era importante en obtener el puesto de pianista del teatro y comenzar su carrera, Moon escucho por lo menos a siete pianistas antes que fuera su turno, al subir al escenario la propia Alessia le pidió que se presentara.

-Buenas tardes mademoiselle, cual fue el nombre que le dieron sus padres-dijo Alessia.

-Buenas tardes madame, mi nombre es Moon Butterfly y agradezco con todo mi corazón esta oportunidad- contesto de manera educada.

-Que señorita más educada-Alessia que se giro en dirección de Toffee que se mantenía estoico y le hablo-así deberías buscar a una mujer como ella, educada y elegante, no esas mujerzuelas que tanto te gusta perder el tiempo-dijo Alessia.

-Si puede ser, pero estamos aquí por trabajo-dijo Toffee cerrando un ojo a Moon.

-Idiota- pensó Moon tomando asiento y comenzando a improvisar rápidamente en el piano tomando a todos por sorpresa, que incluso presento varias piezas de su propia autoría siendo interrumpida por Toffee.

-Disculpe, ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Toffee.

-Director, disculpe si no le agrado pero estoy aquí para demostrar mi talento no para copiar a otros en sus composiciones-dijo Moon dejando mudo a Toffee.

-Me agrada, es primera vez que alguien logra callarlo y espero que cumpla la petición de una mujer mayor-dijo Alessia.

-Por supuesto-dijo Moon.

-Debussy pero que sea algo a su propio estilo-propuso Alessia.

Moon respiro hondo y exhalo, comenzando a toca una de las clásica piezas Debussy que fue Clair de Lune lanzando las notas hacia los presentes de manera bastante similar pero rápidamente cambio a un estilo más animado en vez del estilo pacifico que le caracterizaba, al seguir tocando miro de reojo en dirección de Toffee que le susurraba un par de palabras a Alessia que lo miro sorprendido por lo que comento en voz baja, tras concluir hizo una simple reverencia escuchando a Toffee.

-Fue una excelente interpretación e inversión a su propio estilo, este atenta a nuestro llamado puede ser la afortunada-dijo Toffee.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo-dijo Moon retirándose del escenario y agradeciendo la oportunidad.

Aquella noche en su apartamento Moon, estaba mirando por su balcón observando en silencio a las parejas que pasaban mientras bebía una cerveza pensando en lo que estaría haciendo River y tratando de olvidar el asunto con Toffee en la cafetería.

-Menudo idiota-dijo.

 **Unos días después….**

Aquella tarde de martes iba vestido con una camiseta de color gris, una sudadera de color negra, jeans ajustado y un par de zapatillas converse clásica, al recorrer las calles de Nueva Orleans saco de su bolsillo una nota con la dirección que buscaba que al dar con el lugar observo la clásica cafetería norteamericana que al cruzar la calle diviso a la persona que buscaba.

-Moon Butterfly-se dijo Toffee observando a la joven pianista que al ingresar en la cafetería los comensales lo observaron con cierta curiosidad.

-Bienvenido-dijo Moon dándose cuenta de la presencia de Toffee.

-Hola, me gusta su uniforme-dijo amablemente.

-Debo suponer que viene por algo de comer-dijo Moon mostrándose totalmente molesta.

-En realidad vengo por ti-dijo Toffee.

-Por mi-dijo Moon sorprendida.

-Si vengo hablar contigo, felicidades eres mi nueva pianista-dijo Toffee con una leve sonrisa.

Moon le indico que tomara asiento en la última mesa del fondo para charlar más a gusto, Toffee observo al resto de las camareras que lo miraban con cierto interés que las saludo levemente con una sonrisa causando las risas de todas ellas, Moon al salir de la cocina traía consigo una taza de café que le sirvió tomando lugar frente a él y escuchando lo que iba a decir.

-Espero que no te moleste por venir hablar contigo en tu lugar de trabajo-dijo Toffee agregando dos cucharas de azúcar.

-No para nada-dijo Moon algo incomoda mirando a Toffee.

-Bien como le dije hace unos momentos, usted trabajara desde ahora conmigo quiero que deje este empleo y comencemos mañana a primera hora con el trabajo que tenemos por delante-dijo Toffee.

-No-dijo Moon dejando sin hablar a Toffee.

-No, acaso hice algo que la ofendió-dijo Toffee.

-Recuerda nuestra charla en el café y su actitud de no conocerme en la audición-dijo Moon.

-Por amor al cielo acaso a las mujeres les gusta molestarme-pensó Toffee le hablo directamente a Moon-mire aquella conversación con usted fue agradable e interesante pero si mi actitud en el teatro, fingiendo que no la conocía debía hacerlo para evitar alguna acusación de favoritismo debía escucharla antes de tomar una decisión-dijo Toffee observando a Moon.

-Creo que ya perdí mucho tiempo-respondió.

-Escuche estoy muy seguro que usted me vio de reojo cuando le dije un par de palabra a madame Alessia, lo único que le dije _fue la quiero a ella_ -dijo Toffee.

-Si así fue pero igual me molesto algo su actitud, buenas tardes director Von Septarsis y envíele mis saludos a madame Fave-dijo Moon.

-Comprendo pero si cambia de opinión, mañana tenemos la lectura general del guion de nuestra primera obra será a las 3 pm en punto en el teatro le recomiendo llegar al menos 15 minutos antes y gracias por su tiempo y antes que se me olvide cuanto le debo por mi café-dijo Toffee.

-No se preocupe por eso corre por la casa-dijo Moon volviendo a su trabajo.

Toffee al salir de la cafería miro a Moon que volvía a su trabajo que cruzando una mirada con él. Aquella noche se encontraba en su apartamento leyendo en silencio el guion para la obra de un sueño de una noche de verano, que sería la primera obra con la cual empezaría su carrera al seguir su lectura en el guion, dejo de lado tras al menos unos 25 minutos quitándose sus anteojos y meditando lo sucedido.

-Por que las mujeres son tan complicada-tras sacar de su nevera una gaseosa de cola de dieta volvió a su lectura que duro gran parte de la noche.

 _ **Al día siguiente….**_

Eran las 2.30 pm, iba vestido con una camisa de color negra, un sweater gris abotonado, pantalones negros y zapatos bien lustrado cargando un bolso sobre sus hombros que al llegar al cruce observo junto a él, una mujer de cabello azul pálido que iba con una jardinera, una camiseta de color celeste, zapatillas converse blanca, un bolso de mano, su cabello en una trenza que le caía bajo los hombros y gafas oscura.

-Me da gusto verla-dijo Toffee.

-Igual, pero le dejo en claro que lo hago por esta gran oportunidad que se me está dando y por madame Fave quien es mi jefa directa-dijo Moon.

-Madame Fave no dejo de hablar de usted después que tome la decisión que sería nuestra pianista-dijo Toffee.

-Ella es una mujer encantadora en cambio usted, no crea que me compro con su discurso que me dio el día de ayer-dijo Moon.

-Ni idea pero me alegro en verla asistiendo a su primer día como pianista-dijo Toffee mostrando una sonrisa.

-Gracias y aún mantengo mi opinión sobre usted-dijo Moon.

-¿Cuál sería esa opinión?-pregunto Toffee.

-Un egocéntrico-dijo Moon.

-Interesante y eso que yo la consideraba una egocéntrica-dijo Toffee.

-Hombres-pensó Moon.

-Mujeres-pensó Toffee.

* * *

 _ **Varios años después, carretera en dirección de Echo Creek 2018…..**_

Iba conduciendo a toda velocidad con su cámaro antiguo restaurado mientras su esposa observaba por la ventana y en cuanto a su hija, iba tomando una pequeña siesta en el asiento trasero.

-Sin duda California es un lugar ideal para vivir-dijo Toffee.

-Espero que la casa que compraste sea como dijiste-dijo Moon.

-Si te va gustar-dijo Toffee.

-¿Qué hay sobre la academia de Echo Creek?-pregunto Star que venía despertando de su siesta mientras se hacía a un lado con la mano su cabello blanco con tonos azulados.

-Tranquila tesoro, eso ya está listo pero debes rendir un examen de nivelación según lo que me dijo el director de la academia-comento a su hija.

-Cuando te conocí eras un egocéntrico y desorganizado en tu vida pero ahora eres todo un padre de familia-dijo Moon riendo.

-No seas cruel con papá-dijo Star.

-Gracias tesoro siempre puedo contar contigo-dijo Toffee manteniendo la concentración en la autopista.

Mientas Moon y Star charlaban de cómo sería Echo Creek, Toffee miro a sus dos chicas disimulando una sonrisa y sabiendo en su corazón que aquella nueva vida en una ciudad más tranquila sería lo ideal para los tres.

* * *

 _ **Muy bien queridos lectores aquí dejamos este primer capítulo y espero que les gustara, el siguiente capitulo será publicado posiblemente para navidad, ahora en relación a la publicación se realizara entre 10 a 15 días o en el caso que lo tenga antes se publicara antes obviamente y les agradezco su preferencia chicos y chicas…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola queridos lectores me da gusto saludarlos nuevamente y espero que estén entusiasmados por el segundo capítulo de este fic, en relación a lo visto espero que les guste esta nueva idea que estoy presentando con algunos cambio como el bad boy, el MoonxToffee que recuerden iremos mostrando algunas cosas del pasado de ambos en cuanto a los reviews los responderé de manera general:**_

 _ **Agradezco las palabras por presentar una nueva idea y planteamiento nuevo que espero sea aceptado y lo disfruten esta vez quise innovar un poco mas presentando otros elementos como han visto además espero que más lectores se enganchen por la idea y tratar de romper la monotonía que siempre se lee en los fic, digamos que no hare un Starco de golpe lo iré trabajando lentamente e incluso mostrare mas relación viendo la parte más profunda de cada personajes ya sea Moon, Toffee, Jackie, Janna e incluso Tom como actuaran al tener un cambio de personalidad y espero que me sigan hasta el final.**_

 _ **E incluso espero que me dejen sus reviews, comentarios o pm para saber de sus impresiones y sin más que decir comenzamos….**_

* * *

 **Comenzando con el pie izquierdo**

 **Echo Creek, viernes 1 pm.**

Al descender del cámaro de su padre, observó su nuevo hogar que era una propiedad de dos plantas, con un garaje amplio, un sótano y una azotea que tenía un jardín delantero y trasero, Star iba vestida una camiseta de color blanca, una sudadera que era un par de tallas más grande de color negro con una capucha y orejas de gato, jeans ajustado y un par de zapatillas converse blanca que llevaba su cabello atado en dos coletas y un par de auriculares alrededor del cuello que miraba la propiedad con gran entusiasmo.

-Ven les dije que les gustaría-dijo Toffee buscando la llave en su gabardina.

-Te luciste-dijo Moon dándole un largo beso.

-Papá, eres el mejor-dijo Star dándole un abrazo.

-Vamos veamos nuestro nuevo hogar-dijo Toffee siendo seguido por Moon y Star que al mirar por los alrededor en especial en la casa continua que era de un estilo mexicano de color blanca observando a una mujer de cabello rizado que la saludo con gran entusiasmo devolviendo el saludo a su nueva vecina.

Star se topo con todas sus pertenencias y muebles estaban ya instalados, rápidamente Toffee les dio un recorrido por toda la propiedad que la primera planta estaba dividida en una amplia cocina, una cuarto de lavabo, un baño, un amplio comedor y sala principal conectada entre si y además de dos habitaciones que serían ocupada por Moon para sus ensayos en el piano y la otra por Toffee para trabajar en sus guiones y proyecto en el teatro de Echo Creek al igual que los de Broadway.

-Vamos a la segunda planta-exclamo Toffee.

Star al momento de explorar la segunda planta, estaba divida en cuatro habitaciones, un segundo baño más amplio, el acceso al desván y por ultimo un enorme armario al final de pasillo.

-Supongo que la habitación de rosa pastel es para Star-dijo Moon.

-Sí, siempre quiso que pintáramos su habitación de ese color-dijo Toffee.

-Gracias eres el mejor-dijo Star entrando rápidamente en su habitación mientras Moon y Toffee observaban a su hija feliz por su nueva habitación e incluso continuando el recorrido. Al estar en su nueva habitación que daba hacia el patio trasero y abriendo una de las ventanas vio nuevamente a la mujer de cabello rizado que estaba tendiendo algo de ropa notando una sudadera de color rojo con capucha.

-Tienen un hijo, espero que sea agradable-se dijo Star.

Rápidamente abrió algunas cajas encontrándose con sus libros, peluches de diversos animales, algunos carteles de películas antiguas al igual que de anime como Sakura Card Captor, Sailor Moon y de Cowboy Bebop, un viejo tocadiscos que había sido de Toffee, un equipo de edición completa de videocámara, además de una caja que contenía su colección completa de Dungeons and Dragons.

-Espero encontrar cuanto antes compañeros de juegos-se dijo Star que justo en ese momento su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar que tomarlo entre sus manos, una sonrisa se dibujo viendo en la pantalla el numero de su mejor amiga Lilacia Prince que contesto enseguida.

 _ **Mientras.**_

Moon se encontraba abriendo algunas cajas comenzando a organizar rápidamente todo lo que faltaba.

-Creo que alguien me debe una disculpa por dudar en la elección de la nueva casa-dijo Toffee en tono burlón que se quitaba su abrigo, sweater y camisa quedando tan solo en una musculosa revelando en su brazo derecho un tatuaje de reptil que tenía su nombre, y que Moon miraba de reojo.

-Querido siempre te he dado el voto de confianza-respondió pero comenzando a ser rodeada por los brazos de Toffee-tranquilo y dejas esas manos donde deben estar, chico rudo-dijo Moon mirando de frente a Toffee.

-Acaso intimidada egocéntrica-dijo Toffee besando a Moon.

-Lo admito te luciste esta vez y cuando te vas a quitar ese horrible tatuaje-dijo Moon mirando de reojo el brazo de su esposo.

-Ese tatuaje se queda donde debe estar es lo único que me recuerda de donde vengo y hasta donde he llegado-le especto Toffee.

Moon había comprendido con el tiempo que aquel tatuaje representaba lo único que Toffee supo del concepto de familia antes que se casara con ella.

-Tú ganas-dijo Moon.

-Por cierto Rasticore, Jormun y Lerna ya saben donde vivimos-comentando a su esposa.

-¿Debería sorprenderme eso?, pero esta vez sí terminan en una comisaria tras una pelea en un bar de mala muerte, no pienso pagar la fianza a ti ni a tus hermanos-reclamo Moon.

-Solo fue una vez cuando ni éramos novios-dijo Toffee.

Moon volvió a besar a Toffee que al abrir levemente el ojo derecho observo a Star sacándole una foto y saliendo de la habitación que le dio poca importancia y continuando con lo que hacía.

 _ **Centro Comunitario de Echo Creek, 4.30 pm.**_

Desde que había cumplido catorce años decidió darle un cambio en su vida, convirtiéndose en un tipo que fuera temido por todos que incluso este cambio arrastro a sus dos mejores amigos a unírsele, dando inicio a una larga espiral hacia abajo, primero haciendo un par de bromas al interior de la academia que luego pasaron a robar bicicletas o tiendas de comestible e incluso el robo de un auto que derivo en el secuestro de una llama proveniente de una granja local siendo detenido por la policía que se le obligó a cumplir servicio comunitario en vez de ir a la correccional de menores como alternativa.

Aquella tarde después de la academia llevaba su overol naranja y una camiseta de color gris mientras escuchaba a su supervisora y consejera designada por el Estado.

-Veamos que sucede contigo, chico malo-dijo Selena de 25 años de edad, una joven de cabello miel rojizo, ojos verdes, de estatura mediana, piel blanca que iba vestida con una camisa de color negro, un sweater color gris, jeans ajustado y botas con agujetas que leía su expediente.

-Me he comportado como me ordeno-dijo Marco pasándose la mano por una cicatriz que tenía en su izquierdo.

-Ya veo, te has portado bien pero que dime qué pasa con la tarea que tenias para literatura con el maestro West-dijo Selena que cada semana recibían informes de Marco provenientes de la academia.

-No la hice-dijo Marco tomando un caramelo del tazón que tenía en frente.

-No la hice, así de simple y sin complicarse mucho la vida-dijo Selena lanzando un suspiro y acomodándose en el escritorio.

-Dicen que es malo mentir-respondió Marco.

-Curioso y dime acaso hablo el maestro West contigo, por lo que leo aquí siempre charlan después de clases-dijo Selena.

-Es un fastidio, además ese sujeto es un aburrido siempre me dice que hacer y como tomar decisiones hoy me dijo que el lunes presentara mi tarea que no hice y además fuera pensando que haría en mi futuro-dijo Marco.

-Por lo que me dices el señor West se preocupa por ti y además te anima a seguir el camino correcto, no veo que sea una mala persona más bien se preocupa por ti-dijo Selena.

-Si lo que sea, si necesito alguien que se preocupe le digo a mi madre-contesto Marco.

-Escucha Marco eres un chico inteligente y con mucho potencial pero no podemos pasar por alto lo que hiciste y créeme la correccional de menores no es un lugar agradable-dijo Selena.

-¿Acaso paso un tiempo en el centro vacacional de menores?-pregunto Marco en tono de burla.

-Sí, estuve dos años por hacer estupideces como las tuyas o mejor dicho peores, he visto a muchos chicos y chicas en hacer esas cosas que terminan muy mal-dijo Selena.

-Adams, acaso robaste una dulcería-dijo Marco burlándose.

-No, en realidad lo que hice fue que yo sufría problemas de ira comenzando por golpear a todo el equipo de porrista de mi ciudad natal, luego me emborrache robando el automóvil del director de mi escuela y cuatro días después fui detenida, no tuve a alguien que me apoyara como lo hacen contigo siempre he estado sola –dijo Selena.

-¿Sus padres?-pregunto Marco.

-Ellos se fueron antes de tiempo y estuve viviendo con familiares pero al perder dos años de mi vida en la correccional me puse al corriente entre al equipo de hockey femenino y obtuve una beca para la universidad y ahora ayudo a jóvenes como tú-dijo Selena.

-Bonita historia y dígame ya consiguió a su príncipe azul-dijo Marco.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia y ahora te voy a pedir que hagas algo para ayudarte para ti mismo-dijo Selena.

-Me va a dejar tarea-dijo Marco girando los ojos observando a Selena que sacaba de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una pequeña libreta de notas que le entrego.

-En esa libreta debes anotar todo lo que te pase en la semana y cuando hagas tu servicio comunitario, el próximo viernes me mostraras la libreta y todo lo escrito en ella-dijo Selena con una sonrisa.

-Bien, me parece perfecto pero debo escribir lo que yo quiera, ¿cierto?-dijo Marco.

-Sí, es una forma que te des cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor puedes escribir que fuiste al cine y que película viste-dijo Selena observando que Marco tomaba la libreta y un bolígrafo anotando en ella.

-Ya escribí algo-dijo Marco.

-Eso veo y me gustaría saber que es-dijo Selena observando a Marco que leía.

-Pienso que mi supervisora no tiene nada mejor que hacer y me dio esta estúpida libreta, pero compartió un secreto conmigo y me veo obligado a decirle un secreto mío también-terminaba Marco guardando la libreta.

-Interesante pensamiento y dime que secreto vas a compartir conmigo-dijo Selena.

-Digamos que en ocasiones cuando veo a cierta chica que fue mi novia siempre la sigo después de la academia para ver que llegue a salvo a casa-dijo Marco dándose cuenta que había revelado un secreto muy intimo.

-Realmente fue algo muy personal y me alegro que dijeras eso creo que estamos logrando avances-dijo Selena.

-Gracias pero no pienso anotar eso en la libreta-dijo Marco viendo de reojo la hora que indicaba que su servicio comunitario había terminando.

-Bien, ahora vete a cambiarte y buen fin de semana-dijo Selena tomando el expediente de Marco que la miraba algo confuso.

-Pero tenía trabajo pendiente y ahora que me doy cuenta me dijo que le mostrara la libreta el próximo viernes, debo cumplir el servicio, tres veces a la semana-dijo Marco.

-Sí pero igual necesitas tiempo para escribir en la libreta, buen fin de semana y recuerda hacer esa tarea pendiente con el señor West-dijo Selena.

-Gracias-dijo Marco saliendo de la oficina.

Tras quitarse el overol, se coloco su jeans ajustados, sus botas de motociclistas, su sudadera roja, su chaqueta de cuero y por ultimo sus guantes sin dedos y cerrando su casillero que al salir del centro comunitario y continuar su camino se percato que aun traía consigo su libreta y el bolígrafo de Selena.-Siempre pensé que era la típica supervisora pero tiene su lado oscuro-se dijo Marco continuando su camino que al llegar a su zona residencial observo de reojo el cámaro que estaba estacionando en la casa que estuvo vacías por varios meses junto a la suya.

 _ **En ese mismo momento.**_

Rápidamente se colocó los guantes sacando la tarta de manzana recién hecha que dejo en la ventana para que se enfriara, antes de ir a saludar a sus vecinos.

-Perfecto solo falta que se enfríe e iré con los nuevos vecinos-se dijo Angie que al dirigirse a su sala principal se encontró con su hijo que venía llegando tras cumplir su servicio comunitario.

-Hey maa..-dijo Marco quitándose la chaqueta.

-Hola cariño, veo que hoy vienes de buen humor -dijo Angie que a pesar de los ultimos sucesos en relación a su hijo sabia en el fondo que solo era una etapa de la vida adolescente y tampoco no era una mala persona en el fondo.

-Mi supervisora me dio una estúpida libreta y debo registrar todo lo que me pase en la semana-dijo Marco.

-Eso es muy bueno y solo son 6 meses más, seras eres libre del servicio-dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

-Iré a mi habitación, estoy cansado-dijo Marco subiendo las escaleras.

-Si te da hambre hay un sándwich de queso y jamón en la nevera que tiene tu nombre-dijo Angie recibiendo un simple ok por parte de Marco.

Tras pasar al menos una hora, Angie fue en busca de la tarta de manzana que ya estaba tibia cubriendola cuidadosamente con el clásico mantel a cuadro de color rojo y blanco, al salir de su hogar camino con paso firme y relajado hacia sus nuevos vecinos que al llegar a la puerta principal observo colgado una figura de cerámica con forma de lagarto que le dio algo de risa, tras tocar el timbre de la entrada principal escucho un par voces que finalmente abrió la joven hija de sus vecinos.

-Hola-dijo Star con sonrisa.

-Hola querida, soy tu vecina Angie Díaz –dijo Angie sonriendo que fue invitada a pasar inmediatamente.

-Sígame por favor y yo llevo esto, mamá está en la cocina poniendo orden y mi papá está en su interminable lucha de poner orden a su biblioteca personal-comento Star y riendo.

-¿Tus padres son maestros?-pregunto Angie teniendo un extraña fascinación por ver a una jovencita tan educada.

-En realidad mamá es pianista y papá es el nuevo director y coordinador del teatro de Echo Creek-le explico Star.

-Eso es fabuloso-dijo Angie mirando con curiosidad los adornos, figuras de porcelana y algunas mascaras de orígenes nativos americanos y africanos de la residencia.

Angie ingreso a la cocina, encontrándose de frente con una mujer alta, esbelta, de un hermoso cabello sedoso color blanco con tonos azulados que iba vestida con un sweater, unos pantalones de color negro y zapatos de tacones blancos que la saludo cálidamente.

-Hola-dijo Moon dándole un abrazo a Angie.

-Hola espero no interrumpir, soy su nueva vecina de aquí en junto, Angie Díaz-dijo Angie.

-Es un gusto y no te preocupes, soy Moon Butterfly y veo que conociste a mi pequeña-dijo Moon observando a Star que dejaba la tarta de manzana en la mesa de la cocina.

-Sí, nunca había visto una jovencita tan adorable-dijo Angie.

-Gracias o donde están mis modales-Moon camino en dirección de la puerta de la cocina llamando a Toffee-querido la vecina vino a saludar-dijo Moon.

-Enseguida voy-respondió Toffee desde su estudio.

-Vaya parece ser alguien muy educado-se dijo Angie que observo a un hombre de casi 1.85 entrenando en la cocina con el cabello largo sujetado en un moño, de cuerpo atlético que iba vestido con una musculosa de color negra, jeans ajustado y botas con agujetas que la saludo.

-Hola soy Toffee Von Septarsis de Butterfly-dijo Toffee tomando la mano de Angie y dándole un beso en ella.

-Que hombre más caballero y varonil-se dijo Angie saludando educadamente.

-Querido-dijo Moon en tono molesto por la excesiva galantería de Toffee.

-Tranquila solo era educado-dijo Toffee riendo y revolviendo el cabello de Star.

-No se preocupe, mi esposo actúa igual en ocasiones-comento Angie.

Moon y Angie rápidamente hicieron migas charlando mientras que Toffee buscana la cafetera para preparar algo de café mientras que Star hurgaba las cajas en busca de algunos platos para repartir la tarta que trajo Angie como regalo y quedando sorprendida por lo educada que era la joven Butterfly.

-Moon, Star es muy educada es casi como una princesa-dijo Angie agradeciendo a Star la rebanada de tarta al igual que Moon.

-Digamos que la educamos demasiado bien-dijo Moon.

-Y eso que mis hermanos siempre la cuidaban cuando era más pequeña-dijo Toffee sirviendo el café a su esposa y vecina.

-Pero los tíos Rasticore, Jormun y Lerna, siempre me han parecido educados-Angie al oír este comentario se produjo un silencio algo extraño entre Moon y Toffee que este último se excuso.

-Si, me disculpan iré a seguir organizando mi estudio-dijo Toffee tomando su café que Star justo en ese momento escucho su teléfono celular.

-Disculpen-dijo Star saliendo de la cocina dejando pasma a Angie.

-Es como una princesa-dijo Angie mirando a Moon.

-Disculpa ese silencio incomodo pero fue el comentario de Star-dijo Moon riendo.

-No te preocupes y por lo que veo tu esposo contuvo una carcajada-dijo Angie.

-Deberías conocer a mis cuñados o mejor dicho es una historia algo complicada-dijo Moon.

-Me gustaría saber y espero que acepten mi invitación a cenar esta noche-dijo Angie.

-Eso sería encantador-respondio Moon que alzo la voz para que Toffee y Star escucharan la invitación que respondieron de inmediato.

-Me parece bien-dijo Toffee.

-Si-dijo Star desde la segunda planta.

 _ **Estudio de Toffee, en ese mismo momento…**_

Mientras Moon seguía charlando con Angie, no pudo evitar en pensar en el comentario que hizo Star en relación a sus hermanos que miro su fotografía junto a su madre adoptiva y hermanos adoptivos.

-No me mires así anciana, he cumplido todo lo que me propuesto en mi vida tengo una esposa y una hija e incluso estoy pendiente de mis hermanos en todo momento como te lo prometí-se dijo Toffee lanzando un suspiro y no pudiendo evitar recordar un callejón en medio del invierno y un niño de cabello negro que recorría ese lugar con apenas algo decente de vestir.

-Tranquilo eso ya paso y ahora todo es diferente has cambiado todo fue gracias a la anciana que te saco de esa vida y te dio un lugar-se dijo Toffee tratando de mantener la compostura que al recuperarse continúo ordenando sus libros en silencio y mirando en ocasiones la fotografías con su madre y hermanos que solo mostró una leve sonrisa, al seguir en su labor se dio cuenta que necesitaba un par de nuevos estantes para sus libros que eran casi 10 diez veces de los que recordaba poseer.

-No pienso gastar dinero, si puedo fabricar yo mismo esos libreros y ahora Moon no podrá poner objeción alguna en relación a mi pequeño pasatiempo que tanto me gusta hacer-Toffee busco algo de papel en blanco y un bolígrafo haciendo algunos esquemas, mirando sus estantes que ya tenía en su poder.-Espero encontrar algo de madera para mi pequeño proyecto- mientras seguía dibujando noto la presencia de Star que lo estaba mirando en silencio.

-Tesoro, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Toffee.

-No, pero iba de paso, te vi muy entusiasmado dibujando-dijo Star entrando en el estudio de su padre.

-Digamos que voy hacer algo de carpintería y quiero fabricar un par de libreros ahora que tenemos más espacio- le explico a su hija.

-¿Podre ayudarte?-pregunto Star mirando a su padre.

-No veo problema en que me ayudes siempre nos divertimos-dijo Toffee observando a Star que revisaba algunas cajas con sus libros.

-Me llamo Lilacia y Tom-dijo Star.

-Supongo que Tom se tropezó con una piedra y se puso a llorar-dijo Toffee que en su mente solo pensó- me sorprende que nunca se le declaro a Star-se dijo a si mismo.

-Tom es algo sensible- respondio Star.

-Sensible-pensó Toffee girando los ojos.

-Papá, no seas malo con Tom ya sabes cómo es él y especialmente cuando su padre sufrió un colapso nervioso, solo porque te ayudo con la sierra-dijo Star.

-Lo de Dave, si fue imprudente me quiso golpear-exclamo Toffee.

-Debo recordarte que tomaste una cuerda y el tío Rasticore te ayudo a atarlo y dejarlo colgado de cabeza-dijo Star.

-Fuimos amables y eso que no estaba Jormun ni Lerna-dijo Toffee que al mirar su boceto se dio por satisfecho-dime acaso ya le indicaste como llegar a Lilacia para que nos haga una de sus famosas visitas-Star al oír lo comentado por su padre solo le sonrió.

Toffee al ver la sonrisa solo lanzo un suspiro y continuando su charla con Star.

 _ **Esa misma noche, residencia Díaz.**_

Angie le había obligado a tomar una ducha y ponerse algo de ropa limpia que se compuso de una camisa de color azul oscuro y un par de jeans limpios.

-No puedo creer que me obliguen a cenar con un montón de desconocidos-dijo Marco mientras Rafael le ayudaba a colocarse una corbata color negra.

-Mijo, ya lo hablamos y debo recordarte que estas castigado aun por lo sucedido con el secuestro de la llama-dijo Rafael verificando que todo estaba en orden.

-Si lo que digas pero no me respondiste, el porqué debemos cenar con unos desconocidos-dijo Marco.

-Te van a agradar y tienen una hija de tu edad al menos trata de ser respetuoso-dijo Angie.

-Una hija eso es genial, ¿la podre besar?-dijo Marco recibiendo un tirón de oreja de parte de Angie.

-Escucha Marco, ella es una jovencita muy educada y te aconsejo que no le hagas nada, el señor Toffee te haría pedazos-dijo Angie.

-Acaso un anciano me debe intimidar-dijo Marco en tono burlón.

-Creo que deberíamos ocupar el manual que nos dio la señorita Adams-dijo Rafael a Angie.

-Espera te refieres que la loca de Adams ha venido a la casa-dijo Marco totalmente sorprendido.

-Sí, acaso no te lo comento siempre viene a hablar con nosotros e incluso nos dejo su numero de su teléfono celular en caso de emergencias-dijo Angie.

-Siempre me dijeron que no debíamos dejar entrar a extraños a la casa -protesto Marco pero antes que pudiera decir algo Angie o Rafael, el sonido del timbre de la entrada principal se escucho.

-Recuerda comportarte Marco-dijo Angie.

-Si como digas-respondió Marco.

Marco observo que al abrir la puerta,su padre dio la bienvenida a sus nuevos vecinos.

-Es un honor tenerlo nuevos vecinos-dijo Rafael mientras Angie sonría y Marco miraba con atención a Toffee, Moon y Star que entraban en la residencia Díaz.

-Coletas, debe ser una broma parece una nerd y sin duda se nota que no ha tenido un novio-se dijo Marco mirando a Star que saludaba a su padre pero Angie hizo las presentaciones formales a Moon y Toffee.

-Y el es mi hijo Marco-dijo Angie a Toffee y Moon.

-Hola buenas noches-dijo Marco tratando de ser educado.

-Hola Marco, es un gusto-dijo Moon.

-Hola, es un gusto joven Marco-dijo Toffee que miro con cierta curiosidad a Marco.

-Este sujeto acaso me está intimidando-se dijo Marco observando que Star se iba acercando.

-Hola Soy Star Butterfly-dijo Star sonriendo a Marco.

-Soy Marco-respondió Marco sin parecer grosero para evitar el sermón por parte de sus padres luego de le cena que aun seguía pensando que las coletas de Star se le veían ridículas. La cena de aquella noche se compuso de costilla de cerdo asada con sala de barbacoa, macarrones con queso y una gran fuente de ensalada e incluso había zumo de fruta recién exprimido.

-Espero que todo les parezca delicioso-dijo Angie sonriendo.

Durante gran parte de la cena hubo la típica charla de adulto en cuanto a donde nacieron, donde estudiaron, como se conocieron y varias preguntas más en cuanto a Star y Marco se hacían más preguntas.

-Se nota que es un chico malo pero como debería hablarle, ojala estuviera aquí Lilacia ella esta más acostumbrada a tratar con ellos-se dijo Star tomando la fuente de repollo vertiendo en su plato.

-Estoy a punto de gritarle que parece una nerd pero debo admitir que tiene cierto atractivo, cuando tenga la oportunidad tratare de besarla-se dijo Marco escuchando la charla de los adultos.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-pregunto Angie a Toffee y Moon.

-Fue en el 99-dijo Moon explicando todo lo sucedido en aquella época que Toffee solo se mantenía estoico-deberían haberlo visto se hizo el interesante-terminaba Moon.

-Que romántico-dijo Angie.

-Espero que pronto comience en el teatro con algunas funciones-dijo Rafael.

-La temporada empieza dentro de unos meses por el momento me encuentro escribiendo algunos guiones que me piden las compañías de teatros de Broadway e incluso estoy escribiendo un guion para una película de bajo presupuesto que me pidió un viejo amigo en Londres-dijo Toffee.

-Eso es increíble, usted es famoso-dijo Angie.

-Estamos cenando con una estrella-dijo Rafael.

-Digamos que soy reconocido solamente-dijo Toffee sin dar mucha importancia a su trabajo.

-Siempre actúas así, debo recordarte que rechazaste la oportunidad de ser guionista de Hollywood-dijo Moon.

-De Hollywood- dijeron los padres de Marco.

-Sabes que el teatro es mi gran pasión e incluso mande al diablo a varios directores-dijo Toffee.

-Sin duda es un engreído-se dijo Marco.

-¿Qué hay de Star como le va a ella?-pregunto Rafael.

-Bien-dijo Star con una sonrisa.

-Ella tiene siempre excelente calificaciones, ¿Qué hay de Marco?-pregunto Moon notando que Angie y Rafael que quedaban pálidos por la pregunta realizada en relacion al joven Díaz.

-Digamos que...- pero antes que pudiera responder Rafael, su hijo se adelanto a los hechos.

-Decente-respondió Marco tratando de ser agradable.

Tras terminar de cenar y de comer el postre, Star se acerco a Marco para pedirle si podía llevarle a dar un recorrido por los alrededores de Echo Creek para mañana en la tarde del sábado.

-Me gustaría que me dieras un recorrido por Echo Creek-propuso Star.

-Perfecto saldré con esta nerd, le quitare su dinero y quizás ese beso-se dijo Marco respondiendo a Star que estaba de acuerdo en salir con ella.

Tras despedirse de los Butterfly, Marco se dirigía a su habitación siendo detenido por Angie y Rafael que lo encararon.

-Escucha si vas a llevarla a pasear, trata de comportarte y ya sabemos tus intenciones-dijo Angie.

-Ella es una chica dulce y educada trata de no causar una mala impresión-dijo Rafael.

-Solo saldré con ella como si fuera hacerle algo-respondió Marco observando a Angie y Rafael que se miraron entre si, tomando nuevamente la palabra su padre.

-Este es el trato te daremos 50 dólares si te comportas-dijo Rafael.

-Hecho-dijo Marco pensando en llevar a cabo su plan de todas maneras.

 _ **Esa misma noche, habitación de Moon y Toffee.**_

Tras confirmar que Star ya estaba dormida, Moon se coloco su pijama observando a Toffee que estaba revisando su teléfono celular.

-Sin dudas Angie y Rafael son agradable pero su hijo Marco se nota que es un rebelde-dijo Moon.

-Solo es un mocoso que se cree ser un chico malo-dijo Toffee quitándose sus anteojos.

-Oh claro, tu sabes de eso-dijo Moon metiéndose en la cama.

-Sabes que eso fue hace tiempo-dijo Toffee.

-Los hermanos Von Septarsis oculten a sus hijas y el licor-dijo Moon dándole un beso a Toffee.

-Recuerda éramos los más temidos-exclamo Toffee.

-Pero yo capture al más rudo y agresivo, ahora es todo un gatito-dijo Moon burlándose de él.

-¿Seguro?- dijo Toffee.

-Veamos que tan rudo eres-dijo Moon apagando las luces.

 _ **Sábado, 3.30 pm.**_

Aquel día iba vestida con una camiseta de clor blanca con el dibujo de dos narvales de color rosas, jeans ajustados, botas con agujetas y un gabardina con capucha tomando su morral de color pardo con un parche de Kero de Sakura Card Captor y un par de placas con el símbolo de la paz o símbolos como la marca tenebrosa de Harry Potter, el de una estrella fugaz y un colgante de cabeza de lobo de Geralt de Rivia, que incluso guardo su cámara de video y por ultimo un aerosol de pimienta que siempre llevaba consigo en un bolsillo lateral, al salir de su habitación y bajar sus padres le pidieron que se cuidara.

-¿Llevas el aerosol de pimienta?-pregunto Moon.

-Sim lo llevo para caso de emergencia-dijo Star.

-Si ese idiota te hace algo me dices enseguida-dijo Toffee.

-Lo decía por si algo malo sucede y creo que Marco en el fondo es una buena persona-dijo Moon.

-Créeme esa clase de chicos son peligrosos-dijo Toffee.

-Papá se nota que trata ser un chico rudo-dijo Star despidiéndose de su padres que al salir de su hogar camino en dirección de la casa Díaz pero antes que pudiera acercase escucho la voz de Marco detrás de ella.

-Nerd, por aquí-dijo Marco que iba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, una sudadera de color roja, jeans y botas de motociclista.

-Hola me da gusto verte y no soy una nerd-dijo Star siguiendo a Marco.

-Lo pareces en especial por tus tontas coletas-dijo Marco.

-No son tontas y a mí me gustan-dijo Star.

-Eso da igual tu opinión, eres una nerd-dijo Marco pero al tratar de seguir hablando era ignorado por Star que había sacado de su morral su cámara de video grabando por los alrededores.

-Dijiste algo-dijo Star grabando un grupo de aves que pasaban en ese momento.

-¿Qué diablos haces?-pregunto Marco.

-Filmo, quiero ser cineasta y debo practicar-dijo Star grabando.

-Eso es de mala educación ignorar al resto-dijo Marco molesto que habían avanzando un par de calles con Star que lo continuaba ignorando.

-Tú me dijiste que era un nerd, estamos a manos-dijo Star.

-Realmente no sabes con quien estás hablando-dijo Marco observando a Star que le puso unos minutos de atención y volvió a grabar.

-Te crees que eres rudo pero pareces solo un intento de delincuente juvenil-dijo Star saludando a dos adultos mayores que la saludaban desde la vereda del frente.

Marco miro con furia a Star avanzando hacia ella cuando una chica en skate apareció dándole un empujón a Marco.

-Díaz, ¿que crees que haces?-dijo Jackie Lynn Thomas la antigua novia de Marco que iba con una sudadera de color verde oscuro, unos jeans ajustados y zapatillas converse.

-Vaya, acaso me estas siguiendo-dijo Marco haciéndose el galán.

-Hola soy Star-dijo Star saludando a Jackie.

-Hola soy Jackie Lynn Thomas y ¿dime este idiota te tiene a la fuerza contigo?-dijo Jackie.

-No, soy su nueva vecina y le dije que me sacara a recorrer pero solo me dice que soy una nerd-dijo Star.

-No me sorprende-dijo Jackie.

-Si quieres podemos dejar a esta nerd y salir en una cita-dijo Marco acercándose a Jackie.

-Ni muerta-dijo Jackie que antes que se pudiera alejarse de Marco, la tomo por la fuerza del brazo atrayéndola hacia él.

-Recuerdas fuimos novios y debes hacer lo que yo diga- exclamo Marco.

-Déjame idiota-respondió Jackie que se trataba de liberal.

-La estas lastimando-dijo Star tratando de defender a Jackie.

-Escucha ya me cansaste nerd y esas estúpidas coletas también, la única razón por que acepte salir contigo era para quitarte tu dinero y darte un beso mejor regresa a casa con tus aburridos padres-dijo Marco.

-Mis coletas no son tontas-dijo Star sacando de su bolso su aerosol en pimientas que le vertió el frasco entero sobre Marco que cayó al suelo revolcándose.

-Maldita loca me la vas a pagar-dijo Marco recibiendo una patada por parte de Star en las costilla.

-Esto es por decir a mis padres que son unos aburridos-dijo Star furiosa.

-Mi heroína-dijo Jackie tomando una foto con su teléfono celular a Marco durante su agonía.

-Estas bien-dijo Star.

-Si gracias, ¿dime eres nueva por aquí?-dijo Jackie.

-Si vengo de Nueva Orleans-dijo Star observando a Marco que se retorcía por el dolor.

-Genial, por lo que veo tu guía esta fuera de combate-dijo Jackie riendo al ver a Marco que gritaba como un niño pequeño.

-Ayuda-gritaba Marco.

-Si eso parece, ¿sabes dónde puedo conseguir una malteada?-pregunto Star.

-Si claro, sígueme y creo que necesitas una amiga en vez de este idiota-dijo Jackie comenzando alejarse con Star de Marco.

-Me las van a pagar las dos malditas y en especial tú Butterfly- que gritaba Marco a Jackie que se detuvo levantando el dedo de en medio y le dijo un par de palabras.

-¿Dime que se siente que una chica nueva te de una paliza?-dijo Jackie riendo al igual que Star continuando su camino.

-Púdranse-dijo Marco quitándose la ropa y mirando con furia a Star.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos esta capitulo segundo, espero que les gustara y tratare tener el siguiente capítulo a mas tardar el día de navidad y estén atentos mis queridos lectores.**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo se titula: una visita inesperada.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola queridos lectores me da gusto saludarle y traigo un pequeño capitulo que escribí de forma paralela del capítulo Una Visita Inesperada que publicare para navidad en el transcurso de la jornada, este capítulo jugamos con el tiempo ósea veremos el pasado de Moon y Toffee y luego volveremos a la línea de tiempo que va la historia, recuerde en algunas capítulos mostraré el pasado de ambos y esto ser algo corto y espero que lo disfruten también agradezco sus aceptación y espero que lentamente esta versión de Echo Creek Bad Boy, sea un éxito y sin más que decir comenzamos.**_

* * *

 **Una Charla Casual**

 _ **Nueva Orleans, primavera de 1999.**_

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que se convirtió en la pianista del teatro de la bruja de pantano, mientras la compañía de teatro trabajaba a toda máquina para sacar adelante la obra de William Shakespeare, **_Un Sueño De Una Noche De Verano_** que era la obra favorita de madame Fave. Moon había recibido instrucciones de Toffee que tenia libre albedrío en la creación y composición de la música para la obra de teatro.

-Entonces me das total libertad creativa-dijo Moon.

-Si por supuesto y volviendo a reiterarle que yo la elegí-dijo Toffee.

-Seguro-dijo Moon volviendo a trabajar en la composición de la obra, que le molestaba en ocasiones su actitud egocéntrica, tras lanzar un suspiro observo en silencio el ensayo general de la compañía quedando sorprendida con Toffee estaba realmente furioso por el poco compromiso de algunos actores.

-Señores y señoritas, ya me estoy cansando de los aire de superioridad de algunos y de la falta de interés, hoy es viernes como máximo tenemos dos semana para ensayar y abrir la temporada, la critica nos tienes un ojo encima no dudaran en hacernos pedazos en la menor oportunidad que tenga esos buitres-dijo Toffee mirando a la compañía.

-Eso sí es ser un directo-se dijo Moon observando la reprimenda de Toffee.

-Lo pondré del siguiente modo pueden volver a trabajar con el compromiso que esto requiere o pueden irse a otra compañía, son libre de elegir y mañana sábado no tendremos ensayo tienen el fin de semana libre para reflexionar, nos veremos el lunes a las 11 am en punto eso es todo-dijo Toffee dando media vuelta acercándose a Moon que fingía que trabajaba en la composición de la música.

-Director he hecho grandes avances y espero que le guste lo que voy a presentar-dijo Moon.

-Gracias pero lo que presente estará bien y vaya a casa tómese el fin de semana libre-dijo Toffee retirándose del lugar.

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Moon.**_

El apartamento de Moon se dividía en una sala de estar que estaba conectada a la cocina, una mesa con tres silla, un pequeño cuarto de lavado y su habitación ademas del balcón donde podía disfrutar las noches de primavera o tender su ropa. Al llegar a su hogar se quito su vestimenta y buscando una toalla limpia, metiéndose a su bañera para relajarse tras un duro día en el teatro recordando en especial el momento de furia de Toffee.

-Así que es humano, nunca pensé que fuera de la clase de hombre que se enfureciera, pero a pesar de su reprimenda no cae en vulgaridades o insultos realmente sabe mantener esa compostura de elegancia-Moon se sumergió completamente en la bañera que al emergerse se hizo a un lado su largo cabello blanco con leve tonos azules, que al salir de la bañera se coloco ropa más cómoda, tras terminar de cenar tomo lugar en su mesa buscando las partituras para revisar su composición y adelantar algo de trabajo pero dándose cuenta que las había dejando en el piano del teatro.

-Genial, ahora deberé ir al teatro a primera hora de la mañana a buscar la partitura- se dijo Moon.

* * *

 _ **Sábado.**_

A la mañana siguiente iba vestida con una camisa con tirantes de color celeste, una falda de color negro con bordado de hilos dorados, un calzado cómodo y elegante, por último llevando el cabello suelto con una diadema de color negro con sus gafas oscuras, al continuar recorriendo las calles de Nueva Orleans algunos hombres se quedaban mirándola que al seguir su camino solo ignoraba los cumplidos que recibía.

Cuando estaba en las afueras del lugar de su trabajo, en aquel momento se encontró con Ernie el encargado del teatro que saludó amistosamente mientras colocaba los anuncios oficiales de la primera obra.

-Hola Ernie-dijo Moon al encargado de 50 años.

-Hola señorita Moon pensé que el director Toffee les había dado el día libre-comentó el encargado.

-Sí, pero se me quedaron unas partituras y espero que no exista problema alguno en que pueda entrar a buscarlas-dijo

-Para nada pero eso sí, están reparando la trampilla del escenario-dijo Ernie.

-Gracias Ernie y será rápido ni siquiera se darán cuenta que estuve aquí-dijo Moon entrando en el teatro por la puerta trasera que al caminar rápidamente en dirección de la sala principal, ingreso con mucho cuidado para no distraer a las personas que estaban reparando la trampilla del escenario. Cuando camino hacia el piano encontró las partituras con sus anotaciones mirando con cierta curiosidad como la trampilla estaba a medio terminar siendo sorprendida por un figura que se iba acercando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-al oír la voz de Toffee se giró hacia su director que llevaba puesto un overol de color azul que tenía puesto hasta la cintura con las mangas atadas a la cintura y llevando una musculosa de color negra revelando un tatuaje.

-Toffee-dijo Moon tratando de desviar la mirada.

-Hola Moon-dijo Toffee cargando algunas tablas de madera y una cadena nueva.

-¿Acaso es carpintero además de director?-pregunto Moon observando a Toffee dejando los materiales sobre el escenario.

-Digamos que es un hobbie y algo que me relaja-dijo Toffee observando la trampilla y volviendo al trabajo.

-¿Relajo?-dijo escéptica, mostrándose algo confundida.

-Si es una forma de relajarme y poder ordenar mi mente-contestando Toffee y buscando una cinta métrica.

-Es una extraña forma de hacerlo-dijo Moon.

-Supongo pero a mí me gusta, dígame tienes algún pasatiempo o forma de relajarse-dijo Moon.

-Digamos que si-dijo Moon algo sonrojada.

-¿Cuál preguntó?- preguntó mostrándose totalmente curioso.

-Es algo tonto-dijo Moon sobándose el brazo derecho.

-No creo que sea tonto, quizás sea algo único que usted haga-dijo Toffee.

-Pero no te rías-dijo Moon.

-Lo prometo-dijo Toffee poniendo atención.

-Me gusta jugar al billar y coleccionar ilustraciones de mujeres que hacen burlesque-dijo Moon.

-Eso es interesante-dijo Toffee.

-No te parece raro-dijo Moon.

-Para nada, más bien me parece interesante en especial la parte del burlesque-dijo Toffee.

-Todo porque es hombre-dijo Moon.

-Sí, pero eso es algo que no se puede evitar-dijo Toffee comenzando a reír al igual que Moon.

Moon tomó el banquillo del piano tomando lugar junto Toffee que continuaba trabajando en la reparación de la trampilla.

-¿Quién le enseño la carpintería?, debo suponer que fue su padre-dijo Moon.

-En realidad nunca tuve uno, soy adoptado y fue un oficio que aprendí cuando estudiaba-dijo Toffee causando una gran sorpresa en Moon.

-Disculpa no lo sabía-dijo Moon apenada.

-No te preocupes, fui criado por la mujer más generosa del mundo junto a tres hermanos que no teníamos ningún lazo de sangre entre nosotros-dijo Toffee.

Moon escuchó con atención la historia de la infancia de Toffee que había sido encontrado en un frió invierno al sur de Nueva Orleans en un pequeño pueblo siendo el primero del grupo de hermanos que fueron adoptado por una mujer de nombre Evelyn Von Septarsis que los cuidó, educó, vistió y le dio un hogar en el que vivir pero Toffee había pasado en su adolescencia, dos años en la correccional por serios problemas de conducta que salió antes de tiempo por buena conducta y comenzando a hablar algo más en relación a sus hermanos.

-Yo soy el mayor, luego viene mi hermano Rasticore que está en el ejército, mi hermana Lerna estudia automotriz quiere ser una gran mecánica y mi hermano menor Jormun está estudiando para ser un gran chef-dijo Toffee.

-¿Su madre?-preguntó Moon.

-Ella murió hace un año de una enfermedad al corazón pero como el mayor le prometí vigilar a mis hermanos y cuidarlos, eso he hecho todo este tiempo-dijo Toffee.

Moon noto que Toffee trataba de mantener la compostura cuando hablo de su madre que aún se sentía algo dolido por la pérdida.

-No es malo llorar por los seres queridos-dijo Moon sonriendo a Toffee.

-Gracias-dijo Toffee observando a Moon que había tomado su mano.

-Aunque no lo parezca es algo cálido-se dijo Moon sonriendo dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla que tomó por sorpresa a ambos-tonta que has hecho-se dijo Moon que era observada con cierta sorpresa por Toffee.

-Creo que terminare esto y después iré a comer algo-dijo Toffee tratando de fingir que no había pasado con lo del beso en la mejilla mientras que Moon al alejarse de él solo dijo que iría por las partitura y regresaría a su apartamento.

-Iré por lo que deje y disculpa por lo del beso en la mejilla-dijo Moon siendo detenida por Toffee.

-Vamos almorzar juntos-propuso Toffee a Moon respondiendo de inmediato y tratando de olvidar el asunto.

-Claro-dijo Moon reunió sus partituras observando a Toffee que terminaba el trabajo probando la trampilla.

-Perfecto-dijo Toffee sonriendo a Moon que estaba aun sonrojada.

-Realmente es bueno-dijo Moon viendo como Toffee se acercaba a ella, teniendo su mano que acomodo un mechón de cabello de ella, detrás de su oreja.

Moon vio una sonrisa de Toffee indicando que lo esperara mientras iba a darse un baño rápido y cambiarse de ropa que al regresar venia con una camiseta de color azul, un par de pantalones deportivo negros, zapatillas converse negras y un bolso con su overol.

-Estoy listo-dijo Toffee con una sonrisa.

Moon siguió a Toffee comenzando a comprender mejor su actitud y forma de ser, pero había aprendido un par de cosas de él, no era mala persona solo era algo distante, que su vida ha sido dura, lucho por ser una mejor persona y por último compartían el dolor de perder a un ser muy amado que ambos jóvenes tenía en común por la pérdida de sus respectivas madres.

 _ **Echo Creek, época actual.**_

Toffee se encontraba aquella mañana de domingo con ropa deportiva ejercitándose fuera de su cochera con su equipo de pesas, mientras continuaba se percato que algunas vecinas de los alrededor de su hogar lo observaban.

-Genial lo que me faltaba ahora tengo admiradoras-se dijo Toffee comenzado a sentir calor quitándose su vieja sudadera de la universidad de Londres quedando con una musculosa de color gris, short deportivo y calzado deportivo continuando con sus ejercicios pero antes se sujetó su cabello para que no le estorbara. Continuando en su rutina de entrenamiento algunas vecinas se reunían y lo saludaban desde la otra acera mientras comenzaba a levantar sus pesas pero una voz familiar lo llamo que al girarse en dirección de la entrada principal de su hogar vio a Moon que se iba acercando hacia él.

-Querido, dame un abrazo y un beso-dijo Moon que al cumplir la acción miro de reojo a sus vecinas que estaban completamente envidiosa por Toffee.

-Pensé que odiabas interrumpirme en mis ejercicios-dijo Toffee dándole otro beso a Moon.

-Si lo odio pero había un pequeño problema que tenía que resolver-comentó en voz baja a su esposo.

-Enserio-dijo Toffee mirando el rostro de envidia de sus vecinas.

-Amo ver a mi chico malo ejercitarse-dijo Moon mirando de reojo a sus vecinas que estaban muertas de envidia que fue toma por sorpresa y Toffee le dio un beso más largo que involucro algo de lengua.

-Sabes que no debes descuidarte-dijo Toffee.

Moon quedo sonrojada por lo que hizo Toffee que mantenia la sonría, regresando totalmente roja como un tomate al interior de su hogar pero al mirar en dirección de la segunda planta observando a su hija que estaba con una cámara fotográfica.

-Tengo varias-dijo Star levantando su pulgar.

-Esa es mi pequeña y gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Toffee volviendo a sus ejercicios.

Toffee tomo nuevamente sus pesas reanudando sus ejercicios mientras sus vecinas lo miraban con rostro de decepción que lanzo un suspiro concentrándose nuevamente.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capítulo fue algo corto espero que les guste y recuerden dejar sus reviews, pm o cualquier medio de mensaje ya sea felicitaciones recuerden nuevamente que en el día de navidad será publicado el siguiente capítulo y sin más que decir cuídense y éxito en todo….**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola queridos lectores y felices fiestas de final año, espero que estén listo para el siguiente capítulo y que lo disfruten como lo han hecho y sin más que decir comenzamos al final hacemos una pequeña reflexión de lo que vimos…..y sin decir más comenzamos….**_

* * *

Cuando descendió del autobús se quito la capucha revelando una melena de color rosa fluorescente iba vestida con una camisa con escocesa, un abrigo con varios bolsillos, jeans desgastado de color negro con algunos parches en él, unas botas de cuero, algunas perforaciones adicionales en su oreja y gafas oscuras, cargando un bolso con un parche que decía Pony Head en él. Se quitó las gafas observando la terminal de autobuses de Echo Creek caminando hacia la salida, extrajo de su bolsillo un papel, leyendo la dirección de su amiga que con una sonrisa y el sonido de su estómago dijo.

-Espero que la tía Moon y el tío Toffee reciban a su fugitiva favorita al igual que mi chica favorita-dijo Lilacia colocándose sus audífonos y caminando en dirección de la casa de su mejor amiga.

* * *

 **Una visita inesperada**

 _ **Academia de Echo Creek.**_

El director Skeeves era un hombre bajo, rechoncho, que llevaba en su rostro un singular bigote además de ocupar un traje pasado de moda, lo cual Star le parecía un hombre agradable en su opinión.

-Señorita Butterfly debo admitir que tener una alumna nueva a esta altura del año y que rinda un examen de nivelación es algo inusual pero digamos que su padre fue muy persuasivo-dijo Skeeves.

-Mi papá acaso lo intimido-dijo Star sonriendo y notando los nervios de su nuevo director.

-Intimidar suena muy feo, digamos que expuso fuertes argumentos para que tomara su examen de nivelación-dijo Skeeves tratando de mantener la calma ante las palabras de Star.

Star iba aquella mañana de miércoles vestida con una musculosa de color negra, una camiseta de color roja sin cuello que rebelaba los hombros, su gabardina, jeans ajustados y botas con agujetas cargando su morral llevando en el interior su almuerzo, una libreta, varios bolígrafos, además de algunos desatacadores para rendir su examen.

-¿Acaso usted director Skeeves me tomara el examen?-preguntó.

-Verás el examen por lo general debe ser tomado por una comisión especial pero en este caso y con autorización del consejo, elegimos al único maestro que estaba disponible en este horario y así puedes empezar lo antes posible-explicaba Skeeves.

-Genial y como se llama el maestro-dijo Star.

-Geralt West, pero no te dejes engañar por su apariencia es el maestro más exigente y estricto que tenemos –dijo Skeeves llegando hasta el salón designado haciendo pasar a Star al interior de este.

Star al ingresar en el salón observó a un hombre de alrededor de 25 años, de cabello negro corto en los lado y en la nuca pero en la parte superior, era un poco más largo peinado hacia atrás, ojos color verde, de cuerpo proporcionado, vestido con una camisa de color azul, un sweater de color gris, pantalones ajustado y zapatos brilloso que se encontraba anotando algo en el pizarrón del salón de clases.

-Buenos días señorita Butterfly-dijo Geralt.

-Buenos días maestro West-dijo Star saludando educadamente.

-Geralt, gracias por su ayuda y espero que la evaluación de diagnóstico de la señorita Butterfly sea cumplida-dijo Skeeves.

-Por supuesto pero ya sabe mi opinión, la nueva estudiante tiene excelente calificaciones y no veo necesario que ella realice esta evaluación, creo que los métodos que se utilizan en esta academia están algo pasados de moda-dijo Geralt sonriendo a Star.

-Ya sabes cómo son las cosas-dijo Skeeves algo nervioso.

-Usted es el director, pero que se le va hacer-dijo Geralt que al igual que Star miraron como Skeeves se despedían de ambos.

Geralt se giró en dirección de Star con una amable sonrisa, pidiéndole a la joven Butterfly que tomará lugar en el pupitre acomodándose en la silla poniendo atención a las indicaciones del examen que se componía de 100 preguntas de diversas materiales escolares entre las cuales se encontraba matemáticas, historia, geografía, literatura, química, biología y entre otras que el examen de evaluación tendría una duración de 3 hrs con un tiempo para descansar de 45 minutos y comer algo que todo estaba escrito en la pizarra.

-¿Alguna pregunta?- dijo Geralt.

-No, maestro y gracias por supervisar mi evaluación-dijo Star comenzando su examen.

 _ **Mientras en la residencia Butterfly.**_

Al terminar de realizar la corrección completa del guion que debía enviar a Broadway, Toffee presiono el botón para comenzar a imprimir el guion mostrándose totalmente satisfecho.

-Bien, cuando termine de imprimir y enviarlo en mensajería express, tendré el resto de lo que queda del mes para mi, quizás pueda salir con Moon en una cita-se dijo Toffee estirándose en la silla de su escritorio que al tomar su taza de café noto que estaba vacía, lanzando un suspiro y saliendo de su estudio en dirección de la cocina que al llegar se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.

-¿Qué demonios?- Toffee vio que la puerta que llevaba al patio trasera estaba forzada que al acercarse la inspeccionó detenidamente por unos minutos, observando la cocina encontró unas migajas de galletas, un par de latas de sus gaseosas de cola de dieta vacías y una manzana a medio comer, Toffee al ver estas pistas miro por los alrededores de la cocina tratando de determinar dónde se encontraba el invasor que habló claro y preciso-tienes 15 segundo para salir o llamaré a tus padres-dijo Toffee observando que detrás de la nevera salía una chica de 16 años de cabello rosa fluorescente, algunas perforaciones adicionales en su oreja y de piel blanca que mostraba una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Hola tío Toffee, ha estado haciendo ejercicio-dijo Lilacia levantando las manos.

-Hola Lilacia y veo que llegaste nuevamente a invadir mi hogar pero que se le va hacer-dijo Toffee en su actitud estoica.

-Sí, pero vine a ver que estuvieran a salvo uno nunca sabe la clase de loco que pueda entrar en su casa-dijo Lilacia tratando de desviar el tema.

-Eso puede funcionar con tus padres pero yo no soy un tonto-dijo Toffee observando a la amiga de su hija que justo en ese momento llegaba Moon tras dar unas clases en el instituto de artes de Echo Creek.

-Hola querido-dijo Moon viendo a Lilacia con las manos arriba que le sonrió.

-Hola tía Moon-dijo Lilacia sonriendo.

-Sorpresa, tenemos a la fugitiva favorita de nuestras vidas-dijo Toffee.

-Eso veo-dijo Moon.

Toffee y Moon escucharon a Lilacia que les explicó que en una de las diversas discusiones de sus padres, pensaban internarla en un centro para jóvenes por un tiempo sumando un poco del usual drama exagerado de Lilacia en que ambos se miraron y hablando primero Moon a la pelirosa.

-No veo problema en que se quede y contactamos a sus padres pero esperemos que todo se tranquilice en su hogar- propuso Moon.

-Tampoco veo problema, pero me sorprende que Liam, la envie a un centro de jóvenes-dijo Toffee.

-¿Entonces me puedo quedar?-preguntó Lilacia poniendo ojos de cordero.

-Si-dijeron ambos mirando a la joven fugitiva que saltaba de alegría.

-Y esta vez realmente me gusto la casa nueva es más grande y espaciosa-dijo Lilicia observando a Toffee que tendió su mano hacia ella, que chocó los cincos con él.

-Eso no, ya conoces la rutina-dijo Toffee.

-Oh eso-dijo Lilacia sacando de sus bolsillos su navaja, el juego de ganzúa, su identificación falsa al igual que su licencia de conducir falsa, un dulce de tiramisú, algunas canicas e incluso una cajetilla de cigarrillo medio vacía y unas cerillas.

-Ahora tu bolso, sabes que lo hacemos por tu seguridad-dijo Moon.

-Sí, tía Moon-dijo Lilacia dejando el bolso sobre la mesa de la cocina que Moon comenzó a revisar, mientras Toffee metía las pertenencias de Lilacia en un cajón asegurandolo con llave que al terminar Moon la revisión del bolso solo hizo énfasis en un detalle.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Moon a Lilacia mostrando un cepillo de diente en su empaque.

-Es mi nuevo cepillo de diente-dijo Lilacia.

-Veo que ahora te preocupas al menos por tu higiene bucal pero no veo tu pijama-dijo Moon.

-Se me olvido-dijo Lilacia pasando su mano por la nuca.

-Para tu suerte aun tengo tu pijama de fugitiva-dijo Moon.

-Sabíamos que tarde o temprano ibas a aparecer, pero dime al menos porque forzaste la puerta-dijo Toffee algo molesto.

-No tengo una copia de la llave de esta casa-dijo Lilacia.

-Te daremos una y a la próxima vez que huyas, llama antes para ir por ti -dijo Moon dandole un pequeño tirón de oreja.

-Sí-dijo Lilacia abrazando a Moon y Toffee notando que Lilacia tenía cierto aroma en particular.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste un baño?-preguntó Moon.

-Hueles horrible-afirmo Toffee.

-Creo que fue el martes de la semana pasada-dijo Lilacia y tratando de hacer memoria.

Moon y Toffee compartieron una mirada, mientras que Lilacia ponía una sonrisa a ambos.

-Sígueme cariño y deja tus cosas aquí después las meteré a lavar-dijo Moon.

-Pediré algo de comida-dijo Toffee observando a Moon y Lilacia que subían al cuarto del baño para que la joven tomara un baño y un cambio de ropa limpia.

 _ **Segunda planta de la residencia Butterfly.**_

Al abrir el armario, Moon saco una toalla limpia que le entregó a Lilacia que era arrastrada al cuarto de baño indicando el funcionamiento de la regadera.

-Hay shampoo, jabón líquido y si necesita ayuda en algo me dices-dijo Moon.

-Gracias tía Moon y le agradezco por dejarme quedarme un tiempo en su casa, disculpe por llegar de golpe-dijo Lilacia con una sonrisa tímida.

-Prefiero tenerte donde mis ojos te vean, en vez que estés vagando por ahí como sueles hacer siempre cuando algo pasa en tu hogar y recuerda siempre serás bienvenida en mi hogar-dijo Moon que recibió un abrazo de Lilacia tratando de mantener la compostura con el aroma que expedía Lilacia.

-Es la mejor y a todo esto, ¿donde se encuentra Star?-dijo Lilacia rompiendo el abrazo.

-Está dando un examen de nivelación en la academia-dijo Moon que al terminar la oración, Lilacia comenzó a reír por lo que escucho.

-¿Star? dando un examen para ver que tan buena es en los estudio-dijo Lilacia riendo que incluso Moon lanzó una pequeño risita.

-Eso mismo dije pero que se le va hacer-dijo Moon mientras que Lilacia ingresaba en el baño aun riendo por el examen que debía rendir su amiga.

Moon se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Star que al abrir el armario sacó una camiseta naranja, una sudadera negra, un pantalón deportivo y unas pantuflas que dejó sobre la cama de su hija. Tras lanzar un suspiro trato de recordar las incontables veces que la mejor amiga de su hija, había sido una invitada desde que ambas jóvenes se conocieron en el jardín de infantes.

-Pensar que hasta hace unos años, Lilacia era una niña tímida que siempre estaba detrás de Star y ahora ella es toda una rebelde pero nunca ha sido una niña mala, solo ha tenido una vida familiar algo complicada, pero al menos siempre ha mostrado respeto hacia a mi o Toffee-Moon al acercarse al baño golpeo levemente captando la atención de Lilacia-Querida, deje rompa limpia en la habitación de Star, puedes cambiarte y en cuanto a tu ropa déjala en el baño, yo misma la bajare y estará lavada y planchada esta misma noche-dijo Moon escuchando la respuesta de Lilacia.

-Gracias tía Moon, usted es la mejor-contesto Lilacia.

 _ **Academia de Echo Creek, hora del almuerzo.**_

Geralt le había dicho que se tomara cuarenta y cinco minutos para poder descansar y comer algo antes terminar el examen.

-Al menos he respondido 75 preguntas, están algo fáciles pero no me debo confiar como dice papá-Star iba recorriendo la academia observando que varios chicos estaban charlando y riendo mientras almorzaban pero al seguir su camino una voz muy familiar captó su atención de inmediato.

-Hey, chica ruda me da gusto verte-dijo Jackie que venía caminando en su dirección.

-Hola Jackie-dijo Star.

-Veo que estás dando tu examen de nivelación y esa gabardina me gusta-dijo Jackie que llevaba su almuerzo.

-Sí, lo está supervisando el maestro Geralt West-dijo Star.

-West, es buena onda y Skeeves le tiene miedo por su carácter tan directo- le comentó Jackie.

-Si lo note-dijo Star.

-Veo que te dieron un receso, sígueme te presentare a una amiga y almorzaremos las tres juntas-dijo Jackie.

-No debes molestarte-dijo Star siguiendo a Jackie.

-Tranquila y somos amigas ahora -dijo Jackie.

Jackie y Star llegaron hasta la plaza central de la academia que era el punto en común para reunirse con los amigos tras las clases para charlar y relajarse unos momento, Jackie miro los alrededores observando a una chica de piel morena y cabello oscuro hasta los hombros alzando la mano desde una de las mesas.

-Te va agradar Janna y un consejo no le prestes dinero-dijo Jackie.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Star mirando a Jackie.

-Se demora en regresarlo-dijo Jackie provocando la risa de Star, al seguir acercándose ambas observaron a Marco que estaba con su grupo de amigos mirando con furia a Star.

-Veo que el niño con complejo de chico malo se encuentra presente-dijo Star.

-Sí pero mejor ignorarlo, aun debe estar furioso por lo que paso el sábado-dijo Jackie.

-Estuvo quejándose todo el sábado en la noche en su habitación-dijo Star riendo al igual que Jackie.

Al acercarse en dirección de la chica de piel morena, dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo, saludando a Star.

-Déjame adivinar, ella debe ser la chica que vertió el aerosol de pimienta en Marco-dijo Janna que iba vestida con chaqueta de color negra, una camiseta con un cráneo, una gorra en el cabeza, un pantalón largo algo desgastado y un par de botas de color marrón.

-Hola soy Star Butterfly-dijo Star.

-Debería ser adivina, es un gusto soy Janna Ordonia-dijo Janna dándole un afectuoso abrazo a Star.

-Si fueras adivina siempre aprobarías los exámenes con Skullnick-dijo Jackie y Star tomando lugar junto a Janna comenzando a charlar las tres mientras almorzaban, Star comenzó a explicarle de manera más detalla a Jackie y Janna un poco más de su vida.

-Mi papá es el nuevo director y coordinador del teatro de Echo Creek y mamá es pianista comenzó a dar clases en el instituto de artes escénicas y musicales-dijo Star.

-Vienes de una familia de artistas-dijo Janna.

-No es genial-dijo Jackie dándole una mordida a su manzana.

-Sí y mi papá en ocasiones escribe guiones que le piden de Broadway-Star al dar un mordida de su sándwich miró el rostro de asombro de ambas chicas.

-Cool-dijeron ambas chicas pero al seguir con su plática un voz muy familiar las interrumpió.

-Vaya tenemos a la perdedora de las coletas, la ex-novia traidora y la friki Janna-dijo Marco mirando a las tres.

-Veo que tu chaqueta quedo limpia, acaso te costo sacar todo ese gas pimienta-dijo Star provocando la risa de Jackie y Janna que incluso algunos estudiantes que estaban viendo la escena comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente te dieron una paliza-dijo Janna con una sonrisa burlona.

-Aun tengo la foto que te saque podría compartirla con todos-dijo Jackie.

-Escucha Butterfly, lo que paso con el gas pimienta aun no lo he olvidado y me vengare-Marco al seguir con su amenaza, fue empujado a un lado por una chica delgada, de cabello negro y de rasgo asiáticos llevando ropa muy a la moda en ese momento.

-Tu tiempo se acabo Marco, ahora es mi turno y como presidenta del consejo de estudiaste debo darle la bienvenida-dijo Brittney acercándose a Star que tomo sus manos dándole la bienvenida a la academia-soy Brittney Wong, es un gusto conocerte y esto es un regalo de bienvenida-dijo Brittney entregándole a Star un canasto con algunos presentes como una lata de energizarte, sales de baños, unos cuantos muffin, un conjunto de maquillaje entre otras cosas.

-Gracias, es un gusto y mi nombre es Star Butterfly-dijo Star mientras Janna hurgaba la canasta igual que Jackie aprovecho de revisar.

-Escuche que vienes de Nuevas Orleans, tienes algo de francesa-dijo Brittney.

-Si en parte por el lado de mi mamá-afirmo la peliblanca.

-Eso es fabuloso-dijo Brittney que le pidió el teléfono celular a Star para registrarla que tras despedirse vino por donde regreso.

-Entonces ella realmente es la presidenta del consejo-dijo Star.

-Si, Brittney es muy sociable y siempre le da la bienvenida a los nuevos-dijo Jackie quitándole la lata de energizarte a Janna y colocándola nuevamente en la canasta.

-No seas aguafiestas-dijo Janna riendo al igual que Star y Jackie pero aun seguían siendo observada por Marco.

-Podemos seguir con lo que estaba diciendo-dijo Marco cruzados de brazos.

-Aun estabas aquí delincuente de quinta-dijo Star mirando a Marco con total desagrado.

-Marco, acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestar a Star-dijo Jackie.

-Mejor vamos a una cita y dejamos a la rara y la niña de las coletas atrás-dijo Marco.

-Ni muerta, prefiero meter mi cabeza en un basurero lleno de ratas-dijo Jackie.

-Tranquilo Marco, creo que no te convienes molestarnos-dijo Janna con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, Ordonia-dijo Marco amenazante.

-Díaz, si tratas de conseguir una cita con alguna de ella tres creo que ya fuiste rechazado-dijo Geralt observándolo.

-Maestro West-dijo Marco algo aterrado que se alejaba del lugar.

Star, Janna y Jackie rieron por la cara de miedo que puso Marco por ver al maestro West poniéndolo en su lugar.

-Veo que ya tienes nuevas amigas e incluso ya recibiste la bienvenida por parte de Brittney-dijo Geralt a Star.

-Disculpe maestro, no me di cuenta que ya estábamos en la hora-dijo Star.

-Aun tienes cinco minutos, solo estaba de paso-dijo Geralt que le indico a Star que se dirigiría al salón.

-Creo que es hora de ir a completar mi examen-dijo Star despidiéndose de Jackie y Janna que le desearon la mejor de las suertes que al ir caminando observo a Marco que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos sin darle importancia.

 _ **Centro comunitario de Echo Creek, 3.30 pm…**_

Marco junto al resto de los jóvenes que debían cumplir el servicio comunitario se encontraban en el gimnasio interno del centro comunitario para realizar una limpieza a fondo del lugar.

-Como la odio a esa perdedora y sus estúpidas coletas-se dijo Marco recordando aun con furia lo sucedido el sábado pasado cuando salió a dar una vuelta con Star-apenas tenga la oportunidad me vengare de ella-Marco observo que al igual que el resto de los demas jovenes que cumplian el servicio comunitario a Selena que se iba acercando junto a una chica de su edad de figura curvilínea, de piel blanca, cabello castaño rojizo que le tapaba el ojo derecho.

-Muy bien chicos me da gusto verlos y les quiero presentar a una nueva miembro del equipo-dijo Selena que le dio la palabra a la chica nueva para presentarse.

-Hola soy Hekappo, es gusto conocerlos-dijo Hekappo reventando un pompa de goma de mascar.

-Me pregunto si asalto una dulcería-se dijo Marco.

-Muy bien chicos y chicas, hoy deben limpiar el gimnasio y dejarlo impecable, así que el armario del conserje encontraran todo lo necesario, ¿alguna pregunta?-dijo Selena observando a Marco que levantaba su mano-Si, Marco-.

-¿Qué tal su cita del lunes?-pregunto Marco provocando la risa de todos los demás chicos.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Marco-dijo Selena levemente ruborizada.

-Ya veo entonces fue otro perdedor-dijo Marco riendo.

-Ignorando el comentario de Díaz, mejor pónganse a trabajar cuanto antes-dijo Selena retirándose hacia su oficina y mascullando un par de palabras entre dientes.

Marco junto al resto de los jóvenes que debían limpiar, comenzaron hacer la tarea impuesta por Adams, pero al estar ocupando la escoba observo a la nueva integrante del grupo del servicio comunitario que estaba respondiendo unos mensajes de su teléfono celular.

-Oye nueva, si te ve Selena con el celular te lo va a requisar-dijo Marco dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

-Para empezar tengo nombre niño-dijo Hekappo guardando en el bolsillo del overol su teléfono.

-A deberás, era Hikapo algo así-dijo Marco pero la nueva chica le dio un palmazo en la nuca-hey eso duele, loca-.

-Es He-ka-ppo, Hekappo niño-Marco escucho y trato de pronunciar el nombre adecuadamente hasta que le salio correcta mente-Hekappo-pronuncio Marco.

-Soy Hekappo Pyros y ¿tú?- pregunto la chica del cabello castaño rojizo.

-Marco Díaz, y dime ¿acaso robaste una dulcería o algo así?- pregunto.

-Agresión a un oficial de policía y beber en vía publica y en tu caso-dijo Hekappo.

-Robo de auto y secuestro de una llama-dijo Marco.

-Secuestraste a una llama-dijo Hekappo riendo.

Marco le explico que todo comenzó en una pequeña reunión con sus amigos que tras beber por un par de horas decidieron hacer algo muy loco así que al deambular por unos minutos, encontraron un auto estacionado que tras romper el vidrio y hacer andar, estuvieron dando un par de vueltas que al desviarse por un camino de la carretera terminaron en una granja de llamas, tomando prestada una y al regresar a Echo Creek fueron perseguido por la policía hasta ser detenidos.

-Esa es mi historia-dijo Marco.

-Nada mal para un niño-dijo Hekappo pero antes que Marco pudiera responder fueron interrumpidos en su pequeña charla.

-Veo que los dos se llevan de maravilla pero si quieren una cita después del servicio pueden hacer lo que gusten-dijo Selena mirando a los jóvenes que pusieron manos a las obra nuevamente viendo como se alejaba Selena para supervisar el trabajo del resto.

-Oye niño llama, dame tu numero de celular-susurro Hekappo.

 _ **Supermercado de Echo Creek….**_

Moon y Toffee cuando descendieron del camaro realizaron el camino restante al interior del supermercado de Echo Creek tomados de la mano que incluso algunas personas miraban la escena como si fuera algo raro.

-Siempre nos pasa-comento Toffee.

-Ya estamos acostumbrado, pero que se le va hacer-dijo Moon.

A pesar de llevar casi 18 años de matrimonio, Moon afirmaba que Toffee era un buen esposo, padre y bastante responsable que incluso algunas mujeres quedaban sorprendido por su actitud que al igual que podía ser una persona agradable como desagradable en caso que tuviera que serlo.

-Estaba pensando en hacer pollo asado y ensalada para la cena de esta noche-dijo Toffee a Moon.

-Si me parece bien pero debemos cocinar para cuatro-dijo Moon.

-Ya estaba contando a Lilacia y creo que debemos comprar algunas frituras y galletas, ya sabes que significa cuando esas dos están juntas-dijo Toffee.

-Noche de chicas-dijo Moon riendo.

-Noche de chicas, creo que la única clase de fiesta que le gusta a Star-dijo Toffee.

-Pero al menos se queda en casa, señor que cada vez que iba a un bar terminaba con el labio partido-dijo Moon riendo por la expresión de Toffee.

-Eso fue hace mucho-dijo Toffee tomando un carrito de supermercado.

A pesar que a Moon siempre le gustaba jugarle bromas a su esposo, en relación del pasado cuando era un hombre soltero y mujeriego lo cual a él siempre le incomodaba de alguna manera, quizás fuera que al principio apenas se toleraban pero el pasar del tiempo, fueron cambiando de opinión lentamente.

-Moon, iré al pasillo del shampoo y el acondicionador-dijo Toffee.

-Trata de ver si esta el acondicionador que ocupo, siempre te preocupas mas de tu cabello que dé el mío-dijo Moon riendo por la broma que incomodo a Toffee en relación al cuidado de su cabello.

En cambio ella se dirigió al pasillo de artículo de limpieza en busca de detergente que al llegar se encontró con Angie.

-Veo que también vienes de compras-dijo Moon.

-Hola Moon-dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Rafael?-pregunto Moon.

-Fue invitado a una subasta de una de sus pinturas-dijo Angie que charlaba a gusto con Moon hasta que fueron interrumpidas.

-Hola Angie-dijo Toffee que entraba en el pasillo.

-Esto sí es una sorpresa, casi nunca se ve a un matrimonio que vengan juntos, al supermercado-dijo Angie observando a Toffee y Moon realizando las compras.

-Desde que somos novio realizamos las compras juntos- comento Moon.

-Mejor dicho siempre hacemos una lista en conjunto y en ocasiones compramos lo que falta-dijo Toffee.

-Vaya parecen un súper equipo-dijo Angie riendo al igual que Moon.

-Las dejare chicas, iré por mis latas de gaseosa de cola de dieta, unas frituras y galletas-dijo Toffee alejándose con el carro.

-Eso me recuerda que vi a una chica de cabello pintando deambulando por su casa esta mañana-dijo Angie.

-Es Lilacia, la mejor amiga de Star desde que tenía 5 años, vino a quedarse por el fin de semana-dijo Angie.

-Qué alivio pensé que su hogar había sido invadido-dijo Angie.

-Mira ella tiene problemas en casa y siempre huye hacia la nuestra pero esta vez, nos sorprendió que llegara desde Nueva Orleans-dijo Moon lanzando un suspiro.

-Pobrecita, pero lo importante que sabe a quién recurrir-dijo Angie poniendo una mano en el hombro de Moon y ambas mujeres continuando con su charla y las compras.

 _ **En ese mismo momento…**_

Tras terminar de realizar el examen de nivelación de la academia, Geralt le dijo que los resultados estarían el día viernes a primera hora de la mañana para que se acercara nuevamente a la academia para saber el resultado, y tras pasar un par de horas junto a Janna y Jackie charlando de asuntos triviales, se encontraba caminando de regreso a su casa con los auriculares puestos escuchando música y cargando su canasta de bienvenida.

-Al menos ya hecho dos amigas espero que Lilacia no se ponga celosa por tener nuevas amistades-pero al estar a un par de metros de su hogar fue tomada por sorpresa siendo empujada contra el árbol de su patio delantero, soltando la canasta que se disperso.

-Te tengo-dijo Marco quitándose la capucha.

-Suéltame idiota-dijo Star mirándolo sin temor alguno.

-Aún tenemos pendiente el asunto del gas pimienta-dijo Marco que tenia sujetado el brazo de Star con firmeza.

-Supéralo idiota y no te tengo miedo-dijo Star tratando de liberarse.

-Me vas a empezar a respectar y comenzaras por recompensarme-dijo Marco.

-No te voy a dar mi dinero- recalco Star.

-Eso no me interesa, primero vas a empezar a respetarme, luego vas a hacer lo que te diga y ahora te voy a besar para empezar a compensarme por lo que me hiciste, quizás te guste ser mi juguete-dijo Marco comenzando acercarse a Star.

-Eres patético-dijo Star observando a Marco que se iba acercando pero un momento fugaz vio un cabello de rosa fluorescente que apareció de la nada, dándole una patada a Marco arrojándolo varios metros de ella.

-Súper patada de acción de Lilacia-dijo Lilacia que apareció justo para salvar a Star.

-No puede ser-dijo Star viendo a su amiga que se abalanzo sobre Marco que traba de ponerse en pie.

-Otra loca-dijo Marco viendo como Lilacia saltaba sobre él.

-Vamos pedazo de basura, acaso te gusta molestar a mi amiga para tu mala suerte te metiste con la chica equivocada-dijo Lilacia comenzando a golpear a Marco por unos minutos-escucha imbécil, mientras esté aquí yo soy la chica mas ruda del lugar y ahora pídele disculpar a Star-dijo Lilacia tomando del brazo y comenzando a doblárselo en una llave.

-Primero muerto-dijo Marco observando a Star que sacaba su teléfono celular sacando varias fotos que se las envió a Janna y Jackie.

-Con eso me dio por satisfecha-dijo Star recogiendo la canasta de bienvenida.

-Me alegro y escucha una vez más, si le pasa algo a mi amiga toda tu adolescencia será un infierno-dijo Lilacia dejando a Marco tendido en el suelo pero al girarse miro a su amiga dandole un abrazo de manera eufórica.

-Te extrañe y gracias por salvarme de este idiota-dijo Star.

-Yo también-dijo Lilacia.

-Debo suponer que huiste denuevo-dijo Star.

-Sí, ya sabes pero no podía dejar que mi mejor amiga fuera asaltada por un idiota-dijo Lilacia caminando con Star y charlando mientras Marco al reincorporarse observo con furia a Star y Lilacia entrando en la residencia Butterfly pero ambas se miraron con una sonrisa hablando al mismo tiempo.

-Noche de chicas-dijeron riendo y continuando su charla y mirando de reojo a un Marco nuevamente apaleado.

* * *

 _ **Pobre Marco siempre debe ser apaleado, bien ahora agradezco su recesión y espero que me sigan hasta el final, lentamente espero que este fic vaya adquiriendo popularidad, serán capítulos un poco más largo y el próximo será publicado este domingo de fin de año o en el caso que tenga el nuevo capítulo antes lo publicare, por último el próximo capítulo se titula:**_ **Problemas En Un Sábado,** **será un capitulo extenso y sin más que decir nos vemos….**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola queridos lectores he vuelto con él capitulo que es algo más largo y espero que les guste aquí me di un par de licencia y espero que lo disfruten, ahora bien recuerden que estos capítulos serán publicado cada semana en caso que me retrase siempre es por motivo de la escrituración del capítulo y por hacerlo adecuadamente que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Por último les deseo feliz años nuevo espero que lo pasaran bien y disfrutaran las fiestas ahora que comenzamos un nuevo año espero que todas sus metas sean cumplidas, espero además sus reviews o comentarios y sin más que decir empezamos…..**_

 _ **Posdata: Se sugiere discreción…..**_

* * *

Era un joven de cabello color salmón peinado adecuadamente, esbelto, de piel blanca pastosa, vestido con una camiseta de color morada abotonada en el cuello, un sweater color azul, jeans ajustado y zapatillas converse saludando a su terapeuta.

-Hola Brian-dijo Tom estrechando su mano.

-Me da gusto verte Tom y por lo que veo tu agarre de la mano es mucho más seguro-dijo Brian su terapeuta que le indico que tomara asiento en el sillón del psicólogo.

-Gracias-dijo Tom tomando lugar en el sillón, mientras Brian buscaba su archivo y tras lanzar un suspiro medito rápidamente en su mente todo lo sucedido en el último tiempo.

\- Tom dime, ¿cómo te ha ido desde nuestra última sección?- pregunto Brian.

Al oír la pregunta Tom respiro hondo recordando las secciones que tuvo al principio con Brian, comenzando a relatarle todo lo sucedido, comenzando por la escuela que siempre ha mantenido un desempeño sobre el promedio.

-Digamos que me va bien pero en algunas materias debo estudiar el doble-dijo Tom con una risa nerviosa.

-Perfecto, pero eso es normal a los 16 años en qué ocasiones debamos estudiar el doble pero solo se demuestras a base de esfuerzo, ahora bien dime como ha ido tu relación con tu padre-dijo Brian.

-Sobre eso digamos que últimamente tenemos una charla de padre a hijo de al menos 30 minutos como siempre está ocupado con su empresa-afirmo Tom.

-Al menos ya has establecido algo más de charla con tu padre y en cuanto a tu madre-Tom al oír en relación a su madre sintió un extraño alivio mientras Brian seguía tomando nota.

-Igual que siempre, la acompaño a su club de lectura o de compras e incluso recientemente hemos ido a clases de yoga y aroma terapia-dijo Tom.

-Yoga y aroma terapia, eso sí es un gran avance y en relación a tus clases de violín-dijo Brian.

-Bien pero digamos que al momento de realizar series más avanzada siempre mis cuerdas se rompen-dijo Tom.

-Vaya, bien Tom por lo que veo has progresado mucho en pocas secciones y eso me recuerda que paso con esa chica que me dijiste que pensabas declararte-dijo Brian, Tom al oír esto su rostro rápidamente se volvió un tomate y colocándose nervioso mientras que Brian de manera inmediata se preocupo por él-tranquilo respira hondo y exhala- Tom comenzaba a realizar los ejercicio para relajarse hasta sentirse seguro de responder.

-Bueno sobre eso ella, se mudo a otro estado-dijo Tom.

-Que terrible-dijo Brian.

-Su padre acepto un empleo en una ciudad llamada Echo Creek, que tiene un importante teatro que va a ser inaugurado nuevamente, así que acepto de inmediato y no tuve el valor para manifestar mis sentimientos-dijo Tom.

-Cuando uno es joven en ocasiones debemos tomar riesgo y quizás un pequeño viaje para ir a ver a tu amiga puede ser de utilidad, no digo que te declares de inmediato pero tal vez ir algunos días pueda servir, viendo la hora nuestra sección queda hasta aquí pero me da gusto ver todos tus progreso-dijo Brian.

Tras despedirse de su terapeuta y dejar agendada su siguiente cita para la próxima semana, tomo su abrigo acomodándose la capucha sobre la cabeza y buscando sus auriculares en su mochila que al ir escuchando música no puedo evitar recordar las palabras de Brian en realizar una pequeña visita a Star.

-¿Ir a Echo Creek?-se pregunto y continuando su camino a casa.

* * *

-Auch, eso duele- se quejo Marco.

-Quieto, si te estás moviendo no podré curar tus heridas-dijo Star revisando el rostro de Marco que seguía quejándose.

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda, perdedora-dijo Marco.

-Cállate idiota, solo estoy siendo amable-respondió Star tomando un parche de dinosaurio.

-Mejor dame tu dinero y un beso-dijo Marco tratando de alejarse de Star que hacia lo posible para limpiar las heridas y colocarle los parches en su heridas.

-Prefiero meter mi cabeza en un basurero lleno de ratas-dijo Star lanzando un suspiro y tratando de poner el parche de dinosaurio.

-Esa estúpidas coletas acaso son permanentes-dijo Marco riendo pero Star al tomar otro poco de alcohol y algodón aplicando directamente sin tener delicadeza en las heridas, provoco un grito aún más fuerte-me quieres ayudar o matar-Marco miro a Star que le respondía la mirada con total desagrado.

-Deja mis coletas en paz y aunque fueras el último chico en la tierra no te besaría- respondio ella.

-Admítelo siempre piensas en mi-dijo Marco soportando el ardor cuando Star limpiaba nuevamente otro corte en su rostro.

-Si claro quizás tú me quieres besar y solo te haces el rudo para conseguir chicas-dijo Star.

-No te soporto-dijo Marco.

-Eres un idiota- dijo Star que al continuar su discusión, tres chicas que miraban la escena con cierta diversión pero exceptuando por una en especifico…

 _Hola soy Jackie Lynn Thomas y como verán estos dos ya comenzaron con sus discusiones, la idea era hacer una tarde de chicas entre Star, Lilacia, Janna y yo._

 _Básicamente era pasarlo bien pero el idiota de mi ex-novio se quizo hacer el héroe con un grupo de chicos que aparecieron para arruinar todo, creo que eran de la universidad pero como Marco apareció de la nada_ _para hacerse el héroe y el macho alfa que se cree, y tras golpear a los chicos universitarios digamos que él termino algo apaleado…..mmmmm…..pensándolo bien, creo que deberé empezar por el principio, así que tomen asiento, vayan por algo de comer o beber o quizás ambas cosas e incluso al baño y pongan atención a lo que voy a contar, todo esto empezó el viernes a las 11 am en la academia…_

* * *

 **Problemas en un sábado**

Aquel viernes se había levantado como costumbre colocándose su camiseta larga de color negro con un logo de color rojo en el pecho, pantalones deportivos gris, zapatillas deportivas de color negro amarándose su cabello y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a su esposa que solo le dijo un par de palabras.

-Te voy a matar si comienzas a coquetear con otras mujeres-dijo Moon volviendo a dormir.

-Si mamá y prometo no hablar con mujeres extrañas-respondió Toffee bajando sin hacer ruido por las escaleras y saliendo por la puerta trasera que tras un pequeño estiramiento y de un salto por su cerca hacia el patio delantero comenzó su carrera observando algunos vecinos que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos que prefirió ignorar por el momento-vaya realmente estos sujetos necesitan algo de dieta y un guardarropa nuevo-se dijo Toffee comenzando a ganar más velocidad.

Al correr un par de kilómetros llego hasta un parque donde se encontraban varias maquinas para realizar ejercicio al aire libre que al comenzar a ejercitarse observo a una persona de alrededor de 60 años con un telescopio que se instalo entre medio de los arboles que al notar su presencia lo saludo respondiendo de inmediato.

-Un observador de aves-se dijo volviendo a ejercitarse que tras terminar y tomando lugar en una banca cercana observo al hombre de 60 años que se acerco a saludarlo de manera más directa.

-Usted es nuevo por aquí-dijo el anciano.

-Sí, es un gusto soy Toffee Von Septarsis-dijo Toffee estrechando la mano del anciano.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Paul Wilson-presentandose.

-Dígame, acaso le gusta ver las aves para matar el tiempo-dijo Toffee.

-Es directo eso habla bien de usted, es mi hobby y me gusta venir a escucharlas y observarlas-dijo Paul que continuó charlando por un par de minutos.

Tras despedirse de Paul, regresó corriendo en la dirección por la que vino pero esta vez vio a sus vecinas que lo saludaban y el respondía el saludo sin detener su carrera que al llegar a su hogar ingresó nuevamente por la puerta trasera encontrándose con Moon que aún estaba en pijama.

-Vaya regreso mi chico malo-dijo Moon dándole un beso.

-Sí, estuvo bastante intenso- dándose cuenta que la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa-soy yo o Star y Lilacia, ¿salieron?-dijo Toffee.

-Si apenas te fuiste se levantaron, bañaron, desayunaron y fueron a ver el resultado de la academia de Star-dijo Moon.

-Ya veo-dijo Toffee moviéndose lentamente alrededor de Moon que estaba desprevenida que fue tomada de la cintura que al girarse estando de frente a él, posó sus manos sobre sus muslo cargándola.

-Ni lo pienses-dijo Moon sonrojada.

-Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos, al menos piénsalo y tienes clases recién al mediodía-dijo Toffee mirando a Moon que se mordió el labio hasta que respondió.

-Tu ganas, vamos al cuarto de lavabo-dijo Moon besando a Toffee.

 _ **Academia de Echo Creek.**_

Tras un desayuno ligero y sacando casi arrastra a su mejor amiga, Star iba emocionada siendo seguida por Lilacia que aun no se recuperaba del sueño.

-Tengo sueño podríamos venir en la tarde-dijo Lilacia que era guiada por Star.

-No, solo trabajan hasta las 2 pm y el lunes quiero empezar la academia-respondió Star.

-Quiero un café-dijo Lilacia.

-Te comprare uno y quizás un par de donuts-dijo Star.

-Hurra….-dijo Lilacia aún somnolienta.

-También te presentare a mis nuevas amigas-dijo Star que al oír esto Lilacia rápidamente despertó mostrándose algo celosa.

-¿Nuevas amigas?-dijo Lilacia.

-Sí, ya tengo amigas-dijo Star sonriendo.

-Pensé que yo era tu mejor amiga-dijo Lilacia poniéndose triste.

-Lila, sabes que siempre seremos mejores amigas y te van a caer bien-dijo Star.

-Está bien, pero yo sigo siendo la chica numero-dijo Lilacia.

-Siempre serás la número uno-exclamo Star.

-A todo esto veremos al pedazo de idiota que trato de aprovecharse de ti-dijo Lilacia recordando la paliza a Marco.

-Sin duda pero esta vez trata de controlarte y no caigas en algunas provocaciones de su parte-dijo Star.

-Está bien, pero al llegar a casa le cobraré lo que me diga-dijo Lilacia riendo.

Al seguir por un par de calles y llegando a la academia, caminando directamente a la oficina del director Skeeves que las invito a ambas chicas, a tomar asiento pero antes le ofreció algo de café.

-Me da gusto verla, señorita Butterfly y su amiga aunque no la conozca-dijo Skeeves viendo el estrafalario cabello de Lilacia.

-Ella es como una hermana-dijo Star haciendo las presentaciones formales.

-Que cuenta señor S-dijo Lilacia.

-Si es un gusto-dijo Skeeves mirando la ropa y el cabello de Lilacia-¿quieren algo de café?-preguntó lo cual aceptó Lilacia, mientras que Star lo rechazó amablemente, tras servir el café y buscar el archivo con los resultados.

-¿Entonces como me fue?-pregunto Star mientras Lilacia comía una de las donuts de Skeeves.

-Viendo sus calificaciones de su anterior lugar de estudio y su examen de nivelación como directo de la academia de Echo Creek le doy la bienvenida oficial-dijo Skeeves.

-Sí-dijo Star.

-Genial y dígame tiene más donuts-dijo Lilacia.

-Si claro-dijo Skeeves sacando una segunda caja de uno de los cajones-Star con tus calificaciones has pensando tus opciones a futuro-Lilacia al oír aquello solo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Mis opciones, es fácil voy a ser cineasta-dijo Star.

-Es una opción pero también puedes llegar a ser una gran médico o abogada por sus calificaciones, tienes un futuro brillante ante ti-dijo Skeeves que al terminar la oración Lilacia comenzó a reír por el comentario.

-No intente hacerla cambiar de idea-dijo Lilacia.

-Pero solo es un comentario-dijo Skeeves.

-Agradezco su ayuda y consejo director, pero voy a ser cineasta-dijo Star que puso el mismo rostro que su padre causando un escalofrió en Skeeves.

-Si, pero le recomiendo hablar en caso de orientación el consejero de la academia Edward Candle-dijo Skeeves.

-Si por supuesto si tengo alguna ire a verlo, como aprobé mi examen entonces el lunes puede comenzar-dijo Star que se despidió amablemente de él y siendo seguida por Lilacia.

-Gracias señor S por el café y las donuts-dijo Lilacia tomando la caja.

Al ir caminando por el pasillo Lilacia iba disfrutando su caja de donut mientras Star trataba de despejar su mente.

-Siempre es lo mismo, que tiene de malo-se decía Star mordiéndose el labio.

-Bfly, sabes que siempre será así algunos adultos son cuadrados de mente, no son como la tía Moon o el tío Toffee ellos siempre te han animado a hacer lo que te gusta y eso es lo importante-dijo Lilacia con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo Star dándole un abrazo.

-Eso me recuerda que yo voy a ser tu estrella-dijo Lilacia sacando una carcajada en Star.

-Por supuesto, ahora vamos en busca de mis dos nuevas amigas-dijo Star.

-Si y también quiere apalear a ese cretino-dijo Lilacia siguiendo a Star.

Al llegar a la plaza central de la academia que estaba repleta de los estudiantes, busco con la mirada a sus nuevas amigas que estaban charlando que al verlas rapidamente se abrieron paso hasta donde estaban ellas.

-Hey, es nuestra nueva amiga-dijo Janna.

-Star, dime que ya comenzaras el lunes-dijo Jackie.

-Hola chicas, si el lunes comenzare –dijo Star mientras que Lilacia seguía devorando las donuts.

-¿Ella es?-dijo Janna

-Disculpen, mis modales soy Lilacia Prince y mejor amiga e hija adoptiva de la familia-dijo Lilacia.

Al tomar lugar junto a Jackie y Janna, las cuatro charlaron por unos minutos recibiendo una vez más la visita de Marco seguido esta vez por dos chicos que ocupaban ropa muy similar a él.

-Vaya ahora son un cuarteto de perdedoras-dijo Marco.

-Quizas quieren hacer su banda de princesas-dijo Alfonzo.

-O tal vez quieren hacer un grupo de fan-dijo Ferguson.

-Dejame adivinar tu banda-dijo Star.

-Star, el pelirrojo es Ferguson y el de cabello rizado es Alfonzo-indicó Jackie.

-O como los conocen el trio de inútiles-intervino Janna.

-Se hacen los malos pero parecen un montón de motoqueros de cuartas-dijo Lilacia.

-Buttefly, aún tenemos pendiente la compensación-dijo Marco.

-No pienso besarte-dijo Star.

-Marco deja en paz a Star y ustedes dos parecen mimos- dijo Jackie mirando al trio.

-Uy que ruda-dijo en tono burlón Alfonzo.

-Marco estas haciendo tu propio harem-dijo Ferguson, el grupo de Star vio como una sombra se alzaba sobre el grupo de Marco que al rodear con los brazos los dejo petrificados.

-Hola querida banda y debo suponer que están siendo educados con estas cuatros jovencitas-dijo Geralt que llevaba ropa un poco más casual.

-Maestro West-dijeron los tres asustados que rápidamente huyeron ante la presencia del maestro de literatura.

-Star, ¿quién es este maestro?-dijo Lilacia babeando.

-Mi maestro literatura-dijo Star saludándolo.

-Hola Star y felicidades por tu puntaje un 97%, nada de mal-dijo Geralt.

Star le agradeció el elogio de Geralt que la puso al tanto de lo que estaban viendo en clases y asi tendría una noción general.

-La próxima semana les daré el tema del proyecto final de semestre y haremos un sorteo para ver quién puede ser tu compañero-dijo Geralt despidiéndose.

Star, Lilacia, Jackie y Janna continuaron charlando que incluso por idea de la propia Star les dijo que mañana sábado fueran a deambular por Echo Creek para pasar la tarde juntas y divertirse un momento como amigas.

 _ **Academia de artes escénicas y musicales de Echo Creek, 1 pm.**_

Moon sabia por experiencia propia que aquellos jóvenes que desearan ser pianistas debían sacrificar todo para lograr su objetivo e incluso dar una reprimenda ocasional ayudaría.

-Mal, señores y señoritas si quieren llegar a ser grandes pianistas deben poner el doble de esfuerzo-dijo Moon a su grupo de estudiante que eran un total de 7 personas.

-Si maestra-dijeron los 7 temerosos.

-Ese SI, no me convence muestran miedo y duda a la vez, lo pondré del siguiente modo cuando fui contratada se me pidió que me hiciera cargo de aquellos estudiantes más aventajado pero solo veo a un grupo de niños mimados que solo han recibido todo en bandeja de plata, nos tomaremos unos 10 minutos y son libre de seguir en esta clase o buscar otra pero no voy a perder mi tiempo-dijo Moon en tono claro saliendo del salón dando portazo.

Aquel día iba vestida con una camisa de color celeste, un sweater color de color azul, pantalones negros y tacones blancos que llevaba un ligero maquillaje y su cabello color blanco con tonalidades levemente azules que siempre eran el centro de atención sin importar donde fuera.

-Estos jóvenes realmente me van a sacar de quicio-se dijo Moon entrando en el salón de maestro de la academia preparándose un café y siendo saludada por la maestra Alison que impartía las clases de violín.

-Hola maestra Moon-dijo Alison una mujer de alrededor 30 años, de figura esbelta, cabello negro, ojos cafés que estaba vestida de manera casual.

-Hola Alison y solo dime Moon-dijo probando su café.

Moon y Alison al continuar su charla en relación a los estudiantes por su actitud relajada, Alison le explicó que algunos estudiantes provenían de familias adineradas deseosos de tener un pianista del cual presumir con el resto, pero en cambio otros que provenían de clases media o más baja tenían becas que solo debían cumplir los requerimientos que le exigían para no perder, al oír esto Moon no fue capaz de sentirse conmovida.

-Solo son unos niños malcriados-dijo Moon a Alison.

-Tu grupo de estudiante provienen de familias adineradas por eso su actitud-dijo Alison.

-Dinero solo sirve para mantener una apariencia ante los demás-se dijo Moon recordando su infancia mientras vivió con su tía en su enorme mansión.

Al continuar su charla fueron abordadas por el casanova de la academia, el maestro Claude Salazar un maestro de padre español y madre francesa que impartía clases de violonchelo, siendo reconocido por sus diversos amoríos dentro de la academia pero desde que Moon puso un pie era constantemente asediada por este hombre de baja estatura con una lengua elocuente que incluso tenía un poco de sobrepeso pero por sus propios encanto naturales conseguía a la mujeres que deseaba, que vestia una camisa negra, una chaqueta color gris, pantalones de color azul oscuro y zapatos lustrosos.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Claude con su acento que provocaba que tanto maestras como alumnas cayeran a sus pies.

-Ese ridículo acento ya me tiene con jaqueca-se dijo Moon observando a Alison que reía como una quinceañera.

-Maestra Moon buenas tardes-dijo Claude viendo con sus pequeños ojos y su barba de un par de días.

-Buenas tardes maestro Salazar-dijo Moon siendo educada a pesar de su desagrado hacia él.

Cuando Claude siguió con su habladuría y galantería percatandose que un gran alboroto tanto en maestras como estudiantes que al salir en dirección del pasillo, Moon observó a un hombre alto, esbelto, de anchos hombros, con una larga cabellera negra tenía peinado hacia atrás, vistiendo una camiseta color negra, un sweater color gris, jeans ajustado, calzando un par de botas con agujetas y llevando una gabardina que traía consigo una lonchera.

-Eso sí es un hombre-dijo Alison.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?-dijo Claude sintiéndose amenazado.

-Si me disculpan, mi esposo vino a verme-dijo Moon que al decir esas palabras todos los maestros y estudiantes que al abrirse paso hacia Toffee la observó con una sonrisa.

-Hola querida-dijo Toffee dándole un beso largo que incluso un hubo poco de juego con la lengua.

-Que sorpresa querido y ¿dime qué haces aquí?-dijo Moon sabiendo la respuesta obvia y mirando de reojo a sus colegas y estudiantes.

-Olvidaste tu almuerzo, estaba de paso antes de mi reunión con el alcalde en el teatro, espero que esta visita no te complique-dijo Toffee.

-Eso es fantástico pero me hubieras dicho al menos y te hubiera preparado uno de tus trajes-dijo Moon.

-No te preocupes solo es para evaluar las condiciones del teatro, incluso pensaba pasar a buscarte después cuando terminaran tus clases e ir en una cita-dijo Toffee notando el rubor en Moon.

-Si, no veo problema-dijo Moon dándole un último beso y recibiendo su lonchera.

Tras despedirse de Toffee, todo los maestros y estudiantes quedaron impactado por la aurora que imponía su esposo que incluso Alison al acercarse a Moon enseguida comenzó a preguntarle.

-El era tu esposo-dijo Alison.

-Si-dijo Moon sonrojada sosteniendo entre sus manos la lonchera.

-No sabía que era casada-dijo Claude.

-Si, como veras mi esposo es alguien que se impone sin necesidad de hacer alarde y mucho menos anda por ahí conquistando-dijo Moon dándose cuenta que había perdido mucho el tiempo, despidiéndose de Alison y Claude que aun se sentía amenazado por Toffee por invadir su territorio.

 _ **Teatro de Echo Creek, unos minutos después.**_

Al descender de su vehículo, observó el teatro de Echo Creek con su deteriorara fachada del frente que al mirarla detenidamente solo se dijo-hay mucho trabajo que hacer y espero que el interior al menos esté en mejores condiciones-pero fue sacado de su pensamientos cuando un joven de alrededor de 20 años, de cabello rubio oscuro y levemente bronceado se acerco a él.

-¿Disculpe es usted el director Toffee Von Septarsis?-preguntó el joven.

-Si soy yo-dijo Toffee.

-Es un gusto soy Karl Bradley, soy su pasante-dijo Karl.

-Pasante- al meditarlo por unos momentos recordó que al momento de firmar su nuevo contrato de trabajo se hacía mención de un pasante que estaría bajo su supervisión-claro, es un gusto joven Karl-dijo Toffee estrechando su mano-genial ahora debo cuidar a un mocoso-Toffee escucho el abrumador parloteo por parte de Karl.

-Es un honor conocerlo, he leído todas sus obras como Don Baltasar, la muerte del príncipe, el gorrión encrestado-seguía hablando sin parar mientras Toffee solo se limitaba a ignorarlo.

Al ingresar al interior del teatro pudo observar detenidamente el lugar que estaba en pésima condiciones.

-Demonios este lugar realmente necesita mucho amor-se dijo Toffee que al llegar al escenario del teatro observó a un grupo de personas que estaban junto a un hombre de alrededor de 50 años con un traje hecho a medida, calvo y con frondoso bigote que lo saludó amablemente al verlo.

-Nuestro director ha entrado en escena –dijo el alcalde James Robertson que saludo cordialmente a Toffee.

-Es un gusto señor alcalde-dijo Toffee observando que algunos de los asesores charlaban entre ellos.

-¿Qué le ha parecido Echo Creek y su nuevo teatro?-preguntó el Alcalde.

-Bien no me quejo y mi esposa e hija están felices en cambio sobre el teatro, este lugar necesita una restauración completa y renovación del sistema eléctrico-dijo Toffee mirando el lugar.

-Sobre eso-dijo el alcalde que al comenzar hablar trataba de decirle a Toffee de manera persuasiva que los trabajos comenzarán en marzo pero al oír esto se mostró totalmente descontento.

-Cuando la ciudad me contrato para ser el nuevo coordinador y director general de este teatro fue bajo ciertas exigencias de mi parte y por lo que veo no se ha cumplido absolutamente nada de lo requerido, en el pasado este teatro fue conocido como uno de los más importantes del estado de California que incluso rivalizaba con el de Los Ángeles y San Diego-dijo Toffee que incluso Karl se mostró asustado.

-No debemos ser tan agresivo-dijo el alcalde tratando de verse amenazante.

-Quizás sus palabras convenzan a otras personas pero se ha equivocado conmigo, redacto diversos guiones a una importante compañía en Broadway, corrijo guiones de otros directores e incluso de Londres se me ha ofrecido dirigir la obra Macbeth pero por lo que me dice veo que fue una pérdida de tiempo en venir aquí-dijo Toffee que incluso algunos asesores trataron de persuadirlo pero solo dijo-escuchen todos ustedes grandes montones de pedazos de basuras, lo pondré del siguiente modo pueden comenzar cuanto antes la restauración o buscar a otro director-Toffee vio como el alcalde y sus asesores hicieron una reunión de emergencia que al terminarla, aceptaron las nuevas exigencias que impuso.

-Bien señor Von Septarsis cumpliremos pero bajo una condición de su parte-dijo el alcalde.

-¿Cuál?-dijo Toffee.

-Queremos abrir el teatro de Echo Creek con la obra de Romeo y Julieta-dijo el alcalde.

-Romeo y Julieta, alguna razón en específico para empezar con esa obra-dijo Toffee.

-Si fue la obra que vimos con mi esposa en nuestra primera cita-dijo el alcalde.

-Eso mi buen amigo de lo por hecho-dijo Toffee estrechando la mano del alcalde que la escena fue interrumpida por Karl que aplaudía.

-Sobre este mocoso-se dijo Toffee que al girarse hacia su pasante le hablo claro y preciso-Karl como mi pasante olvida todo lo que has aprendido sobre el teatro y prepárate si vas a querer aprender de mi es mejor que estés listo para lo que se viene-dijo Toffee.

-Si señor-dijo Karl.

-Bien, el lunes a primera hora nos veremos en mi hogar para empezar a planificar-dijo Toffee.

Dio su dirección a su nuevo pasante, que tras despedirse del alcalde y sus asesores, se retiro del lugar para ir en busca de Moon a su cita pero al ir saliendo un mensaje a su teléfono celular llegó que al revisarlo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Liam-se dijo Toffee comenzando a leer lo que estaba realmente pasando con Lilacia.

 _ **Centro comunitario de Echo Creek, esa tarde.**_

Al reventar la pompa de goma de mascar, Selena le indico que se deshiciera de ella y pusiera algo de atención.

-Deja esa estúpida goma de mascar, Hekappo-dijo Selena.

-Como diga jefa-dijo Hekappo sacándose la goma de mascar que arrojó a un tacho de la basura cercano.

-Escucha ya ha pasado un par de meses desde tu incidente con la policía y los fármacos que cargas contigo cuando fuiste detenida-dijo Selena.

-Estoy limpia y me he comportado como se debe-afirmo Hekappo.

-Si no lo niego, pero aun queda pendiente el asunto de la escuela que te falta por lo menos un par de clases para graduarse también tenemos el asunto de tu empleo que fuiste recientemente despedida-dijo Selena.

-Si fui despedida fue por culpa del encargado, trato de seducirme-dijo Hekappo apelando en su defensa.

-Si aquí me consta pero fue necesario clavarle un tenedor de plástico en la pierna y patearlo por al menos 45 minutos frente a todos los clientes-dijo Selena leyendo el informe de la policía.

-Pero insisto fue legítima defensa-dijo Hekappo.

-De esto yo me encargare, pero aun debemos hablar de tus estudios y también debo buscarte un nuevo empleo a tiempo parcial-dijo Selena.

-¿Cuánto me falta para graduarme?-pregunto Hekappo.

-Un semestre y dime qué planeas hacer después de graduarte-dijo Selena que al ver a Hekappo que solo se encogió de hombros-ya veo-lanzando un suspiro.

-Buscar un trabajo tal vez-dijo Hekappo.

-¿Has pensando en la opción de seguir estudio superiores?-pregunto Selena.

-No creo que vaya conmigo-dijo Hekappo.

-Solo piénsalo y por lo que veo tienes buenas calificaciones, el único detalle es el semestre faltante-dijo Selena.

-Lo pensaré-dijo Hekappo.

-Antes que te vayas, necesito saber si has sabido algo de tus padre-dijo Selena.

-Ya sabe la respuesta en el otro lado del país y nunca se preocupa por mí-dijo Hekappo.

-Ok, apenas encuentre un empleo a medio tiempo te lo haré sabe y sobre tus estudios hablaré en la academia de Echo Creek para que ingreses-dijo Selena despidiéndose.

Al salir de la oficina de Selena que tras cumplir las últimas horas de servicio de aquel día y cambiarse de ropa se encontraba revisando su mochila que fue abordada por Marco en ese momento.

-Hey, ¿tienes algo que hacer?-preguntó Marco.

-Con quién crees que hablas-dijo Hekappo.

-Solo quiero ser agradable parece ser que soy el único que te dirige la palabra-dijo Marco.

-Sí pero me da igual, los otros chicos son unos perdedores-dijo Hekappo.

-Entonces vamos por algo que te parece unas papas-dijo Marco.

-Este niño acaso quiere ligar conmigo o solo quiere hacerse el amable para conseguir algo más-se dijo que al responder a cabo de unos segundo acepto-que sea una hamburguesa, papas y una gran malteada-dijo Hekappo mirando de reojo a Marco que le mostro una sonrisa.

 _ **Esa misma noche…**_

Moon, Lilacia y Star estaban atentamente escuchando, la explicación de Toffee que recibió por parte del padre de Lilacia. En realidad el asunto del internado especial no era para Lilacia y no había motivo alguno para que ella fuera, sino era para las hermanas gemelas de Lilacia que lo necesitaban para mejorar sus relaciones interpersonales.

-Eso fue lo que sucedió-dijo Toffee tomando lugar en su sillón.

-Ohh, eso explica mucho-dijo Lilacia.

-Pensé que las gemelas estaban en ese tratamiento-dijo Star.

-Esas niñas siempre me dieron escalofrió-dijo Moon.

-No te culpo-dijo Toffee.

-¿Qué más dijo mi papa?-pregunto Lilacia.

-Que vendría el domingo por ti-dijo Toffee.

-Me estaba divirtiendo-dijo Lilacia deprimiendose.

-Lila, mira el lado positivo mañana saldremos con Jackie y Janna-dijo Star.

-Si es cierto-dijo Lilacia regresando su sonrisa característica, pero Toffee le pidió que le tendiera su mano.

-Para ti y así no destrozaras de nuevo la puerta del patio trasero-dijo Toffee entregando una copia de llave de la residencia.

-Gracias tío Toffee-dijo Lilacia que de manera impulsiva le dio un abrazo.

Tras terminar la charla con Moon, Lilacia y Star se encontraba en su estudio privado frente a su laptop revisando su planificación para los próximos meses que al mirar de reojo el reloj que ya marcaba cerca de las 1 de la madrugada-va ser un año realmente productivo-se dijo que al mismo tiempo se estiraba en la silla de su escritorio y quitándose sus anteojos.

-Veo que aun estas trabajando-dijo Moon en el umbral de la puerta con su bata de noche puesta.

-Sabes que me gusta adelantar trabajo-respondió Toffee.

-Cuando termines ven a la cama y las chicas ya se durmieron mañana saldrán con sus nuevas amigas -dijo Moon con una sonrisa.

-Si-dijo Toffee colocándose nuevamente sus anteojos deseándole buenas noches a Moon.

Al pasar unos minutos salió de su estudio en dirección de la cocina y regresando nuevamente con una bolsa de frituras y dos latas de cola que al tomar lugar nuevamente frente a su laptop ascendió al buscador escribiendo rápidamente.

-Que emoción-se dijo Toffee abriendo la bolsa de fritura y la lata de cola viendo que al buscar en el cajón del escritorio sacó un par de audífonos que conecto a su laptop comenzando a ver un nuevo capítulo de misterios del mundo que tanto le gustaba.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente, sábado 3.30 pm.**_

Cuando el sonido del timbre de la entrada principal sonó, bajo rápidamente recibiendo a su dos amigas.

-Hola Jackie y Janna-dijo Star invitándolas a pasar.

-Hola hermana-dijo Janna chocando los cinco.

-Hola Star-dijo Jackie dándole un abrazo.

-¿Dónde está Lilacia?-pregunto Janna.

-Está arriba, terminando de peinarse-dijo Star que al invitar a sus amigas para beber algo sus padres hicieron acto de presencia.

-Veo que ellas son tus nuevas amigas, tesoro-dijo Toffee.

-Hola niñas-dijo Moon de manera cortes.

Cuando Jackie y Janna vieron a los padres de Star apenas dieron créditos a lo que veían, no eran los adultos que solían conocer habitualmente más bien eran un clase diferente de adultos.

-Hola, soy Janna Ordonia-dijo Janna saludando.

-Hola es un gusto, soy Jackie Lynn Thomas-dijo Jackie.

Tras realizar las presentaciones formales, Moon y Toffee las invitaron a tomar lugar en la sala principal mientras Moon iba por algo de jugo para 4 y Toffee se dirigió a la cochera.

-Tus padres son se ven jóvenes-dijo Jackie en voz baja.

-¿Qué edad tienen?-preguntó Janna recibiendo una reprimenda por parte de Jackie.

-Eso es de mala educación-dijo Jackie pero antes que pudiera responder Star fueron interrumpidas.

-Si preguntan por mi edad estoy en mis 38 años y mi esposo tiene 40-dijo Moon trayendo consigo una bandeja con cuatro vasos llevo de jugos que vio el rostro de sorpresa de las amigas de su hija.

-Disculpe-dijeron las dos chicas.

-Mamá, no fue con mala intención sus comentarios-dijo Star.

-No te preocupes cariño siempre me pasa, es más fácil que digan mi edad que estén suponiéndola-dijo Moon riendo.

Tras charlar unos minutos con Moon, Lilacia bajo rápidamente colocándose su abrigo e indicando que estaba lista para ir de paseo y rumba por Echo Creek.

-Estoy lista-dijo Lilacia.

Tras despedirse de Moon y Toffee les desearon a las cuatro chicas buena suerte en su andanza por la ciudad.

-Bien chicas es hora de divertirse-dijo Lilacia.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?-preguntó Star sacando de su bolso su cámara de video grabando a sus amigas.

-Yo tengo sed-dijo Janna.

-Vamos por unas malteadas-propuso Jackie.

-Sí-gritó con todo pulmón Lilacia saludando a la cámara.

-Vamos chicas digan algo a la cámara-dijo Star amputando hacia Jackie y Janna.

-Yo primero-dijo Janna-Soy Janna, estoy soltera y estamos lista para buscar problemas las cuatro-.

-Mi turno-dijo Jackie saludando con una sonrisa-soy Jackie y me gusta patinar espero que esta vez Janna no se ponga a tartamudear por aquel chico que trabaja en las malteadas-causando la risa de Star y Lilacia.

-Eso es mentira-dijo Janna.

 _ **Mientras….**_

Marco junto a sus amigos Alfonzo y Fergunson iban merodeando por la ciudad como salían hacer casi todos los días.

-Vamos Marco, cuando nos vas a presentar a esa chica del servicio comunitario-dijo Alfonzo.

-No seas egoísta-dijo Fergunson.

-Seguro y no piensen que pasó algo más solo fuimos a comer algo y después destrozamos un buzón-dijo Marco riendo.

A pesar que eran amigos nunca le gustaba divulgar sus andanzas con las chicas y muchos menos hablar de lo que sucedía entre medio que al seguir caminando continuaron asediando con las incesantes preguntas que desataron su furia.

-Escuchen los dos, no les incumben y si no son capaces de conseguir chicas por su cuenta no es problema mío-dijo Marco sujetando de las ropas de ambos y haciendo chocar sus cabezas.

-Eso duele-dijo Alfonzo.

-Sí que te pasa-dijo Fergunson.

-Ya me cansaron, vuelvan hablarme cuando dejen de ser unos idiotas-dijo Marco alejándose de ellos y caminando calle abajo colocándose sus audífonos.

Continuando su camino por un par de calles, llegando a un pequeño parque donde se recostó en una de las bancas mirando el cielo y escuchando música meditando lo sucedido las últimas semanas.

-Me quedan aún 6 meses de servicio, mis padres me han fastidiado mucho últimamente, esos dos idiotas de mis amigos hablan cosas que no les incumben, que decir de la tonta de la coletas y su sociópata amiga-Marco lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormido lentamente.

Marco comenzó a tener un extraño sueño viéndose a sí mismo que estaba en un bosque deambulando sin orientación alguna, que al seguir avanzando vio a una figura cubierta por una túnica negra y una máscara de demonio con cuatro ojos y una sonrisa macabra que lo miraba directamente que al estar a pocos metros de él, despertó de golpe reincorporarse, se rascó detrás de la nuca continuando su camino.

-Qué sueño más extraño-se dijo Marco caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Tras andar sin rumbo observó que estaba en la acera contraria de las malteadas que al revisar sus bolsillos tenía suficiente para una.

-Quizás una de chocolate me ayude a subir mi ánimo-se dijo.

Mientras hacia la fila observo de reojo un grupo de chicas que estaban riendo y charlando entre sí sentadas en la mesa fuera del establecimiento.

-No puede ser-dijo Marco viendo a Jackie, Star, Janna y Lilacia pasandola bien entre ellas.

 _ **En cambio en la residencia Butterfly.**_

Moon se encontraba recostada en el sillón de su sala principal con un libro entre sus manos con el título de diario de una artista de burlesque.

- _Bajo las luces del cielo nocturno y esperando a Helios que cabalgara, yo me hago la dueña de la noche y los hombres caen bajo mis encantos-_ aquellas líneas siempre había sido una de favoritas siendo la quinta vez que leía el mismo libro desde que se lo regaló su esposo hace un par de años.

-Y el poderoso Helios en su carruaje me da libertad de ser la nueva señora de la noche hasta que el regrese con el sol, a la mañana siguiente donde vuelvo a ser una mujer ordinaria mientras mi protector regresa a casa con su esposa e hijos tras una noche de pasión-dijo Toffee notando cierto rubor en Moon que le tendió una copa con vino.

-Siempre has sabido que esa es una de mis líneas favoritas-dijo Moon recibiendo la copa.

-Estás leyendo el capítulo que llora por su amante mientras regresa con su esposa que es una mujer aburrida y complaciente, la protagonista se enamora de quien no debe-dijo Toffee tomando lugar en su sillón observando a su esposa.

Al dejar el libro de lado y reincorporarse miro a su esposo detenidamente-hablas como si tú fueras el amante-dijo Moon.

-Soy el amante que al final se quedo con la novia-dijo Toffee.

-Yo soy la novia fugitiva que dejo todo atrás-dijo Moon.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que ambos quedaran en silencio pero Toffee al levantarse camino alrededor de la sala que Moon al mirarlo con mucho cuidado sacando de un cajón un presente que le entregó a Moon.

-Algún motivo en específico-dijo Moon.

-No-dijo Toffee volviendo a tomar asiento en su sillón, observo a su esposa que abría con mucho cuidado el presente viendo su emoción.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-dijo Moon leyendo el título del libro.

-el diario de la artista del burlesque: un romance en Lyon (Francia) -dijo Toffee.

-Pensé que salía hasta dentro de un par de semanas-dijo Moon emocionada como niña.

-Ocupe mis amistades que irónicamente conocen a la autora, le explicaron que tenía una gran admiradora y coleccionista a todo lo relacionado al burlesque así que le explicaron quien era y sorpresa-dijo Toffee.

Ambos compartieron una mirada secreta mientras compartían las copas vino sin ser molestado mientras Moon miraba como una niña su nuevo libro.

 _ **De regreso a las malteadas….**_

Las cuatro se encontraban riendo y siendo grabadas por Star que compartían anécdotas como si nada importara en la vida, al seguir disfrutando de su charla fueron abordadas por un grupo de cuatro chicos universitarios.

-Hola como están, ¿acaso están esperando a sus novios?-dijo uno de los chicos que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

-Esto sí es algo complicado –se dijo Star.

-Oigan chicos creo que deben de pasar no estamos interesadas en hablar con ustedes-dijo Jackie.

-Mi amiga tiene razón, es hora que vayan con sus mamá-dijo Lilacia mirando a los chicos.

Pero los chicos universitarios se rieron por los comentarios que hicieron pero antes que pudiera hablar, el impacto de una pequeña piedra le dio a uno de los chico en la nuca que causaron la sorpresa de todos.

-Oigan pervertidos saben que son menores de edad y eso es un delito-dijo Marco que tenía una segunda piedra en sus manos.

-Mocoso-grito uno de los chicos que recibió el impacto.

-Marco idiota-dijo Jackie.

-Esto se pondrá bueno-dijo Janna tomando la cámara de Star.

-Esto se pondrá feo- dijo Star mostrándose preocupada por Marco.

-Escuchen si vamos a pelear vamos a otro lado como verán aquí hay chicos y chicas disfrutando sus malteadas-dijo Marco que fue seguido por los cuatro chicos universitarios.

Star le dijo a sus amigas en ir a ver a Marco en caso que las cosas se pusieran fea más de lo que estaban, o si necesitaba ayuda de alguna manera.

-Vamos a prestarle ayuda a Marco-dijo Star levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Por qué deberíamos?-preguntar Lilacia.

-Es su problema-dijo Janna.

-Marco siempre le gusta meterse en esta peleas y créeme estará bien-dijo Jackie mostrándose despreocupada por su ex –novio.

Star solo lanzo un gruñido tomando rumbo en la dirección que se fue Marco que al llegar a un callejón cercano de las malteadas observó al castaño golpeando a unos de los chicos que trataban de detenerlo a toda costa.-Vamos pedazos de basura-gritaba Marco derribando a un segundo chico que le golpeó la pierna quedando en el suelo.

Star apenas daba crédito a lo que veía, Marco luchaba ferozmente contra los dos chicos restantes, que al cargar contra ellos apenas pudieron defenderse de él.

-Un mocoso nos está ganado-se quejo uno.

-Inútiles-dijo Marco dándose cuenta de la presencia de Star que miraba la escena.

Cuando Marco cargo contra los dos chicos restantes, ambos chicos quedaron sorprendido, el primero de ellos trato de tomarlo por sorpresa quedando confundido por un rapido moviemiento del castaño pero el segundo de los chicos tomo entre sus manos una cañeria que estaba aun lado del contenedor de basura, tratando de tomar por sorpresa a Marco que solo esquivo el golpe sin muchos problemas y plantando su puño en el rostro del agresor y cayendo al suelo totalmente confundido. Aprovechando de tomar el tubo y viendo al chico restante que al verse acorralado y asustado, Marco alzaba sobre su cabeza el tubo para golpearlo pero justo en ese momento la peliblanca interno.

-Para, ya ganaste-dijo Star tratando de quitarle la tabla mientras Marco trataba de liberarse.

-Cállate-dijo Marco que recibió un empujo de manera sorpresiva por Lilacia.

-Ya ganaste chico rudo-dijo Lilacia.

-Marco no hagas una locura-dijo Star sujetando sus brazos, mientras Lilacia le arrebataba el trozo de madera y miró a los chicos.

-Tu, toma a tus amigos y váyanse-dijo Lilacia viendo como el último de los chicos ayudaba a sus amigos para huir del lugar que justo en ese momento llegaba Janna y Jackie viendo como Star trataba de controlar a Marco que estaba furioso.

-Déjame-gritaba Marco.

-Ya ganaste-dijo Star tratando de contenerlo.

-Me tienes harta, estúpida nerd –gritando Marco recibiendo un puñetazo por parte de Star que lo derribó y quedando sorprendido.

-Star-dijeron las tres sorprendidas.

Star se acerco nuevamente a Marco dándose cuenta que tenía su mano manchada con sangre que al mirar el rostro del castaño se dio cuenta que igual había recibido unos golpes y cortes.

-Eso dolió-se dijo Marco viendo a Star que se giró en dirección de Lilacia.

-Ayúdame a llevarlo a un lugar tranquilo y necesitamos curar sus heridas-dijo Star a Lilicia que lanzó un suspiro pero Jackie al ver la escena se acercó.

-Star cerca de aquí hay una farmacia y puedes encontrar algunas vendas, curitas y alcohol-dijo Jackie tomando a Marco con ayuda de Lilacia.

-Ten-dijo Janna pasándole a Star el bolso de su cámara.

-Gracias y cuida mi cámara-dijo Star que Janna asistió.

-No te preocupes, compra lo necesario-dijo Janna.

Jackie y Lilacia ayudaron a cargar a Marco hasta una banca cercana mientras Star regresaba.

-Ella nunca va cambiar siempre se preocupa de los demás -dijo Lilacia siendo observada por Jackie, Janna y un herido Marco.

-Tienes suerte idiota-dijo Jackie mirando a Marco.

-Cállate, no necesito de su ayuda de ninguna de ustedes y díganle a esa perdedora que se vaya al carajo-dijo Marco viendo como Lilacia lo tomó de la ropa haciéndole volar por los aires y hablando.

-Te vas a ser el herido, fingiras dolor aunque realmente te duela y le dirás gracias pedazo de basura esa chica se preocupo por ti a pesar de lo que le has hecho, ¿entendiste?-dijo Lilacia.

-Vamos Marco sonríe para la cámara-dijo Janna.

-Marco al menos trata de ser agradecido, en lo personal te hubiera dejado a tu suerte-dijo Jackie.

Marco se quedó en silencio tomando nuevamente lugar en la banca yobservando a Star que regresaba con una bolsa trayendo todo lo necesario para tratar sus heridas.

* * *

 _Y como ya vieron eso fue lo que paso, justo que pensaba pasar un tranquilo sábado y disfrutando junto a mis amigas y sumando al idiota de mi ex-novio (siempre me he preguntado qué pasaría si no hubiera terminando con él), Thomas que estas pensando ya eres libre pero volviendo a lo que decía, estos dos realmente saben hacer una pelea matrimonial._

 _Empecemos por Star es una chica dulce, amable, tranquila, educada casi como una princesa de cuentos de hadas, me pregunto si sabe las canciones de Frozen y me la imagino con una cabellera rubia cantando igual que Elsa, pero su cabello es color blanco con leves tonos azules igual tiene estilo y al menos sabe poner en su lugar a Marco._

 _En cuanto a Marco aun lo recuerdo cuando nos conocimos en el jardín de niños era un chico algo tímido y dulce igual que una rebanada de pastel siempre le robaba sus galletas con forma de animalitos, pero al ir creciendo digamos que lo comencé a ver con otros ojos, lo admito me enamore como toda chica con 14 años pero el gran cambio de Marco se produjo después de ese viaje a la playa, en lo personal siempre creo que su cambio se debe por que quizás quería verse como alguien más intrépido para los demás, voy a ser honesta aquella etapa de mi relación con Marco no me gusta hablar mucho de eso prefiero olvidar todo ese tiempo(Jackie lanza un suspiro)._

 _Mmmmm…Olviden mi pequeño lapsus, el pasado es el pasado y ya nada puede hacerse para cambiar y solo debemos mirar hacia delante y tampoco quiero que alguien más sufra por lo que me paso y tratare de que Star se relacione hasta cierto punto con Marco quizás un hola o que tal pero juro que ella siempre la estaré protegiendo._

 _Oye si terminaste con tu juramento a lo Wonder Woman, separa a estos dos que están a punto de matarse._

 _Janna les digo a los lectores algo muy importante para el futuro y tú lo interrumpes._

 _Si es muy lindo y todo eso, pero el potencial matrimonio está a punto de matarse e incluso puedes verlo por ti misma._

-Suelta mi brazo, maldita perra-dijo Marco.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?, infeliz-dijo Star aplicando una llave de lucha libre en Marco.

 _Mierda estos dos se van a matar, fue un gusto en hablar con usted y recuerden dejar sus reviews y nos veremos pronto….Star no hagas eso…._

Mientras Lilacia grababa con la cámara de Star, la épica pelea alcanzaba su punto más alto en aquellos momentos.

-No soy una perra, imbécil-dijo Star sujetando el brazo de Marco que estaba en el suelo soportando la llave de lucha.

-Eso te dolió mejor ve a llorar a casa con tu padres-dijo Marco en tono burlo recibiendo un puñetazo en las costillas del lado izquierdo.

Al seguir intercambiando insultos fueron separados por la propia Jackie mientras que Lilacia continuaba grabando y Janna solo se dedicaba a beber su malteada.

-Los dos ya fue suficiente-dijo Jackie que trataba de calmar los ánimos entre ambos chicos.

-No me digas nunca más perra-dijo Star jadeando de cansancio.

-Tienes suerte estaba a punto de darte una lección-dijo Marco.

-Lo cortaste en la mejor parte-dijo Lilacia.

-Si Jackie estaba poniéndose bueno-dijo Janna.

-Parecen unos idiotas primero Marco nos salvo de esos chicos universitarios y ahora estaba a punto de matarse con Star, acaso necesitamos tanta violencia en nuestras vidas-dijo Jackie observando a los 4.

-Amo la violencia-dijo Lilacia siendo observado con cara de pocos amigos por Jackie.

-Lila, me gusta ver combates de artes marciales mixtas y todo eso, en especial cuando son guapos y todos sudados-dijo Jackie mordiéndose el labio y dándose viento con la mano derecha.

-Claro finjamos que el ex-novio, no está aquí-dijo Marco algo celoso.

-Realmente te dolió, me compadezco de la pobre alma que sea tu próxima novia-dijo Star burlándose.

-Cállate-dijo Marco.

-Suficiente los dos-dijo Jackie mirando a Marco y Star que hablo nuevamente-Marco agradecemos por tu ayuda pero creo que deberías agradecer a Star por ayudarte y en cuanto a ti Star ya sabes que él se comporta como un tonto pero en el fondo aún tiene algo de bueno y golpearlo solo generó más violencia así que ahora se darán la mano y se pedirán disculpa-dijo Jackie que al mirar nuevamente a los dos aceptaron de inmediato.

-Gracias por cuidarme-dijo Marco.

-De nada y disculpa por la llave-dijo Star separándose rápidamente.

Tras superar este pequeño hecho y desearle buen viaje de regreso a casa a Lilacia cada una tomó el camino que le correspondía pero al ir caminando y tras quitarse la capucha de su abrigo se giró observando detenidamente los alrededores.

-Ya puedes salir-dijo Jackie viendo a Marco que salía detrás de un árbol.

-No pienses que te estoy siguiendo- dijo Marco acomodándose con la mano una de las curitas que le colocó Star.

-Realmente debes ser un idiota por hacerse el muy macho-dijo Jackie enojada.

-Callate, esto siempre me pasa-dijo Marco.

-Si claro pero el puñetazo que te dio Star eso si fue sorpresivo-dijo Jackie.

-Esa nerd me la va a pagar-dijo Marco siendo derribado por Jackie que le dio un cachetazo en el rostro.

-Escucha Díaz, deja en paz a Star y trata de ser un poco más amable con ella, te cuido y curo tus heridas y te lo advierto intentar al menos ser agradable como eras a los 14 años-dijo Jackie furiosa y dejando de lado a Marco.

Tras alejarse de Marco continuo su camino ignorando si era seguida por él que al llegar a su habitación se quito su abrigo tirándose en su cama pensando por unos minutos -Marco te juro que si le haces algo a Star, yo misma voy a romperte la cara-se dijo Jackie mirando de reojo una antigua fotografía suya con Marco y varios de sus amigos cuando tenían 14 años.

 _ **En ese mismo momento en la residencia Lucitor, esa noche….**_

Las palabras de su terapeuta habían calado profundo en su mente que tras su sección de aquel viernes y gran parte del sábado se había pasado meditando la opción de viajar a Echo Creek por al menos un par de días.

Al estar frente de su laptop estaba revisando el itinerario del autobús que lo llevaría a su destino pero al ver el calendario encontró la fecha perfecta en la que podría ir a visitar a Star.

-San Valentín cae un viernes y la escuela siempre hace el baile, esa es la fecha perfecta-se dijo al coordinar tanto la hora de salida de clases y el autobús tendría tiempo suficiente para llegar el jueves alrededor de las 5 pm de la tarde.

-Quizás un corte de cabello o flores o quizás ella tendría ya un novio, o tal vez ya esta frecuentando a alguien- Tom no pudo evitar en caer en su suposiciones que invadieron su mente pero al tratar de repetir los ejercicio de control de ansiedad comenzó lentamente a relajarse, tomo una hoja de papel en blanco comenzando a elaborar una lista de idea para tener al menos una salida con Star.

-14 de febrero intentare acércame aun más a Star- se dijo Tom con una sonrisa y continuando elaborando su plan para su viaje.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capítulo espero que le gustara fue algo largo y les presento los siguientes títulos con sus sinopsis oficiales:**_

 **Equipo Starco:** El maestro Geralt West les designa el proyecto de final de semestre a la clase de literatura y por coincidencia Star con Marco conforma equipo para trabajar juntos pero una vez más sus diferencias complicaran todo.

 **Salida Casual:** de regreso al Nueva Orleans del pasado, Moon recibe la visita inesperada de su novio y prometido River Johansen que la viene a visitar en cambio Toffee al continuar con sus líos amorosos necesita relajarse pero una salida entre los tres, se complicaran de cierta forma cuando se vean involucrado en una pelea en un bar.

 **El cuarteto de la muerte:** La paz de la residencia Butterfly se verá afectada cuando Rasticore, Jormun y Lerna llegan a Echo Creek y en cambio Star accede ir con Marco a un concierto de una banda en un edificio abandonado desatando una serie de problemas que al enterarse Toffee al lugar que fueron y junto a sus hermanos irán en su ayuda de forma poco ortodoxa.

 **Penitencia de principio de febrero:** tras los sucesosdel cuarteto de la muerte y con acuerdo de Rafael y Angie tanto Marco como Star deben cumplir un castigo bajo la supervisión de Toffee por sus acciones, el fin de semana siguiente de lo sucedido donde ambos jóvenes que al principio sus asperezas surgirán nuevamente pero al transcurrir la tarde irán aprendiendo uno del otro comenzando a volver más profunda su amistad en cuanto a Toffee se dará cuenta que ya está algo más viejo pero Moon tiene algo que decir al respecto.

 **Un 14 de febrero en Echo Creek:** La academia de Echo Creek realiza como todo los años una fiesta para San Valentín en cambio Tom Lucitor llega a la ciudad para visitar a Star y poder acercase a ella pero la presencia de Marco complicara aun más las cosas cuando asistan a la fiesta de la academia.

 **Elección:** volviendo una vez más al pasado,Moon escucha la petición de River de regresar con él a Nueva York y casarse cuanto antes pero un encuentro con Toffee causara que todo se vuelva extraño en especial bajo la lluvia de primavera.

 **Una segunda oportunidad:** tras lo sucedido en la fiesta de San Valentín de la academia, Marco y Star deben hacer uso de su premio que ganaron, en cambio Moon se preocupa por el pronóstico del tiempo al momento de la salida de Star y Marco en cambio Toffee se encontrara con un viejo conocido de su pasado y de Moon.

 **Bien lectores esto es lo que viene y espero que estén atentos tratare de tener lo antes posibles el siguiente capítulo y sin más que decir les deseo un feliz años nuevo…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola queridos lectores, espero que estén muy ansiosos y entusiasmados por lo que vendrá a continuación, básicamente prefiero trabajar más a fondo cada situación e idea que se vaya desarrollando en el fic en relación a los reviews que he recibido lo responderé de manera general:**_

 _ **Básicamente la idea es que los personajes de Marco, Star, Jackie, Janna y otros más vayan evolucionando lentamente hasta llegar a la madures recordemos que los personajes tienen 16 años creo que todos pasamos diversas situaciones en esa etapa de la vida, prefiero hacer este fic un poco más profundo en cuanto a relaciones amorosas que todo se vaya estableciendo lentamente.**_

 _ **Si me demoro en publica es por el desarrollo adecuado de la idea que tengo para el capitulo además de sumar otros puntos de vistas como hemos visto.**_

 _ **En cuanto a la redacción digamos que nadie escribe como de las mil maravillas, en lo personal creo que es un trabajo de esfuerzo y proceso lentamente que se debe perfeccionar y admito que quizás no hago una revisión profunda pero ahora tratare de hacerlo más a fondo pero manteniendo el estilo descriptivo y de acción de los personajes, espero que sigan esta historia hasta el final y sin más que decir comenzamos.**_

* * *

Geralt III West Hardy, hijo de Geralt II West un ex-capitán del ejército y de Charlotte Hardy una antigua fotógrafa, que actualmente es propietaria de una tienda de tejidos y tinturas naturales para el cabello o para usos artísticos que residen en Echo Creek al igual que él, a pesar nacer en una atípica familia norteamericana con un padre y madre muy diferentes entre sí nunca se vio obligado en seguir un camino impuesto, su padre le enseño la autodisciplina, el orden y el respecto en cambio su madre le enseño en disfrutar de los placeres simples de la vida, tomar sus decisiones por sí mismo e incluso en ocasiones ayudaba a su madre en su tienda cuando su padre se encuentra ocupado en otros asuntos como ir de pescar con sus antiguos compañeros de regimiento.

Aquel viernes despertó a las 7 am en punto saliendo de la cama y tomando una ducha que al buscar su ropa preparada la noche anterior se coloco una camisa color morado desabotonado del cuello, un sweater color gris abotonado, pantalones ajustados de mezclillas y un par de botas con agujetas que tras terminar de desayunar tomo su gabardina, su mochila y el resto de sus objetos personales saliendo del recinto en que vivía caminando en dirección de la academia.

-Vamos Geralt es viernes y tienes que armar a los equipos para el proyecto final de semestre-se dijo que tras continuar su camino por las calles de Echo Creek observo algunos estudiantes que lo saludaban.

* * *

 **Equipo Starco**

Tras el regreso de Lilacia a Nueva Orleans junto a su padre y prometiendo que regresaría a visitarla pronto o apenas tuviera una nueva razón para escapar una vez más de casa, se encontraba cumpliendo su primera semana de clases en la academia que se había adaptado rápidamente con la ayuda de Jackie, Janna e incluso Brittney Wong le había dado un recorrido completo por la academia y presentando algunos chicos.

-Así que Brittney me presento a todos los chicos del equipo de futbol, soccer, baloncesto e incluso a los de último año-dijo Star aquella mañana llevando su gabardina, una sudadera, pantalones ajustados y zapatillas converse clásicas mientras charlaba con Jackie.

-Al menos ya eres conocida-dijo Jackie que llevaba una musculosa negra, una camiseta holgada, su abrigo, pantalones ajustados y botas con agujetas.

-Digamos que no me interesa ser popular-dijo Star.

-Ya veo y no te culpo digamos que el circulo de los populares de la academia es algo exigente con sus miembros exceptuando por Brittney por ser la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes y reina elegida de manera demócrata-dijo Jackie.

-Eso explicara mucho-dijo Star.

Ambas chicas estaban esperando a un par de calles de la academia, a Janna como de costumbre que llegaba un par de minutos retrasada, al seguir aguardando observaron a la pelinegra que venía caminando tranquilamente con una caja de donuts y un café en la mano.

-Hey, es hora de ir a clases-dijo Janna caminando dormida que fue guiada por Star y Jackie.

-Aun no comprendo cómo puedes vestirte cada mañana sin abrir los ojos-dijo Jackie.

-Es un don-dijo Janna que al despertar un poco más, vio los nuevos listones rosas de Star que estaba ocupando en su cabello-bonito color-indico.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Jackie confundida.

-Los nuevos listones que estás ocupando, Star-dijo Janna.

-Gracias, mi mamá me los compro y debo tener unos 30 colores al menos-dijo Star.

-Genial, dime Star como me puedo decolorar el cabello como tu-dijo Janna.

-Yo no me lo decoloro es así-dijo Star con una sonrisa tímida.

-Janna enserio no te diste cuenta que ella, como decirlo- dijo Jackie.

-Es albina- se adelantado Janna a lo que trataba de decir.

-Janna-dijo Jackie comenzando a reprender a su amiga.

-Chicas no se preocupen, es algo que ya he asumido-dijo Star.

-Pero es blanco pero en ocasiones tiene como un leve tono azul-dijo Janna.

-También me he fijado eso y, ¿qué hay de tu mama?-pregunto Jackie.

-Mamá y yo tenemos el mismo problema de pigmentación en el cabello-dijo Star explicando las diversas complicaciones que traía su cabello blanco que según los estudios y evaluaciones médicas realizados, esto le traía consigo una series de problemas en época de primavera y verano que le impedía disfrutarlo como toda adolescente normal que le podía causar un desmayo o perdida de la conciencia por insolación. Al terminar Jackie y Janna se miraron entre sí comenzando a preocuparse de inmediato por Star.

-Star, no dejaremos que nada te pase-dijo Jackie actuando como una madre.

-No te preocupes siempre tengo una sombrilla en mi casillero por si llueve-dijo Janna.

Star vio a sus dos amigas que estaban haciendo un plan en caso de emergencia si el sol le causaba algo-creo que le debo decir a mamá que les dé una mejor explicación-mientras las tres continuaban su camino hacia la academia.

 _ **Teatro de Echo Creek**_

Al poner un pie en su nueva oficina observo con mucho cuidado todo el lugar que miro con satisfacción el color de las paredes que eran ocre además de varios libreros y un enorme escritorio con tres sillas,por ultimo un enorme asiento para él.

-Maestro Toffee, ¿Qué le parece?-pregunto Karl su pasante.

-Me gusta-dijo Toffee tomando asiento en su escritorio acomodándose y observando algunos cuadros.

-Me alegro-dijo Karl.

Toffee extrajo de su mochila, su laptop que comenzó de inmediato a trabajar pidiéndole a Karl que fuera por dos cafés, al regresar le pidió a su joven pasante que tomara asiento y lo escuchara.

-Recuerda lo que hablamos el lunes-dijo Toffee.

-Sí, sobre enviar las invitaciones a los directores de la nomina-dijo Karl.

Ambos había pasado gran parte de la mañana del lunes trabajando en la residencia de Butterfly, en una gran nomina de los más importantes directores de todo el estado de California para dirigir las obras que tenía planeado para el resto del año.

-Las envié como ordeno y la gran mayoría quiere venir hablar con usted maestro, para saber más detalle y poder participar como les pidió- dijo Karl.

-Bien y digamos que me tome la libertad de enviarle un correo a una amiga en Londres que dirigió hace un par de años Macbeth y está de acuerdo en venir a Echo Creek en verano para el festival cultural que se celebra en la ciudad-dijo Toffee.

-Whoaa, eso es increíble-dijo Karl.

-Emma Collins es una de la directora más creativa al igual que yo, tiene varias obras de su propia autoría y me dijo que está escribiendo una nueva que quiere estrenar aquí-dijo Toffee.

-Eso es perfecto y como se llama la obra-dijo Karl.

-No me lo dijo, es un secreto pero lo único que menciono es que va ser una sorpresa para el público que asista a ver la representación-dijo Toffee.

-Es una lástima-dijo Karl.

-Pero cuando ella venga necesito que seas su guía y puedes aprender un par de cosas de ella pero no adquieras sus malos hábitos –dijo Toffee.

-Gracias y prometo no fallarle-dijo Karl.

-Genial-dijo Toffee.

Al seguir charlando fueron interrumpidos por una joven mujer de cabello rojizo, vestida de manera casual portando una identificación en su sweater que entraba en la oficina.

-Buenos días-dijo Selena.

-Señorita buenos días-dijo Toffee invitándola a tomar asiento y pidiéndole a Karl que le trajera algo para beber-¿algo que se le ofrezca?-pregunto.

-Un café estaría bien-respondió Selena viendo a Karl saliendo de inmediato en busca de su café.

-Debo suponer que usted es la supervisora de los servicios comunitarios-dijo Toffee.

-Si exacto, mi nombre es Selena Adams Graham y usted es el nuevo coordinador y director general del teatro-dijo Selena.

-Si mi nombre es Toffee Von Septarsis-dijo Toffee.

-Como sabrá tengo bajo mi supervisión a un grupo de jóvenes que tuvieron problemas con la ley y ahora como parte de su servicio espero que les permita desempeñar sus horas en la restauración del teatro-dijo Selena extrayendo de una carpeta que traía consigo una nomina de los que cumplía los servicios a la comunidad que le entrego a Toffee.

Al leer cuidadosamente la lista vio el nombre del hijo de sus vecinos recordando lo comentado por algunos vecinos -Marco Díaz- leyó mostrándose totalmente satisfecho.

-¿Cuándo podemos empezar a ayudar?-pregunto Selena.

-Esta misma tarde-dijo Toffee.

 _ **Residencia Butterfly**_

Al salir de la ducha y colocándose la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, paso su mano despejando el vapor del espejo del baño observándose con mucho cuidado que al percatándose se dio cuenta que en su cuello tenia pequeño chupetón por obra de su esposo.

-Le dije que no me dejara marca visible-se dijo Moon.

Tras salir del baño en dirección de su habitación saco de su armario un conjunto compuesto de una camisa blanca con diseño en las mangas y el cuello, un sweater de color negro, pantalones de color azul y zapato de tacón de color blanco que tras vestirse bajo a desayunar un par de tostadas y algo de café.

-Siempre ha sido muy apasionado pero necesito que se controle- quejándose en su mente pero dándose cuenta que estaba sonrojada y recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Al terminar de desayunar tomo un pañuelo de color gris colocándoselo en el cuello, su abrigo y su bolso saliendo en dirección para impartir sus clases al continuar en dirección del paradero de autobús, no se percato que un hombre en un auto de color negro, la espiaba y le sacaba un par de fotografía confirmando que era la persona que buscaba.

-Al menos el señor estará satisfecho-dijo el detective tomando un par fotografía adicionales de Moon.

 _ **Academia de Echo Creek, clase de literatura.**_

Geralt se encontraba explicando los autores del periodo de 1900 hacia adelante que al ser un grupo siendo principalmente de personas que se dedicaba a obras de ficción, terror, misterio y otros temas relacionados que publicaron una serie de cuentos e historias en una popular revista de nombre Weird Tales, al seguir la clase explico algo denominado el circulo de Lovercraft, en que este grupo de autores compartía correspondencia entre todos sus integrantes que al final cada miembro de manera independiente obtuvo gran reconocimiento en el ámbito literario.

-Como verán niños estos autores transcendieron el tiempo y podemos ver hasta nuestro días-dijo Geralt tomando lugar en su escritorio que hizo una pregunta a su clases-en la actualidad algunos escritores, dibujantes comic, en el cine e incluso en series de televisión podemos ver, ¿alguien me puede nombrar algunos?-pregunto Geralt observando a una chica de cabello blanco con coletas.

-Sí, maestro-dijo Star levantando la mano.

-Bien señorita Butterfly adelante-dijo Geralt concediendo la palabra.

-Stephen King y George Martin en muchos de sus libros hace mención a Lovercraft, al igual que Alan Moore y Mike Mignola en los comic, Stuart Gordon hizo una adaptación de una de las historia en master of horror y Stranger Things en su segunda temporada-dijo Star.

-Bien Star y gracias por esta ilustración, como verán gracias a ese grupo de personas tenemos lo que tanto disfrutamos en nuestros ratos libres-dijo Geralt que al mirar de reojo el reloj del aula de clase indico que era momento de formar las parejas y dar los temas para el proyecto.

 _ **Pdv de Star, en ese momento.**_

Al ir viendo lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra confirmaba en su cuaderno con mucho cuidado las instrucciones:

El proyecto sera realizado de equipo de dos personas.

Cada equipo recibe el nombre de un libro o novela de la lista que se deben trabajar en conjunto.

Se debe entregar un informe que contenga una portada con los nombres de los integrantes, índice, desarrollo del tema de fondo, explicar el contexto histórico y social en que se sitúa la historia, una reseña de cada personaje de la historia de un mínimo 10 páginas.

Se debe hacer una presentación explicando ante la clase sobre el libro o novela (puede ser utilizando diapositivas, un video e incluso mapas conceptuales, etc).

Se revisara la redacción y coherencia del informe.

Prohibido el plagio de otros informes.

Cumplir todas las formalidades establecida por la academia al momento de entregar el informe.

Se debe entregar el informe y realizar la presentación el día viernes 30 de marzo.

Tras terminar la explicación Geralt y confirmando que había anotada los puntos de que trataban el proyecto de literatura, vio a su maestro que les entregaba a los 20 alumnos presentes en el salón de clase una tarjeta boca abajo.

-Estudiantes, cuando miren la tarjeta no le revelen a nadie el numero que les toco y cuando diga ambos estudiantes con el mismo digito se levantaran y de inmediato se les asignara el libro o novela-dijo Geralt.

-Tengo el numero 3-se dijo Star tratando de adivinar quién podría ser su compañero pero al cruzar una mirada con Marco que estaba al fondo del salón solo le mostro la lengua-mientras no me toque con él idiota, todo estará bien- pero en ese momento Geralt dijo el primer número.

-Numero uno-dijo Geralt observando a Brittney Wong y Justin Armberg que se les designo el libro rebelión en la granja de George Orwell al continuar dijo el siguiente numero siendo conformado por Jackie y Janna que les toco el corazón relator de Edgar Allan Poe que Janna grito por su emoción.

-Si-gritaba Janna.

-Janna tranquila-dijo Jackie regresando a sus asientos y Geralt dijo el siguiente número.

-3-dijo Geralt.

Cuando Star se levanto de su pupitre vio a Marco que hacía lo mismo quedando ambos atónito.

-No puede ser-se dijo Star.

-Mierda, me toca con la nerd de las coletas-se dijo Marco.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta el escritorio de Geralt bajo la mirada de sus demás compañeros del salón que ya era de conocimiento público que ellos dos no tenían un relación de amistad en absoluto en especial sumando el hecho que eran vecinos.

-Equipo numero 3-dijo Geralt viendo los nombres y apellidos de ambos-saben algo divertido al unir sus nombres forman Starco- los dos chicos apenas mostraron una mueca o alguna expresión facial que solo pensaban en ese momento lo que harían con el otro.

-Te hare trabajar inútil-pensó Star.

-Cuando quedemos a solas, voy a ponerla en su lugar y la hare mi juguete-se dijo Marco.

-Creo que algo me dice que esto es un gran error en poner a esto dos juntos, pero deben aprender a trabajar juntos y llevarse bien al menos o mínimo tolerase quizás solo debo dejar que las cosas fluyas genial ya hablo como mi madre-reflexionando en su mente mientras revisaba el listado.

Star y Marco se miraban entre sí haciéndose gesto mientras Geralt seguía revisando el listado hasta que hablo.

-Creo que esto será un buen proyecto-dijo Geralt indicándoles el titulo.

-Las montañas de la locura-dijo Star sorprendida y anotando pero Marco al oír el nombre del libro solo se limito a bostezar.

-Díaz recuerda que Star es nueva y traten de llevarse bien al menos-dijo Geralt.

-Si- respondió Marco.

-Gracias maestro-dijo Star.

Al terminar la clase se dirigió al tocador de chicas para refrescarse un poco que al salir e ir caminando para reunirse con Jackie y Janna para almorzar, una figura salió de la nada tomándola desprevenida siendo jalada contra la pared sin que nadie viera lo que sucedía.

-Te tengo-dijo Marco.

-¿Qué quieres?-inquirió la peliblanca que miraba a su vecino.

-Te voy aclarar algo, no me hace gracia trabajar contigo y mucho menos que tengamos que vernos para este asunto pero quiero que se te meta en tu cabeza de nerd que pondré de mi parte en el proyecto-dijo Marco.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Star sorprendida.

-Sí y no pienses que seré amable o voy a ser un caballero, pero necesito sacar una buena calificación en especial si es el maestro West quien impone el proyecto-dijo Marco sintiendo un escalofrió en su espalda.

-Genial, te parece que después de clases nos reunamos-dijo Star.

-Tengo servicio comunitario y llego después de las 6 de la tarde-dijo Marco.

-Iré antes de cenar-dijo Star.

-Como gustes-dijo Marco alejándose de ella y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero pero Star al ver como se iba alejando solo se pudo decir a sí misma –acaso está tratando de ser agradable a su modo-.

* * *

Pudo ver y oír como ambos jóvenes ya estaban realizando un esfuerzo en tratar de organizarse quizás al principio pensó que sería una pésima idea pero tal vez era mejor hacer fluir las cosas como solía decir su madre.

-Pensaba hablar con ellos pero al menos tratare de estar al tanto de sus avances en el proyecto-se dijo Geralt regresando por donde vino.

* * *

 _ **Esa misma tarde.**_

Al llegar al centro comunitario, Selena les explico que por al menos dos semanas realizaría sus trabajos en el teatro de Echo Creek y tras un viaje en furgoneta se encontraban al interior del edificio realizando una limpieza profunda en la sala de ensayo que era un verdadero desastre.

-Esto es un asco- se quejo Marco.

-Ni me lo digas-contesto Hekappo.

Al seguir trabajando como el resto de sus compañeros del servicio, una figura se hizo presente en la sala de ensayo que llamo la atención de los chicos y chicas por igual.

-Whoa eso si es un hombre-dijo Hekappo.

-No puede ser-dijo Marco viendo al padre de Star que inspeccionaban el lugar que al verlo se acerco a él.

-Disculpa por interferir en tu trabajo pero necesito la ayuda de uno de ustedes-dijo Toffee fingiendo que no lo conocía.

-Claro pero necesito preguntarle a mi supervisora-dijo Marco que fue tomado del brazo y siendo arrastrando bajo la mirada del resto de sus compañeros.

-Es tu día de suerte-dijo Toffee.

-Lo que faltaba primero soy compañero de la nerd en él proyecto y ahora su padre me secuestro- Marco al seguir a Toffee hacia los niveles superiores del teatro vio como su vecino miraba en distintas direcciones hasta que le volvió a hablar.

-Espero que no te moleste que te sacara del lado de tus amigos pero necesitaba la ayuda de uno de ustedes para mover algunos libreros y mi escritorio-dijo Toffee.

-También me da gusto verlo y a la próxima no estaría mal un hola-dijo Marco.

-Es algo extraña tu actitud para ser un chico que le gusta meterse en problemas, eres educado pero a la vez tratas de ser rudo, eso puede ser a futuro un serio problema-respondió su vecino.

-Podría decir lo mismo en cuanto a usted, lo veo con sus ropas elegantes y otras veces ocupa ropa algo casual-dijo Marco viendo como se giraba su vecino que lo miro de frente.

-Escucha mocoso no creas que me puedes provocarme de esa forma como lo haces con el resto, muchos de nuestros vecinos me han advertido que eres alguien un tanto peligroso e incluso se me advirtió que cuide de Star pero te voy a ser honesto, esa actitud es solo una pantalla-dijo Toffee.

-Acaso fue parte de una pandilla o algo así de joven, anciano- al encarar a Toffee que solo se limito a lanzar una carcajada vio un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Digamos que he vivido un poco más y he visto cosas desagradables déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿tu padre suele charla contigo?-pregunto Toffee.

-Sí y eso que tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando-dijo Marco.

-Niño con suerte, tienes a un padre que se preocupa por ti y te gusta meterte en problema- dijo de manera irónica.

-¿Qué hay de los suyos?-pregunto Marco.

-Nunca los conocí, estuve por mi cuenta hasta que fui sacado de la calle por una mujer muy amable y de buen corazón que me crio como su hijo-dijo Toffee.

-Es adoptado-dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, pero es mejor dejar esta charla hasta aquí-dijo Toffee.

-Nunca había conocido un adulto así- siempre estuvo acostumbrado que la mayoría de los adultos lo trataran como un niño y después de cambiar era considerado como si fuera un autentico delincuente ahora estaba siendo tratado como si fuera un joven promedio.

-Bien, vamos a la obra-dijo Toffee entrando a su oficina seguido por Marco.

 _ **Centro deportivo de Echo Creek.**_

Desde su llegada a Echo Creek se había inscripto hace un par de días en lecciones de tenis para quitarse el estrés después de impartir sus clases de piano. Estaba vestida con una sudadera de color azul, pantalones cortos deportivos negros y calzado deportivo especial para el terreno de juego, al golpear la pelota con una fuerza salvaje, causo una gran sorpresa en los demás por ver sus habilidades en el terreno de juego.

-Creo que debo sujetar con más firmeza mi raqueta- Moon al revisar las cuerdas y ver a su entrenadora que apenas podía seguirle el ritmo tomo otra pelota haciéndola rebotar y sacando rápidamente que a duras penas la entrenadora respondió.

Durante su niñez había recibido clases particulares de tenis que incluso practico al llegar a primaria y secundaria pero todo fue con fines reactivo nunca se intereso en competir a nivel estudiantil, tras devolver la pelota vio con total satisfacción como su entrenadora mordía el polvo y perdía el juego.

-Creo que es tiempo de comprar otra raqueta- al caminar hacia el centro de la cancha, su entrenadora trataba de recuperar el aliento y se acerco a felicitarla.

-Realmente fue un buen juego-dijo Irene una joven de alrededor de 27 años de cabello negro y figura esbelta.

-Gracias pero digamos que mi raqueta ya debo darla por muerta-dijo Moon.

-¿Acaso recibió lecciones de niña?-pregunto Irene.

-Sí y luego lo practique solo por diversión pero nunca juegue a nivel competitivo durante mis estudios-dijo Moon.

-Fantástico pero hubiera sido un as-contesto Irene.

Tras finalizar su práctica y tomar su bolso para ir a casa, una voz llamo su atención que al buscar el origen vio a un par de metro de ella a su vecina Angie que la saludaba enérgicamente.

-Hola-gritaba Angie alzando ambas manos.

-Angie, ¿Qué tal?-dijo Moon.

-Bien, vi tu juego eres realmente buena-dijo Angie.

-Sí gracias y dime qué haces aquí-dijo Angie.

-Tengo los lunes, miércoles y viernes clases de yoga-dijo Angie.

-Oh que encantador-dijo Moon.

-Vamos por algo de beber al casino-dijo Angie.

-Si claro, necesito un agua mineral-dijo Moon siendo guiada por Angie hasta el casino del centro deportivo.

 _ **Residencia Díaz.**_

Al arrojar su chaqueta, sudadera y botas a un lado, se recostó en su cama para descansar por al menos un rato antes de la cena y tomar una pequeña siesta pero antes que pudiera siquiera dormir, el sonido del timbre de la entrada principal lo altero y obligándolo a bajar para ver quien lo estaba molestado

-¿Quién diablo puede ser?-se dijo que al abrir la puerta principal de su hogar vio a su vecina que sostenía una libro entre sus manos.

-Hola-dijo Star entrando.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto.

-Vengo a dejarte esto y si quieres podemos empezar a compartir ideas para el proyecto-dijo Star entregando el libro-es una copia de mi papá y ya lo leí en el verano aun recuerdo completa la historia y así podrás comenzar cuanto antes- terminando de hablar.

-Debes ser una broma-dijo Marco tomando entre sus manos el libro que le entrego Star-oye, es viernes y tenemos casi dos meses para hacer el proyecto-en cambio la peliblanca solo le respondió.

-Pero es mejor planificar antes y este fin de semana no me dejaron tarea-dijo Star.

-A mi tampoco pero es fin de semana-dijo Marco.

-No seas holgazán y comencemos cuanto antes-volviendo a insistir.

-Escucha nerd, aunque dije que necesitaba una buena calificación no significa que empecemos cuanto antes y tampoco que me debas agradar-respondió Marco.

-Me había hecho esperanza que empezaríamos antes pero que veo que no hay caso contigo- como ya era costumbres ambos jóvenes empezaron nuevamente a discutir hasta que Marco furioso le indico que se fuera de su casa.

-Mejor vete a jugar con tus muñecas-dijo Marco

-Por mi bien, idiota-dijo Star dando un portazo.

-Púdrete-le grito Marco desde la ventana.

Tras terminar su cena y regresar a su cuarto se volvió a recostar en su cama escribiéndole a sus amigos para salir algún lugar como solían hacer los fin de semanas pero solo recibió respuesta negativa e incluso le envió un par de mensajes a Hekappo pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna que al mirar por su ventana vio la silueta de Star.

-Cosas de nerd-se dijo que al seguir revisando su celular miro de reojo el libro que le había dejado la peliblanca meditando unos instantes.

 _ **Sábado por la tarde, living de Star.**_

Al tener nuevamente una discusión con Marco había decidió realizar el proyecto por su cuenta y justo en ese momento se encontraba con una libreta anotando un par de ideas en la comodidad de sus sala principal mientras sus padres estaban fuera del hogar.

-Como lo odio, es un idiota y patán solo quería ser agradable-decía en voz alta que al continuar ponderando algunas ideas, el sonido del timbre capto su atención levantándose de su lugar y abriendo la puerta llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-Butterfly-dijo Marco sosteniendo en su mano el libro y un cuaderno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Star sorprendida.

-Te aclaro que no tengo nada mejor que hacer y digamos que estuve leyendo el libro-dijo Marco.

-Es una broma-dijo Star arqueando una ceja.

-No y tampoco sé el por qué diablos me quede hasta como la 3 de la mañana leyendo el libro llegue hasta como la pagina 60 e incluso anota algunas cosas-dijo Marco mostrando su cuaderno.

-Pasa, mis padres no se encuentran-dijo Star.

Marco al ver el interior de la residencia Butterfly quedo sorprendido por las diversas mascara y figuras de porcelana que habían en la residencia.

-Tu casa es algo interesante-dijo Marco.

-Gracias y toma asiento iré por algo de beber-respondió Star caminando hacia la cocina que al regresar vio a Marco que estaba recostado en su sillón-oye eso es de mala educación-.

-No seas tan cuadrada, este sillón de cuero es muy cómodo-dijo Marco reincorporándose.

-Ten algo de jugo y galletas que hice esta mañana-dijo Star.

-Sabes hacer galletas-dijo Marco tomando unas cuantas.

-Sí-dijo Star tomando lugar junto a Marco que la miro directamente.

-Me sorprende para ser una nerd-dijo Marco.

-No me digas eso-dijo Star.

-De acuerdo y propongo una tregua no te diré nada desagradable a cambio que tu no digas algo que sea ofensivo-dijo Marco extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-Bien-dijo Star estrechando la mano y pensado-veamos que hizo este idiota-.

-Podría aprovecharme y hacerla mi juguete pero la necesito para sacar un buena calificación-se dijo Marco que al mostrarle los apuntes que tomo de lo que había leído, Star comenzó a revisarlo con mucha atención.

-Lo hiciste tú-dijo Star apenas dando crédito a lo que leía.

-Si estuve hasta la 3 de la mañana y parte de esta mañana como te mencione-dijo Marco.

-Realmente hizo un gran trabajo pero necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo en la presentación-Star al seguir leyendo se detuvo en algunos garabatos hecho por Marco que le saco una pequeña risita.

-¿Entonces qué vamos hacer?-pregunto Marco.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Star meditándola.

-Solo dilo de una vez-exigió Marco.

-Tranquilo, pensaba en hacer un video hay muchas imágenes en internet sobre las montañas de la locura y podría editar algo, claro si estás de acuerdo-dijo Star.

-No veo problema, ¿Qué hare yo?-pregunto Marco.

-Termina de leer el libro y anotando lo importante al momento de explicar en el video, tendremos la noción completa-dijo Star.

-Bien es fácil-dijo Marco.

Ambos se miraron detenidamente disimulando una sonrisa hasta que la peliblanca volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Como ya estamos de acuerdo, quieres pasar la tarde para conocernos mejor-dijo Star recordando su primera salida cuando llego a Echo Creek.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer, quieres ir a vagar por Echo-dijo Marco.

-Debo cuidar la casa, te parece que subamos a mi habitación tengo videos juegos-dijo Star.

-¿Tienes consola?-dijo Marco sorprendido.

-Sí, tengo la Ness Classic Edition-dijo Star.

-Me parece bien, pero no creas que te voy a besar-dijo Marco.

-Ni muerta prefiero besar un perro-dijo Star indicándole que subieran a su habitación.

-Tú te lo pierdes-dijo Marco riendo.

-Es agradable cuando quiere serlo -se dijo Star.

-Me pregunto si ella se decolora el cabello al igual que su mamá y esos tonos azulados son algo raro-se dijo Marco mirando a Star y la casa.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capítulo y recuerden el próximo capítulo iremos al pasado y veremos a River, espero que lo disfrutaran y nos vemos queridos lectores.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola queridos lectores, ¿Cómo han estado?, Qué es de su vida?, Qué tal todo?, regreso con el séptimo capítulo de My Neighbor The Bad Boy, esta vez iremos al pasado para ver un poco más sobre el pasado de Moon y Toffee, antes del inicio de todo (MoonXToffee).**_

 _ **Ahora bien en cuanto a que viene a futuro he planeado bastante digamos que tendremos varios arco que comenzaran después del capítulo 13 o que titule Una Segunda Oportunidad viene el primer arco argumental titulado El Reflejo de Nuestras Decisiones donde veremos varios sucesos interesantes dentro del fic en especial al ir viendo los aspectos más profundo de las relaciones interpersonales de los personajes en especial de Moon y Toffee, Marco y Star y varios otros personajes pero recuerden espero que disfruten lo que viene y les sugiero discreción y sin más que decir comenzamos.**_

* * *

 _ **Nueva Orleans, primavera de 1999.**_

Toffee iniciaba cada mañana con una sección de ejercicio tanto aeróbicos y de pesas para mantener su aspecto físico y liberar algo de tensiones de su trabajo. Luego de concluir su sección de ejercicio tomo una ducha con agua fría que al salir y regresar a su habitación, eligió una camiseta de color negra, una sudadera de color gris con capucha, pantalones de mezclilla ajustado de la rodilla hacia abajo y un par de zapatillas converse que al terminar de desayunar tomo su mochila, su cartera con algo de dinero y saliendo en dirección del teatro.

-Al menos es viernes y estrenamos dentro de dos semanas, creo que mañana les daré a mis queridos actores y actrices el día libre, solo con la condición de si hoy ponen toda la actitud necesaria- tras dejar atrás su complejo de apartamento y continuar su camino vio de reojo en una muralla un cartel de un grupo de rock que tocaría esa misma noche en un concurrido centro nocturno que conocía bastante bien.

 _ **En ese mismo momento.**_

Como cada mañana siempre realizaba una pequeña practica de Taichí en el living de su apartamento antes de iniciar su jornada.

-Creo que debo dejar estas secciones de Taichí no veo ningún resultado-se dijo.

Al finalizar su sección tomo su toalla moteada quitándose su pijama que dejo esparcido por el suelo del recinto, entrenando en el baño que al salir miro de reojo la ropa que dejo a un lado ignorándola por el momento, al ingresar en su habitación y colocándose su ropa interior busco entre sus cajones un pantalón de color azul oscuro, una camisa blanca con botones y un sweater sin mangas que tras verificar que todo estaba en orden frente a su espejo busco en su armario un par de tacones color negro y por último se miro en su espejo colocándose algo de maquillaje.

Tras asegurar la puerta de su apartamento y bajar a la primera planta del complejo residencial, Moon saco de su bolso sus gafas y caminando sin mayor apuro al teatro disfrutando la agradable mañana de primavera en Nueva Orleans.

 _ **Pero.**_

Cuando descendió del tren proveniente de Nueva York, se quito sus gafas cargando su bolso en busca de algún taxi que tras esperar unos minutos le indico al conductor la dirección que debía dirigirse, en su viaje observo por la ventana del vehículo, la pintoresca Nueva Orleans.

-Se llevara una gran sorpresa-dijo River Johansen.

* * *

 **Salida Casual**

 _ **Sala de ensayo del teatro de la bruja del pantano, viernes 12 pm.**_

Tras la pequeña reprimenda que les dio a sus actores y actrices, un cambio de actitud se había mostrado en los ensayos lo cual Toffee valoraba significativamente.

-Qué hermoso-pensó.

Al seguir escuchando los diálogos y viendo los movimientos coordinados entre los actores miro de reojo a Moon que seguía tocando la melodía para el desarrollo de la obra que en ocasiones tocaba pequeños pasajes de su propia autoría y de manera casual entre ambos cruzaban sus miradas por unos segundos.

-Debo admitirlo, es hermosa pero algo complicada-se dijo Toffee.

-Casanova de cuarta categoría siento lastima por la próxima mujer que se relacione de manera sentimental contigo-pensó Moon volviendo a concentrarse en el piano.

Al seguir tocando y con la obra siendo representada, Toffee se daba por satisfecho por el gran trabajo que estaba realizando, pero al concluir reunió a todos los presentes en un semicírculo para hablarles.

-Damas y caballeros, me doy por satisfecho por su arduo trabajo y su nueva actitud como recompensa tendrán el día de mañana libre pero recuerden esta tarde tenemos el ensayo a las 4 pm hasta las 8 pm sean puntales-dijo Toffee deseándoles las buenas tardes y un grato almuerzo.

 _ **Despacho personal de Toffee.**_

Al llegar a su despacho personal se dejo caer en su asiento observando una pila de papeles que contenía anotaciones en relación a las obras futuras que tenía en mente para presentar durante la alta temporada pero al lanzar un suspiro una voz femenina lo llamo.

-Puedo hablar con el honorable señor director-dijo Moon.

-Claro no veo problema-contesto indicando que tomara asiento frente a él.

-Llevo un par de semanas en esta compañía y ni siquiera se ha acercado o dado su opinión de lo que interpreto e incluso pienso que me está dando total libertad-dijo Moon.

-Ah eso, es fácil tiene toda mi confianza y la libertad que requiera para trabajar-dijo Toffee.

-Vaya que amable de su parte-dijo Moon con sarcasmo.

-No me agradezca todo es por su comodidad y en especial para que Madame Fave no me este fastidiando por cosas simples-exclamo Toffee.

-Petulante-dijo Moon.

-Gracias por el cumplido egocéntrica-respondió ambos se miraron detenidamente por unos segundos hasta que nuevamente el pelinegro le hizo una pregunta-Subway o comida china-propuso.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Para el almuerzo o acaso trajo algo para compartir conmigo-dijo Toffee.

-¿Me estas invitando el almuerzo?-dijo sorprendida y apenas daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sí, ya fuimos almorzar algo hace un par de semanas y no veo nada de malo invitarla nuevamente-propuso Toffee.

-Si, es verdad pero no crea que voy a caer en su extraño juego que hace con las mujeres según lo comentado por Madame Fave-bufo.

-Le dejare algo en claro ni muerto me fijaría en una mujer como usted-dijo Toffee.

-Opino igual y creo que Subbay no está nada de mal, me gustaría un sándwich de carne con queso y una gaseosa de cola-dijo Moon.

-Qué extraño, igual voy a pedir un sándwich de carne con queso y una gaseosa de cola-exclamo Toffee.

-Lo que sea-contesto Moon.

-Recuerde tiene toda la libertad creativa que desee-dijo Toffee tomando su cartera y saliendo de la oficina.

 _ **De regreso a la sala de ensayo.**_

Al tomar lugar frente al piano deslizo delicadamente sus dedos por el teclado tocando algunas notas aleatorias en el.

-Recuerde tiene toda la libertad creativa que desee-se dijo Moon que a pesar de tener un empleo en lo que ella más le fascinaba, en algunas ocasiones sentía que era como la niña consentida del director Von Septarsis y de Madame Fave que la trataba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

Al seguir tocando en el piano no pudo evitar tener algunos recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia que nunca fueron grato para ella, más bien siempre fue la niña que debía ser el ejemplo y modelo a seguir para los demás que incluso paso algunos años en un internado de señoritas en Nueva York antes de ingresar a temprana edad al conservatorio, lo único grato al interior del internado se le permitían a las estudiantes salir los días martes y jueves a deambular por la ciudad para hacer compras de artículos escolares al igual que personales e higiénicos mientras no estuviera prohibido.

No se percato que un par de lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla mientras estaba concentrada, algunos podrían pensar que son lágrimas de ira o frustración pero estas muy diferentes, eran de alegría por ser libre y elegir su propio camino tras años de obedecer en silencio a su familia.

-Mi vida aunque sea algo ajustada en el aspecto económico puedo extender mis alas sin que nadie me lo impida-se dijo que al revisar las partituras solo lanzo un suspiro pensando en su novio que en aquellos momento estaba lejos de él.

 _ **Mientras.**_

Al realizar su orden e indicándole que esperara hasta que estuviera listo, Toffee tomo lugar en una de las mesas vacías del establecimiento, observando a los demás comensales que disfrutaban de su almuerzo.

-Yo esperando mi orden-se dijo.

Al seguir mirando los alrededores se detuvo en un grupo de hermanos que estaban charlando entre ellos y riendo, al ver la escena no pudo evitar tener un sentimiento de nostalgia por sus hermanos menores que a pesar de no tener un lazo sanguíneo en común fueron criado como si fueran una familia normal.

-Realmente es irónica la vida, Evelyn me saco de las calles cuando nadie más se preocupaba por mí, Rasticore proviene de un orfanato, Jormun fue abandonado por su madre adolescente y Lerna fue encontraba con unos meses de vida en una gasolinera como un grupo de sujetos con nada en común, es más unido que el común-se dijo que al lanzar un suspiro y ver nuevamente a los hermanos que estaban almorzando, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- espero que los tres al menos estén comiendo bien- al continuar en su espera y reflexionando siempre estaba preocupado por sus hermanos a pesar que cada uno de ellos, estaba dedicado a diversos oficios e incluso estuvieran sanos, comiendo bien y sin meterse en problemas.-Panda de idiotas, realmente se me hace aburrido mis días sin ustedes-.

Al retirar su pedido y comenzando el camino de regreso al teatro continuo observando los alrededores de Nueva Orleans sin ir con mucha prisa, en ocasiones se detenida a mirar los aparadores de las tiendas de música o de libros para ver si había alguna novedad que tras dar un pequeña vistazo volvía a reanudar su marcha.

-Disculpe-al voltearse observo a un hombre de baja estatura de cabello rubio y el rostro afeitado, llevando ropa casual que lo miraba algo desorientado.

-¿Si?-dijo.

-Estoy algo perdido y busco el teatro de la bruja del pantano- pregunto el extraño.

-El teatro-se dijo que al mirar detenidamente al extraño le dijo-tiene suerte justo voy al lugar que está buscando-respondió.

-Eso es fantástico, mi nombre es River Johansen-dijo River.

-Un gusto, soy Toffee Von Septarsis -dijo Toffee siendo seguido por River.

-Vaya que suerte tuve en encontrar a uno de los actores del lugar-comento River.

-Genial ahora no se va a callar nunca-pensó que al seguir su camino con su nuevo amigo, Toffee escucho el incesante habla de River.

-Así fue como me perdí y dígame conoce a Moon-dijo River que al ser visto de reojo por Toffee recordé de inmediato su primer encuentro y lo que charlaron.-Este enano debe ser su novio-se dijo Toffee que respondió a River-Moon es la pianista del teatro y es una gran profesional-contesto.

-Ella es la mejor de todos queras decir-exclamo River riendo e inflando el pecho por Moon.

Al continuar charlando y avanzando en dirección del teatro, Toffee solo escuchaba el continuo hablar de River que relataba cómo se conocieron, su primera cita pero al seguir oyendo esto solo se limito a lanzar un suspiro pero en su interior solo se dijo.-Por favor que alguien me mate-pensó.

 _ **Oficina privada de Toffee.**_

No pudo evitar en caer en la tentación de sentarse por unos instantes en la silla del escritorio de Toffee que al ver que tenía una gran oportunidad en frente de ella, la aprovecho de inmediato mientras esperaba su regreso con él almuerzo.

-Creo que no es un crimen-dijo Moon que al tomar lugar frente al escritorio no pudo evitar dar un par de vueltas en la silla como si fuera una niña pequeña-que divertido-mientras reía se detuvo mirando con suma atención la enorme mesa de Toffee-a pesar que es un engreído le gusta mantener todo en orden, ¿me pregunto cual serán sus secretos?- una pequeña sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en su rostro comenzando rápidamente a revisar los cajones uno por uno, encontrando artículos de oficina desde lápices grafito, engrapadoras, bolígrafo de diversos colores, algunos cuaderno que al revisar el cajón central del escritorio se topo de manera casual con un archivador con el título del _**Gorrión Encrestado de Color Escarlata.**_

-Interesante, está escribiendo su propia obra-al momento de abrir el texto se percato que la obra ya llevaba una gran cantidad de páginas que al hojear la escritura se percato que habían anotación en alguna hojas e incluso leyó claramente la ideas para la música-algo en relación al terror que inspiraría la obra-se sorprendió.

Moon empezó a leer la obra que rápidamente comenzó a captar su atención, la historia se ambientada en la Inglaterra victoriana en una antigua mansión cercana a un bosque relatando los tráficos sucesos de la familia Dawson.

 _-El sepulturero observo las tumbas de la familia Dawson en silencio y recordando los trágicos eventos del invierno de hace 30 años en la mansión de la familia del mismo apellido como su dueño y patriarca murió en extrañas circunstancia cuando el gorrión encrestado de color carmesí hizo su canto en medio de la velada y dando inicio a una serie de evento trágico cobrando la vida de cada miembro de la familia Dawson exceptuando por la hija ilegitima de su primogénito de nombre Morgan Bellamy.-_

-Vaya, realmente sabe atrapar a la audiencia-se dijo Moon volviendo a leer la historia en silencio hasta ser descubierta.

-¿Acaso no sabe lo que es la privacidad?-pregunto Toffee.

-Sí, pero quise jugar a ser la egocéntrica directora-respondió Moon.

-No le vienen esos aire-contesto y depositando su almuerzo frente suyo.

-Gracias-dijo Moon.

-En la sala de ensayo hay alguien que la está esperando-indico Toffee.

-¿Alguien me espera?-pregunto.

-Sí y es mejor que vaya de inmediato hizo un largo viaje para verte-exclamo.

-Verme, no puede ser-dijo Moon levantándose de la silla.

-Esta esperándote en la sala de ensayo- viendo como Moon tomo su almuerzo y recibiendo las gracias por parte de ella quedando a solas con su almuerzo y su obra.

Moon al bajar las escalera de la oficina e ir en carrera en dirección de la sala de ensayo que al entrar vio a un joven adulto de cabello rubio, de baja estatura, complexión robusta y vestido de manera casual.

-Moonpie-dijo River corriendo hacia ella.

-River-contesto Moon compartiendo un largo besos e intercambiando algunas palabras en su momento más ansiado para ambos-no sabes cuánto te extrañe-continuando con su momento más intimo tras un largo tiempo sin verse.

Tras continuar con su reencuentro donde los besos, abrazos e incluso algunas palabras dulces al oído la joven pareja se encontraban charlando y compartiendo el sándwich de Moon sin ser molestado y en absoluta tranquilidad.

-Realmente me sorprendiste-dijo Moon levemente ruborizada.

-Quería darte una sorpresa y aquí estoy-dijo River.

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado-dijo Moon dándole otro beso.

-Yo también, la escuela de negocios y economía está a punto de terminar y pronto vendrá el verano para que salgamos algún lugar los dos juntos-dijo River.

-Sobre eso, digamos que estaré ocupada todo el verano-Moon le explico que durante el verano en la ciudad de Nueva Orleans era la temporada más agitada para el teatro sumando al gran festival que se producía y Madame Fave quería que el teatro acapara toda la atención de los medios locales e incluso a nivel regional.

-Comprendo, pero dime ¿al menos podremos ir a algún lugar para vacacionar?- pregunto.

-Solo debo confirmar el calendario y pueda que tenga un par de días a sueltos y quizás podríamos pasarlo bien-susurro al oído de su novio que se sonrojo

-Oh Moon, las cosas que dices-dijo River avergonzado.

-No te hagas-dijo Moon riendo.

-Mejor no cambiemos de tema, tu colega puede descubrirnos-dijo River.

-¿Colega?-pregunto totalmente confundida.

-Sí, ese tal Toffee-indico River.

-Ah, Toffee no es mi colega-dijo Moon.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Es mi jefe-afirmo la peliblanca viendo el rostro de sorpresa de River.

-Tu jefe, pero si es algo joven-dijo

-Veras, es un genio y un emergente director de teatro e incluso estuvo un tiempo en Inglaterra. Creo que debe estar en sus 21 años- inquirió Moon.

-Vaya nosotros solo estamos en nuestros 18 recién-dijo River avergonzado-pero nunca pensé en conocer a otro prodigo como tú, cuando entraste al conservatorio con 15 años-afirmo.

-Sí, pero ya sabes que en ocasiones algunos podemos seguir o tomar nuestro propio rumbo-dijo Moon mordiéndose el labio.

-Es verdad pero dime ¿esta noche estas libre?-pregunto a su novia.

-Claro, mañana tengo libre y podemos salir de fiesta esta noche-dijo Moon.

-Eso me recuerda-River busco en su bolsillo de su chaqueta hasta que extrajo un volante anunciando en un concurrido centro nocturno la presentación de una banda de nombre Poison Red.

-Esto queda a solo unas calles de aquí, pero comienza a las 11 de la noche-comento Moon.

-¿Poison Red?-pregunto Toffee que hacia acto de presencia.

-Hola de nuevo-dijo River.

-Veo que irán a ver a Poison Red-tomando entre sus manos el volante-también iré esta noche-afirmo Toffee.

-Quizás suene algo descabellado, pero que tal si vamos los tres-propuso Moon.

-Yo no veo el problemas, quizás podamos conocernos mejor-afirmo River mostrándose entusiasmado por la idea.

Pero Toffee al quedar en silencio por unos momentos hasta que hablo finalmente-si me parece genial, de todas formas que sentido ir solo-dijo Toffee.

-¿Pero dónde nos reuniremos?-pregunto Moon.

-Eso, después del ensayo general te daré la dirección y nos reuniremos 9.30, ¿Qué les parece?-escuchando la propuesta.

-No veo problema-dijo River.

-Tampoco le veo problema-secundo Moon.

-Entonces nos veremos a la hora indicada, si me disculpa debo ver unos papeleas antes del ensayo-dijo Toffee.

Al quedar a solas nuevamente, charlaron por uno momentos pero al ver su reloj de pulsera. River le dijo a Moon que si iba a salir aquella noche tenía que ir a cambiarse a su hotel y después vendría por ella, al quedar a solas nuevamente tras su despedida, la peliblanca tomo sus partituras revisando con sumo cuidado que todo estuviera en orden pero una extraña idea se le metió en la cabeza.

-Es la primera vez que veré a Toffee, siendo una persona normal fuera de estas paredes- provocando más dudas que respuestas en su interior.

 _ **Segundo ensayo general, esa misma tarde.**_

Toffee escucho y observo atentamente cada dialogo y movimiento mientras Moon comenzaba a lanzar sus primeras notas mientras se iba desarrollando la obra.

-Excelente-se dijo viendo claramente el gran desempeño de sus actores y de Moon que estaban realmente demostrando un gran trabajo aquella tarde superando el ensayo de la mañana.

Tras pasar casi dos horas, Toffee ordeno detener el ensayo y pidiendo a todos unos minutos de atención.

-Me siento orgullosos de ustedes y de nuestra pianista, se han superado en poco tiempo, ahora la siguiente semana afinares los últimos detalles y realizaremos una presentación a Madame Fave ha estado molestándome últimamente, presentaremos estas obra para ella sola-que al reflexionar las últimas palabras volvió a hablar-recuerden seguir con el mismo entusiasmo y pasen un buen fin de semana-terminaba de hablar retirándose hacia su oficina.

-Ya van a ser casi las 7.30 pm-se dijo y tomando lugar en su escritorio revisando los papeles que requerían su atención pero antes que pudiera ponerse manos a la obra fue interrumpido por Moon.

-Toc toc-dijo Moon entrando.

-Moon, pensé que te habías reunido con tu novio como quedamos a las 9.30 pm-dijo Toffee firmando uno de los papeles y pasando al siguiente.

-Sí, pero hay un pequeño detalle –dijo Moon-veras donde nos vamos a reunir-.

-Verdad-se dijo Toffee que rápidamente saco una libreta de notas extrayendo unas de sus hojas y comenzando hacer un mapa y escribiendo en él.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto.

-Ten con este mapa llegaras a la zona residencial donde esta mi apartamento, veras un parque que en ocasiones hay un grupo de chicos pasándolo bien a su modo-dijo Toffee entregando el mapa.

-Ok-dijo Moon.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto.

-Si-dijo Moon despidiéndose de él.

Toffee miro de reojo a Moon, meditando por unos minutos en silencio y reflexionando-sin duda alguna, quería decirme algo-continuando con su labor.

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Toffee.**_

Cuando entro en su apartamento, arrojo su mochila sobre su sillón e inmediatamente se quito su vestimenta y buscando una toalla limpia para darse un baño antes de ir al centro nocturno junto a Moon y River.

-Realmente me sorprende que a ella le gusta ir a esa clase de lugares-pensó.

Tras tomar una ducha, se dirigió a su habitación revisando su armario y diciendo por una camiseta de color azul oscuro, un par de jeans ajustado, zapatillas converse clásicas y por ultimo tomo su chaqueta de cuero.

Al mirarse en el espejo y comprobando que estaba todo en orden, miro de reojo su reloj de pulsera comprobando que aún le quedaba algo de tiempo y poder comer algo antes de ir al punto de reunión que sería fuera de donde residía.

-Un emparedado de queso y jamón, me parece una buena idea-.

 _ **Mientras en ese mismo momento, apartamento de Moon.**_

Cuando River Johansen puso un pie al interior del apartamento, no pudo expresar en palabras la vida austera en la que vivía Moon.

-No puedo créelo-se dijo observando detenidamente el lugar.

-Ponte cómodo, me iré a cambiar-respondió.

Al quedar a solas, River recorrió el interior de apartamento, inspeccionado cada centímetro y viendo la total carencia de comodidades.

-Esto no me gusta- pensó y apenas vio un sillón de segunda mano, una mesa con apenas tres sillas que toda la sala de estar estaba conectada con la cocina que solo vio una pequeña nevera que al revisarla solo encontró un envase de mantequilla, una manzana y un par de latas de gaseosas de frambuesa.

Tras tomar nuevamente lugar en el sillón, reflexiono por unos instantes hasta que vio nuevamente a la peliblanca que regresaba con una camiseta mientras se echaba al hombro una sudadera de color melón, un par de jeans ajustados y zapatillas vans de color azul y blanco.

-Estoy lista-dijo Moon viendo el rostro de preocupación de su novio.-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto.

-Moon, quiero que seas honesto conmigo-hablo finalmente.

-Si-exclamo.

-¿Cómo está tu situación económica?-pregunto.

-Normal-respondió.

-¿Normal?, pero Moon no te has dado cuenta como vives mira todo este lugar-River al ver que Moon hecho un rápido vistazo al lugar mordiéndose el labio.

-Qué vergüenza, apenas he puesto orden a este lugar y…. Ni siquiera he hecho la limpieza…..-pero antes que pudiera continuar fue interrumpida por River, que comenzó a reclamarle sobre su estilo de vida.

-Moon, si necesitas dinero solo pídemelo y podemos buscar un mejor lugar para que vivas e incluso puedo dejarte algo de dinero, solo dímelo-exclamo recibiendo como única respuesta una mirada gélida.-¿Moon?-inquirió.

-River, esto ya lo hablamos y lo sabes perfectamente bien pero no puedo creer que pienses igual que mi tía Etheria y mi padre que siempre quieren controlar todos mis movimientos- mostrándose totalmente molesta.

-Moon, solo quiero ser de ayuda y que tengas todas las comodidades que mereces pero no puedo permitir que vivas de este modo-dijo River.

-¿Acaso hay algo de malo en vivir así?, quizás le falta algo de orden pero no es un mal lugar-sostuvo.

-Solo digo que podrías tener un mejor lugar donde vivir y este lugar debe ser algo húmedo y frio en invierno, como estas todo el día fuera y solo llegas a la noche a dormir que clases de alimañas pueden andar mientras no estés-especulo.

-River-dijo Moon sentándose a un lado de su novio y mirándolo de frente-cuando deje Nueva York, siempre me propuse en tener una vida algo más sencilla como el normal de las personas de este país y también me la quería valer por mí misma, ya sabes que siempre quisieron en mi familia fuera la mujer perfecta en todo sentido y lo que estoy haciendo aquí es por mi futuro-cuando termino de hablar, River se quedo pensativo unos minutos mientras que la peliblanca esperaba algún intento de persuadirla.

-Nunca he podido hacerte cambiar de opinión pero te voy apoyar con la sola condición de que si en algún momento necesita algo de dinero, solo me haces un llamado y lo tendrás-dijo River.

-De acuerdo, pero promete que no le dirás ninguna palabra de cómo llevo mi vida a mi tía Etheria o mi papá, ya sabes cómo le gusta exagerar todo-dijo Moon.

-Hecho-dijo River.

-Bien-contesto mirando de reojo el reloj de pulsera de su novio y viendo que la hora para reunirse con Toffee se iba acercando.- es hora de ir de fiesta-dijo Moon a River.

* * *

 _ **30 minutos después, lugar de encuentro.**_

Cuando Moon y Toffee llegaron al lugar de encuentro siguiendo las instrucciones que hizo Toffee en el trozo de papel, solo vieron un complejo de apartamento, el indicado parque y algunos adolescentes reunidos alrededor de un equipo de estéreo portátil pasándola bien a su modo.

-¿Es aquí?-pregunto River.

-Sí, pero digamos que es algo confuso los números apenas los entiendo-dijo Moon tratando de descifrar el numero en que residía Toffee.

-Déjame ver-tomando el trozo de papel y tratando de descifradlo.

En cambio Moon observo los alrededores y en especial al grupo de adolescentes que disfrutaban su viernes por la noche como si nunca fuera a acabar pero ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando una voz los llamo.

-Oigan, ¿acaso necesitan orientación?-dijo una chica menuda y de cabello negro corto que llevaba una sudadera con las mangas rasgadas, pantalones desgatados y un par de zapatillas converse.

-Estamos bien-dijo River.

-River, quizás ella nos pueda ayudar-dijo Moon.

-Ya casi lo descifro-contesto.

-Realmente parecen perdido-comento la chica arrebatando rápidamente el trozo de papel y leyendo.

-Eso fue muy grosero, acaso no te enseñaron a respectar a tus mayores-dijo River.

-River, solo es una niña-dijo Moon saliendo en su defensa.

-Ustedes fueron los grosero en primer lugar-dijo la chica leyendo con suma atención el papel.

-Disculpa a mi novio, mi nombre es Moon y el tuyo-esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-Soy Ashley y deben estar buscando a Toffee-regresando el papel a River.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto.

-Pues claro, es mi vecino de en junto y le dio una paliza a un sujeto que me estaba acosando-dijo Ashley.

-Estamos hablando del mismo Toffee Von Septarsis-exclamo Moon.

-Sí, un sujeto alto y de cabello negro como el mío que siempre le gusta andar bien vestido-dijo Ashley.

-Sí, sin duda es él-dijo Moon.

-Oye niña, ¿no deberías estar en casa?-pregunto River.

-Es viernes y mañana no hay clases, justo iba a reunirme con todos mis amigos-indico la chica alzando la mano en señal de saludo a los demás chicos y chicas que estaban cerca.

-Ashley, tus padres se pueden preocupar por ti-dijo Moon.

-Mi papá nos abandono y mi mamá trabaja hasta entrada la noche en un cabaret-respondió Ashley.

-Cabaret-se miraron entre si.

-Ash, no moleste a mis amigos-dijo Toffee que se iba acercando.

-Oye grandote debemos saldar cuenta-dijo Ashley.

-Claro-Toffee tomo su billetera sacando un billete de 20 dólares que le entrego a Ashley y se despidió de los tres-hasta pronto-dijo Ash.

-Pobre niña-dijo River.

-¿Pobre?-pregunto.

-Sabias que su madre trabaja en un cabaret-dijo Moon.

-Si por eso en ocasiones le hecho un ojo, cuando su madre no está y también le ayudo en su tarea-dijo Toffee comenzando a caminar.

-¿Y todo esos chicos también vive en el complejo?-pregunto River.

-Sí, cada uno de ellos pero no son malos chicos y solo le gusta divertirse como a todos-comento.

-¿Sobre los 20 dólares?-pregunto Moon.

-En ocasiones le pago para que limpie y ordeno mi apartamento cuando no estoy y debo trabajar hasta tarde e incluso le dejo dinero para que haga las compras, es una buena chica y quiere ser enfermera, curioso para una chica de tan solo 16 años-dijo Toffee.

-Comento algo sobre un sujeto que la acosaba-comento nuevamente Moon.

-Un pedazo de basura de al menos 25 años la molestaba y le proponía ciertas cosas. Así que un día le dije a Ashley que fuera a mi apartamento y yo me fui al suyo y cuando el muy idiota toco el timbre lo deje pasar y le di la paliza de su vida y claro lo amenace desde entonces ya no la molesta-dijo Toffee riendo por la paliza.

-Me pregunto, será así porque tuvo una infancia y adolescencia turbulenta como me dijo o realmente es carismático cuando lo quiere ser-al disimular una sonrisa e ir caminando junto a River, solo observo a Toffee pensando que en el fondo era más humano de lo que aparentaba.

 _ **Entrada del club nocturno Black Bird.**_

Los tres observaron desde la vereda del frente la enorme final que se encontraba fuera del establecimiento para escuchar a la banda de los Poison Red y pasar un viernes en la noche festejando.

-Vaya realmente, la banda es popular-comento Moon.

-Me pregunto si lograremos entrar antes que toquen-dijo River mirando la fila.

-Entremos-dijo Toffee cruzando la calle siendo seguido por Moon y River que lo miraban escéptico.

Toffee al caminar y observar de reojo la fila mientras que sus dos acompañantes lo seguían sin chistar, giro en dirección de un callejón.

-¿No haremos la fila?-pregunto la peliblanca.

-Acaso nos vamos a colar-dijo River.

-Ni uno ni lo otro, la fila solo es para aquellos que vienen por primera vez y en cuanto a nosotros entraremos por la entrada de verdad-dijo Toffee.

-La verdadera entrada-dijeron ambos.

Toffee se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal reforzado con una pequeña apertura corrediza que al tocar, se escucho un par de pasos y un par de ojos se asomaron desde la pequeña apertura.

-Contraseña-dijo una voz.

-Nunca había sentido esto por nadie, me completa-respondió Toffee.

Moon y River al oír la contraseña se miraron entre sí pensando que se le había zafado un tornillo a Toffee, pero la voz volvió hablar una vez más-bienvenido señor Von Septarsis y compañía, pueden pasar-dijo la voz abriendo la puerta.

\- Vamos-dijo Toffee siendo seguido por Moon y River que al ver al corpulento guardia los saludos asistiendo la cabeza.

Tras recorrer un largo corredor y esquivando un par de trabajadores que cargaban enorme cantidades de cerveza y otros licores hacia el interior del club nocturno.

-Soy yo o esa frase es de la película Jerry Maguire-dijo Moon.

-Al dueño del lugar le gusta esa película, creo que la ha visto una cien veces-comento Toffee.

-Con cuanta regularidad vienes a este lugar-dijo River.

-¿Regularidad?, más bien conozco al dueño desde que era un niño fue el novio de mi madre-comento Toffee saludando algunas meseras y meseros por igual en cuanto a Moon y River solo compartieron una mirada preguntándose quién era realmente Toffee.

Al tomar lugar en una mesa que estaba cerca de la barra, un hombre cercano a los 50 años, con el cabello corto encanecido, vestido con ropas elegantes y un bastón entre sus manos se acerco a saludar.

-Vaya, esta si es una sorpresa-dijo el hombre.

-Hola Nicholas-dijo Toffee.

-Espero que las madres escodan a sus hijas ha llegado The Lizard-dijo Nicholas estrechando y abrazando afectuosamente a Toffee bajo la mirada de Moon y River.

-Nick, acaso te dejaron de salir a prisión antes de tiempo-le enrostro Toffee.

-Si, por buen comportamiento-dijo Nick acercándose a Moon y River-veo que tienes compañía esta noche y que caballero tan agradable y una hermosa dama te acompañan-saludando educadamente.

-River Johansen-presentándose.

-Soy Moon Butterfly-dijo a Nicholas.

-Nicholas Donovan, dueño del Black Bird y fui alguna vez el padre postizo de este rufián que se cree ahora un miembro útil para la sociedad- Toffee ignoro el comentario que al recorrer la vista observo a una mujer de cabello corto color castaño y algunos tatuajes en su brazo que lo miraba directamente.

-Si me disculpan-dijo Toffee pero antes que pudiera seguir, Nicholas le cortó el paso con su bastón.

-Supongo que ya vas a poner mano a la obra, ¿Un Tom Collins como siempre?-pregunto.

-Si como le gustaba a Evelyn-respondió y siguiendo su camino.

 _ **En cambio.**_

Al ver alejarse a Toffee entre la multitud, Nicholas le pregunto si deseaban algo para beber-¿Qué se les ofrece?-pregunto.

-Cerveza negra-dijo River mostrando gran confianza.

-Un Blood Mary-dijo Moon viendo a Nicholas que llamo a una mesera y le hizo el pedido.

-Gracias querida-posando nuevamente sus ojos en ellos-¿entonces son amigos de Toffee?-pregunto.

-Mejor dicho trabajo con él y River es mi novio-dijo Moon.

-Solo vengo de paso por la ciudad-contesto River.

-Ya veo y dígame madeimoselle hace cuanto trabaja con Toffee-inquirió Nicholas.

-Vera, llevo casi un mes trabajando con él y nos comento que fue el novio de su madre-dijo Moon.

-Con la difunta Evelyn solo fuimos novios un par de años pero conozco a ese niño y a sus hermanos desde que tenían unos 8 años, que par de críos propenso al caos y desorden aun no comprendo cómo su madre los puso en orden-dijo Nicholas.

Nicholas les explico que Toffee al ser el mayor de los hermanos Von Septarsis, fue un gran de dolor de cabeza por su salvajismo y problemas con la autoridad mientras iba creciendo.

-Cuando tenía unos 12 años comenzó a practicar artes marciales mixtas en su escuela pero un día en medio de un entrenamiento un par de chicos mayores hicieron comentarios sobre su madre, lo siguiente que se supo fue que los ataco en plena practica e incluso el entrenador trato de intervenir pero resulto con la nariz rota en cuanto a los chicos uno termino con los dientes rotos, el segundo con el brazo partido y el ultimo con un trozo de oreja menos, algunos dicen que su padre estaría orgulloso de él pero solo si tuviera uno-comento Nicholas.

-No parece ser la clase de hombre violento-dijo River siendo apoyado incluso por Moon que ya lo conocía un poco mejor.

-Jaa, Toffee paso un par de años en la correccional por agresión a un par de oficiales de policía al tratar de defender a su hermano Rasticore, cuando se le acuso de un robo que no cometió pero a pesar de saber la verdad, las autoridades no permitieron salir por su historial de violencia y tras dos años termino sus estudios y consiguió una beca para estudios superiores gracias a los supervisores demostrando tener una gran inteligencia, en artes marciales mixtas pero siempre ha mantenido esos códigos morales de cuidar a su familia ya sea su madre o hermanos prefiere cuidar a los suyos a pesar que no comparte lazos consanguíneo-concluía Nicholas que cambio de tema rápidamente charlando con River por ser ambos hombres de negocio, en cuanto a Moon se excuso para irse a refrescar al baño que al abrirse paso vio como algunas parejas estaba bailando y otros bebiendo antes de que la banda tocara aquella noche.

Tras terminar de utilizar el tocador y atravesar un pasillo que se veía obligada a cruzar, miro de reojo algunas parejas que estaban besándose oculta por las sombras pero al desviar la mirada, la presencia de Toffee la sorprendió mientras besaba a una chica con tatuajes en su brazo, de cierta manera la peliblanca confirmo por una vez por todas los comentarios que realizaba Madame Fave sobre ser un mujeriego de tomo y lomo que de manera casual la mirada de ambos se cruzaron.

-Ni con River somos tan así-se dijo Moon quedando paralizada y creyendo que oía los pensamientos de Toffee-¿Acaso quieres unirte?-.

Tras sacudir su cabeza continuo su camino e ignorando la mirada de Toffee que continuaba besando a la chica.

 _ **Unos minutos antes.**_

-Supongo que ya vas a poner mano a la obra, ¿Un Tom Collins como siempre?-pregunto.

-Si como le gustaba a Evelyn-respondió y siguiendo su camino.

Al dejar detrás a Nicholas, River y Moon, lentamente se iba abriendo paso hacia la mujer de cabello castaño y tatuajes en el hombro que lo miro de pie a cabezas.

-Veo que vienes con amigos-dijo la mujer.

-Algo así pero ya sabes que me gusta ser el lobo solitario, querida Mary Ann-dijo Toffee a la mujer que se acerco a él.

-Me da gusto verte, Toffee-respondió Mary Ann mirando de reojo a Moon-debo suponer que con ella ya tuviste sexo-.

Al posar sus ojos en la mesa donde se encontraba la peliblanca mientras charlaba con Nicholas, solo se limito a esbozar un sonrisa y negando tal afirmación por parte de Mary Ann, que al ir al acercándose lentamente a ella la tomo de la cadera atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Si fuera así, algún problema?-pregunto.

-No, pero me sorprendería que te involucraras con una mujer así realmente se nota que proviene de una familia adinerada-comento la mujer de los tatuajes.

-Sígueme-dijo Toffee entrelazando su mano con Mary Ann que solo obedeció dócilmente para buscar un lugar tranquilo.

Mientras ambos estaban besándose, Toffee miro de reojo en ese momento a Moon que se quedaba paralizada a pocos metros de él.- ¿acaso quieres unirte-mirando a la peliblanca que continuo su camino.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo Mary Ann.

-Solo fue una curiosa-respondió continuando con el beso.

Unos minutos después Toffee regreso a la mesa tras separarse de Mary Ann antes de su presentación con la banda de los Poison Red tomando nuevamente lugar junto a River y Moon.

-Mi Tom Collins-dijo Toffee bebiendo -¿y el anciano Nich?-pregunto.

-Charlamos y dijo que era hora de empezar a preparar el espectáculo-explico River.

-Típico de Nich-bufo Toffee.

-Si me disculpan debo ir al baño-dijo River levantándose de su lugar y alejándose rápidamente.

Mientras bebía su Tom Collins, Moon tenía desviada la mirada hacia otra dirección tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu problema?-pregunto.

-Nada-contesto mostrándose nerviosa.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa y me viste mientras estaba con Mary Ann-le enrostro a la peliblanca que solo se limito a observarlo en silencio-tu silencio dice mucho más de lo que crees-dejando de lado su bebida.

-Vi tu pequeña conquista-hablo finalmente mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Sí y ¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto Toffee.

-Nunca me creí sobre que eras un mujeriego en especial que actuabas de inmediato al ver a una mujer hermosa frente a ti-comento Moon.

-Eso, es fácil con Mary Ann nos conocemos desde que tenemos 14 años, fuimos novios un tiempo y en ocasiones nos gusta recordar viejos tiempos-dijo Toffee.-e incluso usted tiene algo de belleza propia y natural, no debe sentirse intimidada-.

-Asi de simple, recordar viejos tiempos y aprovechar la oportunidad cuando se te presenta-dijo Moon-e incluso me da esos halagos-terminaba.

-Admítelo te quedaste pasmada y estuviste mirando mi pequeña conquista, ¿acaso quería un poco también?-dijo Toffee.

-Eres despreciable y tengo novio, nunca me fijaría en un sujeto como tú y mucho menos con el historial que posees-respondió Moon.

-No te culpo, tampoco me relacionaría con una mujer como tú, exceptuando profesionalmente en ese caso-le dijo Toffee.

Al producirse un silencio incomodo, ambos comenzaron a reír por sus comentarios y cambiando de tema rápidamente.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta y trabajamos juntos siempre me he preguntado qué haces por las noches después del trabajo-inquirió Moon.

-Digamos que llego a mi apartamento y pongo la televisión-contesto Toffee.

-Igual yo, me gusta ver los expedientes secretos X-comento Moon.

-¿Es un broma?-pregunto.

-No-contesto ella.

-Hago lo mismo, nunca me lo pierdo-dijo Toffee.

-Vaya eso si es sorprendente pensé que te gustaba tener metido el rostro en un libro-dijo Moon.

-En ocasiones pero Los Expedientes, nunca me lo pierdo digamos que soy un gran seguidor e incluso voy a sus convenciones cuando se realizan-dijo Toffee.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Moon.

-Claro, dentro de un mes se realizara una convención y que te parece ir- propuso Toffee.

-Por supuesto-dijo Moon dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro que no le importo mostrar.

-Enseguida vuelvo, iré por otro Tom Collins y ¿vas a querer otra cosa?-pregunto.

-Adelante-respondió.

 _ **Mientras.**_

Al beber su Blood Mary, Moon miro de reojo a Toffee que estaba ordenando en la barra mientras River se estaba realmente tardando en el sanitario.

-Oye-escucho y viendo a un trió de sujetos que tomaron lugar en la mesa.

-Esos lugares están ocupados-les indico pero solo obtuvo las risas de los tres que la miraban.

-Mi nombre es Ian, el es mi primo Seth y mi amigo Martin, pensamos que deberías venir con nosotros a pasarlo bien-dijo Ian riendo al igual que su amigo y primo.

-No me interesa-contesto.

-No te hagas la inocente, te vimos con el enano y con ese gorila, acaso juegas a dos bandos-dijo Seth.

-Apuesto que esta noche le toca al gorila-bufo Martin.

-Escuchen mi novio regresara pronto y mi amigo también-dijo Moon.

-Sabes ven con nosotros prometemos que será la noche de tu vida- Ian la tomo del brazo tratando de llevarlo a la fuerza, pero justo en ese momento su primo Seth fue derribado mientras Martin era empujado a un lado.

-Suéltala-rugió Toffee.

-Vaya el gorila-dijo Ian.

-Oye imbécil, ¿qué te pasa?-dijo Seth.

-No sabes con quien te estás metiendo-dijo Martin sacando una navaja.

-Por favor, crees que una navaja me va intimidar-dijo Toffee.

-Por el-ordeno Ian dejando a un lado a Moon que al igual que el resto de los demás asistente del club nocturno miraba la escena en especial cuando Toffee fue atacado por Seth con una botella de cerveza en la espalda haciéndose mil pedazos en ella.

-Son patéticos-dijo Toffee mostrando una mirada salvaje, tomando por sorpresa a Seth que le dio un codazo en el rostro y de inmediato Martin trato de atacarlo con la navaja pero solo obtuvo a cambio un puñetazo directo en el rostro y varios dientes menos.

-Es como un animal salvaje-dijo Moon, viendo como Toffee tomo entre sus manos la navaja clavándola en la pierna de Seth que gritaba de dolor, mientras Ian al tomar desprevenido a Toffee golpeándolo en el rostro que solo observo al pelinegro escupiendo algo de sangre y sujetándolo de sus ropas.

-Así que te gusta acosar mujeres y ¿dime que paso si hago esto?-dijo Toffee como un verdadero demente y con un simple movimiento le rompió el brazo, en cuanto a Martin que observo cómo Seth estaba tumbado en el suelo e Ian llorando por su brazo roto y dislocado, fue arrastrado por Toffee-para ti mi buen amigo, tengo algo especial-dijo.

-Está fuera de control-dijo Moon viendo a River acercarse rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto.

-Sí pero esto se pondrá feo-dijo Moon viendo al igual que River y el resto como Toffee tomaba una botella de cerveza que rompió en una mesa-suficiente-se escucho por todo el lugar.

Nicholas intervino y abriéndose pasó en dirección de Toffee que lo miraba desafiante.

-Ellos empezaron-afirmo Toffee.

-Eso me da igual, ya ganaste y no hagas una estupidez-dijo Nicholas viendo el desastre causado-por memoria de tu madre y todo lo que lucho por sacarte adelante, vete de aquí y ya sabes como todo terminara si haces esa estupidez-termino Nicholas.

-Bien-contesto Toffee abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Moon y River se miraron entre sí, siguiendo a Toffee que ya había salido del establecimiento.

-¿Esta herido?- pregunto River.

-Sí, recibió un puñetazo en el rostro-afirmo Moon siendo detenido por Nicholas.

-Oigan, cerca de aquí hay una farmacia-le dijo Nicholas despidiéndose de ellos y pidiendo que todo volviera a la tranquilidad.

Al pasar unos 15 minutos y buscando por los alrededores dieron finalmente con Toffee que estaba sentado en una banca de un parque con una botella de ron blanco entre sus manos.

-Al fin-dijo Moon acercando junto a River que miraba algo asustado a Toffee por sus heridas.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-pregunto.

-Mira tu rostro-dijo Moon acercándose a él.

-Realmente, te tomaron desprevenido-comento River.

-No es la primera vez que me paso algo como esto-afirmo Toffee observando a Moon que tomo la botella arrojándola a un basurero cercano-oye eso fue caro- que incluso River estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Moon.

-Ahora te quedaras aquí e iré a la farmacia que está a un par de calles para comprar todo lo necesario-dijo Moon ordenándole a River que se quedara vigilándolo.

 _ **Unos minutos después.**_

Al soportar el ardor en su labio partido y parte del rostro, Toffee miraba de reojo a Moon que trataba de hacer lo mejor posible mientras River se le veía algo incomodo por la sangre.

-¿Es mi idea o te da miedo la sangre?-pregunto a River.

-Nunca me ha gustado y digamos que ni siquiera las agujas las puedo soportar-dijo River sintiendo un escalofrió por la espina dorsal.

-Cuando teníamos 16 años, sufrí una cortada con una hoja de papel casi se desmayo-dijo Moon tomando otro poco de algodón.

-Vaya, realmente no te gusta la sangre-exclamo Toffee riendo levemente.

-O por favor eso no se compara a la fobia de Moon-dijo River.

-¿Fobia?-pregunto intrigado.

-River-dijo Moon sonrojándose.

-Vamos Johansen, habla de una vez-dijo Toffee.

-Me estoy metiendo en serios problemas-afirmo y tratando de desviar el tema.

-Nadie debe saber de eso-dijo Moon tomando unos parches.

Tras colocar el parche en el rostro de Toffee, observo a Moon y River en silencio unos minutos hasta que hablo finalmente.

-Saben, aun es la noche joven y cerca de aquí hay un puesto de fideos con sabores-propuso Toffee.

-¿Fideos con sabores?-dijo River.

-Eso suena genial-dijo Moon.

Mientras los tres iban caminando en dirección para buscar algo de comida, observo a la peliblanca en silencio y meditando en su mente.

-Sino, estuviera comprometida me involucraría con ella- mientras continuaba mirando de reojo a Moon y sintiendo algo de envidia por River.

* * *

 _ **En la actualidad, en las afueras del teatro de Echo Creek.**_

Tras terminar su jornada de trabajo y supervisando la restauración del teatro, Toffee se despidió de Karl, deseándole buen fin de semana.

-Descansa y trata de no meterte en problema-dijo Toffee tomando su chaqueta y mochila que se hecho al hombro.

-Gracias maestro y usted también-dijo Karl terminando de ordenar unos papeles antes de regresar a casa.

Al salir de su oficina y topándose con algunos jóvenes del servicio comunitario, busco con la mirada a cierto chico de cabello castaño.-¿Me pregunto si abra terminando con mi auto?-.

Desde su llegada a Echo Creek y con todo el trabajo que tenía por delante había estado descuidando la limpieza y la mantención de su camaro, que mejor y con la oportunidad de ser un miembro de la comunidad hacer uso de los servicios comunitario para darle algo de orden a su automóvil.

Tras despedirse del portero del lugar y caminando hacia el estacionamiento, que solo se encontraba cruzando la calle y con un paso firme pero lento, se llevo una gran sorpresa al llegar a su vehículo.

-Vaya-se dijo Toffee quedando sorprendido por lo reluciente que estaba su auto.

-¿Le gusto como quedo?-dijo Marco reuniendo todos los implementos de aseo.

-Nada de mal, Marco-dijo Toffee realizando una inspección minuciosa de todo el vehículo tanto exterior como interior.

-En lo personal creo que debería cobrarle por esto-afirmo Marco.

-¿Pagar?, sabes que estás cumpliendo un servicio a la comunidad y es una forma de compensar el daño que hiciste-respondió al castaño que lo miro desafiante-esa mirada es algo patética, deberías ser un poco menos hablador-afirmo.

-Pensé que estábamos en buenos términos-dijo Marco.

-¿Buenos términos?-bufo.

-Si- afirmo, solo escuchando una carcajada por parte de Toffee.

-Niño, aun te falta por aprender de esta vida-comento Toffee escuchando la propuesta por parte del castaño-Si lo estoy diciendo es porque simplemente usted, me trata con algo de respecto-dijo Marco.

-No niego que te trato con algo de respecto y tolero tu presencia, a pesar de los comentarios de nuestros vecinos en especial ahora que te gusta pasar algo de tiempo con mi hija-dijo Toffee.

-Oiga, si paso con tiempo con su hija es solo por el estúpido proyecto de literatura-afirmo peli castaño.

-¿Seguro?-dijo girando los ojos y mirando detenidamente a Marco-no sabes mentir y eres pésimo al intentarlo, mi hija te agrada pero que lo niegues no es asunto mío, en ocasiones me doy cuenta que te recuesta en su cama y lees sus comic o juegan videojuegos-dejando sin palabras a su joven vecino.

-¿Acaso nos espía?-pregunto.

-Solo velo por la seguridad de Star, ya sabes los padres somos algo celoso en ese aspecto que un chico este en su habitación, pero mi esposa digamos que afirma no ver en tu persona malas intenciones e incluso tu madre comento que te has vuelto algo dócil-dijo Toffee.

-Seguro-bufo Marco.

-En lo personal me recuerdas cuando era joven pero solo que era un poco más salvaje y violento, claro lo era hasta que me case y quizás una mujer pueda ayudar en eso en especial cuando conozca a la indicada-dijo Toffee pensando- realmente sentiré lastima por el padre y madre cuando su hija lo presente como su novio-tratando de contener una risa burlona.

-Lo que sea, creo que es hora de regresar al teatro-dijo Marco siendo detenido antes de ir nuevamente al teatro.

-Ten-dijo Toffee dándole 10 dólares a Marco que lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Y esto?-pregunto.

-Un regalo y gracias por tu esfuerzo-dijo Toffee que tras despedirse de Marco e ir en dirección de la academia de artes a buscar a Moon, se detuvo en un semáforo reflexionando sobre su charla con Marco que tras lanzar un suspiro-no veo problema que sean amigos, quizás Star influya en manera positiva en él, mientras no se involucre con ella-continuando su camino.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capítulo, espero que fuera de su agrado y ahora los reviews:**_

 _ **Corazón de Melón 3: espero que te gustara y que sigas hasta el final paz y amor.**_

 _ **Sugar: Como te comente en pm, ya explique que pronto vendrá el primer arco en que River hace su aparición en la línea de tiempo actual.**_

 _ **En manera general el primer arco como ya dije vendrá después del capítulo Una Segunda Oportunidad espero que lo disfruten y nos estamos viendo pronto.**_

 _ **Paz y Amor para todos.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola queridos lectores este es un pequeño adelanto en el fic o mejor dicho una historia transitoria antes del siguiente capítulo el cuarteto de la muerte que será publicado lo antes posible, será bastante largo y como regalo les dejo esto para su entretención (más que hoy es mi cumpleaños).**_

 _ **Al final hablare un poco de cómo surgió el capitulo transitorio y espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 _Su era nombre Emily Leonor Hardy, era una chica de casi 17 años, de estatura un poco más alta que las chicas de su edad, de figura esbelta, cabello largo y negro como las plumas de un cuervo, de piel blanca pastosa, ojos de tonalidad oscura, su vestimenta consistía en un corsé negro con detalles de líneas blancas, un par de guantes largos de color negro con detalles llegando a pocos centímetros de los hombros donde en cada uno de ellos había dos soles tatuados, portando en su mano derecha una sortija con una piedra carmesí y en su muñeca izquierda portaba un rosario y en el cuello un crucifico unido a una collar de cuentas y una cinta negra alrededor del cuello con un prendedor en el , una falda de color negra que caía hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla y pantimedias, un par de botines y por ultimo una gabardina._

 _Su caminar era firme y elegante como el de su madre y su mirada era la réplica exacta de su padre._

 _E incluso llevaba algo de delineador bajo los ojos y los labios pintados._

 _Para su madre y su padre, aquella vestimenta solo era por mera diversión y la utilizaba desde que tenía 15 años pero para ella le gustaba deambular así para ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva._

* * *

 **Mi nombre es Emily Leonor Hardy**

En su andar por las calles de Echo Creek, algunos chicos como chicas se detenían al verla hablando en voz baja, por su inusual belleza gótica e incluso uno que otro valiente se acercaba a ella para pedirle su número de celular.

-Lo siento pero no estoy interesada- respondía con su acento ingles imito a la perfección, dejando más cautivados que corazones rotos como era habitualmente al momento de darse a conocer sin importar el lugar donde fuera o estuviera.

Había llegado el momento de mezclarse entre los lugareños.

 _ **En el café de Echo Creek.**_

Cuando fue su turno de ordenar, la chica del mesón que tomo su pedido no pudo apartar su mirada de ella en ningún momento, en cuanto a ella poso su mirada en los diversos tipos de café que ofrecían.

-Un doble mockaccino, por favor- mostrando una expresión estoica al momento de indicar su elección.

-S…Si-contesto apenas dando crédito a lo que estaba viendo-¿Increíble nunca he visto una chica asi de guapa?-se dijo la chica del café.

Tras pagar y recibir su pedido, tomo lugar en una de las mesas observando al resto de los clientes, al pasar unos minutos y con su café terminado. Se dirigía a la salida del lugar tranquilamente hasta topare con la figura de una mujer vestida con ropas elegante y un llamativo cabello de color blanco azulado cruzando su mirada con la de ella por unos instantes.

-Hola-saludo cortésmente a Emily, contestando de inmediato el saludo.-hola -fue su respuesta. Moon se quedo unos minutos parada observando como la pelinegra se iba alejando del lugar.

 _ **En una librería de segunda mano.**_

Su padre le había enseñado visitar de vez en cuando las librerías de segunda mano y según sus propias palabras- _es como encontrar el tesoro oculto de un pirata_ -. En medio de su exploración encontró libros con páginas muy amarillentas o portadas completamente dañadas por uso o el tiempo pero al parecer alguien se había dedicado a repáralas y ponerlos a la venta nuevamente.

-Interesante-se dijo revisando una sección en particular, encontrando un viejo volumen de tamaño mediano encuerado con letras dorada que se titulaba _**Salamander y La Princesa en el mundo de Tenebris**_ -$14.50, barato para un volumen antiguo-se dijo.

Al caminar en dirección de la caja registradora llevada por el propio dueño del lugar esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro de espantapájaros y dejando de lado el periódico de aquel dia.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Emily.

-Buenas tardes-dijo recibiendo el libro-¿Eso llevara solamente?-pregunto.

-Si-contesto.

-Señorita son 14.50-dijo.

-Aquí tiene- entregando el dinero-¿Es un libro muy antiguo?- pregunto.

-Si algo-dijo el dueño.

-¿Enserio?-preguntando nuevamente.

-Lo acabaras enseguida-contesto con la misma sonrisa y de paso empacando el libro al interior de una bolsa con el logo de la tienda.

Al tomar su libro, se despidió del dueño de la tienda saliendo en dirección de la avenida principal de Echo Creek continuando su camino pero al momento de girar en dirección del parque, dos chicas que conocía a la perfección veían en su dirección quedando detenida por unos instantes.

-¿Veamos si paso junto a ellas sin ser reconocida?-se planteo en su mente dibujándose en su rostro una sonrisa traviesa dando inicio a su andar, al ir acortando distancia entre la chica rubia y la chica de cabello oscuro paso junto a ella como si fuera una completa desconocida pero sin antes de oír claramente el intercambio de palabras entre ellas.

-¡Whoa!, nunca la había visto antes- comento Jackie.

-Si es verdad, es la primera vez que la veo quizás solo está de paso por la ciudad- contesto Janna.

 _ **En el parque de Echo Creek.**_

Su siguiente parada fue en una de las bancas del concurrido parque de la ciudad, en el momento de sacar el libro comenzó. A leer tranquilamente su contenido sin ser molestar por unos minutos en el momento de levantar su mirada por los alrededores un grupo de jóvenes con overoles anaranjados estaba a unos metros de ella.

-Servicios comunitarios-leyó en la espalda de unos de los chicos. -¿me pregunto?- en aquel momento distinguió la voz de cierto chico de cabello castaño que estaba charlando con una chica de cabello rojizo.-veamos si me reconoce-se dijo. En los siguientes minutos, Emily se quedo en la banca alternando en ocasiones una que otra mirada furtiva en dirección de Marco siendo más de una vez el choque entre ambos y captando la atención de este ultimo.

-¿Veamos si me reconoces?-observando nuevamente como el chico se iba acercando lentamente en su dirección-no puedo creerlo viene hacia acá- se dijo conteniendo una carcajada. Marco se abrió paso en dirección de Emily bajo la mirada atenta del resto de los integrantes de los servicios comunitario que ya empezaban a especular lo que sucedería.

-Hola-dijo Marco.

-Hola-contesto con su característico acento.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto tomando lugar junto a ella.

Emily se quedo impávida por unos momentos, esperando que fuera reconocida por Marco al darle unos segundos más pero en resumidas cuenta quedo en nada.

-Primero dime el tuyo-dijo ella.-Pero yo te pregunte primero-volviendo a insistir.

-Acaso no sabes que un caballero siempre debe presentarse primero- mirando fijamente al castaño- vamos date cuenta-se dijo esperando ver el rostro de sorpresa del castaño.

-Soy Marco Díaz-cediendo finalmente y esperando a cambio el nombre de Emily-mi nombre es Emily Leonor Hardy-respondió.

-Emily un nombre simple para alguien como tu-le dijo.-O tal vez, el señor Díaz podría regresar a sus tareas y dejar de molestar a la señorita-intervino la supervisora Selena Adams viendo en ese momento a Marco que se le detuvo por unos segundos el corazón y regresando junto a los demás miembros, sufriendo las burlas de parte de la chica que estaba junto a él hace unos momentos y recibiendo de paso un palmazo tras la nuca, al reincorporarse miro nuevamente de reojo a Marco continuando con su servicio.

-Disculpa, ¿acaso nos conocemos?-pregunto Selena.

-Espero que no reconozca por mi papá-se dijo y tratando de mantener su actitud estoica-no-contesto.

-Ok, digamos te hiciste algo familiar o mejor dicho estaba segura que te había visto antes-comento viendo como la pelinegra se despidió y mezclándose nuevamente entre los transeúntes aquella tarde de miércoles y continuando con su pequeño paseo.

 _ **Una pequeña parada en las malteadas.**_

Al pagar su malteada busco una mesa libre dando con ella cerca de unos árboles y con el grupo de chicos populares de la academia.

-Sin duda Brittney es la líder indiscutible de los populares- al pasar junto a ellos, fue ignorada por completo tomando lugar en la mesa vavia, mientras bebía su malteada observo y escucho con atención la típica charla de los populares.

Por unos minutos se mantuvo pasiva comenzando enseguida aburrirse y recordando la razón del por qué eligió aquellos nombres y apellido.

-Emily se debía por un canción que siempre cantaba su mamá antes de ir e a dormir, Leonor en honor a una reina de Inglaterra y el apellido Hardy se debió simplemente por gusto- al lanzar un suspiro apuro la malteada arrojando el vaso en el basurero más cercano.

 _ **En dirección de casa.**_

Un simple bostezo y un caminar elegante, no era la combinación perfecta pero ya estaba cansada de jugar a ser Emily, solo quería llegar a casa y algo de comer.

-Un baño no estaría mal-se planteo antes de poder cruzar la calle y manera inesperada fue llamada-Emily Leonor Hardy- volteándose en dirección de donde provenía.

-¿Vives por aquí?-pregunto.-¿Acaso te gusta acosar a las personas?-devolviendo la pregunta.

-Solo te vi-respondió.

-Que bien-cruzando la calle-deberé dar todo un rodeo antes de llegar a casa-se dijo siendo nuevamente abordada por Marco.

-¿Estas muy ocupada?- pregunto.-No-respondió.

-¿Quieres ir a perder el tiempo conmigo?-pregunto nuevamente.

-No tengo ganas-respondió un tanto agobiada.

Marco en un nuevo intento de captar la atención de Emily, le corto de paso empezando a utilizar sus encantos.

-Oye, solo quiero ser amable-tratando de acercase a ella.-Veamos si podrás con esto-se dijo Emily quitándose su abrigo que dejo de lado y su libro.

-¿Quieres involucrarte conmigo?-le pregunto.

-Me gusta el peligro-contesto viendo a Emily que se iba acercando hacia él.-El niño malo quiere diversión-dijo mirando el rostro de Marco-dime, ¿quieres que vayamos a tu hogar y nos conozcamos mejor?-pregunto.

-Si no veo problema-contesto viendo en aquel momento a Emily llevar sus manos hacia su falda-¿Acaso quieres revisar bajo mi falda?-tomando por completa sorpresa al castaño.-Espera un momento-dijo Marco tratando de tener algo de tiempo fuera.

-¿Enserio aun eres virgen?- le pregunto.-He estado con chicas-contesto disimulando su rubor.

-Mentiroso, se te nota que aun eres virgen por lo sonrojado-dijo riendo volviendo a tomar su abrigo y libro-Cuándo seas un poco más adulto puedes buscarme-bufo Emily dejando totalmente humillado a Marco.

 _ **En casa.**_

Tras darle un pequeña lesión a Marco y mirando por los alrededores, rápidamente se abrió paso por los jardines, saltando vallas y burlando uno que otro perro, entrando finalmente por la puerta trasera de su hogar, dejando sobre una silla su abrigo y quitándose sus botines.

-Que sorpresa es mi hija que no recuerdo, Emily-dijo Toffee entrando en la cocina.

-Hola papá-dijo Star quitándose la peluca y deshaciendo su peinado mientras su largo cabello blanco caía por su espalda.

-¿Dime cariño alguien te reconoció?-pregunto.

-Me tope con mamá en el café del centro fingió que no me conocía, luego compre este libro y algunos chicos y chicas de la academia me vieron pero no pudieron reconocerme, en conclusión me divertí-contesto.

-Excelente- caminando en dirección de la nevera-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto.

-Sí, pero antes iré a cambiarme y tomar un baño-reuniendo sus cosas y subiendo hacia su habitación.

-Cuando bajes estará listo-le anuncio Toffee- gracias papá-respondió de la segunda planta.

Al momento de entrar en la habitación coloco la peluca sobre la cabeza del maniquí comprobando que todo estaba en orden, lo siguiente fue tomar un joyero de madre guardando su rosario, collar con cuenta y sortija por último se quito su corsé, falda y pantimedia guardando todo en la bolsa del traje que acomodo de manera implacable al interior de su armario y por ultimo su abrigo, al tomar el prendedor extrajo de inmediato la memoria conectando en su computadora portátil. Acomodo su libro en su repisa y recordando las incontables veces con ayuda de Lilacia que se había disfrazado de Emily Leonor Hardy para deambular por su natal Nueva Orleans.

-Bfly, realmente te ves muy diferente cuando te conviertes en Emily-recordó y de paso escucho como Marco se quejaba desde su habitación-realmente está molesto con Emily quizás pueda jugar con él un par de veces-se dijo riendo.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos el capitulo queridos lectores, espero que fuera de su agrado el siguiente capítulo lo tendré lo antes posibles pero le adelanto que será muy emocionante lo vendrá y pronto estaremos a puertas de la saga más importante.**_

 _ **Ahora algunas reflexiones pero antes los reviews:**_

 _ **Guest: Siempre trato de mantener una orden pero al ser verano aquí en Chile me di una pequeña pausa en algunos fic y trabaje pero ahora con el comienzo de Marzo se volverá a una publicación un poco más regular y capítulos más extensos.**_

 _ **Sugar: En el siguiente capítulo veremos a Toffee en acción nuevamente, y sobre la pregunta cuando regresemos nuevamente al pasado diré la verdadera la razón del porque el amigo viejito de Toffee estuvo en la cárcel y gracias por los consejos.**_

 _ **La idea de este capítulo surgió mientras escribía un capitulo del Pesos de Nuestras decisiones otro fic en que trabajo e invito a leer y la apariencia de Star me base en la imagen que ocupo como oficial en mi perfil para que la vean y se dan una idea, el alter ego de Star regresara y en el futuro tendrá más participación espero que les gustara y les recuerdo dejar sus reviews hasta la próxima queridos lectores.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola queridos lectores ha pasado un tiempo desde la última que publique un capitulo creo que han sido un poco más de dos meses.**

 **Ahora he regresado con un capitulo algo corto pero será bastante interesante, eso me recuerda a cierto comentario de una aclamada escritora y lectora hace un par de semanas donde un grupo de lectores de este fic, alababa la historia entres otras cosas en cierta pagina, eso me da entender que mi tiempo y dedicación han rendido frutos pero siempre puedo mejorar, gracias a ustedes lectores dan ese ánimo y motivación para sacar adelante más capitulo, si se produce alguna demora todo se debe a mis estudios. Ya lo he mencionado en otros de mis fic pero siempre me daré el tiempo de actualizar.**

 **Ahora este capítulo da inicio a la siguiente historia de nombre El Cuarteto De La Muerte, luego vendrá dos arcos bastantes interesante.** **Vamos con el capitulo y disfrútenlo, al final unas palabras.**

* * *

 **El Secreto De Star**

 _ **Academia de Echo Creek, En las gradas del campo de fútbol americano. (Jueves).**_

En el momento de cambiar la página de su libro observo en silencio a su vecino quejándose en aquel instante de cierto encuentro con una misteriosa chica.

-Luego se negó a salir conmigo, esa maldita Emily Leonor Hardy- protesto y maldiciendo su nombre.- Ayer después de la clase, me pase toda la tarde oculto entre los arbustos esperando en el mismo lugar donde me humillo, incluso me quede dormido y esta misma tarde tengo libre, la supervisora dijo que tenía asuntos importantes que tratar-continuando su relato.

* * *

 _Creo que alguien quedo bastante mal…..hola soy Star Butterfly, ha sido un buen tiempo y ya saben lo que pasa con Marco, cuando conocio a Emily. Pero no me puedo creer que tan fácil se tentara con una chica completamente desconocida pero el asunto es otro en cuestión, es mejor que sigan viendo lo que pasa con mi vecino idiota._

 _Pero creo desde ahora van a suceder muchas cosas interesantes aquí en Echo Creek._

* * *

-No-tratando de captar su atención.-¿Estas escuchando mi plan?-pregunto.

-Comprendo que esa chica Emily no se que, te dejara mal pero si quieres puedo ayudarte en expresar tus sentimientos-comento Star.

-Oye nerd-dijo Marco.- Quiero venganza me dejo en ridículo y pienso desquitarme de un modo u otro-viendo a Star cambiar nuevamente la pagina de su libro.

-Creo que alguien esta obsesionándose con una chica-dijo en tono burlón.-Interesante-se dijo continuando la lectura.

-Dame eso-tomando entre sus manos el libro.-¿Qué tanto lees?-pregunto.

-Oye-tratando de recuperar el libro.- Estaba en la mejor parte- viendo a Marco leer detenidamente el contenido de su libro.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?-pregunto continuando su lectura.

-Es una novela adolescente-respondió Star, desviando la mirada por completo.

-Parece pornografía-dijo sorprendido.

-Pues claro-tratando de mantener la compostura.- Es una novela adolescente traducida tiene algo de sexo, como si eso fuera un problema por ser una chica-contesto.

-Para ser una nerd sin duda alguna, tienes intereses bastante poco usuales-regresando el libro.- Desde ya te reconozco como algo más interesante- tomando lugar junto a ella.

-Gracias-dijo volviendo abrir el libro.-Creo que Emily, debe volver a darte una lección-se dijo viendo el rostro de Marco detenidamente.

-¿Qué?-pregunto.

-Nada-contesto regresando a su lectura.-Si no fuera un idiota sería lindo de cierta forma- ocultando su sonrisa bajo el libro, pero al ver de reojo a Marco con una expresión de embobado por algo o más bien alguien en particular.

-Genial-dijo Marco viendo a un grupo de chicas con sudadera deportiva, pantalones cortos y calzado deportivo realizando un pequeño estiramiento.

-¿Equipo de atletismo?-pregunto Star viendo el rostro de Marco completamente concentrando en las chicas.

-Para nada-dijo Marco emocionado.- Son de voleibol-contesto.

Star dejo por un momento su libro de lado, sintiendo un ardor enrodilla mientras Marco seguía como un idiota viendo a las chicas del equipo femenino. La peliblanca no pudo evitar recordar sus tiempos en el equipo de su anterior escuela en Nueva Orleans.

-Oye-dijo Marco viendo a Star completamente impávida.-¿Star?- llamándola nuevamente.

-Yo me tengo que ir-tomando sus pertenencias y descendiendo por las gradas.

 _ **Desde Marco.**_

Al cabo de unos minutos Marco continúo observando a las chicas del equipo e incluso saludándola desde su posición pero el extraño actuar de Star no le permitía concentrarse, de un salto tomo su mochila y descendió por las gradas en búsqueda de su vecina.

-Desde cuando soy tan dulce-se dijo saliendo de la academia, al seguir su camino observo por los alrededores y tras correr un par de calles en busca de ella, reanudo su carrera al pasar por un parque cercano a su lugar de estudio, unos sollozos captaron su atención, agudizando su oído y buscando el origen de ellos.-¿Star?-se pregunto.

Marco al acercarse con suma cautela hacia la peliblanca, se planto frente ella dejando de lado su mochila.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo al tratar de secarse las lágrimas.-quiero estar a solas- indico ocultado su rostro.

-Eres una desagradecida-contesto Marco tomando lugar junto a ella.-Solo quiero ayudarte- e incluso el mismo parecía sorprendido por sus palabras.

-¡Marco!-dijo Star abrazando al castaño en ese momento, quizás el pudo tomar distancia o aprovecharse de esa situación, pero de manera coincidente conocía esa expresión a la perfección y sentimiento.

-Esta frustrada-recordando sus 14 años.-tranquila- percibiendo el aroma a frutas tropicales de su cabello.

Pero desde cierta distancia, la joven Thomas observo la escena oculta entre los arboles viendo a Marco y Star compartir un abrazo estando lo bastante apartada de ambos, tratando de entender la situación.

-¿Marco y Star?-se pregunto.

 _ **Centro comunitario de Echo Creek.**_

Cuando arrojo la goma de mascar al basurero, comprobando que todo estaba en orden. Hekappo toco la puerta de la oficina de la supervisora Selena Adams.

-Puedes pasar-dijo Selena desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Al poner un pie observo a Selena con una sonrisa, un tazón con algunos bocadillos, un expediente, un par de latas de gaseosa e incluso un cenicero.

-Estoy casi segura que es una trampa-se dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.-Hola jefa- tratando de verse educada.

-Hekappo, me alegra verte-dijo Selena invitándola a tomar asiento.

-Igual-dijo tomando lugar frente a la supervisora. -Pensé que estaría en esa reunión de supervisores, por darnos el día de mañana libre -comento.

-Eso fue una pequeña mentira, pero mañana tengo en la tarde varios asuntos que tratar-dijo Selena.-ofreciendo algunos bocadillos como latas de gaseosa.

-Gracias-contesto tomando una lata comenzado a beberla.-¿Qué hago aquí?-pregunto.

-Directo al grano-dijo con una sonrisa y tomando el expediente.

La verdadera razón de estar involucrada en el servicio voluntario en vez de alguna institución correccional, fue por ser su primera infracción ante la ley. Hekappo fue arrestada en medio de una fiesta trayendo consigo cierta sustancias ilícitas y algunos elementos prohibido por la ley.

En la mayoría de los casos con estos antecedentes, un pasaje directo a la correccional sería lo más lógico pero al revisar sus antecedentes personales e incluso sus antecedentes académicos siendo una gran salvavidas en el proceso, se le dio la oportunidad de tomar el servicio comunitario e incluso se realizaba periódicos exámenes a la sangre.

-Me reuní con algunas personas importantes y hemos visto un gran avance en tu persona, pero hemos revisado tus calificaciones, creemos que debes concluir tus estudios, tan solo son 6 meses y algunas clases-comento.

-Es broma-arqueando una ceja.

-No-fue su respuesta.-Tienes calificaciones en un rango sobresaliente y eso puede abrirte la puerta a varias opciones a futuro, claro si deseas seguir estudios superiores-revisando el expediente.

-Creo que ya paso lo de la escuela-indico.

-Todos estamos a tiempo-dijo Selena.-Incluso yo tuve problemas, cuando era más joven y como tu supervisora he sido nombrada como tu tutora legal-entregando a Hekappo, el documento con la firma del juez.

-¡Usted!-dijo sorprendida.-Entonces debo decirle mamá, me iré a vivir a su hogar y seremos una familia feliz-bufo.

-El sarcasmo no va contigo, querida-indico.-Solo debes mantener tu comportamiento, asistir a la academia, pero en cuanto a tu vida puedes dirigirla en los parámetros de la ley y seguir viviendo en la casa rodante donde resides, pero al menos si necesita ayuda ya sea económica o de otro asunto puedes hablar conmigo de inmediato- revisando otros papeles.

-Deben estan locos-dijo Hekappo.-Mis padres me lanzaron a la calle apenas teniendo 14 años y sola he llevado mi vida y debo tenerla como mi madre postiza-indico.

-Hekappo-dijo Selena.-Yo perdí a mis padres, nunca tuve el apoyo de alguien sumando a los dos años en la correccional, pero enderece mi vida y ahora me dedico a dar ayuda a jóvenes en problemas-comento.

-Yo pensaba que usted, era un simple supervisora-dijo Hekappo poniendo frente a ella su celular.-Puede registrar su número, por favor-tragándose el orgullo.

-Gracias por confiar-registrando su número-Recuerda puedes llamar o enviarme un whatsapp, pero esta noche estaré ocupada tengo una cita a ciega-comento entre risas.

-Es broma, usted es soltera-dijo sorprendida.

-Solo es una cita organizada por una amiga-comento.

Tras desear suerte a Selena en su cita a ciegas, metió su mano en su bolsillo izquierdo extrayendo su cajetilla de cigarrillo y colocándose los audífonos regresando a casa aquel día, volviendo a repasar toda la conversación con la supervisora.

-Quizás hamburguesas con queso, para la cena-se dijo.

 _ **Una hora después, Residencia Thomas.**_

En el momento de arrojar su mochila contra la silla de su escritorio y quitarse el abrigo, camino en círculo por la habitación tratando de asimilar lo presenciado en el parque.

-¿Marco y Star?-se dijo en principio.

Solo se quedo unos minutos viendo como su exnovio y su amiga estaban abrazado en el parque, quizas solo fue un abrazo amistoso o una forma de disculpa, pero estaba realmente inquieta en esos momentos.

-Hace unas semanas se odiaban pero no creo que tengan algo en concreto y Star ya me lo habria dicho- al especular sobre un posible romance en el momento de tumbarse en su cama y continuando con sus dudas tomo su celular buscando entre sus contacto el numero de Marco quedando pensativa por unos instantes.

Pero el sonido de su estomago la hizo despabilar dejando de lado por unos minutos el asunto.

-Un sándwich-se dijo saliendo de su habitación.

 _ **Centro de entrenamiento y creación de Echo Creek.**_

En el momento de sacar su nueva raqueta de tenis del estuche, comprobó por unos segundos las cuerdas estando lista para comenzar el juego.

-Estoy lista-le indico a Angie.

Recientemente el centro de entrenamiento y creación de la ciudad había adquirido una nueva maquina lanza pelotas de tenis, en aquella semana espero impaciente poder probarla siendo la primera en usarla aquel día.

-Ya la active-contesto Angie viendo la primera pelota siendo lanzada a toda velocidad, Moon al mantenerse quieta respondió con un simple movimiento y viendo la segunda pelota siendo disparada en su dirección. Un grupo de espectadores que esperaban su turno para hacer uso de la maquina lanza pelotas, miraban a la peliblanca desplegarse físicamente e incluso mujeres más jóvenes miraban sorprendido el excelente estado físico de Moon.

-17- se dijo Moon corriendo para golpear la pelota numero 18. Con el transcurrir de los minutos, la ultima pelota fue golpeada con todas sus fuerzas impactado en el fondo de la cancha, al acomodarse unos mechones de su cabello los espectadores la aplaudieron alzando su raqueta en señal de saludo y ayudando a su vecina a reunir las pelotas.

-Debo admitirlo, Moon-comento Angie.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto cargando su bolso.

-Juegas como una profesional-respondio.

-Gracias-contesto.-Juego desde los 7 años, mi padre me enseñp a jugarlo y después empecé a competir en la liga infantil, pre-adolescente y adulto joven pero al entrar en el conservatorio fue solo un pasatiempo y digamos que es algo bastante relajante.

-¿Algún torneo?-pregunto.

-Uno que otro pero nada importante-contesto humildemente.- Con treces años gane el torneo inter-escolar- se dijo así misma.

-Digamos que yo hice algo de deporte al estar en la universidad-comento Angie.

-Por favor que sea danza- se dijo.-¿Qué practicaste?-pregunto.

-Es algo tonto-dijo ruborizada.-es algo sin importancia- mostrándose avergonzada.

-Solo dilo- esperando la confesión.

-Fui competidora de triatlón-fue su respuesta.

Moon se detuvo estudiando cuidadosamente la anatomía física de Angie, no era mujer alta como ella o tuviera grande atributos fisicos, era menuda, de cuerpo proporcionado, una enorme cabellera rizada atada en un moño e incluso tenia cierto atractivo pero le hacia difícil imaginarla como un atleta de Triatlón.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?-pregunto Moon.

-Durante la universidad, en la academia fui parte del equipo de atletismo corria los 100 metros-continuando su relato y como gracias a eso pudo financiar sus estudios con una beca deportiva caminando junto a su amiga en dirección de los camerinos femeninos.

 _ **Newcastle, Inglaterra.**_

Edward Becher de 65 años de edad, de cabello encanecido color plateado, ojos verdes apagado, piel pálida y de figura esbelta vestido con una sudadera, pantalones deportivos y calzado deportivo bebía su té de la tarde en silencio observando por la ventana, mientras una suave lluvia del norte de Inglaterra lo tenía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Se pondrá peor –se dijo viendo por la ventana de su lujosa mansión en las afueras de la ciudad. - Quizás vaya en Marzo, siempre ha sido una buena época para viajar a Norteamérica-tomando un expediente entre sus manos y volviendo a revisar su contenido.

Edward o para sus más cercanos y amigos Ed, era un hombre acaudalado donde gran parte del año residía en su natal Newcastle pero en ocasiones le gustaba viajar a otros lugares ya sea Roma, Shangai o Nueva York en caso de atender sus negocios.

Una persona muy estimada para Edward le había enviado cierta información en relación a su hija, esa persona de apellido Johansen había iniciado la cruzada de dar con la hija de su ex-suegro y socio comercial. En principio la búsqueda fue en Nueva Orleans pero realizando la investigación pertinente dio con la mujer en una lugar llamado Echo Creek del estado de California. Luego de enterarse de esta noticia y dejar varios asuntos al día. Edward Becher había perdido contacto con su hija Moon al enterarse de su embarazo antes de contraer matrimonio con cierto sujeto de pasado dudoso e incluso provocando el exilio de su hija de la familia Butterfly por su actuar.

-Toffee Von Septarsis- recordando a ese hombre y cerrando su puño.-He esperado mucho tiempo para verte la cara, ladrón de hijas-viendo detenidamente la fotografía de Moon y de su nieta Star recordando en años anteriores el innegable parecido entre madre e hija.

La lluvia de invierno se volvió a intensificar y la menta de Edward regreso al Nueva Orleans de los primeros años del nuevo siglo, recordando en especial la cafetería, su hija, el padre de su nieta y la pequeña Star en el vientre de Moon.

-Papá, estoy de 12 semanas-recordando las palabras de Moon.-Señor Edward, queremos su bendición para casarnos y asista a la boda-repitiendo esas palabras en su mente una y otra vez, cuando Toffee se presento a él.

 _ **En el Parque.**_

Al detenerse nuevamente vio claramente a la peliblanca aun deprimida estaba dispuesto avanzar sin ella pero algo se lo impedía y una voz le susurraba constantemente al oido.

-Conoces esa expresión-volvió a oír, al cerrar el puño se quito su chaqueta de estilo militar, poniéndola sobre los hombros de Star.-¿Qué?-pregunto siendo observado por ella completamente confundida.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Te paso mi chaqueta-contesto.-Por favor, no la arruines la compre hace poco-comento, aquel día iba con una pantalón deportivo negro, una sudadera de color celeste y zapatillas converse de color morada, en cuanto Marco solo iba con su clásica sudadera de color rojo, pantalones de mezclilla ajustado y calzando un par de zapatillas converse. Star se quedo viendo como Marco le ayudaba a colocarse su chaqueta, el castaño solo se quedo en silencio intercambiando en algunas ocasiones una mirada.

-Gracias-dijo Star ocultando su rubor.-En ocasiones no eres tan malo como dicen-comento.

-Somos vecinos y amigos- tomando su mochila.-Debemos apoyarnos, nerd-revolviendo el cabello de Star.

-¿Somos amigos?-pregunto.

-Si-contesto.-Para ser una nerd eres algo lenta-recibiendo nuevamente un abrazo de Star.

-El primer abrazo fue gratis-dijo Marco.-El segundo, te sale un beso-recibiendo un golpe en las costillas por parte de ella.

-Idiota-le dijo acomodando su mochila sobre su hombro.-Igual fuiste bueno conmigo y me consolaste-volviendo abrazar nuevamente a Marco.

-Al menos dime la razon del porque estabas llorando- respondiendo el abrazo.-¿Desde cuando me he puesto tan dulce?-se pregunto nuevamente.

-Ah,eso-contesto hundiendo el rostro entre las ropas de Marco.-Esta bien-dijo finalmente indicándole tomar asiento en una banca cercana.

Marco escucho atentamente la explicación de Star, en su anterior escuela con 12 años comenzó a practicar voleibol femenino participando en diversas competencia a nivel regional como estatal, pero en medio de una práctica un fuerte dolor en su rodilla la derivo al hospital y esa misma noche fue sometida a una cirugía para corregir su dolencia teniendo 15 años.

-Después vino la rehabilitación durando cerca de 6 meses, pero debo ocupar una rodillera ortopédica al momento de tener clases de deportes pero nunca más volví a jugar voleibol e incluso la entrenadora dijo que podía diseñar un plan especial para seguir siendo parte del equipo-terminando de explicar lo sucedido hace un año.

-Oh-dijo Marco.- Ya veo, pero te ve visto correr en clases de gimnasia realmente eres rápida-haciendo memoria.

-¿Enserio?-mostrándose sorprendida.

-Si con Fergunson y Alonzo solemos mirar a las chicas con su ropa deportiva-admitió sin pudor alguno.

-Eres un pervertido-dijo Star.

-Y-contesto Marco.-Yo al menos lo admito-viendo a la peliblanca.

-Realmente eres increíble-dijo Star.-Eres amable pero te volviste nuevamente un patán-viendo a Marco ponerse de pie.

-Escucha nerd-mirándola de frente.-No pienses que volveré a ser amable contigo, una cosa que seamos amigos no quiere decir que tendrás un trato especial ni siquiera Fergunson o Alonzo lo tienen-tomando su mochila.

-Idiota-contesto.

-Y eso me recuerda-dijo Marco.-Mi madre me comento que estaría hoy en el centro deportivo con tu mamá, papá está fuera de la ciudad y acabo de recordar de no tener mis llave conmigo, vamos a tu casa tengo hambre-observando a la peliblanca.

-Eres agradable conmigo, te pones como un idiota y ahora quieres que te de refugio en mi casa-comento sorprendida por la actitud engreída del castaño.

-Si-respondió con sonrisa.

* * *

 _Creo que Marco no es una mala persona, la señora Díaz me comento algunas cosas cuando él era un chico bien portado y educado, aun no conozco la verdadera razón de su cambio pero creo que Jackie debe saber algo en relación a eso. Quizás algún día averigüe la verdad pero debo admitir que me ayudo de cierto modo._

 _Quien sabe podría regresar a jugar voleibol._

* * *

 _ **De regreso a la residencia Thomas.**_

Al dejar el cuchillo en el lavaplatos, comió su sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea meditando lo sucedido.

-Realmente es muy extraño- viendo el número de contacto de Marco.- Quizás- abriendo el whatsapp y escribiendo a Janna.

 _ **Chat del Whatsapp.**_

 **Jackie:** Janna, ¿Estas?.

 **Janna:** Si, dime que sucede?….

 **Jackie:** Veras, iba de regreso a la academia debía devolver un libro que tome prestado recordando que era la fecha de regreso, me fui caminando por el parque cercano de la academia al ir a mitad de camino, vi a Marco.

 **Janna:** ¿Marco?.

 **Jackie:** Ya sabes que en ocasiones me sigue a casa o me vigila pero estaba con una chica.

 **Janna:** ¿Qué chica?.

 **Jackie:** Estaba abrazando a Star.

 **Janna:** (Escribiendo).

 **Jackie:** ¿Janna?.

 **Janna:** Ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…Marco y Star, debe ser una broma. Ellos apenas han empezado a tolerarse, recuerdas como intentaban matarse hace unas semanas.

 **Jackie:** Es verdad es muy divertido. Pero ellos son muy distintos y me preocupa Star.

 **Janna:** Es fácil, solo pregúntale a Star o Marco lo que sucedió y saldremos de todas dudas.

 **Jackie:** Estaba pensando en llamar a Marco para preguntarle.

 **Janna:** Hazlo y me cuentas,ahora debo salir con mi madre.

Dejando de lado su celular, se quedo pensativa en el lugar mientras medio sándwich seguía en el plato. Tras terminar su pequeño refrigerio y dirigirse a la nevera se quedo observando una lata de gaseosa y una caja de leche con chocolate.

-Quizás hablar directamente con él sea lo mejor-considerando aquella opción.

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar de la carretera en dirección del estado de California.**_

Una vieja furgoneta de los año 60 de colores verde y blanco, era un espectáculo poco común en especial al pasar junto enormes camiones o autobuses repletos de pasajeros e incluso uno que otro curioso tomaba una fotografía. El piloto del singular vehículo era un hombre alto, musculoso, ojos color verde oscuro, con el cabello rapado, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, una camiseta negra, pantalones de mezclilla y un par de botas completamente concentrado en el camino, el cuanto al copiloto de la furgoneta era de cabello rubio corto, de complexión delgada, ojos azules vestido con sudadera, pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y un calzado cómodo.

-Ya estamos cerca-indico a sus hermanos.

-Oye-dijo una mujer de rasgo asiáticos, de cabello corto, ojos como gato, de piel levemente bronceada, vestida con una sudadera de color melon, un pantalón de cuero y un par de zapatillas converse-Rasticore, acelera un poco más a Jacob le gusta la velocidad-dijo a su hermano mirando de reojo a su pequeño hijo de apenas 6 meses.

-Lerna-dijo Jormun desde el asiento del copiloto.-¿Estas segura que le gusta la velocidad?-pregunto.

-Si-fue su respuesta.- Odia esas cosas de dora la explorada o el estúpido dinosaurio rosa de la televisión.

-No te culpo-dijo Rasticore.-Ahora la televisión se ha vuelto muy violenta-comentando su opinión a sus hermanos.

-Violenta-bufo Lerna.- y dime señor hippie quien sale de viaje con una motosierra a ver a su familia, ¿Eres de esas clase de psicópatas que ataca a mujeres solitarias para conseguir una cita?-pregunto.

-Concuerdo-afirmo Jormun.

-Saben que tengo problemas de ira-dijo Rasticore.-Cómo cierto estupido que le regalaron un horno de juguete a los 8 años-viendo a su hermano.

-Eso es normal para alguien de 8 años-dijo sonrojado Jormun.

-¿Normal?- dijeron ambos.-Normal es tener una patineta, una figura de acción, tarjetas de béisbol o ya saben una colección de comic-comento Rasticore.

-Mamá, era la única me te entendía-dijo Jormun.

-En realidad-intervino Lerna.-te ama porque eras feo-riendo al igual que Rasticore.

-Son unos abusivos-e incluso el pequeño Jacob estaba riendo en su silla.-incluso, soy la burla de mi sobrino por eso Star es mi favorita-completamente molesto con sus hermanos.

Al momento de ver un letrero indicando que solo faltaba unos kilómetros, Rasticore subió el volumen de la radio de la furgoneta y acelerando para ganar tiempo. Los cuatros ocupantes ansiaba reunirse con su familia para pasar un agradable fin de semana todos juntos.

* * *

 **¿Interesante? o ¿No?**

 **Bien queridos lectores ahora los reviews:**

 **Sugar: El personaje de Emily regresara nuevamente, tendremos más apariciones de ella a futuro. Marco han le falta ser apaleado por varios motivos.**

 **Si hablamos sobre la primera temporada de esta historia digamos que llegaremos posiblemente al capítulo 35, solo estamos en el capítulo 9. Tenemos bastante camino por el cual recorrer.**

 **Por el momento eso es todo, ahora pueden dejar sus reviews o pm, nos vemos a la próxima lectores.**

 **Paz y Amor.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola queridos lectores, ha sido buen tiempo desde la última actualización en realidad les pido disculpa por el retraso de este capítulo, ahora entrando directamente a lo que nos concierne en esta historia y por medio de la planificación realizada para redactarla he decidido dividir este capítulo en dos partes.**_ _ **Deben preguntarse la razón y la cual es muy simple, no quiero abrumarlo con tantas situaciones pero lo importante que esto sea divertido para todos por igual.**_

 _ **Bien lo siguiente a que me voy a referir es los periodos de publicaciones, esta historia tendrá una publicación de 15 a 30 días respectivamente, ahora bien como mencione antes este capítulo será divido en dos partes, ahora en relación a la parte número dos tratare de tenerlo cuanto antes.**_ _ **Por último recuerden que este capítulo es la continuación del Secreto De Star, al final más palabras, lectores e iniciamos:**_

* * *

-Hola papi-dijo Star.-Creo que estoy super muerta-pensó.

-Estamos Fritos-pensó Marco viendo a los 4 adultos frente a él, estando junto a la peliblanca en un apartado lugar del concierto.-Hola-mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hola chicos-viendo a los dos jóvenes. -Están castigados por mentir-mostrando una mueca de completo disgusto pero sin perder su expresión estoica.

-Lo siento-contesto Star agachando la cabeza e incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su padre como sus tíos.

-Nos tenían preocupados-dijo Lerna.-Estos lugares son peligrosos-indico.

-Apuesto que fue este mocoso, Star solo fue influencia por él-comento Jormun, apoyando la palanca de hierro en su hombro.

-Una nueva paliza necesita este cretino-dijo Rasticore.-Yo voy primero-colocándose las nudilleras.

-¡Silencio los 3!-dijo Toffee.-Es tiempo de ir a casa, ya no quiero saber de mentiras, protestas o cualquier queja-viendo a toda su familia y su vecino adolescentes, completamente aterrados por su expresión.-¡A CASA!-ordeno.

* * *

 _Hola buenas tardes…Soy Toffee Von Septarsis, deben preguntarse la razón del castigo a mi hija y al pseudo-delincuente de quinta categoría de nuestro vecino, es algo complicado de explicar en realidad podría escribir una obra de teatro de la razón del porque estoy….¡Furioso!, en lo personal odio las mentiras y mi hija me mintió en compañía de este mocoso._

 _Es mejor empezar del principio, como llegamos a esta interesante situación y comenzar a considerar la opción de comprar una escopeta…._

* * *

 **El Cuarteto De La Muerte (Parte I)**

 _ **Jueves por la tarde, Residencia Butterfly (Cocina).**_

Cuando Star se coloco alrededor de la cintura, el delantal para comenzar a preparar la cena de esa noche, Marco le había pedido echar un pequeño vistazo a su tarea de biología, argumentando la necesidad de verificar si sus respuestas estaban en lo correcto.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Marco.

-Pues…la cena, los martes y jueves debo prepararla, papá trabaja hasta tarde y mamá siempre llega pasado de las 7 pm, y como me comentaste que estaría con tu mamá. Llegaran algo tarde-revisando la nevera.-Aquí esta-extrayendo un pigmento.

-Ahora resultas ser una nerd que juega voleibol, le gusta el cine, leer novelas eróticas y cocinas-dijo Marco.

-Y tú-tomando el cuchillo.- Eres unmugriento adolescente de 16 años, metido en servicios comunitario-contesto.

-¡Uy!-revisando la tarea de Star.-Estoy casi seguro que puedes tener un mejor insulto y sobre tu tarea realmente está bien-anotando las respuestas en una hoja en blanco.

-Marco-sosteniendo el cuchillo con firmeza. -¿Me estas copiando?-inquirió a él.

-No, en realidad anoto tus respuestas para compararla con las mías, pero es una forma de estudio que invente-comento.

-Es copiar-replico.-Y yo estuve casi toda una tarde haciendo la tarea de biología y tú me la copias como si nada-protesto teniendo una interesante idea con el cuchillo.

-Prometo no divulgarla-mostrando una sonrisa.-Solo relájate y es asesinato pasional, si piensas lanzarme el cuchillo-notando la mueca de disgusto de ella.

-Idiota-se dijo regresando a cortar algunos vegetales y poniendo la carne al interior del horno.-Asesinato pasional-bufo.

-Admítelo quieres que te bese.

En ocasiones Marco le gustaba burlarse de ella, principalmente aun estaba algo molesto por lo sucedido en su primera salida, pero le debía algo de gratitud cuando aquellos chicos universitarios trataron de abordar a Star y compañía, la peliblanca había tratado sus heridas. -Ni muerta-contesto viendo al castaño ponerse de pie mientras ella continuaba cortando las verduras.-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto.

-Nada-fingiendo algo de inocencia.-Solo quiero ser amable-comento.

-Amable-bufo y arqueando una ceja.-Si pones tus manos en mi, te las corto-viendo directamente al castaño.

-Está bien-alejándose de ella y posando su mirada en una bandeja con algunos muffin cubiertos por un cristal.-¿Puedo comer unos cuantos?-pregunto.

-Son muffin de calabazas-indico.

-Da igual, es comida y no se desperdician-tomando uno y dando un bocado.-Esto sabe solo a calabaza-protesto.

-Son sin gluten, mamá vio la receta en una revista-comento.-Ni pienses arrojarlo a la basura, comételo-ordeno.

-Sí, mamá-fue su respuesta regresando a la mesa y revisando si tenía toda la tarea de biología.-¿Tienes la de matemáticas?-pregunto con una sonrisa mientras la peliblanca solo lanzaba un suspiro.

 _ **Por la noche, Residencia Díaz.**_

-Debo estar mal de la cabeza o ser una idiota con toda sus letras-lanzando un suspiro y tocando el timbre.

Jackie Lynn Thomas había decido ir hablar directamente con Marco, en relación a lo visto por sus propios ojos cuando ambos jóvenes estaban compartiendo un cálido abrazo, ella ya conocía los medios como lograba hacer caer a las chicas en sus manos.

-Buenas…-dijo abriendo la puerta y completamente sorprendido viendo a la rubia con el mecho de neón azul en el cabello parada frente a él.-Veo que vienes a verme-comenzó a actuar de manera presuntuosa y galante.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos.-O me dejaras en el frió-indico.

-Pasa, pero mis padres no están-dijo Marco.-¿Esto es raro?-se dijo.

-Eso da igual-entrando en la sala principal y viendo que todo estaba en su lugar.-Esto nunca cambia-se dijo.

Jackie se quito el abrigo pasándoselo a Marco y tomando lugar en unos de los sillones viendo en la mesa de centro unas notas con la letra de su ex-novio y su computadora portátil ubicada en la mesa de centro.

-Esta agradable sorpresa, tiene alguna razón-inquirió a ella.-¿Que sucede?-pregunto.

-Si- viendo como él, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y revelando en su brazo izquierdo un tatuaje de carácter tribal.-¿Qué pasa entre Star y tú?-pregunto.

Apenas escucho la pregunta, lanzo una carcajada que se escucho por toda la casa. Jackie solo se limito a mirarlo en silencio.

-Es broma-contesto Marco.-Acaso piensas que me he involucrado con ella.

-Dime la verdad-poniéndose de pie.-Ya sabes que vas a pagar las consecuencias, si le haces algo horrible.

-Yo pensaba que venía a pedirme volver a ser novios-bufo.-En relación a la nerd, simplemente estamos en buenos términos…¿Celosa?-pregunto.

-Aunque fueras el último chico de la tierra, prefiero casarme con un perro-contesto.

-Jajajajaja- riendo por unos minutos y viendo a Jackie confundida.-Tú crees que yo estoy detrás de ella, eso es tan divertido.

-¿Y el abrazo?-mencionando y describiendo toda la escena de aquella tarde.-¿Qué significo eso?-pregunto.

-¡Oh!, eso-contesto.

Thomas escucho de la propia boca de Marco lo sucedido y las razones de aquel abrazo entre ambos, ella escucho cada palabra tratando de discernir entre la verdad o la mentira pero, tenía esa extraña sensación de oír nuevamente al viejo Marco Díaz.

-Te daré por esta vez el beneficio de la duda, pero no quiero ver a Star lastimada-indico.

 _ **Residencia Butterfly.**_

-¿De dónde sacaste este vino?-pregunto.

-Ya sabes-fue su respuesta mientras su esposa contenía una risita.-No te hagas la inocente, eres pésima actriz-comento.

-El señor egocéntrico se enojo-bufo Moon probando una vez más el vino.-Esta delicioso.

No importa si era lunes o jueves, nunca perdían la oportunidad de compartir una cosa vino. Simplemente era un momento intimo entre ambos en ocasiones charlaban sobre cierto asuntos de sus vidas, como su proyección hacia el futuro pensando luego que Star comenzara, sus estudios superiores.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste la noche anterior-sirviendo otro poco de vino a las dos copas.

Moon se sonrojo levemente, pero el vino había comenzando a tener lentamente un efecto en ella.

-Paso-contesto Moon.-Creo que ya es suficiente-y cerrando los ojos.

-Tú llevas tres copas-acomodándose junto a ella.-¿Recuerdas cuando comenzamos a vivir junto y como llevaríamos nuestra vida?-pregunto.

-¡Oh!-exclamo Moon.-Esos tiempos...alocados y confusos-recordó.

-Fue antes o después de hacerlo-inquirió a su esposa.

-Creo que fue después de la tercera vez-contesto y haciendo memoria.-Pero el asunto era obtener una vida estable, a pesar de su intervención.

-Siempre me van a odiar y tratar de hacerme ver como alguien sin peso, en especial por robar a la novia-dijo Toffee.

-Irónico, cuando les di la espalda-recordando hace un par de años.- Llegue con mi bolso y pocas pertenecías a vivir contigo, unos meses después.

-Yo estaba fuera de la ciudad, cuando llegue estabas instalada y recuerdo que me miraste directamente y dijiste; se te acabo la diversión, ahora somos una pareja y debemos pensar a futuro-recordó.

-Nosotros no le debemos a nadie, siempre nos rompimos la espalda para obtener todo y nunca pedimos un centavo-dijo Moon.

-Si tienes razón vaciar la botella de vino-contesto y ambos se retiraron a la recamara para descansar luego de un largo día de trabajo.

* * *

 _ **Viernes por la mañana.**_

-¡BUTTERFLY!-grito y esperando alguna respuesta. -Mmmm…mujeres-refunfuñando.

A pesar de su mal comienzo entre ambos jóvenes, se había convertido lentamente en algo más cercanos, en ocasiones el castaño solía pasar a buscarla para ir juntos a la academia pero muchos de los vecinos lo consideraban una pésima influencia para la joven Butterfly, en relacion a su historial criminal.

-¡BUTTERFLY!-grito por segunda vez.-Esta nerd, siempre pasa lo mismo-se dijo entre dientes.

Cuando las sombras se alzaron sobre él, ocultando la suya se giro y mirando detrás suyo. Primero estaba un hombre fornido, seguido de un segundo hombre un poco más esbelto y una mujer de rasgos asiáticos cargando a un bebe entre sus brazos.

-Hola-dijo Rasticore.-¿Tú eres?-pregunto.

-Marco-contesto.-¿Y ustedes son alguna clase de secta o simplemente les gusta acosar a menores?-pregunto.

-Jajaja…niño listo-comento Lerna cargando al pequeño Jacob.-Acaso tus padres, nunca te dijeron que debes respectar a tus mayores.

-Es demasiado listo-comento Rasticore.-Demasiado para su propio bien.

-Los mocosos listos siempre terminan golpeados-dijo Jormun compartiendo una mirada complicidad con sus dos hermanos.

-Siendo honesto los tres y ese niños parecen criminales….¿ya estuvieron en alcatraz?-pregunto en tono burlón.-O quizás solo son de esa clase de sujeto….que se ven rudos pero cuando están en grupo-viendo el rostros de los cuatros.

-Jormun-dijo Rasticore.

-¿Hermano?-pregunto Jormun.-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Yo lo sostengo-dijo.-Tengo una cuerda bajo mi asiento-indico.

-Realmente están chiflados-dijo Marco.

Rasticore lo tomo de sus ropas llevándolo hasta su altura, aproximadamente debía medir cerca de dos metros, el moreno trataba de liberarse pero sus esfuerzos eran en vanos de cualquier forma hasta las fuerzas estaban demasiado distanciado entre ambos, la mujer lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Suéltame, abuelo-pataleando.-Te crees más rudo que yo, métete con alguien de tu tamaño-mirando desafiante al imponente hombre.

-Parece una pequeña ardilla-comento Lerna en tono burlón.

-Es tan patético que me causa gracia-comenzando a reír Rasticore.-Apuesto que te crees el más malo de la ciudad-indico.

-No te tengo miedo, abuelo-respondió Marco lanzando unos golpes pero fracasando en el intento.-Este cabeza de musculo superdesarrollado, debe tener un punto débil- se dijo.

-Aquí tengo la cuerda-dijo Jormun.-¿Árbol?-pregunto a sus hermanos.

-¡ARBOL!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Rasticore y Lerna.

 _ **Desde Star.**_

-¡BUTTERFLY-escucho desde afuera de su hogar, en dos ocasiones.

-Me pregunto, si la señora Díaz tendrá algún control remoto para bajarle el volumen de la voz-se dijo.

Luego de terminar su desayuno, cepillarse los dientes y buscar su mochila, todo debido a que su reloj despertador no sonó como tal pero el inesperado mensaje de Lilacia lo había salvado para ir a la academia.-Gracias Lilacia-se dijo revisando su mochila confirmando que llevaba todo.-¡ME VOY A LA ACADEMIA!-anuncio hacia la segunda planta.

-¡CUIDATE, CARIÑO!-contesto Moon desde la segunda planta.

Dirigiéndose hacia la entrada principal, pero antes de salir comprobo su vestuario frente al espejo que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

-Mmmmm….si está bien- se dijo comprobando la una sudadera color celeste, pantalones de mezclilla ajustado, zapatillas Vans y su abrigo color petróleo abotonado hasta la mitad pero en el momento de abrir la puerta principal apenas daba crédito al espectáculo de su jardín.-No puede ser-se dijo y dibujándose una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡ME VOY A VENGAR!-gritaba Marco.

-¡Que loco-dijo Star dando un salto hacia sus tíos, tía y primo.-¿Cuándo llegaron?-pregunto y de paso abrazando a cada uno de ellos.

Los hermanos menores de su padre dejaron de fastidiar por unos instantes al joven Díaz, intercambiando saludos con la peliblanca hasta el pequeño Jacob comenzando hacer caras y reír por ver a su prima.

-Realmente has crecido-dijo Rasticore abrazándola.

-Ya te estás pareciendo a Moon-comento Jormun.

-Estas hecha toda una mujer-indico Lerna.

-Lo extrañes-dijo Star abrazando a cada uno de ellos.

En cuanto al castaño que estaba mirando la escena completamente suspendido desde el árbol de la entrada principal.-Solo me están ignorando-se dijo.-¡Disculpe!...se acuerdan de mi-dijo Marco captando la atención del grupo.

La peliblanca lo miro de pie a cabeza en silencio, mientras el imponente Rasticore se acerco al chico.-¿Conoces a este mocoso?-pregunto .-Parece un busca pleito-revisando la cuerda.

-Sí, tío-contesto.-Es mi vecino de aquí en junto y mi amigo-indico.

-Tu amiguito-bufo Jormun.-Estaba buscando pelea con nosotros-viendo al castaño.

-Tu novio es algo grosero-comento Lerna.

-No es mi novio-dijo Star.-Siempre le gusta causar problemas, mejor dicho es algo natural en él-mientras miraba de reojo al chico con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oye!-dijo Marco.-Yo no soy así-protesto.

-Dale una vuelta-dijo Jormun.

Rasticore esbozo una sonrisa siniestra haciendo girar y girar al castaño, provocando las carcajadas del resto exceptuando la de Star.-¡Déjenlo!-se escucho desde la entrada principal.-Patanes ya crecidos…. Cuando piensan madurar-dijo Toffee acercándose al chico.

-Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo-contesto Rasticore.

-Eso veo-dijo.-¡Dame un gran abrazo hermano!-exclamo.

La expresión de Toffee había cambiado ligeramente, descendiendo por las escalinatas de su hogar y compartiendo un cálido abrazo entre sus hermanos y viceversa, en cuanto al castaño continuaba suspendido en el aire mirando la escena.

-¡Oigan-dijo.-Bájenme de aquí-exigió.

Pero los hermanos Von Septarsis solo se abrazaban, se daban cumplidos y chocaban los cinco entre sí e incluso una que otra broma entre ellos.-Veo que sigues cuidando tu cabello, con esos carísimo shampoo-indico Rasticore.

-Mira quién habla, acaso no compraste un peluquín-dijo Toffee.-O aun continuas acosando a mujeres por las noches con aquella motosierra-abrazando a su hermano.

 _ **Desde Marco.**_

Unos minutos transcurridos fue el propio Toffee ,en ayudarlo a desatarlo del árbol, tras reincorporase y quitarse el polvo, estudio con su mirada detenidamente a Rasticore, Jormun, Lerna y hasta el propio Jacob lo estaba mirando como si buscaran nuevamente subirlo al árbol.

-Hola Marco-dijo Toffee.-Veo que ya conociste a mis hermanos, hermana y mi sobrino…..creo que le agradaste-comento.

-Si algo así-contesto.-Me las van a pagar-se dijo.

-No los mires así-dijo Star.-Ellos tienen su reputación.

En aquel momento la inconfundible voz desde la segunda planta de la residencia se escucho en ese momento y gritando a todo pulmón.-¡LLAMEN A LA POLICIA!-captando la atención de ellos.-¡LOS HERMANOS VON SEPTARSIS LLEGARON A LA CIUDAD-comenzando a reír.

-Hola Moon-dijo Lerna saludando a su cuñada.-Saluda Jacob-levantando la pequeña mano de su hijo.

-Jajaja-riendo Toffee y mirando a los dos jovenes.-Ya se va haciendo algo tarde, chicos. Hora de ir a clases-indico.

-Sí, me parece una buena idea-dijo Marco refunfuñando mientras la peliblanca lo alcanzaba.

* * *

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanta azúcar?-pregunto Jackie.-Parece un súper poder….-se dijo viendo Janna terminando la caja de rosquillas.

-Ni idea-contesto.-Solo necesito para funcionar por las mañana un café cargado y rosquillas cubiertas de chocolate-terminando su desayuno. La rubia solo se limito a dar un leve suspiro, en el fondo le molestaba la respuesta recibida por su ex-novio.-¿Y cómo te fue?-pregunto.

-A que te refieres-dijo Jackie Lynn Thomas, arqueando una ceja.

-Lo de ese abrazo entre Marco y Star-indico.

En breves palabras le explico sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior principalmente la conversación fue en relación a la peliblanca, antes de poder seguir la chica de cabello negro la detuvo en ese momento.

-Hablando del rey de roma-indico Janna y apuntando en cierta dirección.-¡Whoa!-dijo voz alta.

-¿Qué le paso?-se pregunto Jackie.

Marco paso de largo apenas notando la presencia de ellas e ignorandolas por completo, unos metros detrás de él venía la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días –dijo Star.-¿Cómo están?-pregunto dando inicio a un nuevo día.

* * *

 _ **Casa rodante de Hekappo.**_

-Maldita sea-se dijo arrojando la almohada hacia la pared.-Son las 8 am…..me da algo de flojera…-saliendo de todas formas de la cama.

Todas sus mañanas comenzaban de la misma manera su primera parada era darse un baño, luego el desayuno siempre era leche, café o algo de jugo. Lo solía acompañar con tostadas o cereales a pesar de su situación de completa independencia, trataba de llevar una alimentación adecuada. Terminado de comer lo siguiente de su rutina era reunir su ropa sucia meterla a un bolso y llevándola a limpiar el sábado por mañana a primera hora, tras una limpieza fugaz y tomar sus llaves asegurando su hogar.

-Otro día más –caminando por el campamento de casas rodantes a las afueras de la ciudad.-Necesito un cigarrillo-buscando entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

 _ **En los casilleros de la academia.**_

Tras finalizar las dos primeras clases de aquella mañana y sumando al castigo de Janna, luego de hacer un comentario bastante sarcástico con la maestra Skullnick, la cual solo se limito a enviar a detención.

-Esa Janna-dijo Jackie. -Debería sabe mejor que nadie sobre el sarcasmo en clase de Skullnick-comento.

-Admítelo fue divertido-recordando las palabras de la chica.

- _Típico de la maestra troll…debería estar bajo un puente enseñando_ -imitando la voz de Janna.-Jajajaja….si es verdad fue bastante-divertido mirando a la peliblanca.

-Al menos estaremos todas juntas en el almuerzo-indico Star.

-Si-dijo Jackie.-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-inquirió en ese momento.

-Si, claro-contesto.

-Pues…..veras-tratando de articular las palabras.-Es por su bien, nadie debe repartir tu experiencia-se dijo Jackie.

La rubia comenzó relatando lo sucedido en el parque por unos minutos, luego su relato prosiguió hasta la noche anterior.-Anoche fui a hablar con Marco-dijo Jackie.-El medio cierta versión, la que pongo en duda….ya sabes que tenemos nuestra historia-continuando por unos minutos.-Digamos que fue algo que vi-comenzó hablar.

-¿Que fue lo que viste?-pregunto ella.

-Ustedes...dos...estaban abrazados-contesto.

-¡Oh!...eso-dijo Star.-En realidad eso paso por otros motivos-indico.

Jackie escucho la historia de Star en relación a lo sucedido en sus años de jugadora de voleibol, lo sucedido con Marco solo fue compartir un abrazo, lo cual ella malinterpreto desde su posición.

-Entonces me dijo la verdad, entonces queda algo del viejo Marco-se dijo.

-Eso fue lo que paso-dijo Star.-Solo me dio un abrazo y ánimos….pero tampoco voy a caer tan fácilmente con el señor rudo-provocando una carcajada en Jackie.

-Si, es verdad-dijo.-A todo esto porque estaba hecho una furia, cuando nos reunimos en el punto de encuentro-inquirió.

-Mis tíos llegaron de visita y apenas vieron a Marco le gustaron una pequeña broma-comento Star.

-¡Whoa!-dijo.-¿Qué le hicieron?-pregunto.

-Lo colgaron de un árbol-fue la respuesta de Star y relatando lo sucedido.

 _ **Mientras.**_

-Anoche me quede viendo la lucha libre y esta mañana continuaba la lucha libre mientras desayunaba-comento Fergunson.

-¡Caray!-dijo Alfonzo.-Yo me quede viendo ese programa de persecuciones policíacas….luego el otro programa fuerzas especiales-continuando su relato por unos minutos.

-¿Enserio?...solo vieron televisión y nada más-pensó e ignorando la charla de sus dos amigos.-Quizás…..deba conseguir dos reemplazos-respondió un mensaje y mirando de reojo a Jackie charlando con Star.

-¿Y tu Marco?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo…-dijo sin despegarse de su celular.-Nada….estuve solo en casa, mis padres salieron y solo comí una cena recalentada-contesto y omitiendo la visita de Jackie.

-Eso es aburrido-dijo Alfonzo.

-Has comenzando a actuar algo raro desde que comenzaste a frecuentar esa chica del servicio comunitario y Butterfly-comento Fergunson.

-Sí, es verdad-secundo Alfonzo.

-Eso es asunto mío-contesto.-Par de idiotas, claro como nunca han sido capaz de conseguir una chica por sus propios medios-se dijo.

Si lo sucedido en la mañana con los tíos de la peliblanca lo pusieron de mala, los comentarios y burlas de ambos fueron el detonante para desatar su furia. En tan solo un parpadeo los tomo de sus ropas golpeándolos contra ellos mismos, coincidentemente ningún adulto estaba por los alrededores pero quedando grabado en la retinas de los demás estudiantes.

-Par de idiotas-dijo Marco alejándose de por completo las miradas como los comentarios del restos de los chicos y chicas que estaban murmurando por su actuar.-¡Hey!-dijo viendo a las dos chicas.

-Creo que es algo tarde en hacerte el agradable-comento Jackie.

-¿Por qué los golpeaste?-pregunto Star.

-Por idiotas-contesto y tomando lugar junto a ellas.-¿De qué estaban hablando?-pregunto y mostrando una sonrisa modesta.

 _ **Residencia Butterfly.**_

La presencia de su cuñado Jormun significaba para Moon Butterfly un gran desayuno como un almuerzo delicioso.-¿Más waffles?-pregunto Jormun.

-Si… por favor-contesto dando otro bocado.-Este café es fantástico-continuando con su desayuno.

Mientras Toffee había ido al teatro, en cuanto a Rasticore, Lerna y el pequeño Jacob fueron al supermercado por algunas provisiones para el fin de semana.-¿Qué le digo al señor egocéntrico apenas regrese?-pregunto Jormun, ajustando el calor de la cocina.

-Que recuerde pagar la cuenta de electricidad, el agua, gas e internet….el se lleva mejor con los pago online que yo-comento Moon.-¡Por amor al cielo!...creo que deberíamos contratar a Jormun…me pregunto qué me preparó de almuerzo- apurando el café y revisando la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

Luego de lavarse los dientes e ir por su chaqueta color azul tenía todo listo para iniciar su jornada laboral.-Estoy lista-dijo Moon entrando nuevamente en la cocina.

-Perfecto-dijo Jormun dejando de lado un cuchillo.-Tú lonchera, solo pude hacer algo rápido pero creo que bastara hasta que regreses y prometo guardarte algo para la cena-indico.

-Eres mi cuñado favorito-dijo Moon.-No se lo digas a Rasticore-riendo como Jormun por el comentario.

-Jajaja…quizás se ponga a llorar-bufo.-Ve tranquila, yo cuido el fuerte-y regresando afilar el cuchillo.

-Gracias-dijo Moon.

 _ **En la academia, clases de biología.**_

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Star.-Siempre me siento con Jackie o Janna-menciono.

-Me voy a sentar contigo-contesto Marco.-Debes variar de vez en cuando-tomando lugar de todas formas junto a la peliblanca.

Star compartió una mirada con sus dos amigas ubicándose un par de puesto más adelante que ella y el castaño, ambas chicas se quedaron sorprendida por la actitud de él.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Marco revisando su mochila.-¿Algún problema?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Si-contesto.-Debería estar con tus amigos….yo quiero tomar apuntes, la próxima semana tenemos examen-indico.

-¡Oh!, es verdad…toma apuntes y después me los pasas-indico y revisando su celular.-Por favor.

-¡Idiota y malcriado!-se dijo llevando su mirada hacia Jackie levantando su pulgar en señal de ánimo.-No lo asesines-se repetía una y otra vez.

Star solo se limito a suspirar y centrándose en la clase, en cuanto al castaño solo se dedico a colocarse un audífono en el oído derecho, hacer algunos garabatos en su cuaderno y olvidandose por completo de la clase.

-Esto es importante-anotando la explicación del maestro de Biología.

-Psss…..

-Ignoradlo-se dijo.

-Psss….¡hey!-continuo.

-No molestes-respondió en voz baja.-¿Que hice para merecer esto?-se pregunto.

La peliblanca ignoraba todos los comentarios del castaño y anotando todo lo que iba hablando su mastro. En cuanto a Marco que se limito solo revisar su teléfono celular y mirar ocasionalmente a su compañera de asiento.

-Jajaja….es tan tierno y realmente se esfuerza…ahora que lo recuerdo ella dijo que deseaba ser cineasta, pero no creo que necesite tan buenas calificaciones, pero su mamá se ve algo estricta…..quizás le exigen ciertas cosas-se dijo y sacando una hoja de papel escribiendo una nota y dejando lo escrito a un lado de ella.

-¿Y esto?-se pregunto y leyendo el mensaje.- _No quiero abusar de tu confianza, pero debo suponer que me pasaras toda la información para el examen y me puedes pagar el almuerzo…..a cambio te dejo que me beses_ -tomando su lápiz escribió rápidamente la respuesta.

Marco recibió de regreso el mensaje y leyéndolo para sí mismo. _-¿Y porque no a esa tal Emily no se qué?-_ le respondió Star.

El rostro del castaño adquirió una tonalidad rojiza como un tomate recordando a la misteriosa chica como se burlo de él.

-¡Díaz!-dijo el maestro.-¿Te paso algo?-pregunto.

* * *

Angie al dar un sorbo de su café y revisando el correo de aquella mañana siendo gran parte algunas cuentas como todo los meses, pero una carta en especifico le llamo la atención.-Academia de Echo Creek-leyó.-Por amor al cielo, por favor que no sea nada malo-abriendo la carta y comenzando su lectura.

Los ojos de Angie se abrieron de par en par apenas dando crédito a lo que decía la carta e incluso estaba adjunto un breve informo de parte la supervisora del servicio comunitario.

-Marco-se dijo y sonriendo por su hijo.

* * *

 _ **En la academia, hora del almuerzo.**_

-No puedo creerlo-se dijo y lanzando un suspiro.-Se te olvido tu dinero-inquirió al castaño.

-Si-contesto dando un bocado a su sándwich.-Prometo devolvértelo, apenas reciba mi mesada del mes próximo-indico.

-Jajaja- comenzó riendo Janna.-Star, dalo por perdido-comento.

-A todo esto que haces aquí con nosotras almorzando-pregunto Jackie.-No deberías estar con tus subordinados.

-Pues….quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con ustedes-fue su respuesta.-Ellos son unos idiotas con letras mayúsculas.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí por unos minutos, en especial Jackie y Star luego de lo sucedido con Fergunson y Alfonzo, apenas comprendiendo la verdadera razón de la discusión como posterior golpiza propinada por Marco. El castaño se mostraba bastante cómodo entre las chicas, el resto del cuerpo estudiantil especulaba en voz baja que trataba de ligarse nuevamente a Jackie Lynn Thomas, tras su abrupta ruptura de hace un tiempo.

-¿Y que planean hacer este fin de semana?-pregunto Marco.

Las tres chicas se limitaron a intercambiar mirada entre sí e ignorando los dichos del moreno, la peliblanca lo miraba con cierta diversión pero el comentario de Janna la sorprendió por completo.

-¡Hey Star y Marco!-dijo.-¿Quieren ver algo genial?-pregunto.

-Es verdad-dijo Jackie.-Ellos no la han visto-menciono.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo, mientras la pelinegra sacaba su teléfono celular y buscaba aquello.-Aquí esta-mostrando las fotografías de su celular donde una chica de cabezo negro y ropas del mismo color iba deambulando por las calles de Echo Creek.

-Esa chica gótica que nos topamos hace unos días, realmente estaba a otro nivel-comento Jackie.

-Me descuide-se dijo Star tratando de tranquilizarse.-¿Cómo obtuviste esa fotografía?-pregunto.

-¡ES ELLA!-grito Marco siendo el centro de atención y arrebatándole el celular.-Maldita seas, Emily Leonor Hardy-dijo Marco.

-¿La conoces pregunto?-pregunto Jackie.

El castaño les explico lo sucedido a dos chicas pero en cuanto a la peliblanca solo trataba de mantener la calma, pero como siempre el relato de Marco estaba cayendo en la exageración absoluta argumentando en su favor que solo trataba de ser amable con ella, lo cual Jackie y Janna apenas se creyeron una palabra.

-No culpo a la chica-comento Jackie.-Pero me gustaría conocerla-índico.

-Si se burlo de Marco, no creo que sean tan mala-dijo Janna.-¿Star?-pregunto.

-S…si-dijo despabilando.-¿Sobre qué?-pregunto pero nuevamente Marco comenzó con sus amenazas sobre la chica de cabello negro.

-Me voy a vengar-dijo nuevamente Marco.

 _ **En el teatro de Echo Creek.**_

-La última revisión-se dijo.

Acomodándose los lentes de lectura comenzando a leer de manera pulcra toda su redacción para la presentación oficial para el día lunes ante el alcalde y sus asesores. Principalmente la exposición se enfocaba sobre las obras que iba a presenta, las audiciones que iban a comenzar dentro de un par de semanas, los directores invitados y sus planes para el festival cultural del verano. Una corrección por aquí y por allá, cambiando una palabra comprobando de mejor manera su redacción.

-Nada de mal-se dijo.-¡Claro!, soy un gran director-continuando con su lectura como terminando toda su revisión comprobando que todo estaba en orden e ingresando a la impresora comenzando la ultima parte de su trabajo.

-Maestro-dijo Karl entrando de golpe a la oficina.-Ya las compre-mostrando las carpetas de color azul.

-Bien-dijo colocándose de pie.-Ya termine de escribir la presentación e incluso agregue algunas nuevas pautas-quitándose los lentes.

-Yo realizare el power point-indico Karl.-Solo confié en mi-mostrándose dispuesto a ayudar en todo.

-Fantástico-dijo y tomando las carpetas.-Pondremos orden a todo eso y daremos por terminando este día del trabajo.

-Son recién las 2.30 pm-dijo Karl.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto y revisando su celular.-Eso da igual….solo debemos cumplir nuestra parte, realizar la presentación y fin de la historia-comento.

-Yo leeré toda la presentación y armare el power point-dijo Karl.-Realmente el maestro es alguien que sabe planificar a tiempo todo-se dijo.

 _ **En la entrada principal de la academia.**_

Tras concluir la jornada escolar, se quedo unos minutos revisando las imágenes enviadas por Janna y estudiando detenidamente a la chica.-Ahora te tengo-se dijo.-Solo debo encontrarte y estas fotografías, me van a ser muy útil-continuando con las imágenes.

-¿Marco?-pregunto Star captando su atención.-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Solo hago la hora, tengo servicio comunitario y empieza dentro de una hora-indico y guardando su celular.-¿Dónde están las otras dos?-pregunto.

-Jackie y Janna se van a quedar en la biblioteca, deben avanzar en su proyecto de literatura-comento.

-Entonces invítame una gaseosa-mostrando una sonrisa galante. –Prometo regresártelo con creces-juntando sus manos.

-No-fue su respuesta.

-Te beso-dijo.-Se que lo deseas.

La peliblanca solo se limito a girar sus ojos y continuando su camino, el castaño la alcanzo a pocos metros de la salida y pidiendo disculpa por sus dichos.

-No te enojes-bufo Marco.-Solo era un decir-riendo.

-Si lo que sea-contesto.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron hasta una intersección y esperando el ceda al paso. El castaño miraba de reojo a la peliblanca pero solo estaba aguardando para cruzar la calle, cuando desvió la mirada noto en la muralla un cartel que captado por completo su atención. -Esto es una broma-dijo en voz alta y caminando hacia la pared.-¡WHOA!-apenas dando crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Star viendo el anuncio.-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto.

-Son los SkullRaven-dijo Marco y leyendo.-Van a tocar mañana por la tarde en las afueras de la ciudad, debo ir a verlos-y notando en la parte inferior del anuncio.

-Entrada gratis si vas con tu pareja-leyo Star.

-Es gratis-se dijo Marco.-Necesito una chica alguien que está dispuesta a ir-pensando en Hekappo pero recordando que solía trabajar los sábados por la peliblanca se quedo por unos minutos estudiando el anuncio, recordando las ocasiones que acompañaba a Lilacia a esos conciertos para cuidarla en todo momento.

-Star-dijo Marco y mirándola directamente.-Tú eres una chica-acercándose a ella.

-Sí, creo que soy una chica o al menos que me equivocara de ropa interior-contesto.-No, me mires así-tomando algo de distancia.

-Vendrás conmigo-tomándole de las manos mientras dos transeúntes miraron la escena suponiendo que era alguna declaración de amor.

-Las personas nos están viendo-indico.

-¡ESO DA IGUAL!-grito.-Ven conmigo, por favor- e incluso hincándose de rodilla.

La peliblanca se quedo sorprendida de cierta forma, considero darle una respuesta negativa pero en el fondo recordaba las ocasiones que había asistido junto a su mejor amiga y como se había divertido, especialmente grabando entre el público para editar luego.

-Quizas…yo…..-viendo al castaño.-Esta bien-cediendo finalmente.

-¡Sí!-dijo Marco alzando su puño.-Pasare por ti pasado el medio día-indico.

* * *

Los estudiantes de Moon estaban realizando aquel día una completa evaluación de cada presentación.-Les recuerdos que esta calificación equivale a un 35% de su nota final-dijo Moon viendo a todos ellos. -Están aterrados-estudiando las expresiones.

Moon tomo nota de las presentaciones pero sus estudiantes con tan solo ver su rostro de completa molestia comprendían claramente el mensaje.-Es tiempo de pagar holgazanes-se dijo. -Típico de los niños y niñas mimadas en exceso-recordando ciertos asuntos familiares.

* * *

 _ **Residencia Butterfly.**_

-Este lugar es fantástico-comento Rasticore.-Sin duda es mucho más espacioso que su anterior casa-viendo a su hermana.

-Si, e incluso los vecinos son agradables-dijo Lerna mientras le daba de comer a Jacob.-Este niño no queda saciado con nada-viendo el biberón vació.

-Jajaja-comenzando a reír.-Es un Von Septarsis solo sabemos comer, pelear entre nosotros o contra alguien más, tener problema con la autoridad…

-Además de fijarnos en mujeres de otros sujetos, egocéntricos y principalmente ponernos a llorar con esa película que nos hacía ver mamá-intervino Jormun trayendo consigo unos muffin. -Están recién sacados del horno-colocando la bandeja en la mesa de centro.

-Ni lo recuerdes-dijo Rasticore tomando unos de los pastelillos.

-¿Arándanos?-pregunto Lerna.

-No-contesto.-De frambuesa son los favoritos de…-En ese momento la joven Butterfly entro en la sala dejando su mochila de lado y saludando a sus tíos.

-Veo que se pusieron cómodos-tomando lugar junto a Rasticore.-¿Son de frambuesa?-pregunto.

-Si-dijo Jormun.-Tus favoritos-buscando con la mirada algo en particular e incluso Rasticore como Lerna lo imitaron buscando.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto antes de dar un bocado.

-¿Dónde dejaste a tu novio?-pregunto Lerna.

-Sí, ese mocoso que sé hacer ver como un chico malo-dijo Rasticore.- O…¿Terminaste con él?-pregunto.

-¡Marco!-exclamo.-No es mi novio, es mi amigo en parte-explicando cómo se conocieron y todo lo sucedido en el último tiempo, exceptuando por la parte de Emily.

-Esta niña-se dijo Lerna.-¿Dónde está ahora?-pregunto.

-Servicio comunitario-contesto.-Se metió en problemas robando un auto y una llama-recordando su historia.

-Es broma-bufo Rasticore comenzando a reír.-Ese mocoso….robo un auto y una alpaca-continuando con su risa.

-Llama-dijo Jormun.-Es muy distinta a la alpaca-menciono y explicando la diferencia entre ambos animales.-La llama es más grande y la alpaca es un poco más menuda-viendo a su hermano.

-Tío Jormun-dijo Star.-¿Cómo sabes esa diferencia?-pregunto.

-Si, es verdad-dijo Lerna cargando a Jacob mientras miraba toda la escena.-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto.

-Pues…-Jormun les explico que hace un tiempo en su lugar de trabajo llego una chef proveniente de Sudamérica, la cual trabaron amistad e incluso se han reunidos de manera amistosa en algunas ocasiones.

-Reuniones amistosas-bufo Lerna.-Todos sabemos a qué van esas reuniones en especial, si…-antes de pronunciar las siguientes, recordó la presencia de Star.

-Jajaja….si claro, pedazo-Rasticore estuvo a punto de decir cierta palabra pero la mirada de sus dos hermanos y viendo a sus dos sobrinos se detuvo en ese preciso instante.-Pedazo de tonto-dijo finalmente.

Star sabia a la perfección que en ciertas ocasiones sus tíos se trataban entre con ciertos apelativos o decían cosas indebidas, pero su padre les había prohibidos decir esas ciertas palabras o comentarios cuando estuviera presente junto a ellos.

-Regresando al asunto de novio de Star-dijo Lerna.-¿Cuánto tiene que cumplir?-pregunto.

-No es mi novio-respondió Star y girando los ojos.-Genial, ahora soy la supuesta novia de Marco-pensando y dando otro bocado al muffin.

-Da igual-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que son 6 meses o un poco más-recodando los dichos de la señora Díaz.

-Lo saca bastante fácil-comento Rasticore.-Creo que eran dos años en la correccional-haciendo memoria. Continuando con la charla con sus tíos en relación a Marco.

 _ **En los servicios comunitarios.**_

-Creo que tuvimos bastante suerte-menciono Marco.-Pero nunca la había visto tan furiosa-viendo a su amiga.

-Si te refieres a limpiar los vestuarios y baños del centro, creo que es una broma bastante cruel-comento Hekappo.

-Admítelo tuvimos más suerte que el resto de los chicos-dijo Marco.- Me sigo preguntando que le paso-recordando su rostro de furia.

-Pues…creo que le fue mal en su cita a ciega-dijo Hekappo.

-¿Cita a ciegas?-se dijo y viendo a la chica.

Hekappo le explico que el día anterior vino a hablar con Selena sobre su situación, tras concluir su charla ella menciono por mera casualidad sobre la cita. En el momento de presentarse al servicio comunitario ese viernes la tarde, la joven supervisora estaba de un pésimo mal humor e incluso les ordeno hacer una limpieza general a todo el lugar.

-¡Oh!-exclamo.-Entonces tuvo que ser un completo desastre-pensando en cómo los había tratado apenas llegaron.

-Si-dijo Hekappo.-No puede ser que este aun soltera-se dijo. Marco estaba a punto de hacer un comentario pero en ese momento un escalofrió se apodero de él y la chica le hizo una señal para quedarse en silencio.

La presencia de la supervisora produjo coincidentemente un escalofrió en ambos, ella tenia una expresión de frustración, ira, angustia y otros sentimientos bastantes caóticos.

-Marco-dijo Selena entrando en los vestuarios.-Necesito unos minutos de tu atención-dijo en un tono neutro pero su mirada decía algo totalmente diferente.

-Si digo algo que no le agrade, soy hombre muerto-se dijo.-S…si, supervisora Selena-contesto.

-Me gusta lo que se hizo en el cabello-comento Hekappo.-¡Creo que quiere asesinar a alguien!-pensó.

-Gracias…..pero no necesito de tu lastima-dijo Selena con una extraña aura de frialdad.-Me acaba de llegar, un nuevo informe de la academia-comento.

-Yo me he comportado este último tiempo-respondió el castaño.

-Sí y tus calificaciones han subido un punto completo-indico.-Eso es todo-dando media vuelta.

Cuando quedaron a solas nuevamente ambos compartieron una mirada y sintiendo un gran alivio por esa extraña visita de la supervisora.-¡Eso dio miedo!-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

 _ **En cambio.**_

Estaba completamente molesta en relación a sus estudiantes, cada uno de ellos habían obtenidos calificaciones demasiado bajas para su expectativas.

-Un verdadero desastre-se dijo,continuando su camino. Tras finalizar la evaluación e ingresando las notas de sus estudiantes, sería un largo regreso a casa y completamente enfurecida. -Mocosos consentidos-mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando de reojo al maestro Claude.-Y el mujeriego pigmeo-se dijo.

Claude iba con un elegante traje de color gris, camisa blanca y corbata azul oscura, apenas la vio caminando en dirección del estacionamiento rápidamente se acerco a ella abordándola, comenzando su ya conocida rutina de galantería.

-Hola-dijo Claude.-Realmente le queda bien ese traje-comento.

-Gracias-contesto.-Este enano es un verdadero fastidio, me recuerda a cierta persona-recordando a él.

Moon continuo su camino haciendo oído sordo a las palabras de su colega, era ya sabido que ese pequeño maestro solía tener sórdidos romances con las maestras como las secretarias, quizás fuera su singular acento o aquella galantería de poca monta pero Moon no era tan fácil de impresionar.

-Qué le parece un café-propuso Claude mostrando esa sonrisa.

Pero la figura de un hombre, de complexión atlética y cabello largo sujetado en un moño interrumpió la escena.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Toffee.

-Hola querido-contesto Moon besándolo y compartiendo un abrazo.-¿Y esta sorpresa?-pregunto.

-Termine temprano y quise venir a buscarte-contesto y notando la presencia del colega de su esposa.-Es gusto, soy Toffee Von Septarsis- presentándose.-¡Vaya!...se parece a cierto enano que conocí hace un tiempo-se dijo.

-Si es un gusto, soy Claude Salazar-contesto y apenas estrecho la mano del pelinegro, capto el mensaje de inmediato y de paso quedando con un fuerte dolor.-Tiene la fuerza de un monstruo-se dijo y argumentado que tenía otros asuntos que atender, alejándose rápidamente de la pareja.

-Eso es rudo-comento Moon acurrucándose cerca de su esposo.-Creo que dejara de ser una molestia-se dijo.

-Un simple don juan…..solo trate de ponerlo en su lugar-encogiéndose de hombros.-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-pregunto.

-Un verdadero asco-contesto.-Solo quiero ir a casa, descansar y pasar mi tiempo con los míos-indico.

-¡Oh!-exclamo y rodeándola.-Yo tenía algo en mente-le dijo susurrándole al oído y ella solo se limito a sonrojarse por lo que escucho a continuación.

 _ **Residencia Butterfly, habitación de Star.**_

-Si….mmmm…creo que ya esta-inspeccionando la peluca negra de Emily.-Sino realizo el mantenimiento de mi peluca, se puede arruinar y es algo cara-se dijo, agudizando su vista.

Cuando termino con el falso cabello y regresándola a su maniquí de cabeza, extrajo su traje en el interior del ropero. Revisando centímetro a centímetro cada una de la prendas, luego reviso sus accesorios como su crucifijo, anillos y lentes de contacto.

-Ya esto todo en orden-se dijo.

Luego de regresar todo al armario, tomo su computadora portátil revisando algunos mensajes pero principalmente, se concentro buscando la banda que le menciono Marco, durante el almuerzo.

-Son realmente populares en este estado-continuando con su pequeña investigación.-No creo que papá, se moleste por ir a ver una banda. Creo que ambos fueron a varios conciertos en su juventud-recordando los comentarios de su madre.

 _ **En cambio.**_

-Esto parece una broma-dijo Hekappo dando una mordida a su hamburguesa.-Realmente esa chica gótica, te dejo tan mal para aguardarla en este sitio-indico.

-Me humillo-contesto Marco.

-¡Hombres!-se dijo girando los ojos.

Luego de terminar la jornada en el servicio comunitario, pasar por unas hamburguesas y apenas entendiendo cómo fue convencida para ser parte de aquella vigía. El castaño le relato lo sucedido con aquella chica de nombre Emily, como se burlo de él apelando sobre su virginidad pero la chica solo se limito a reír.

-¡Whoa!-dijo.-Esa chica tiene actitud, me gustaría charla con ella-imaginando el rostro de Marco, en el momento de ser humillado.

-Es una bruja-se dijo.-Me la va a pagar-dando un sorbo a su gaseosa.

-Es un idiota-pensó Hekappo.-Personalmente creo que te encanto esa chica-viendo el rostro de sorpresa de su amigo.

-Eso es mentira-contesto Marco.

-Seamos sinceros estamos aquí parados y esperando –viendo al castaño.-En otras palabras, una chica que solo viste….. ¡Una Vez!, te dejo un tanto obsesionado-indico.

-¿Y?-pregunto.

-Acaso tu mamá, te arrojo de cabeza contra el suelo siendo un bebe-inquirió a él.-No sorprendería la respuesta-se dijo.

-No creo-contesto.

-¡Hombres!-dijo nuevamente.-Creo que cautivo esa chica-dando un sorbo a su gaseosa-viendo al castaño meditar en silencio.

-Me debo vengar-dijo Marco.

Hekappo solo se limito a mirarlo una vez más con reproche, solo limitándose a decir en voz alta.

-¡Hombres!- y dándole un palmazo en la nuca.

* * *

Mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa continuaba preguntándose como lograba ser convencida para olvidarse por unos momentos que eran adultos y disfrutar la vida como si fueran dos par de adolescentes deseosos de experimentar.

-No puedo créelo-dijo.-Me sirvió bastante para olvidarme sobre lo sucedido con los mocosos malcriados-se dijo.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto él.

-Venir aquí, tenemos relaciones como si fuéramos dos par de adolescentes, pagas una botella de champaña y luego regresamos a casa-indico Moon.

-¡Oh!...era sobre eso-contesto Toffee.-Admítelo es divertido-mostrando una sonrisa.

-Maldición-se dijo y volviendo a sonrojarse.-¡Tiene bastante razón!- pensó en ese instante.

* * *

 _ **Por la noche, cena de la familia Díaz.**_

Aquella noche la cena familiar se compuso de estrictamente de comida china, en el interior del hogar de los Díaz en los viernes de cada semana se sorteaba completamente al azar, la cena de esa noche.

-Los fideos no tan nada de mal-se dijo Marco sujetando los palillos con gran maestría.-Esta salsa de que será-saboreando su comida.

En cuanto a sus padres el manejo de los palillos era un verdadero reto cada vez que solían pedir comida chica, Rafael miraba a Marco tratando de imitarlo pero sus dedos se entrelazaban entre si y sobre Angie ella prefería dejarlo de lado y ocupar un tenedor y cuchillo.

-¿Cómo lo haces?... _mijo_ -pregunto su padre.-Nunca puedo tomarlo de la manera correcta.

-Yo me rendí hace mucho tiempo-indico Angie.

-Es fácil-dijo Marco comiendo algo de carne mongoliana.-Solo relaja los dedos y sujetado con tu pulgar, apóyarlo en el resto de los dedos-dando las instrucciones.

-No, cariño-dijo Angie.-Es el pulgar no se refiere al índice-tratando que su esposo captara la idea.

El castaño ante tal espectáculo se puso de pie y se acerco a su padre, tomando los palillos y acomodándolos en la mano de Rafael.

-Prueba-dijo.

-¡Oh!...ahora sí-dijo Rafael teniendo más facilidad.-Gracias-compartiendo una mirada de sorpresa con Angie.

-Lo que sea-contesto Marco regresando a su cena.

Sus padres intercambiaron más de una mirada, esa actitud les causo una gran sorpresa por su gesto. En tiempos pasados hiciera algún comentario sarcástico o desagradable pero dar su ayuda los dejos perplejos por completo.

-¿Cómo ha estado todo en la academia?-pregunto Angie.

-Sí, bastante bien…la próxima semana tengo examen de biología-indico.

-¿Tienes todos los apuntes?-pregunto Rafael.-O al menos el libro.

-Si tengo ambos-contesto de mala.-Pero voy a pedirle a la ner…..digo Star me los va a facilitar-comento. Nuevamente se percato de esa mirada entre sus padres, en el fondo le dio poca importancia y continúo con su cena de esa noche.

 _ **Cena de la familia Butterfly-Von Septarsis**_

Jormun se había pasado cerca de dos horas preparando la cena principalmente se mantuvo vigilando el horno y la olla a presión. La cena de aquella noche era carne asada, un gran surtido de verduras al vapor, pan recién horneado entre otros miembros de la familia saboreaban el sabor de la comida. Rasticore utilizando su tenedor estaba en medio de una lucha contra Moon por el último bollo horneado.

-Comiste 5-dijo Rasticore.-A mí también me gustan.

-Cállate-dijo Moon.-Las damas primeros-contesto.

Jormun bebía algo de cerveza, Lerna le daba de comer a Jacob que estaba centrando en la fantástica lucha de su tío y tía. Toffee se limitar a ver la pelea y bebiendo algo de vino, por ultimo Star miraba la escena pero en el momento culmine de la épica lucha, fue el propio Toffee en reclamarla.

-Yo gano-dijo.-No somos animales-indico.

-Creo que alguien va a dormir en el sillón-comento Moon provocando la carcajadas de los demás.

-Jajajajaj…..alguien está en problema-bufo Lerna.

En cuanto a la joven Butterfly riendo como por los comentarios de sus tíos desde que tenía uso de razón, la familia de su padre siempre estaba en las festividades como en visitas ocasionales. En cambio la familia de su madre eran bastantes adinerados e incluso tenían negocios en otros lugares del mundo pero nunca había interactuado con ellos en ningún aspecto de su familia

-Papá-dijo Star.

-Sí, cariño-posando su mirada en ella.-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto.

La peliblanca le comento a su padre, madre, tíos y pequeño primo sobre su salida con el castaño del sábado, en lo personal Toffee no venia el problema en dejarla salir con el vecino. Moon no ponía objeción alguna pero sus tíos realizaban algunos comentarios como:

-El niño ardilla, chilla como niña-comento Rasticore.

-Quizás deberíamos asustarlo nuevamente-intervino Jormun.

-O tal vez, el árbol nuevamente-dijo Lerna.

-No sean cruel con ese chico-dijo Toffee.-Solo necesita centrarse en su vida, pero en el fondo no es un mal chico.

-Si es verdad-intervino Moon.-No veo problema que Star salga a divertirse con él-indico.

Los dos hermanos y hermana se miraron entre sí, completamente sorprendido dando la aprobación de la amistad entre ambos jóvenes.

 _ **Residencia Díaz, living.**_

-¡Whoa!-se dijo dando otro bocado a su sándwich.

Tomo el control remoto entre sus manos regulando el volumen y centrándose en el programa de televisión, recientemente su padre había contratado los servicios de Netflix como todo joven de su edad estaba provechando los beneficios de la plataforma.

-Creo que esto fue una gran idea-dando otro bocado.-A pesar de estar basado en un juego de vídeo, Castlevania se lleva toda mi atención-centrándose aún más en el capitulo.

-¿Marco?-pregunto su madre.

Apenas escucho su nombre se giro en dirección de su madre mientras dejaba de lado el sándwich y un tanto sorprendido por verla de pie a tan altas horas de la noche.

-Hola-dijo y deteniendo el capitulo.-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto.

-Solo me sorprendió verte aquí abajo-respondió.

-Eso tiene algo de malo-inquirió a ella.

-No para nada-contesto Angie. –Quizás…..en realidad es raro verte metido en la casa, luego de lo sucedido con el robo del auto y de la llama….¿está todo bien?-pregunto.

-En realidad no puedo hacer mucho y quedarme en casa es como lo único para no tener, más problemas de los que tengo-contesto.-Odio que se ponga algo sobreprotectora, ya quiere acabar los servicios y tratar de seguir con mi vida a mi propia manera-pensó.

-Veo que has estado frecuentando a Star-menciono Angie.

-Tenemos un proyecto para la academia y ella es algo mandona en especial cuando me habla de sus planes a futuro-comento.

-¿Entonces son amigos?-pregunto.

-Si-respondió.-¿O eso tiene algo de malo?-devolviendo la pregunta.

-No-respondió.-Creo que te estás comportando de mejor manera, no te has metido en problema en las últimas 4 semanas, te he visto hablar con el vecino e incluso me llego de la academia, un informe de tu comportamiento-indico.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto y arqueando una ceja.-Realmente me está pasando algo raro y conozco a la responsable-se dijo.

-Sí, pero trata de mantener un bajo perfil…..¡hijo!-dijo Angie y despidiéndose de él.-Buenas noches-dándole un beso en la frente.

El castaño se quedo mirando fijamente la televisión, repasando en su mente aquella extraña conversación con su madre. De cierta forma había estado en el último tiempo un poco más tranquilo y sin contar sus ocasionales salidas con Hekappo.

-Creo que ser amigo de la nerd tienes sus beneficios- pensó y teniendo antojo de un segundo sándwich.-Creo que será con doble mayonesa.

 _ **Residencia Butterfly, Habitación de Star.**_

-Básicamente puedo grabar hasta 48 horas seguida-leyendo el manual de la mini cámara.-Puede ser colocada en un par de lentes, cinturones y hasta en correas de bolso….-viendo su propio bolso.

En ocasiones Star y su mejor amiga Lilacia solía tomar empleos esporádicos los fines de semanas o en verano, por lo general eran trabajos sencillos como sacar a pasear perros, hacer de niñera por las tardes y hasta envolver regalos durante las festividades. Antes de dejar su natal Nueva Orleans había comprado la mini cámara en línea, luego de semanas su nueva adquisición llego a sus manos pero la mudanza no le dio la oportunidad para ver su funcionamiento.

-Entonces tiene la conexión a mi teléfono celular-enlazando ambos artefactos.-Bien….pero es algo tarde-se dijo a sí misma.

-Star-dijo su tía Lerna-Es algo tarde, cariño-indico.

-Ya voy a terminar….disculpe si la luz le molesta-contesto.

-¿Tu novio te esta molestado a tan altas hora de la noche?-pregunto y lanzando un bostezo.

-No es mi novio-contesto en voz baja para no despertar a su primo.-Solo somos amigos-dejando de lado la mini cámara.

-Seguro-bufo.-En lo personal y según mi experiencia….esa clase de chicos alocados y problemáticos…..son un verdadero dolor de cabeza…pero solo tratan de verse rudos ante el resto, en el fondo son como niños pequeños-comento Lerna.

-S..si…entiendo lo que dices-contesto.-¿Enserio es como un niño pequeño?...pensé que era solo un tonto sin remedio-se dijo.

Lerna le explico varios asuntos en relación a los problemáticos como Marco, fue una explicación algo breve pero en el fondo la peliblanca solo se limitaba a oir y asistir a esa extraña charla con su tía

-No aceptes una hamburguesa de esos chicos o tus sueños de asistir a una institución privada con gran prestigio se irán a la basura-dijo Lerna.

-Ok-contesto.-Creo que aun esta sentida por lo sucedido cuando tenía 15 años-haciendo memoria a la historia de su tío Jormun.

-¿Todo claro?-pregunto.

-Sí, tía Lerna-contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa.-Gracias por los consejos.

-Buenas noches-lanzando otro bostezo.-Hasta mañana-regresando a dormir.

Star solo se limito a lanzar un suspiro regresando a la inspección de su mini cámara pero las palabras de Lerna continuaban rondando por su cabeza.

-¿Cómo un niño?-se pregunto.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos esta primera parte, bien lectores hasta aquí llegamos, tratare de tener el siguiente capítulo cuanto antes, recuerden ahora quede con algo más de tiempo, en caso de algún imprevisto solo esperen pacientemente.**_

 _ **Vamos con los reviews:**_

 _ **Guest 1: gracias por tus palabras, 15 de agosto es la fecha de regreso de ese fic.**_

 _ **Sugar: Todo se irá poniendo cada vez mejor, sobre esa rara bipolaridad de Marco es bastante complicado entenderlo, en ocasiones se siente identificado con ciertas cosas pero ese lado malvado lo obliga actuar de esa forma, quizás quiera probar un punto.**_

 _ **Kevbray: Celos….lo dudo más preocupación por Star, ella no quiere ver que alguien más sufra, digamos que su lado bueno sale en ocasiones pero dura poco, gracias y sobre el posdata es 15 de agosto el regreso.**_

 _ **Falcon Blaze: Te refieres al pequeño Gideon….esa referencia me dio risa xd.**_

 _ **Guest 2: Disculpa la demora, fue la universidad. Pero digamos que Emily sera bastante más recurrente dentro de los siguientes capítulos e incluso tendrá su propio arco argumental.**_

 _ **Claudiozero 777 (Guest 3): gracias por tus palabras, sobre lo mencionado con anterioridad ya lo hemos hablado, solo espero que me cuentes sobre tu visión.**_

 _ **Eso es todo y ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola lectores ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última actualización, comprendo que dije varias cosas en el capitulo anterior. Lo importante que he regresado con un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen 97:** Gracias, en el fondo Marco trata de verse como aquel chico súper macho alfa y ligarse a varias chicas pero de algun modo falla en su cometido, Jackie quería ponerlo en su lugar ella aprecia a Star y no quiere verla lastimada. Yo creo que Hekappo se dio cuenta que Marco está comenzando a obsesionarse con Emily pero en fin pronto regresara. Creo que ellos van a causas más problemas que ayudar principalmente a su modo tan poco convencional.

 **Pueden dejar sus reviews, opiniones o impresiones de este capítulo, ahora vamos con el capítulo y más palabras al final.**

* * *

Cuando despertó exploro con su mirada todo su entorno por completo quedándose, un par de minutos completamente tranquilo. En cuanto a su mente las palabras de su madre continuaban retumbando en su cabeza, no iba admitir sobre su extraño cambio menos por la extraña influencia que estaba ejerciendo aquella chica de cabello blanco sobre él.

-La nerd me está haciendo cambiar- bufo Marco acomodándose en la cama. –Ella y sus estúpidas coletas.

El castaño se reincorporo lentamente tomando lugar en el borde de la cama, llevando tan solo sus bóxers quedando en cierta manera algo confundido y tratando de entender como llego a convencer a la peliblanca de acompañarlo a ese sitio.

-En fin- se dijo colocándose pie y estirándose. –Voy a ir a ese sitio a escuchar buena música con Star.

Antes de salir siquiera de su habitación se quedo pensando en lo que dijo hace tan solo unos segundos.

-Maldita sea, ahora la llamo por su nombre- continuando con sus quejas aquella mañana de sábado. -¡MALDITA SEAS EMILY Y STAR!-gritando.

* * *

 **El Cuarteto De La Muerte (Parte II)**

En la entrada principal de la residencia Butterfly se encontraba Toffee en compañía de Rasticore y Lerna. Los hermanos estaban trabajando con las pesas del pelinegro realizando algunas series de levantamiento, en cuanto a la mujer revisaba el vehículo de su hermano mayor principalmente el motor como la batería, sobre el ultimo hermano estaba en el interior de la residencia preparando, el desayuno para todos ellos.

-¡Hey!- dijo Rasticore estudiando los alrededores. –Es normal que todas tus vecinas estén tan temprano en sábado haciendo jardinería o limpiando sus entradas principales- inquirió a Toffee.

-¡Whoa!- dijo Lerna. –Realmente este sitio es raro- comento ajustándose el overol que solía utilizar en el trabajo como el pañuelo en la cabeza.

Toffee solo levanto levemente su mano en señal de saludo diciendo los buenos días a sus vecinas, pero coincidentemente sintió un extraño escalofrió en su nuca. Lerna miro de reojo en dirección de una de las ventanas a cierta mujer de largo cabello blanco mirando la escena y pudo entender sus dichos.

-Eres mío maldito bastardo egocéntrico- tradujo las señales que hizo Moon a ella. –O maldito infiel….esta difícil- comento Lerna.

-Ella no dice bastardo o infiel- le replico Toffee. –Solo dice tonto o bobo- indico.

-Jajaja- comenzando a reír Rasticore. –Ella ha estado más tiempo con nosotros, no es raro que aprenda ciertas cosas de nuestra familia- viendo que se iba acercando un hombre moreno con un singular bigote.

-Hola vecino- dijo Rafael. –Veo que tiene compañía-viendo a Rasticore y Lerna.

-Hola Rafael- dijo Toffee. –Déjame presentarte a mi hermano Rasticore y mi hermana Lerna- realizando las presentaciones correspondientes.

-Hola vecino- dijo Lerna. –Un nerd adulto- pensó.

-Buenas- dijo Rasticore levantando la mano en señal de saludo. –Un nerd adulto- se dijo.

-Hola hermanos vecinos- dijo Rafael con una enorme sonrisa. –Pandilleros adultos- sintiendo un escalofrió.

Los hermanos Von Septarsis intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos pero Toffee charlo un par de minutos con Rafael, en relación a organizar una pequeña barbacoa entre ambas familias para conocerse de mejor forma.

-Una barbacoa- se dijo Toffee. –¿Qué les parece?-pregunto.

-Por mi bien- contesto Lerna.

-Si, eso sería genial- dijo Rasticore. –¡Solo falta saber la opinión de Jormun!-exclamo.

-¡SI, HAGAMOS UNA BARBACOA!- grito Jormun desde el interior de la residencia Butterfly.

-Entonces a las 5 pm- dijo Rafael. –Debo ocultar todo lo de valor-se dijo.

-Me parece fantástico- dijo Toffee. –Sin duda parece un nerd- pensó.

 _ **En la habitación de Star.**_

-¡No, Jacob!- dijo Star completamente sorprendida viendo como su pequeño primo tomaba a unos de sus peluches azotandolo contra la cama y arrojándolo. –Recuerda la canción de los buenos niños- indico.

El hijo de Lerna tenía cierta similitudes con sus tíos en cuestiones de carácter, en ocasiones le gustaba ver algo de violencia en la televisión pero en caso de poner algún programa infantil solía ponerse a llorar de inmediato y hasta en la guardería era proclive a causar algunas situaciones a las encargadas.

-Jacob- dijo Star tratando de llamar la atención de su primo. –¡ESO NO!-grito. Pero su primo tomo otro peluche arrojándolo contra su lámpara de noche, la peliblanca trataba a captar la atención de Jacob pero continuaba causando un gran desastre en su habitación principalmente en torno a su cama. Star con la pijama aun puesta buscaba la forma de mantenerlo tranquilo viéndose completamente inútil.

-¡STAR!- dijo Moon entrando en la habitación llevando una camiseta celeste, una sudadera negra, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas. –Ven con tía Moon- tomando a Jacob entre sus brazos.

-¿Como lo hiciste?- pregunto Star. –Solo se quedo tranquilo.

-Eso es fácil- dijo Moon. –Solo ocupar un tono amable y mecerlo, pero este niño es un Von Septarsis- indico.

-Yo también son parte Von Septarsis-dijo Star.

-Legalmente con tu padre no estamos casados, solo tenemos un acuerdo en que…..pues…yo….lo importante…..siempre nos presentemos como un matrimonio moderno- dijo Moon dando poca importancia a su estado civil. –En fin eres una Butterfly como Von Septarsis- mostrando una sonrisa.

-Eso no responde a lo que dije- dijo Star.

-Lo importante es ser feliz- dijo Moon alzando a Jacob mientras reía. –¿Quién es un chico guapo?-preguntaba al infante utilizando una voz algo boba.

-Lo ignoro por completo- se dijo Star.

Ella sabía sobre la singular historia de amor entre sus padres, en especial como su madre fue exiliada de su propia familia por negarse a casar con un hombre llamado River, aparentemente era un sujeto con mucho dinero y en parte materialista. En muy pocas ocasiones sus padres hablaban de esa época, en especial Moon siempre desviando la conversación.

-Yo iré a bañarme- indico. –Tengo que salir con Marco.

-¡Oh!-exclamo Moon. –Se me había olvidado tu cita, con tu amigo especial.

-No es una cita-dijo Star. –Y tampoco es amigo especial…. ¿Que es eso?-pregunto.

-Un amigo especial- dijo Moon. –Es como un mejor amigo pero con ciertos beneficios o amigos con derechos.

-¿Beneficios y derechos?- pregunto. –No creo entender.

-Esta juventud de hoy en día- se dijo girando los ojos. –Un amigo con derecho es la clase de personas con quien tienes mucha diversión pero puedes obtener más de lo esperado.

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto Star.

-Bueno…- dijo Moon acercándose a ella y susurrándole al oído un par de palabras. –Y eso es en parte.

-¡MAMÁ!- dijo Star. –Me iré a dar una ducha- saliendo de su habitación en dirección del baño y refunfuñando por las palabras de su madre mientras sostenía a Jacob.

 **En la casa Díaz, habitación de Marco.**

-Esta huele horrible- se dijo Marco olfateando una de sus camisetas. –Quizás esta- tomando otra.

El castaño revisaba sus prendas de vestir para encontrar algo limpio o en parte limpio para usar, solo encontró unos desgastado pantalones de mezclillas ajustados como sus zapatillas converse. Siguiendo con su búsqueda dio con una camiseta con un estampado de un ninja mirándola detenidamente volvió a olfatearla.

-Esta cosa debe llevar un buen tiempo- se dijo haciéndola a un lado. –No puede ser- se dijo.

En un rincón de su armario se encontraba una vieja camiseta que le trajo ciertos recuerdos, específicamente en cierta época antes de sus 15 años y ser aquel chico tranquilo.

-¡Maldita sea!- se dijo apretando su puño y golpeando levemente el piso de su habitación. –Creo que ocupare esta- tomando una camiseta con las mangas rasgadas y una sudadera negra.

Luego de cerrar la puerta de su armario tomo su celular revisando algunos mensajes de parte de Hekappo consultándole, si tenía dinero que le pudiera prestar hasta fines de mes, enviando su respuesta y recibiendo un mensaje bastante interesante.

-¡Oh!...que niño más pobre jajajaja….- leyó Marco. –Maldita loca- se dijo.

Con su compañera del servicio comunitario había establecido cierta amistad llegando al punto de ser compinches, en ocasiones solía ir en búsqueda de alguna hamburguesa o simplemente perder el tiempo como en el día de ayer buscando aquella chica llamada Emily Leonor Hardy.

-No estoy obsesionando con ella- se dijo bajando hacia la cocina para desayunar. –De todas formas me voy a vengar, la haré pagar por mi humillación- alzando su puño en señal de victoria.

-¡A DESAYUNAR!- grito Angie.

 _ **En el cocina de la residencia Butterfly.**_

-Gracias tío Jormun-dijo Star. –También por el jugo de frambuesa.

-De nada-contesto Jormun. – ¿Y hoy tienes tu cita con ese pandillero de quinta?- pregunto.

La peliblanca solo se limito a girar sus ojos viendo la sonrisa burlona de su tío, prácticamente había oído en parte de la mañana del sábado aquel comentario de la supuesta cita con el castaño. Ella solo se limitaba a mascullar algunas palabras que seguramente tendría algún reproche por parte de Toffee o Moon.

-No es una cita- contesto Star. –Solo vamos a salir a un concierto, en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Concierto- bufo. –Mira sobrina….en el fondo ese tal Marco es un niño jugando al ser un pandillero, de seguro tienes dos secuaces en su intento de crear una carrera delictual pero va fracasar de un modo u otro, principalmente en el momento de verse como un tonto- indico.

-La tia Lerna me dijo algo de un niño- dijo Star.

-Un niño- bufo Jormun. –Es fácil jugar a verse como un macho pero es un niño, solo observándolo a la menor provocación o intento de verse rudo, va a fallar y verse como un tonto.

-¡Oh!- dijo Star dando otro bocado a su desayuno. –En fin…

Antes de poder hablar, la figura de Toffee se presento completamente sudado tomando un vaso y sirviéndose algo de jugo de frambuesa.

-Veo que estas listas para tu cita- dijo Toffee. –Si quieres lo amenazo.

-¡Papá!- exclamo Star. –No es una cita y la violencia genera más violencia.

-Seguro- bufo Toffee. –Un chico, una chica y un concierto…..eso me dice cita.

-Eso mismo le dije- intervino Jormun. – ¿Desayuno?-pregunto a su hermano.

-Después…..debo asumir el papel de padre celoso- respondió. –Odio cuando debo ser un padre celoso- se dijo.

-¡Papá!- exclamo Star. –No quiero tener con esa charla, y ni siquiera me la dabas cuando solía ir con Tom y Lilacia, a los parques de diversiones.

-¡Tom!- dijo Jormun. –Ese niño nervioso con problemas de timidez- recordando al joven Lucitor.

-Por eso me ahorraba esa charla- contesto Toffee. –Pobre chico hasta un ratoncito le hacía gritar, tampoco se venía como alguien tan amenazador, a diferencia del delincuente de aquí en junto- se dijo.

-Llevare mi gas pimienta- dijo Star. –Y también mi electroshock-indico.

-¿Tienes un electroshock?-pregunto Jormun mirando a su hermano. –Debe ser una broma.

-Solo es por protección- indico Toffee. –Son tiempos peligrosos- bebiendo algo de jugo.

* * *

 **Por la tarde.**

* * *

El castaño había tomado su chaqueta tras comer algo ligero, luego se presento en la residencia de la joven Butterfly, pero nuevamente estaba cara a cara con los tíos de la peliblanca.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto viendo a Rasticore, Lerna y Jormun. –Queridos tíos y tía- bufo.

-Si- contesto Rasticore. –Tú.

-Opino igual- secundo Jormun. -¡¿Lerna?!- a su hermana.

-Sin duda- dijo Lerna.

Los hermanos Von Septarsis miraban a Marco de pie a cabeza, en el fondo deseaban arrancar su cabeza por el mero de placer de verlo sin ella y gastar un par de bromas a sus despensas.

-¿Acaso la hora de su siesta se les olvido? O tal vez necesitan acosarme para sentirse bien con ustedes mismos- comento Marco.

-¡Este mocoso!- dijo Rasticore poniéndose de pie seguido del rubio y la asiática. –Ahora escucha enano, si algo le pasa a Star o haces algo que la haga llorar aprenderás los diversos sinónimos de la palabra tortura- cediendo la palabra.

-Personalmente me encargare que tu adolescencia sea un infierno- dijo Lerna. –Jormun.

-En ocasiones los accidentes pasan como un vehículo que se pase una luz roja, un cuchillo lanzando a cierta distancia o incluso…..- antes de poder concluir sus palabras, Jormun dejo de lado al castaño viendo a su hermano mayor entrando en escena.

-Veo que se están conociendo mejor- indico Toffee. –Esta tarde tendremos una barbacoa con tus padres, procura regresar a una hora prudente como mi hija…..

-Si- contesto Marco. –Al menos es alguien civilizado- mostrando una sonrisa a los demás adulto en señal de victoria.

-Eso me recuerda- dijo Toffee tomando de las ropas al castaño y posicionadolo contra la pared. -¡Este es el asunto!...si algo le pasa a mi hija, personalmente te haré sufrir, me agradas pero antes esta mi hija e incluso ya te considero una especie de sobrino…..lo importante es esto….¡Si ella regresa llorando o mencionando algo indebido….vas a saber quien soy!...¿Entendido?- pregunto retomando su expresión estoica.

-Si…-contesto Marco. –Eso dio miedo- se dijo.

-Bien- dijo Toffee acomodando la ropa de Marco. –Diviértanse pero dentro de los límites adecuados, nada de alcohol u otras sustancias raras- mientras los demás hermanos reían por la amenaza de su hermano mayor.

-Maldita sea, sin duda en ese sitio se verá algo cerveza y cigarrillos- se dijo Marco. –No se preocupe solo es algo de música.

 _ **Minutos después, en la parada de autobuses.**_

Luego de la interesante charla de Marco con los familiares de la peliblanca, se encontraba en la parada esperando la llegada del próximo autobús que según indicaba debía estar a las 2.45 pm en punto.

-Estoy muy emocionada- dijo Star. -¿Dónde debemos ir?-pregunto.

-Uhmmmm….- se limito a decir Marco recostado en las bancas. –Eso importa- en señal realmente debería decirle donde se dirigían.

-Importa- contesto Star. –Tuve que decirle a mis padres donde iría pero nunca me dijiste donde vamos específicamente.

-Ósea mentiste- dijo Marco. –Eso es malo- lanzando una risa un tanto fastidiosa.

-No me gusta mentir a mis padres- contesto Star. –Eso está mal pero nunca me mencionaste el lugar, solo dijiste en las afuera de la ciudad.

-Vamos a un lugar llamado _El Zoológico_ \- contesto Marco. –Por lo general suelen ser un lugar algo tranquilo por el día pero en la noche cambia totalmente, suelo ir a ese sitio para oír algo de música pero como vienen los SkullRavens, sin duda van a poner un control y van a cobrar entradas en este concierto.

-Y ellos son importantes- inquirió la peliblanca. –Parecen algo dementes por sus vestimentas.

-¡HEY!- exclamo Marco poniéndose de pie. –Ellos son geniales, no voy a permitir que hables así de ellos- sintiéndose ofendido.

-Solo daba mi opinión- dijo Star acomodándose la capucha de su sudadera.

-Y a todo esto- dijo Marco estudiando detenidamente la capucha de la sudadera. –¿Qué son esos?-pregunto.

-¡Oh!...solo temía una sudadera de color negro, son mis orejas… ¿te gustan?- pregunto. –Yo la encuentro genial.

-Orejas de gato- bufo Marco. –Eso sí es ridículo- indico.

-Para mí son geniales- dijo Star. –Mira quién habla, el mismo chico obsesionado con una chica…..llamada….¿Elizabeth?….

-Es Emily Leonor Hardy- contesto Marco. –Ella está en la lista de mis enemigos mortales- sacando dicha lista del interior de la chaqueta.

-Es broma- dijo Star viendo la lista. –No puedes hacer eso.

-Si, puedo- dijo Marco. –Puedes leerla.

-¡HOMBRES!- dijo Star leyendo la lista. –Esa tal Emily Leonor Hardy ocupa el sexto lugar, después viene el maestro West, una tal Selena que resulta ser tu supervisora, sujeto de las tienda de comic, la jueza que te envió al servicio comunitario y…. ¿Quién es Jessica?- pregunto.

-Jessica- dijo Marco completamente enfurecido. – Ella tiene la culpa del porque estoy en el servicio comunitario, juro por mi nombre hacerla pagar por todo mi sufrimiento.

-¿Ella es alguna novia?- pregunto Star. –Infidelidad o amor no correspondido.

-No- fue la respuesta de Marco. –Ella es la estúpida llama la cual robe y pude meter en el interior del auto….la voy a hacer sufrir.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Star. –Tu archienemigo es una linda llama.

-Es una llama infernal-dijo Marco. –Aun recuerdo su expresión.

La peliblanca se quedo sin palabras por la confesión del castaño como una inofensiva llama podía ser una enemiga. En el fondo entendía las palabras de su tía Lerna como del tío Jormun en relación al ser un intento de pandillero juvenil confirmando sus palabras.

-Es como un niño- se dijo y viendo la llegada del autobús.

 _ **En el supermercado.**_

-Rafael me dijo que debíamos comprar Cerveza y algunas gaseosas, él tiene todo lo demás- señalo Toffee viendo a su hermano. – ¿Cuál elegimos?- pregunto.

-Eso da igual- contesto Rasticore. –Es cerveza eso no se discute.

-Elijamos algo decente y punto final- replico Toffee. –Mientras no sea las de un dólar- provocando una carcajada en su hermano. Los dos hermanos luego de decidir por cierta marca de cervezas como gaseosas de cola, se dirigieron al pasillo de las frituras para elegir algunas papas.

-Sin duda los tiempos cambia- dijo Rasticore. –Cuando éramos niños solíamos comer papas normales y ahora vienen con sabor.

-El mundo cambia y nosotros nos hacemos viejos- contesto Toffee. –Con sabor de cebolla y salsa picante siempre son deliciosas.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto. –Llevemos dos bolsas grandes. Cuando los dos hermanos se encaminaron hacia la caja registradora del supermercado, el pelinegro noto en su hermano cierto aires de dudas en relación algún tema en particular, en el fondo tenía una leve idea por esa expresión en la cara de Rasticore.

-Si quieres puedes preguntar- indico Toffee.

-Maldita sea- dijo Rasticore. –Es sobre ese mocoso de los Díaz como dejas a Star que sea su amiga.

-¡Oh!- exclamo Toffee. –Es un niño tratando de ser un hombre, no veo malas intenciones en él. En realidad me trae recuerdos de niñez, de cierta forma me agrada.

-Eso es casi tierno pero aterrador- contesto Rasticore. –Vamos a pagar.

 _ **En el autobús.**_

-¡WHOA!- dijo Star viendo el paisaje desde la ventana del autobús. –No conocía los alrededores de la ciudad, pero este paisaje es realmente increíble….¡Ovejas y vacas son tan lindas!- sin apartar la vista de ellas.

-No puedo créelo- bufo Marco poniendo atención al camino para no pasarse del lugar donde debía descender. –Falta unos minutos.

-Yo quiero ver las ovejas más de cerca- indico Star. –Podemos bajar aquí y caminar- viendo a Marco que esta con los audífonos puestos ignorándola por completo.

El castaño ajusto el nivel de la música de su celular pendiente del punto exacto para bajar y continuar hacia _El Zoológico_ , mirando hacia la ventana de su lado izquierdo observaba algunos vehículos con chicos y chicas mayores hacia el lugar donde se desarrollaría el concierto.

-¡Sin duda será un gran concierto!- se dijo.

En cuanto a Star ella había desistido pero podía regresar nuevamente en compañía de Jackie y Janna para filmar, aquella zona de las afueras de la ciudad, en el fondo ya tenía en mente como vengarse por ser ignorada por parte del castaño.

-Creo que alguien merece la visita de Emily- se dijo con una sonrisa y teniendo en mente como humillarlo nuevamente.

-¡HEY!- dijo Marco captando la atención de ella. –Ya llegamos- poniéndose de pie seguida de la peliblanca.

-¿Dónde debemos bajar?- pregunto Star. –No veo alguna señal o letrero- comento.

-Solo sígueme- ordeno él. –¡Realmente habla esta nerd!- se dijo. El autobús se detuvo lentamente a pasos de un letrero que señala su parada completamente oxidado con letras completamente inelegibles, la peliblanca miro detenidamente los alrededores enfocando con el broche de su mini-cámara pero el castaño la estaba observando en silencio viendo su rostro de emoción.

-Ella es algo rara en ocasiones- pensó. –Debemos caminar un par de metros por esta misma dirección y seguir el camino- captando la atención de Star.

-¡OK!- fue su respuesta siguiendo a Marco. –¿Y dime siempre engañas a tus vecinas para que te acompañen a estos sitios?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tienes suerte mucha- bufo Marco.

-¿Suerte?- pregunto.

-No, permito a las nerd que estén cerca de mi persona- bufo Marco recibiendo un leve empujón por parte de ella. –¡Hey!...

-Idiota- contesto Star caminando junto a él.

 _ **En la residencia Butterfly.**_

-Hola Jacob- dijo Angie. –Soy la vecina de aquí en junto- tomando al pequeño hijo de Lerna.

El pequeño Jacob estaba completamente encantado con Angie y especial trataba de tomar con sus pequeñas manos el cabello rizado de ella. Lo alzaba haciendo morisquetas provocando las risas del infante como sus gritos de alegría por estar jugando hacer caras graciosas.

-¡Jacob!- dijo Lerna. –Realmente se enamoro de Angie- comento.

-Sin duda se te dan bien los niños- dijo Moon. –Me sorprende que tuvieras solamente a Marco.

-Siempre quise tener más hijos o hijas pero incluso Marco, nos conto en concebirlo pasaron unos tres años antes de su nacimiento- comento Angie. –El médico me señalo que podría tener más hijos pero han pasado varios años y no he podido quedar embarazada. Al menos mi pequeño Marco ha estado mejorando su actitud- riendo.

Moon como Lerna se mostraron comprensible por la situación de Angie, en el fondo las tres eran madres deseaban lo mejor para sus retoños. Cambiando la conversación estaban charlando en relación a temas triviales que solían hablar mientras Jormun ayudaba a Rafael con la parilla mientras esperaban el regreso de Toffee como Rasticore en el supermercado.

-Espero que Marco y Star se cuiden- dijo Angie. –Ese lugar llamado _El Zoológico_ , nunca me ha agradado.

-¡ _El Zoológico!-_ exclamo Moon. –Suena como una clase de club- riendo por el nombre.

-¿Cómo es ese lugar?- pregunto Lerna. –Por favor que no sea como ese sitio en mi hogar de infancia- se dijo.

-Pues veras….- comenzando con la explicación.

Angie les explico con sumo detalle sobre aquel sitio llamado _El Zoológico,_ un sitio de pésima reputación donde algunos jóvenes propensos a meterse en problemas con suma facilidad solían reunirse para realizar fiestas salvajes hasta muy entrada la noche y en ocasiones la policía llegaba para calmar los ánimos siempre terminaba con varios jóvenes metido en la comisaria de la ciudad.

-No puede ser- dijo Lerna. –Se parece como al lugar solíamos ir con mis hermanos, era igual siempre llegaba la policía y en ocasiones mi querida madre debía ir a sacarnos de la comisaria- recordando la escena.

-Marco me lo menciono esta mañana- dijo Angie viendo el rostro de Moon. –Realmente lo siento Moon. No quería alterarte pero realmente estaba sorprendida que Star acompañara a Marco a ese sitio.

-No te preocupes- contesto Moon. –Por lo menos tenemos tiempo para ir a ese lugar y sacarlos sin mayores complicaciones- menciono ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Toffee entrando en el living de su hogar seguido de Rasticore con las compras del supermercado.

 _ **En El Zoológico.**_

-¡¿Este es _El Zoológico?!-_ dijo Star estudiando el sitio y observando el control de acceso bastante rudimentario por parte de la organización. –Se parece a ese sitio donde creció papá- recordó.

-Esto realmente es estar en onda- comento Marco. –Necesito un cigarrillo- se dijo.

Aquel sitio conocido como _El Zoológico_ estaba repleto de personas de distintas edades principalmente algunos estaban rodando entre los 18 y los 25 años respectivamente, la peliblanca estudiaba los alrededores algunos algunos chicos charlaban, otros bebiendo o fumando e incluso observo donde se encontraban aparcados los vehículos a parejas metiéndose al interior de estos ultimo.

-¿Dónde diablos me acabo de meter?- se pregunto Star. –Creo que mis padres me van a castigar- se dijo.

-¿Qué sucede nerd?- pregunto Marco. –Acaso muy intenso para tus coletas- bufo.

-Te recuero que gracias a mi vas a entrar gratis- indico ella. –En fin ya estamos aquí y ahora que debemos hacer- inquirió a él.

-Es fácil entrar y mezclarnos simplemente- indico Marco con una sonrisa un tanto amigable. –¡Por aquí!- señalo a la peliblanca.

* * *

 **Bien lectores hasta aquí dejamos este capítulo, este es el punto importante voy a sacar la tercera parte para concluir esta saga del Cuarteto De La Muerte. Voy a realizar una mejor planificación para el concierto principalmente es para hacer un gran desmadre con gran detalles y sus futuras consecuencias, la próxima publicación será de días y quien sabe quizás veamos a finales de la próxima semana la conclusión de este arco argumental y sus consecuencias.**

 **Ya saben pueden dejar sus reviews como sus impresiones de este capitulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima!...Amor y Paz!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola lectores primero pido disculpa quiero detenerme en este punto en especifico, en principio este capitulo estuvo listo hace una semana pero luego de una revisión profunda, cuando digo profunda fue casi reescribir algunos pasajes, cambiar algunas conversaciones y entre otras cosas. Esa fueron las razones del porque se retraso esta continuación tras una profunda revisión podemos dar conclusión a este capítulo, sin más que decir iniciamos retomando desde donde quedamos:**

* * *

 ** _..Luego que mi hija y el pseudo-delincuente de mi vecino me mintiera, había que tomar cartas en el asunto, en especial esa clase de sitio. Era un verdadero antro de mala muerte….obviamente en mis años de juventud, yo estuve en asistencias a esos sitios en especial cuando estaba en mi época de soltero, mucho antes de relacionarme con Moon y tener a mi hija…..en fin regresando al asunto de ese lugar, debíamos ir preparado para todo…¡y cuando digo todo es todo!..._**

* * *

Los 6 adultos y el pequeño Jacob salieron de la residencia Butterfly, en dirección de unos de los vehículos estacionado en las afueras de la residencia Butterfly.

-¿Cómo los sacaremos de ese sitio?- pregunto Rafael seguida de Angie, Moon y Jacob. –¡Vecino!...- llamando a Toffee.

Los hermanos Von Septarsis sabían actuar frente a estas situaciones, en especial Toffee y Rasticore. Dirigiéndose al automóvil del segundo hermano de la familia, el imponente hombre abrió el portaequipaje mientras Lerna, Jormun y Toffee se ponían de acuerdo.

-¿Estilo venganza contra el ex-novio, arruinar la noche del baile o traer a la policía?- pregunto Lerna a sus hermanos. -¿cuál opción?- inquirió.

-Venganza contra el ex-novio, lo usare cuando Star tenga novio- contesto Toffee. –Arruinar la noche del baile lo guardaremos para un futuro cercano…

-¡Sera traer a la policía!- dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo estado de acuerdo.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Moon. –Traer a la policía, pero nada de gasolina…

-Le quitas lo divertido- dijo Rasticore. –Recuerdan cuando Moon nos saco de la comisaria en esa loca fiesta que fuimos a las 2 de la mañana….

-Si- dijo Jormun riendo como todos sus hermanos. –Eso estuvo muy loco.

-El oficial que nos arresto era muy guapo- comento Lerna. –Fue una lástima que estuviera casado…

En cuanto Rafael, Angie y Moon cargando al pequeño Jacob solo miraban lo que estaba sucediendo con los hermanos, los padres de Marco le pidieron disculpa por lo sucedido pero Moon minimizo el asunto diciendo que todos fueron jóvenes pero de todas formas Star iba a recibir un castigo como el propio Marco.

-Me siento horrible- dijo Angie. -Espero que mi niñito especial este bien, para castigar- se dijo.

-Lo voy a castigar un año entero- menciono Rafael.

-Veamos el lado positivo, ellos son los mejores para traerlos sano y salvo a casa- comento Moon. –Mientras no hagan el estilo policías pirómanos- se dijo.

-¡TENGO GASOLINA EXTRA!- dijo Rasticore.

-¡ESTILO POLICÍAS PIRÓMANOS!- dijo Jormun.

-¡Creo que necesito un whisky- se dijo Moon mientras Jacob reía por su madre y tíos. –Como mi chequera…de hace un par de años...

* * *

 **El Cuarteto De La Muerte (Parte III)**

 _ **En el zoológico.**_

-¿Quizás?- se pregunto Marco estudiando en todas direcciones.

En cambio la peliblanca miraba en las distintas direcciones tratando de grabar todo lo posible con su mini-cámara para tener un registro de primera persona, pero en el fondo estaba completamente asqueada por ver aquel lugar tan poco civilizado.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- se dijo. –Enserio deben beber como dementes, tener relaciones en los autos y ser unos animales…- estudiando en silencio todo el lugar.

Tras cruzar la línea de seguridad del sitio donde se desarrollaba el concierto, los asistentes estaban mostrando una actitud bastante poco higiénica en especial aquellos chicos que estaban bebiendo y luego se dirigía detrás de algún árbol a evacuar todo lo ingerido, camino junto al castaño que estaba buscando algo en particular.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Star.

-Busco a alguien- contesto Marco. –Muchas chicas tienen el cabello negro- se dijo.

-No creo que busque a Emily- se dijo Star. –Realmente estas buscando a alguien- señalo.

-¡Esta bien!- admitió a ella. –Estoy buscando a esa chica llamada Emily Leonor Hardy- sacando de su bolsillo un pésimo dibujo de esa chica.

-Que terrible dibujo- dijo Star. –No tengo la cabeza tan grande- se dijo estudiando la pésima ilustración.

-Hasta le dibuje unos cuernos y colmillos, en realidad soy pésimo para los dibujos pero es para darme idea- comento. –Esa loca, me las pagara- alzando su puño. Star se quedo en silencio unos minutos pensando seriamente en darle alguna lección al castaño pero eso podía esperar por el momento.

-Creo que alguien necesita un buen castigo- se dijo esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. –Quizás la puedas ver.

-Si- mirando en todas direcciones. –Tengo un gran plan en mente, básicamente tratare de verla nuevamente y esperar que me diga nuevamente sobre el asunto de su falda pero le diré que sí.

-Quizás ella tiene mejores cosas que hacer- dijo Star. -Idiota- mostrando una sonrisa.

-No me interesa- contesto Marco. – ¡Me vengare!- continuando junto a ella.

 _ **Mientras.**_

-Estoy muy nerviosa- dijo Angie viendo su teléfono celular. –Este niño siempre hace lo mismo.

-En ocasiones olvidamos como fuimos de jóvenes- señalo Moon. –Apuesto que debes pensar que soy una mujer perfecta y tranquila.

Luego de la salida de los cuatros hermanos en dirección de aquel lugar de pésima reputación, las dos mujeres decidieron quedarse en la residencia Butterfly para matar el tiempo, mientra Jacob dormía.

-Me siento horrible- contesto Angie. –Y Rafael simplemente ya no puede entender, el actuar de Marco. Recientemente estaba comenzando a notarse una mejoría en él y ahora esto.

-Por eso- colocando dos copas y mezclando algo de licor con otros productos para un cóctel. –¿Has probado Bloody Mary?- pregunto.

-Sí, cuando solía ser más joven antes de ser madre- señalo. –Podría enviarlo a ese internado militar…- considerado esa opción.

-Esas escuelas privadas son de lo peor- bufo Moon. –Yo estuve en una, créeme fui expulsada por romperla la nariz a otra chica mayor...

-¿Es broma?- pregunto Angie. –No pareces ser la clase de mujer problemática.

-Jajajaja- lanzando una carcajada. –Angie eres algo inocente…

-No pareces la clase de mujer que busque problema- comento Angie. –Las vecinas siempre dicen que nada parece afectarte.

-Aunque no lo creas….¡yo estaba comprometida con otro hombre!- señalo Moon. –¡Toffee me robo!...

-¡¿Te robo?!- apenas dando crédito a lo que dijo su vecina. –Pero ustedes parecen perfectos…y enamorados como marmotas...

-No es para tanto… ¡En ocasiones tenemos diferencias de opiniones simplemente, evitamos los gritos solo mantenemos algo de distancia y después lo charlamos!- comento.

-¡Oh!- dijo Angie.

-Pero es claro quien tiene aquí la última palabra- afirmo Moon. –Regresando a mi matrimonio, estaba una semana de casarme. En ese momento me estaba probando mi vestido de novia, al verme en el espejo…..me di cuenta que esa mujer no era…¡Yo!... yo nací para ser una mujer que ganara su propio dinero, si deseaba tomar un café podía hacerlo con mi propio dinero… en el fondo seria esa clase de mujer que debía mostrarse perfecta en todo momento….. ¡Esa misma noche en una cena familiar cancele la boda, le dije a ese hombre que podía ser feliz con quien fuera….luego fui rechazada hasta por mi padre!- terminando el Bloody Mary.

-¿Todo por preferir a Toffee?- pregunto.

-No- dijo Moon. –Eso fue después….cuando regrese a retomar mi empleo en el teatro, solo me dijo al verme….¡ _Nos ahorra las molestias de buscar una nueva compositora_!...- imitando su voz.

-Ah…..¿cuando surge su historia de amor?- pregunto.

-En una fiesta de la compañía teatral- contesto Moon. –Pasaron cerca de 8 meses, tras romper el compromiso solo estaba dedicada a mi persona….¡entre otras cosas, principalmente comencé a obtener mejores ofertas de trabajo pero me quede en ese teatro, más que nada por el ambiente!- comento.

-Es una historia bastante parecida a las telenovelas- comento Angie bebiendo el cóctel. –¡Está realmente rico!- bebiendo otro poco.

-Lo aprendí, en mis meses de soltera tras romper el compromiso- comento. –Esa es mi historia….luego llego Star, mantengo la teoría que fue ese viaje a la playa en que la concebimos...

-Suficiente información- dijo Angie. –Y pensar que concebimos a Marco, en la parte posterior del auto- dando otro sorbo a su bebida y continuando con la charla.

 _ **En cambio.**_

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Lerna. –Ahora trabajas para los cerdos…

-Eres una vergüenza- dijo Jormun. –Te recuerdo las veces que fuimos esposados, inmovilizados y esas charlas con el oso seguridad.

-Pero debemos admitir que esta escopeta con balas de gomas, serán bastante útil- comento Toffee revisando la escopeta. –Y eres una vergüenza para la familia, ahora eres un cerdo…

-¡Oigan!... trabajar para la policía en el escuadro de anti-motines es bastante beneficioso…..¡Tengo un excelente plan dental!..- afirmo Rasticore. –Gano mucho más que trabajar en una tienda de armas.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar a la policía?- pregunto Jormun. –Todos aquí tenemos antecedentes…

-Es fácil- contesto Rasticore. –La unidad de anti-motines necesitaba un instructor, en el momento de presentarme a la entrevista vieron que fui militar y les conté mi historia…. así que ahora soy instructor de anti-motines, puedo llevar armas con balas de gomas, o pintura, todo es más seguro.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Lerna mostrando una granada con esferas de metal en su interior. –Quiero activarla.

-¡NOOO!- dijo Rasticore. –Esas cosas pueden sacarte un ojo…

-En fin…- dijo Toffee. –Acelera- ordeno a su hermano.

Rasticore piso a fondo el acelerador comenzando a ganar más terreno hacia su destino, siguiendo las instrucciones de los Díaz para llegar a su destino. En cambio los demás hermanos revisaban todo lo necesario para ejecutar la recuperación de ambos jóvenes.

-Y pensar que esta es la única actividad familiar de la cual estaría orgullosa mamá- comento Jormun. –Yo no soy una mala persona.

-Por eso mamá siempre te consentía- dijo Lerna. –Y yo era la única niña de la casa, nunca pude hacer cosas normales de mujeres, al menos tenia mi propia habitación- señalo.

-Por amor al cielo- dijo Toffee. –Pareces un llorón, es tiempo de madurar… ¡y eres el ganador llevaras la gasolina!- señalo.

-¡¿Yo?!- dijo Jormun.

-Lo va arruinar- dijo Rasticore. –Hasta Lerna es más ruda que él.

-Al fin dices algo sensato, querido hermano mayor- intervino Lerna. –A todo esto… ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto.

-Es fácil- dijo Toffee. –Entramos, buscamos, luego tomamos a Star y Marco, regresamos por donde vino….y punto final.

-Me gusta ese plan- dijo Rasticore. –Al estilo Von Septarsis….. ¡Rápido y Fácil!...

-Insisto- dijo Jormun. –Debemos encontrar otra actividad familiar….. ¿Qué les parece ir a jugar a los bolos?- propuso recibiendo las miradas molestas de sus hermanos y hermana.

-No te esfuerces pequeño Jormun- dijo Lerna. –Solo sabemos buscar pelea... o también robar las novias de otros sujetos- provocando las carcajadas de los demás hermanos.

-¡HEY!... les recuerdo que Moon, ya había roto su compromiso…no piense que la seduje estando comprometida- señalo Toffee. –Necesito un taza de café- se dijo.

 _ **Nuevamente en el zoológico.**_

-¡SIIII!- gritaron los espectadores al unisonó.

La peliblanca miro desde su ubicación que estaba a unos 15 metros desde el escenario instalados en el sitio, pero ese ambiente estaba comenzando a verse algo incomoda y fuera de lugar, pero el castaño como los demás asistentes estaban ya mentalizado para lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¡Me quiero a casa!- dijo Star. –Marco, yo me quiero ir.

-Es broma- girándose en su dirección. –Estamos entre amigos.

-Entre amigos- bufo Star. –Este sitio ya no me gusto, solo mira algunas chicas son ligadas en menos de 10 minutos y se van con ellos a sus autos, otros están bebiendo como si no existiera un mañana, fumando cosas extrañas….y ahora dices que estamos entre amigos…

-Solo relájate- dijo Marco rodeándola con su brazo. –Solo disfruta el momento.

-Paso- dijo ella abriéndose paso entre la multitud. –¡Mejor regreso a casa!- se dijo.

La peliblanca lentamente fue abriéndose paso entre algunos chicos y chicas que estaban solo pendientes del concierto, necesitaba llegar a la salida del lugar y esperar el autobús en el lugar donde descendió para regresar a casa, luego de un par metros tratando de salir de aquel horrible sitio, la voz del castaño la obligo a girarse.

-¡Hey!- dijo Marco alcanzándola. –No te puedes largar así de simple.

-Sí, puedo regresar a mi casa- contesto Star. –Es fácil, salgo de aquí y después me voy donde llegamos.

-Pensé que deseabas ver esto- señalo Marco. –Y ahora te quieres ir.

-Ese es el punto- dijo Star viendo los alrededores. –Todo esto me desagrada.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Marco mientras estudiaba rápidamente todo el lugar. –Esto siempre sucede.

 _ **De regreso a la residencia Butterfly.**_

-Mi padre desde entonces nunca más me dirigió la palabra, debe estar ahora en su mansión disfrutando su dinero- dijo Moon. –Hasta me ofreció llevarme con él y criar a Star en el Reino Unido…..¡Dejando de lado a Toffee!- exclamo.

Angie dio otro soborno a su cóctel escuchando la historia de su amiga, especial aquella enemistad con los demás Butterfly.

-Pero lo importante que siguen siendo una familia feliz- comento Angie. –¿Te arrepientes?- pregunto. Moon no tuvo que pensar esa respuesta ni siquiera ni un segundo, solo esbozo una sonrisa en parte de alegría como decepción.

-No, ellos pueden pensar en lo material- contesto Moon. –Yo vivo mi propia vida y gano el dinero que deseo.

-Eso es lo importante- dijo Angie. –Quiero otro Bloody Mary- se dijo.

-¿Otro?- pregunto Moon.

-¡Sí!- contesto. –¿Cómo crees que todo resulte?- pregunto.

-¡Pues…!

Angie se quedo pasmada viendo a Moon colocar sobre la mesa de la cocina un botiquín de primeros auxilios con todo lo necesario para tratar heridas y golpes.

-¡Estoy lista con todo lo necesario!- indico. –Vendas, curritas, yodo, agujas se pueden esterilizar con whisky o vodka, compresas frías y hasta vacunas contra el tuétano.

-¡Whoa!- dijo Angie viendo todo lo necesario para tratar heridas. –¡Hasta un bisturí!- completamente sorprendida.

-En ocasiones algunas astillas pueden meterse por debajo de la piel- señalo Moon. –¡Solo debemos esperar!...

 _ **De regreso con Marco y Star.**_

Star le expuso sus argumentos al castaño sobre ese horripilante sitio, en especial sobre todo el ambiente de ese lugar provocando cierto asco.

-Yo me voy de aquí- dijo Star. –Este lugar ya me dio asco, huele a orina fresca y….ese olor a cigarrillo o…¡No puede ser!- señalo.

-Sabia que esto pasaría- dijo Marco. –Típico de las nerds, acaso crees que podrás salir de este lugar así de simple o vendrá tu papi a sacarte de aquí.

* * *

-¡Hey!- dijo el chico encargado del control de acceso. –No pueden entrar con eso.

Los Von Septarsis miraron aquel chico con un severo caso de acné de pie a cabeza. De cierto modo trataba de imponerse pero Rasticore llevando la escopeta con balas de gomas saco su identificación, mostrándola mientras él tragaba saliva.

-Pueden pasar oficiales- señalo. –Espero que lo disfruten.

Los cuatros al ver la enorme multitud se quedaron en silencio hasta que fue Jormun, en tomar la palabra.

-¡Tengo una idea!- señalo cargando el bote de gasolina. –¡Quizás debamos intervenir este concierto!...

* * *

La peliblanca continuaba reclamando al castaño por ser engaña y manipulada en ser traída hasta ese sitio, el castaño solo se limitada a girar los ojos o hacer gesto con su rostros aquella banda que tanto deseaba ver, continuaba tocando mientras los demás espectadores comenzaron a lanzar queja hasta que una voz familiar se escucho.

-BUENAS TARDES, SOMOS POLICÍAS… (Gritos y quejas)….¡ESTAMOS BUSCANDO A DOS JÓVENES, UNA CHICA DE CABELLO BLANCO Y UN MOCOSO MORENO CON CABELLO CASTAÑO…!- dijo Jormun. -¿LO HAN VISTO?- PREGUNTO.

-¡Estamos fritos!- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Los espectadores miraron coincidentemente en la dirección de ambos jóvenes, señalando su posición, los cuatros adultos agradecieron su ayuda pero Jormun dijo:

-¡GRACIAS!...¡Y LOS HERMANOS VON SEPTARSIS MANDAN!- siguiendo al resto de sus hermanos y bajando del escenario.

Los cuatros adultos se abrieron paso sin mayores dificultades cargando un bote de gasolina con ellos, una escopeta con balas de gomas, una pistola de bengalas y hasta una barra metal. Al quedar frente a frente se produjo un silencio incomodo y hasta los jóvenes que estaban cerca de ellos se alejaron.

-¡Son polis!...

-Hola papi- dijo Star.

-Estamos Fritos- pensó Marco viendo a los 4 adultos frente a él, estando junto a la peliblanca en un apartado lugar del concierto. –Hola- mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hola chicos- viendo a los dos jóvenes. –Están castigados por mentir- mostrando una mueca de completo disgusto.

-Lo siento- contesto Star.

-Nos tenían preocupados- dijo Lerna. –Estos lugares son peligrosos- indico.

-Apuesto que fue este mocoso, Star solo fue influencia por él- comento Jormun.

-Una nueva paliza necesita este cretino- dijo Rasticore. –Yo voy primero- sacando la barra de acero.

-¡Silencio los 3!- dijo Toffee. –Es tiempo de ir a casa, ya no quiero saber de mentiras, protestas o cualquier queja- viendo a toda su familia y su vecino adolescentes, completamente aterrados por su expresión.

-¡Sí!- contesto Star bajando su mirada. –Lo siento.

-Eso da igual- contesto Toffee. –Lo importante que están bien y este sitio parece un verdadero chiquero….¡qué asco, están fumando de eso!- sintiendo repulsión.

-Mejor vayamos a casa- dijo Lerna. –Esto termino.

-Yo quería patear unos traseros- dijo Rasticore.

-Que recuerdos- dijo Jormun siguiendo al resto.

Luego de salir del aquel sitio de mala muerte, los jóvenes siguieron a los adultos hasta llegar al vehículo de Rasticore, coincidentemente un grupo de jóvenes universitarios estaba bebiendo y riendo, uno de los estudiantes al verlo de inmediato comenzó a lanzar insultos como propuestas indecorosas hacia Lerna y Star.

-Yo puedo ser tu hijo…hermosa…o quizás podríamos ir a otro lado conmigo, cabello blanco- riendo como sus acompañantes.

-Ignoren a ese perdedor- dijo Toffee. –Basura- se dijo.

El chico tenía el cabello pintado parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo pero continuo vociferando palabras llegando hasta lo obsceno y lanzando una lata de cerveza a medio beber en la espalda de Toffee.

-Vamos abuelito relájate- dijo riendo. -O ya es hora de dormir- riendo. Toffee se quedo mirándolo sobre su hombro pero sus hermanos y hermana, intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, en cuanto a los dos jóvenes miraron la escena.

-¡Esto será rápido!- dijo Toffee. –¡HEY!- llamando al sujeto del cabello pintado.

Aquel chico de cabello pintado recibió un puñetazo por parte del pelinegro, rápidamente sus amigos trataron de ir en su ayuda. Uno de ellos golpeo a Toffee en la espalda con una botella de cerveza pero el mayor de los Von Septarsis, comenzó a detener golpes y devolviéndolos por donde vinieron.

Star miraba impresionada los movimientos de su padre, pero Lerna enseguida la aparto cubriendo se vista su vista pero podía ver por un pequeño espacio como peleaba su padre, recordando cierta historia de su madre.

-¡NOO, PAPÁ!- grito Star. –No quiero verte pelear- librándose de los brazos de su tía. El pelinegro se detuvo antes de dar una segunda paliza a los apaleados estudiantes universitarios que estaban completamente molidos a golpes.

-No quiero saber que haces algo parecido- dijo Toffee alejándose de ellos. –¡NOS VAMOS!- ordeno y sintiendo en su espalda un fuerte dolor.

 _ **Minutos después, en el vehículo de Rasticore.**_

-¡Whoa!- dijo Marco viendo a Toffee completamente enfurecido pero manteniendo silencio. –Y la nerd ha estado muy callada como los demás adultos- se dijo.

Fue un viaje bastante largo como silencioso, en especial Toffee no emitió algún comentario desde el asiento del copiloto, en especial luego de la pequeña pelea con aquellos estudiantes universitarios y sus movimientos de lucha.

-Creo que falta gasolina- dijo Toffee a Rasticore. –Detente en esa gasolinera.

-Si- contesto Rasticore. –Necesito ver algo.

-Yo quiero comprar unos dulces- dijo Jormun.

-Sí, espero encontrar esos chocolates que le gustan a Jacob- menciono Lerna.

-Esto da miedo- se dijo Marco viendo que el estanque de la gasolina estaba a la mitad. –¡Un sermón!- pensó. Cuando se detuvieron en la gasolinera, los tres adultos se bajaron rápidamente entrando en la tienda del lugar dejando a solas a Toffee, Star y Marco.

-Yo…- dijo Star. –Lo siento, Marco me pidió acompañarlo. Pero también soy responsable en asistir a ese horrible sitio.

-Ehm….creo que debía decir la verdad- dijo Marco viendo a Toffee que mantenía silencio. –En parte tengo responsabilidad- sorprendido hasta él mismo por sus palabras. El pelinegro mantuvo silencio por unos segundos antes de hablar, girándose en la dirección de los dos jóvenes.

-Al menos aceptan la responsabilidad de sus actos- dijo Toffee. –Pero estuvo mal en ponerme a pelear con esos mocosos, ya soy un adulto y esos tiempos de peleas callejeras ya pasaron.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Star. –No volverá a pasar- dándole un golpe en el brazo a Marco.

-Igual- contesto Marco. –Eso dolió- se dijo.

-Sobre su castigo…- dijo Toffee. –Hablare con tus padres. Tengo algo en mente pero ya aprendieron que mentir es malo….¿Alguna pregunta?- viendo al castaño.

-¿Cómo sabe pelear de esa forma?- pregunto.

-…..(suspiro)…..cuando tenía tu edad solía meterme mucho en problemas con sujetos malos, la policía y en la escuela…hasta pase un tiempo en la correccional…..tengo antecedentes y todo eso….hasta practique boxeo, lucha y danza contemporánea pero siempre me metía en peleas ….- contesto a los dos jóvenes.

-Mamá lo menciono- dijo Star. –Ella dijo que sabes pelear muy bien.

-Pelear está mal…. En primer lugar, segundo no quiero verlos nuevamente en esos sitios tan horribles en especial tú Marco. Tienes potencial y debes aprovecharlo…. Tercero van a estar con toques de quedas para llegar a casa... ¡los dos!…. cuarto yo mismo supervisare sus castigos- señalo Toffee.

-Yo no soy tú hijo- contesto Marco.

-Eso da igual…. ¡estas castigados y punto final!- viendo al chico completamente aterrorizado por su mirada. -¿Entendido?- pregunto.

-Si- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Si, qué?- pregunto Toffee nuevamente.

-Sí, papá- contestaron al mismo tiempo nuevamente.

-Marco- dijo Toffee. –A la próxima que me llames papá, te arrojare desde una torre de agua… ¿entendido, jovencito?- pregunto.

-Papá- dijo Star. –Eso quiere decir que podemos seguir siendo amigos- inquirió a él.

-Pensé que estabas molesta por lo sucedido- señalo el castaño.

-Ese lugar era un asco, pero no tiene nada que ver- contesto Star.

-No ve problema- contesto Toffee. –Mientras no tenga intereses amorosos con mi hija- se dijo. Luego que los otros tres hermanos menores regresaran al vehículo, retomaron al camino a casa para disfrutar una agradable barbacoa con los Díaz.

-Bien….entonces creo que Emily necesita darle una lección a Marco- se dijo Star viendo el paisaje de la carretera.

 _ **Horas después, esa noche.**_

-Me duele- dijo Toffee sentado en el borde la cama. –Debes ser más delicada.

-¡No seas un llorón!- contesto Moon revisando la espalda de su esposo. –Solo tienes un horrible golpe, nada de cortes o sangre- inspeccionado el golpe.

-Ese mocoso- dijo Toffee. –Trato de pasarse de listo, pero al menos me detuve.

-¿Star te vio?- pregunto.

-Si…- contesto con vergüenza. –Ya hable con ella y Marco… ¡por amor al cielo!...odio verme como un salvaje o un bruto, ese tiempo de buscar peleas ya paso…ya tengo 40 años.

-Al menos sabes manejar tu ira- dijo Moon. –Antes fácilmente podías romper un par de cráneos, caras y hasta huesos…..pero sigues siendo mi chico malo…- lanzando una risa traviesa.

-¿Soy el numero uno?- pregunto riendo.

-Sí, y mucho más- contesto Moon besándolo.

* * *

 ** _Esa fue la historia….ahora mi hija como mi vecino tratando de concluir una carrera criminal, están castigados…ya tengo algo en mente, fue una agradable tarde-noche con los Díaz, mis hermanos y hermanas la pasaron de maravilla, se fueron el domingo por la tarde a sus hogares, quizás nos veamos paras vacaciones de verano o alguna otra fiesta, en estos momento tengo mucho trabajo, tengo que preparar un festival, y el castigo de mi hija y su amigo delincuente de quinta categoría….._**

* * *

 _ **Días después, por la tarde.**_

-Como odio que la supervisora Selena sea plantada, en sus citas a ciegas- se dijo Marco completamente cansado tras realizar aseo general en todo el edificio de los servicios comunitarios. –Quiero una ducha, comer y ver algo en televisión.

El castaño se encontraba a solo unas calles de distancia de su hogar en los últimos días luego de los sucedidos en el concierto, se le impuso como primera medida de su castigo un toque de queda y reportar todo lo que había realizado en el transcurso de la jornada, a la hora de la cena.

-¡Que poco glamours!- bufo una voz femenina. –Llegas a ser lindo pero patético.

Viendo sobre su hombro, identifico de inmediato a la responsable de ese comentario burlón, vestida de pie a cabeza de negro, llevando algunos accesorios destacando un grueso rosario, un sombrero y algo de sombra en los ojos.

-¡TÚ!- dijo Marco mientras destellaban sus ojos de ira. –Maldita…

-Con esa boquita comes pan- inquirió a él. –¿Me extrañaste?...

-¡EMILY LEONOR HARDY!- rugió Marco.

-Hola niño virgen- dijo Emily. –También te extrañe, dime ahora estas merodeando con chicas vistiendo una sudadera con orejas de gatos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto.

-Dah….es fácil, te vi en el concierto…andaba con mi amante- contesto. –Es una chica muy guapa para ti, en especial me pregunto cómo lograste seducirla.

-Esa nerd- dijo Marco. –No somos nada es mi vecina, solo la utilice.

-Lo voy a traumatizar- se dijo Emily. –Estas libre o…..tienes que ir a tomar tu leche con galletas.

-Yo soy un hombre de acción- contesto Marco. –Soy muy macho para esas cosas.

-Pero eres un niño virgen- señalo. –Tengamos una cita, un día de estos…claro, si mamá te deja salir de casa- riendo.

-Una cita- se dijo Marco pensando en cómo vengarse. –¿Cuál es el truco?- pregunto. Ella mostro una sonrisa coqueta como maliciosa, acercándose a él. Mientras el castaño tomaba algo de distancia para no caer en algún truco.

-Solo me gusta jugar con niños bobos como tú- dijo Emily acercándose a él. –Quien sabe puede que te deje ver bajo mi falda.

-Ja…no me vas a humillar- contesto. –Y de paso estoy castigado- riendo y luego viéndose algo patético por sus palabras.

-¡Es un idiota!- se repitió. –Este sábado tengo algo de tiempo libre, se bueno e invítame a comer algo….O lo nuestro se acabo- viéndolo de frente y cerrándole un ojo.

-Ni siquiera tenemos algo- contesto Marco. –Pero me voy a vengar- se dijo.

-A las 6 pm en punto en este mismo sitio- señalo Emily. –Y de paso trata mejor a tu linda vecina o novia...quizás amante...- dándole la espalda al castaño.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIA!- contesto Marco viéndola como se iba alejando.

-Lo que sea, pero recuerda a las 6 pm en punto aquí este sábado- dijo Emily retirándose del sitio. –Niño bobo- riendo en el fondo Star, mientras el castaño la miraba con sus ojos destellantes de rabia.

* * *

 **Y listo….hasta aquí llegamos queridos lectores, en relación a los próximos dos capítulos lo tendré publicado en el mes de octubre para que sea partida doble, regresando a este capítulo espero que fuera de su agrado, incluso algunas que incluí en la nueva revisión profunda que realice, ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Sugar:** Obviamente ya en mente el castigo que deben cumplir ellos, en medio de mi investigaciones encontré varios lugares donde se desarrollan esta clase de fiesta como conciertos, obviamente están en ese proceso de conocerse como amigos, recién están en los 16 años. Una llama siempre puede ser una enemiga mortal, según lo dijo el tío Stan… a futuro tendrá más apariciones esa mortal enemiga.

En realidad Moon solo la esta molestado, es la clásica broma que se le hace a alguien cuando tiene novia.

 **Adrian Wilder:** Es de 15 días a un mes pero en octubre tendremos doble capitulo, si en parte tiene cierto aire de Nisekoi. Aun falta que venga lo mejor en esta historia.

 **Queridos lectores, espero que disfrutaran el capitulo como todo lo sucedido en él. Espero que mis cambios como escriturar nuevamente este capitulo, fuera de su agrado.**

 **El próximo capitulo se titula: Penitencia De Principio De Febrero.**

 **Hasta la próxima!...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola lectores les saludo nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo de My Neighbor The Bad Boy, de manera oficial anuncio que entramos en la segunda parte de esta primera temporada, como tal esta temporada terminara en el capítulo 24 pero falta aun para concluir la primera parte de la historia aun nos queda bastante camino el cual recorrer como varias ideas que tengo en mente para los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Este capítulo lo he tenido en mente hace tiempo por eso he decido publicarlo, encontrando en este momento la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, les aviso desde ya que será algo breve tratando una situación puntual en especifico bastante divertida, nos situaremos en el pasado con Toffee y Moon de hace un tiempo queridos lectores.**

* * *

 **Contextualización:** _Este capítulo se sitúa tras los sucesos de "Salida Casual" o el capitulo séptimo de…._ **My Neighbor The Bad Boy…** _pasando cerca de 4 días de la situación ya mencionada, desarrollándose en un día martes específicamente, vamos con el capitulo:_

* * *

 **El Resfriado Del Egocéntrico Director**

La compañía teatral en la cual se desempeñaba Moon había fijado aquel día reunirse a las 10 am en punto, para comenzar a realizar el primer ensayo general como probar el vestuario correspondiente al momento de representar su primera de obra ante el público general como la crítica especialidad de la materia.

-¿Qué extraño?- se dijo Moon viendo su reloj de pulsera. –Son las 10.30 am….nunca llega...tan tarde- viendo al resto de los actores como actrices preguntándose donde estaba su director, en especial sorprendido por aquel retraso de 30 minutos.

La peliblanca aquel día vestía una camiseta de color celeste, un pantalón de mezclilla que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y calzando un par de zapatillas vans, llevando una cola de caballo como un ligero maquillaje principal delineado en sus ojos, cuando el sonido de un par de tacones retumbo en todo el sitio.

-¡¿Madame Alessia?!- viendo a la propietaria del teatro ingresando en el lugar con una expresión de completo disgusto. –Creo que la cabeza de él, va a rodar- se dijo.

Cuando los actores como actrices vieron a la mujer rápidamente todas las voces callaron, escuchando a la dueña del sitio explicando la ausencia del director del teatro.

-¡Buenas días!- dijo Madame Alessia. –Comprendo que tenían un ensayo general a las 10 am…pero nuestro querido director me acaba de llamar y me explico la razón de su ausencia… pesco un resfriado, excusándose por estos dos días pero pasado mañana retomara su trabajo a las 10 am realizando una doble jornada de ensaño… para recuperar el tiempo perdido….me pidió decirle que deben llegar al menos 30 minutos antes de la hora indicada...- concluyo.

Minutos después tras la explicación de la ausencia del pelinegro, la mayoría de los integrantes de la compañía se había retirado pero Madame Alessia le pidió a Moon quedarse unos minutos para hablar a solas, sobre un tema en particular.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Moon. –No creo que me vaya a despedir- se dijo.

-En realidad- dijo Alessia. –Necesito de tu ayuda…veras ese director egocéntrico que tenemos, realmente se siente horrible….pensaba ir directamente a visitarlo a su apartamento…pero debo atender unos asuntos importantes en relación a la publicidad…necesito que vayas a verlo y ayudarlo en lo posible…- indico.

-¡Claro!- contesto Moon. –Pensaba ir directamente a mi apartamento a tumbarme en la cama, comer algo de pizza…de anoche y….ver toda la tarde televisión pero tampoco me puedo negar a sus deseos, ella es la jefa- se dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Moon- contesto Alessia. –Esta niña sin duda fue de ayuda, ni loca perdió mi hora al Spa como al salón de belleza, ese idiota de Toffee sin duda es un verdadero de dolor de cabeza…pero es mejor enviarla a ella, después de todo entre los jóvenes se entiende de mejor forma. ….- se dijo.

Luego de reunir sus pertenecías en su mayorías las partituras al interior de su mochila, se coloco sus gafas, dirigiéndose hacia el hogar del director verificando en un trozo de papel la dirección de Toffee pero recordaba como llegar al completo de apartamento solo necesitaba encontrar, en que piso residía.

-Al menos River tuvo que regresar a ver algunas negocios de última hora pero de cierto modo me deja con más tiempo libre para ir a visitar a ese idiota egocéntrico- se dijo Moon continuando su camino.

 _ **En cambio, apartamento de Toffee.**_

-Creo que voy a morir- dijo Toffee en voz alta tumbado en su cama mirando hacia el techo mientras tenia la extraña sensación de mareo comenzaba afectarle. –Genial nunca me resfrió….en ocasiones deseo ser un niño…para que mamá me prepare sopa de pollo pero tengo la nevera….completamente vacía…soy un asco…mejor me muero- teniendo constantemente escalofríos por todo su ser.

El pelinegro se quedo en silencio recordando la última vez en la que estuvo enfermo con un resfriado siendo coincidentemente a la edad de 13 años pasando cerca de dos semanas en cama por órdenes del medico y recibiendo las atenciones de su difunta madre pero su vida actual era completamente independiente como las de sus hermanos y hermana.

-Debería ir por medicamentos, simplemente estoy solo- se dijo tratando de colocarse en pie pero sentía todo su cuerpo completamente adolorido.

La siguiente media hora fue una verdadera tortura en especial sufriendo un terrible dolor de cabeza como un ataque de tos en especial bastante mucosidad, pero la situación empeoro cuando los habitantes del apartamento que estaban junto a él comenzaron a mover muebles como utilizar la aspiradora sin contar que su propio apartamento. Antes de poder tratar de acomodarse en la cama, el sonido del timbre se escucho por todo el lugar poniéndose de pie con gran dificultad para recibir a su inesperado visitante.

-¿Quién puede ser?- se pregunto haciendo a un lado las ropas de cama y tratando de mantener el equilibrio su camino hacia la entrada principal de la residencia, en el instante de abrir la puerta vio aquel largo cabello color blanco azulado.

-¡Buenas tardes!- dijo Moon. –Por amor al cielo realmente se ve horrible este hombre- se dijo.

-Eh….si eres la muerte, digamos que ese es un pésimo disfraz- contesto Toffee. –Genial….lo que me faltaba, de seguro Alessia le mintió y ella vino en su lugar...bastante inocente de su parte- se dijo.

-Eh…¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Moon en tono educado.

-Cof…cof….si- contesto luego de toser. -¡Adelante!...-

Cuando la peliblanca entro en el apartamento de Toffee su primera impresión del interior fue absolutamente de sorpresa en especial todo el sitio por su impecable orden como limpieza.

-Acaso tienes a una encargada de limpieza para tu apartamento- inquirió a Toffee.

-¡No!- fue su respuesta. –Me gusta mantener el orden por mi mismo….tampoco quiero a una desconocida deambulando por aquí.

-Para ser hombre y soltero…digamos que haces un buen trabajo- comento Moon estudiando todo el sitio. –Ni siquiera yo…tengo así de ordenado mi apartamento- se dijo. El apartamento de Toffee se dividía en una sala principal conectada directamente a la cocina, un cuarto de baño como de lavado, un pequeño balcón y por ultimo estaba la habitación del pelinegro pero Moon al recorrer con sus propios ojos apenas daba crédito aquel orden tan pulcro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Toffee con una voz algo floja debido al resfriado. –Cof..cof…cof…disculpa, me he sentido fatal.

-Eso veo- contesto Moon posando su mano derecha sobre la frente de él para comprobar su temperatura. -¡No puedo creerlo….ve directamente a la cama, estas ardiendo en fiebre!.

-Ehm….¿acaso eres mi mamá?- regresando la pregunta y recibiendo solo una mueca de disgusto como respuesta por parte de la peliblanca, limitándose a tomarlo de la muñeca arrastrándolo directamente a su habitación.

-No soy tu mamá…pero si algo te pasa, yo quedo sin empleo- contesto Moon.

La primera tarea de Moon fue cerciorase sobre los medicamentos, en cuanto Toffee había regresado a su cama para continuar descansando pero su estado de salud ni siquiera había mejorado.

-Tampoco jarabe para la tos….un par de medicamentos para el dolor de cabeza no va a bastar….también necesitas….comer algo…¿tienes algo en tu refrigerador?- pregunto Moon.

-Estoy casi seguro que tengo un par de latas de gaseosa….- contesto Toffee.

Tras dejar la habitación se dirigió a la cocina para revisar tanto el refrigerador como las gavetas encontrando tan solo un par de latas de gaseosas, un recipiente de vidrios con las etiquetas de café como azúcar y por ultimo una botella de vino blanco a la mitad.

-Sin duda, lo utiliza para cocinar pero digamos que su refrigerador solo tiene un par de latas de gaseosas de dieta…café como azúcar…pero es verdad siempre suele comer en el teatro…o pedir comida pero realmente no tiene nada para cocinar…- se dijo y revisando otras gavetas encontrado todos los utensilios, sartenes y ollas necesarios. –Todo está casi sin uso…pero realmente...solo necesito ir a la farmacia….y al supermercado….creo que la señora Alessia pensaba venir a verlo pero tiene esa reunión…- buscando su cartera.

Antes de salir en dirección de realizar las compras, se dirigió una vez más hacia la habitación de Toffee confirmando que estaba durmiendo.

-Duerme como si fuera un verdadero…"angelito"- se dijo conteniendo una carcajada. –Tengo tiempo suficiente para comprar todo lo que necesita.

* * *

 _ **Por prácticamente una hora fuera del apartamento de Toffee, la peliblanca consiguió todo lo necesario comenzando por los medicamentos y los víveres necesario para preparar el almuerzo de aquel día.**_

* * *

 _ **De regreso al apartamento de Toffee.**_

-Al fin…para mi suerte el supermercado como la farmacia estaban vacía, preparare algo de sopa de sopa de pollo además le dejare para la cena algo más nutritivo... pero antes necesito darle sus medicamentos- se dijo tomando la bolsa de la farmacia en dirección del cuarto. –¡Director Toffee!- dijo en voz baja penetrando en la habitación.

El pelinegro se encontraba aun durmiendo tras una hora de ausencia, se acerco lentamente hacia él repitiendo su nombre en repetidas ocasiones mientras él.

-¡Director!- dijo nuevamente. –Quizás….este muerto- se pregunto.

-¿Sí?- pregunto él haciendo a un lado la almohada sobre su cabeza. –Aun sigues aquí- inquirió.

-¡Sí!- fue su respuesta. –Fui al supermercado como a la farmacia…compre varios medicamentos y algo para su despensa como refrigerador…la vendedora me recomendó darle esto- señalo dejando todo lo que contenía la bolsa aun lado de él. Toffee vio en su mesa de noche varias cajas entre ellos algunos medicamentos para los dolores del cuerpo, la cabeza e incluso jarabe para la tos.

-¿Que es todo esto?- pregunto Toffee

-En esta hoja…viene todo especificado para tomar cada uno de ellos…la vendedora fue muy gentil en anotar las instrucciones pero recuerda cada uno de estos medicamentos debes tomarlo cada 6 horas- señalo Moon. –Tómalos mientras preparo el almuerzo.

-¡O…ok!- contesto Toffee con gran esfuerzo.

Regresando nuevamente a la cocina encontró en un perchero junto al refrigerador un delantal para cocina y extrayendo varios utensilios de los cajones que estaban cerca del horno.

-Sopa de pollo siempre sirve para el resfriado, además encontré algo de pan y traje una caja de jugo de naranja- se dijo comenzando a preparar el almuerzo.

Minutos después se presento una vez más en la habitación de Toffee, trayendo consigo una bandeja con sopa, pan a un lado y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-¿Mi almuerzo?- pregunto,

-Si- contesto Moon. –Trata de tomar asiento en la cama….espero que te guste el sabor…y….veo que tomaste los medicamentos como el jarabe.

-Ehm….si...eso hice- contesto Toffee sentándose en la cama y recibiendo la bandeja. –Gracias...huele bien- tomando la cuchara al probar la sopa de pollo aquel sabor le provoco ciertos recuerdos de su infancia mirando furtivamente a Moon.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Moon.

-En realidad- dijo dando otra probada a la sopa. –Realmente sabe bien….a pesar de estar algo mareado aun puedo saborear la comida….¿como la hiciste?- pregunto.

-Compre sopa instantánea pero le agregue algunos vegetales, simplemente es para hacerla más nutritiva….- contesto Moon.

-¡Oh!...gracias- dijo Toffee. –Por venir a cuidarme…

-Me dijo gracias….siempre es algo distante e incluso ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que lo veo…siendo amable, en el teatro los actores como actrices reciben su reproche pero conmigo nunca ha sido grosero es más creo que me trata como su igual- pensó Moon. –De nada.

-En lo personal- comiendo algo de pan. –Voy a ser sincero…a pesar que tenemos nuestras diferencias de opinión e incluso la mayoría de los actores como actrices suelen causar mi furia…creo que usted…realmente la considero como una persona de…"confianza"….a diferencia del resto…- comento él.

-Eso es lindo- dijo Moon. –¡¿Enserio confía en mí?!- se dijo viendo como él se terminaba la sopa.

-Estuvo delicioso- comento y bebiendo el jugo de naranja. –Pero me dio algo de calor- comenzando a sudar.

-No es de extrañar- contesto Moon. –¿Donde tienes una toalla y otro pijama?- pregunto. Tras seguir las indicaciones del pelinegro regreso trayendo consigo una toalla como un cambio de pijama.

-Quítate la camiseta- dijo Moon. -¡Ahora!...

-Te recuerdo que tienes un novio- dijo Toffee. -Quizás...esto...

-¡Oh, por favor!- exclamo. –Acaso piensas que no he visto un hombre con el torso expuesto…es tiempo de madurar…arriba esos brazos, jefe.

Al levantar los brazos rápidamente comenzó con la toalla a secar todo el sudor de la parte superior del cuerpo del pelinegro.

-Y su novio- inquirió a Moon.

-Tuve que regresar para atender algunos negocios de última hora….pero me dijo que iba a regresar cuanto antes….- contesto a él. –Y si me permite decirlo...realmente se ejercita…lo digo por sus músculos, tampoco piense que estoy coqueteando contigo.

-Gracias….- contesto Toffee. –Siempre me ha gustado mantenerme en forma, es por vanidad simplemente.

-¡Lo sabía!- replico a él. –Pero realmente es un hombre con clase como elegancia- le comento.

-Gracias….supongo- dijo Toffee.

-Antes de irme voy a meter a lavar su ropa como ese pijama, las sabanas e incluso lo que tenga en su canasto de ropa sucia….además pienso dejarle algo más nutritivo para la cena- señalo Moon. –Espero que no le moleste.

-Para nada- fue su respuesta. –Ya comienzo a sentirme mejor…creo que podre regresar pasado mañana al teatro tenemos mucho trabajo por delante...tiene vacaciones por dos días...antes de mi regreso- señalo.

 _ **Esa noche, apartamento de Moon.**_

Aquella noche luego de pasar gran parte del día ayudando a Toffee con todo lo necesario e incluso comprarle los medicamentos, prepararle algo de comida y hasta lavar su ropa, se dispuso a comer algo tras su tan inesperada jornada.

-¿Pizza fría?- se pregunto abriendo una lata de gaseosa sabor naranja y estudiando en silencio las rebanadas dispuestas al interior de la caja. –En fin….- lanzando un suspiro.

Tras beber un poco de gaseosa tomo entre sus manos una rebanada de pizza, dando un primer bocado en principio tenía la intención de meterlo al horno de microondas pero le pareció que al hacerlo quedaría algo menos sabroso si la recalentaba nuevamente eligiendo comérsela fría, al terminar la primera rebanada de inmediato tomo una segunda.

-Amo esta vida….nadie me tiene que decir cómo puedo comer una pizza…o es malo beber una gaseosa a esta hora de la noche….mientras gane mi propio dinero puedo hacerlo lo que me plazca- tomando una tercera rebanada. –Eso me recuerda en aquella ocasión que mi padre contrato a ese chef francés de renombre para mi cumpleaños número 15, a diferencia de sus malditos caracoles…esto sabe mucho mejor…- disfrutando su cena.

* * *

 **Bien lectores hasta aquí llegamos dando inicio a la segunda parte de manera oficial de esta denominada primera temporada, el próximo capítulo se titula:**

 **¡Penitencia De Principio De Febrero!...** **El capitulo será un poco más extenso en comparación a este, veremos especialmente las consecuencias del castigo tanto de Star como Marco por su mentira y asistir al concierto en ese lugar de mala como otras situaciones en especial...**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Jajaja….si fue bastante graciosa esa parte donde papi llega de golpe…por el historial de vida que tiene Toffee sabe cómo defenderse ahora está en sus 40 años pero más tranquilo pero eso no quiere decir que sea alguien que olvido ciertos sucesos de su vida en especial de juventud…creo que Marco va a llevarse una gran sorpresa por parte de Emily/Star…ella apela de cierta forma que al decirle que es un niño virgen es solo para humillarlo…obviamente Star en su comportamiento tampoco piensa hacer algo "liberador" como dices se mantiene fiel a como es ella, además tiene otros intereses en particular…como hemos visto…sobre los adultos aquí o como otras de mis historia prefiero que los adultos estén presente en la historia…ellos también tienen un papel el cual desempeñar en esta siguiente parte de la historia.

 **Cohenn:** Gracias sobre lo que mencionas en el reviews específicamente sobre Moon como Marco, comencemos por Moon digamos para ser sincero es verdad tiene ciertos matices con la Moon de Echo Creek pero existe algo en particular que no se ha expuesto y eso es su lado más "serio o de adulto"….comprendo que igual quede como esa duda pero ella mantiene una actitud un poco más relajada…pero eso no quiere decir que veremos un lado de ella oculto…sobre Marco… en este punto solo es un chico de 16 años algo es un adolescente que debe madurar y falta mucho para eso…sin incluir que debe vivir varias experiencia para crecer pero prefiero y desarrollándolo a mi modo con tiempo.

 **Claudiozero777:** Sobre Emily realmente es tremenda…en fin sus apariciones tendrán ciertas repercusiones a futuro…obviamente existe una diferencia entre ambas Star tanto esto como la de Echo Creek…sobre los hermanos de Toffee tendremos más apariciones…a futuro como varias situaciones en relación a ellos. El castigo de cierta forma es algo un tanto inusual…por así decirlo…

 **Lite:** Toffee viene a ser como especie de adulto que comprende la actitud de Marco…por su rebeldía….ellos tendrán sus momentos como una especie de amigo/tío….sobre la vida de Toffee el es completamente fiel a Moon…desde que este con ella como una pareja….ambos se han mantenido fieles uno al otro…..se mantendrá así por toda la historia...en cuanto a los capítulos que en ocasiones se muestran en el pasado iremos viendo su pasado.

 **El próximo capítulo será un poco más extenso a diferencia de este capítulo, tengo varias ideas e incluso tengo claro como terminara esta denominada primera temporada, no quiero adelantar algo más pero estoy seguro que los siguientes capitulo serán grandiosos, hasta próxima queridos lectores!...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola lectores les saludos cordialmente con un nuevo capítulo de** **My Neighbor The Bad Boy, continuando con la segunda parte de la primera temporada pero también debemos festejar. En este día 10 de diciembre exactamente hace un año celebramos el primer aniversario de la historia, todo gracias al constante apoyo de ustedes.**

 **Como tal tenemos un capitulo muy especial retomando desde lo sucedido con anterioridad luego de los sucesos del Cuarteto De La Muerte con los hermanos Von Septarsis.** **Ahora vamos con el capitulo, al finalizar hablare sobre lo que vendrá en capítulos futuros:**

* * *

 **Contextualización:** _Este capítulo se ambienta en un día sábado por la tarde, tenemos a Tom planificando su viaje hacia Echo Creek, por otro lado a Jackie y Janna charlando sobre el castigo de Star y por ultimo tenemos dos situaciones al interior de la residencia Butterfly._

* * *

 _ **Habitación de Tom Lucitor.**_

-29…30…31...32...33…35…45…y 60 dólares- se dijo Tom contando su dinero. –Más el dinero que tengo en mi cuenta del banco, hago 150 dólares para mi viaje a Echo Creek- se dijo.

Thomas Lucitor por algunas semanas luego de asistir a una de sus secciones de terapia junto a su consejero Brian, había tomado la decisión en viajar a la ciudad donde se encontraba su amiga de infancia Star Butterfly para visitarla precisamente en el día de San Valentín.

-Bien, Tom- se dijo. –Reuniste el dinero suficiente para viajar, tienes el permiso de tus padres para ir pero piensas aparecer de sorpresa en la casa de Star, Lilacia al menos me dio las instrucciones precisas de como llegar al nuevo hogar de ella….y estará el señor Toffee, de seguro me asesinara- se dijo.

El chico sacudió su cabeza había estado organizando aquel viaje por varios días, en especial pensaba obtener al menos tener una cita con su amiga de infancia.

-Ahora que recuerdo Lilacia, me dijo algo sobre el vecino de Star….- se dijo continuando con sus asuntos al interior de su habitación.

Minutos después de revisar el mapa en específico viendo la ruta que lo llevaría directamente hacia Echo Creek en autobús, pagado con su propio dinero su boleto de ida y vuelta con los ahorros obtenido por sí mismos, dinero obsequiado por sus abuelos e incluso de sus trabajos en determinadas épocas del año.

-Al menos mis padres me dejaron ir, especialmente si me quedo con la tía Moon y el señor Toffee…- se dijo continuando con sus planes y anotando todo lo que necesitaba saber para moverse sin mayores contratiempos hasta su destino.

* * *

 **Penitencia De Principio De Febrero**

 _ **Sábado, por la tarde.**_

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Janna. –Star, tiene que quedarse castigada por culpa de Marco…¿Te parecer ir a visitarlos?- pregunto.

La rubia con el mechón de color azul neón en su cabello solo se limito a escuchar la sugerencia de la chica de cabello negro en torno a la peliblanca, recordando lo sucedido en la hora del almuerzo en la academia, cuando su amiga Star le explico lo sucedido con el castaño en el concierto al que asistieron y posterior llegada del padre de la chica.

-No veo problema- contesto Jackie colocándose los guantes de látex. –Sin duda estará Marco pero tampoco puedo negar que ambos han comenzando a llevarse de mejor forma- revisando las instrucciones del tinte para el cabello.

El plan original para aquel fin de semana entre las tres chicas era en ayudar a Janna teñir su cabello específicamente, un par de mechones pero aquella reunión de sábado se vio en parte arruinada por el castigo de la peliblanca pero incluso ambas chicas pensaban cancelar los planes pero fue la propia Star en animarlas en reunirse de todas formas a pesar de su ausencia.

-¿No veo problema?- pregunto Janna. –O preocupada por Star- le replico.

-Preocupada es poco- contesto Jackie. –Solo piénsalo…fue castigada por asistir aquel sitio tan horrible repleto de cabezas huecas y propensos a todo tipo de violencia.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto sorprendida. –No me digas…

-Sí, una vez fui con Marco- contesto Jackie recordando aquel sitio. –Realmente…tiene merecido su nombre…Zoológico…me pregunto cómo pude ser convencida- indico.

-Fueron meses antes de terminar- inquirió Janna.

-En realidad….fue una semana antes de terminar- contesto y continuando con su tarea.

Janna prefirió cambiar la conversación especialmente para evitar ciertos recuerdos indeseados por la chica de cabellera rubia.

-¿Cómo vas?- pregunto a su amiga. –No quiero ponerla triste…tampoco arruinarle el día- se dijo.

-Si… creo que es bastante sencillo y puedo hacerlo sin ayuda….- contesto Jackie. –Solo espero no arruinar el cabello de Janna- poniendo manos a la obra con el cabello de la chica.

 _ **Residencia Butterfly.**_

Ambos jóvenes en aquella tarde de sábado se encontraban en la sala principal de la residencia Butterfly esperando a los padres de la chica de cabello blanco azulado para oír sobre su castigo, en la semana posterior a lo sucedido en el concierto, había estado cumpliendo con pequeños castigos y especialmente realizando algunas tareas como parte de su penitencia, especialmente el castaño debía cumplir doble trabajo sumando sus horas del servicios comunitarios.

-Esto parece un verdadero suplicio- se dijo él. –¡Hey!...alguna idea de nuestro castigo- inquirió a ella.

-Ni idea- fue su respuesta. –Yo solo quería pasar este fin de semana…con Jackie y Janna…teníamos planes pero por mentir, estoy en esta situación.

-¡OH!...hacen planes para reunirse, cuando me reúno con mis dos lacayos…simplemente yo impongo lo que debemos hacer- comento Marco.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Star. –Por eso siempre termina golpeándolos con sus propias cabezas cada semana…- se dijo.

-Antes solía hacer muchas cosas con Jackie- dijo el castaño y haciendo memoria.

-Si…eso ya lo sabía….fueron novios- replico Star. –Me pregunto porque terminaron- se dijo.

El castaño relato desde su punto de vista sobre su noviazgo con la rubia con el mechón de cabello azul neón, en su opinión personal se definió como el novio perfecto en todo sentido de la palabra alardeando de sus supuestas proezas como un buen chico en ayudar a los más necesitados.

-Eso es mentira- dijo Star. –Lo estas exagerando completamente.

-Me ofendes- dijo Marco. –También deberías ser más agradecida con mi estimada persona.

-¿Agradecida?- pregunto.

-Pues claro….muchas chicas desearían ser castigadas conmigo- indico. –Tal vez deberías comenzar a tratar mejor….conseguí una cita con esa tal Emily Leonor Hardy.

-Casi se me olvida…había quedado con él…para esta tarde pero de todas formas iba a dejarlo plantando- recordando en su mente sobre su cita. –¿Entonces es tu novia?- pregunto.

-No….pero me vengare de todas formas…por burlarse de mi persona- contesto. –Igual podría obtener un par de besos- se dijo.

-¡Es tiempo!- dijo una voz femenina.

Los padres de la peliblanca se presentaron en la sala principal con una expresión serena especialmente Toffee, ambos jóvenes terminaron su charla poniendo atención a los dos adultos en torno a su castigo.

-Lo estuvimos discutiendo con Angie y Rafael….ellos están más que de acuerdo, en levantar su castigo- dijo Toffee.

-Estamos de acuerdo en que ya entendieron el mensaje por mentir…- intervino Moon. –Asi…que su castigo queda finalizado.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí por breves segundos mientras sus rostros se iluminaron por completo, en cambio padres de la peliblanca solo necesitaron una mirada furtiva como una sonrisa de dos cómplices a punto de cometer algún delito disfrutando la escena especialmente ver a ambos jóvenes con esa sonrisa.

-¡SIIII!- grito Marco alzando los puños hacia el cielo en señal de victoria.

-Podre ir con Jackie y Janna- dijo Star.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- comenzaron Moon y Toffee por la expresión de felicidad de su hija como su joven vecino. Los padres de la peliblanca continuaban riendo por los festejos, el castaño se quedo completamente sorprendido en cambio Star mantuvo una expresión neutra.

-¿Viste sus caras?- pregunto Moon continuando con su carcajada. -JAJAJAJA...

-Se la creyeron…te dije que iba a funcionar la broma- contesto Toffee.

Marco Díaz se puso de pie e iniciando una protesta especialmente por la broma de pésima gusto por su castigo.

-Eso no hace….es malo mentir- dijo Marco.

-Ese es el punto- contesto Toffee. –A nadie le gusta las mentiras…especialmente por irse a un sitio de mala muerte…y que huele a orina fresca como otras sustancias.

-Fue una broma muy buena- comento Moon. –En fin…es hora de su castigo- indico.

-Y eso estuvieron hablando arriba por los últimos 15 minutos- dijo Star.

-¡Sí!- fue la respuesta de ambos padres.

* * *

-¡¿Es broma?!- pregunto Star.

-No, querida- contesto Toffee. –Este es su castigo…- viendo a los dos jóvenes.

El castaño estudio detenidamente todo el cuarto repleto de libreros, libros, el escritorio que se encontraba al final del mismo cuarto y algunos cuadros con viejas carteleras de obras de teatros.

-¿Acaso debemos hacer la limpieza?- pregunto él. –Se parece a mi servicio comunitario- se dijo.

-En realidad…

Toffee les explico que su castigo iba en relación a organizar, limpiar e inventariar cada libro como carpeta dispuesta en su oficina personal. Los dos jóvenes solo se limitaron a ver todo el sitio, en cuanto al castaño miraba con cierto rechazo su castigo pensando en alguna excusa para liberarse pero resulta que su vecino era algo más difícil de persuadir.

-Ni lo pienses, pequeño delincuente….la excusa del dolor de estomago, tomarme la medicina, debo ir con mamá o sobre atender una llamada…ya las conozco- dijo Toffee. –Y eso me recuerda…que deben darme sus celulares…estarán completamente incomunicado…y aquí está todo lo necesario para su castigo- indicando sobre el escritorio todo el material para realizar lo exigido por él.

-Básicamente debemos hacer su trabajo- inquirió Marco entregando su celular como Star.

-Pues…- dijo Toffee. –Buena suerte- saliendo del cuarto.

Cuando quedaron a solas en la oficina privada del padre de la peliblanca, el castaño estudio cada repisa de los libreros y pregunto:

-¿Es necesario leer tantos libros para ser director?.

-Sí, cuando era niña antes de ir a dormir mi papá me leía Shakespeare- contesto Star. –Otelo, Hamlet y Macbeth….- indico.

-¡OH!...- contesto. –En fin…entonces este es nuestro castigo… ¿por dónde comenzamos?- pregunto.

-Esto nos llevara un buen rato- índico Star. –Al menos parece dispuesto en cumplir su tarea- se dijo.

 _ **En cambio.**_

Cuando Toffee ingreso en la habitación matrimonial de la residencia inmediatamente se tumbo en la cama mientras Moon se encontraba en su correspondiente lado y leyendo un libro con toda su atención.

-Ese maldito golpe...- dijo Toffee.

-Te recuerdo que esta es una casa decente….- se adelanto Moon cerrando su libro. – ¿Y esperas que cumplan el castigo?- pregunto.

El pelinegro se quedo en silencio meditando la respuesta a su esposa pero aquel golpe recibido por el chico universitario, estaba provocando ciertas molestia.

-Lo harán…Star va cumplir y ese pequeño delincuente también…a pesar de los comentarios de nuestros vecinos- contesto.

-¡Ah!...esos comentarios están demasiados infundados…y completamente exagerados- dijo Moon.

Los padres de la peliblanca conocían cada comentario en torno al castaño como sus problemas con la policía en el último tiempo. En la opinión personal de Toffee aquella conducta solo se debía a una simple etapa, pero en cambio a Moon le resultaba ser un chico algo complicado de carácter pero tampoco le parecía que fuera alguien con malas intenciones y muchos menos con Star.

-La mayoría de los vecinos nos ve como esa clase de familia perfecta…en todo sentido, exceptuando por Angie y Rafael- comento Moon.

-Ni lo digas…- contesto él. –A pesar que Rafael parece algo nerd….y Angie es demasiado común…pero solo tienen un hijo, mi madre debía cuidar a cuatro buscas pleitos.

-La señora Evelyn….realmente hizo un buen trabajo con ustedes….cada uno es exitoso a su modo…claro que ahora Rasticore es instructor de la policía del escuadrón anti-motines...- comento Moon. –Marco también debe tener algún potencial….solo necesita un pequeño empujón para descubrir sus verdaderos talentos….y espero que este castigo les sirva a nuestro pequeño vecino e hija.

-Si servirá….pero admítelo fue bastante gracioso la broma- dijo Toffee riendo levemente pero una vez más su espalda comenzó a causarle molestia específicamente donde se encontraba las secuelas de su pelea en el concierto. –Ya me duele.

-Quítate el sweater y la camisa- indico Moon.

-Está bien- contesto.

Toffee se recostó en la cama mientras Moon inspeccionaba detenidamente aquel golpe que había tomando un color negro y morado produciendo una interesante mezcla.

-Creo que está comenzando a mejorar…pero podríamos ir a un medico- sugirió ella.

Él con solo oír la palabra medico e inmediatamente se mostro incomodo en torno a todo lo que conllevaba una visita a un doctor como a las dependencias del hospital local.

-Paso- contesto. –Sabes que las agujas, el ambiente deprimente de un hospital e incluso esperar me causa cierta incomodidad.

-Ya tienes cuarenta años….y sigue actuando como un bebe grande- dijo Moon con una mueca de disgusto. –Mi difunta y querida suegra….tenía que pasar por lo mismo- inquirió a él.

-En realidad siempre nos engañaba de alguna forma…exceptuando por Rasticore que le ponía su correa y bozal- haciendo memoria.

La peliblanca se limito a dar un suspiro y girar los ojos por las palabras de él, en cambio Toffee se reincorporo como ponerse nuevamente la ropa de la parte superior del cuerpo.

-En fin…ya sabes que odio a los médicos y todo eso- dijo Toffee tumbándose en la cama junto a ella.

* * *

Él se encontraba en el interior del vehículo específicamente estacionado a un par de metros de la residencia Butterfly, tomando una que otra fotografía continuando con su trabajo encargado por su cliente Edward. Hace un par de días envió los primeros resultados recibiendo nuevas órdenes de continuar con vigilancia como aprender las rutinas de ambas peliblancas e incluso observar al pelinegro en sus vidas diarias.

-Realmente los millonarios…suelen ser bastante rencorosos, especialmente cuando una hija decide cancelar la boda…o fugarse con otro hombre- se dijo recordando el relato de su cliente y a la vez obtener algo más de información en torno a la familia Butterfly-Von Septarsis.

La siguiente hora de vigilancia fue bastante tranquila especialmente por ser sábado donde los residentes de la casa que estaba espiando se mantenían en el interior desde hace varias horas.

-Algo de café y rosquillas, es una buena idea- se dijo el detective.

* * *

 _ **Desde Star.**_

-¡WHOA!...nunca me había sentado en una silla tan cómoda- comento Marco.

La chica peliblanca acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja continuando con la organización de los libros como libretos mientras el castaño prefería estar jugando en la silla del escritorio perteneciente a Toffee.

-Sabes debemos cumplir nuestro castigo- dijo Star.

-¡¿Es broma?!- pregunto él.

-No, debemos cumplir nuestro castigo- contesto nuevamente.

-Jajajaj…sin duda eres la princesita de papá…- bufo Marco. –En mi larga experiencia de ser castigo, robar una llama e incluso…pasar cada semana en detención….un castigo solo es una excusa para mantenerte ocupado en el fondo, cuando todo esto termine la vida seguirá como siempre…en mi caso espero que todo se calme y luego sigo en mis andanzas- comento a la chica.

Star se quedo estudiando en silencio aquella sonrisa socarrona dibujada en los labios del castaño, él continuo con su parloteo en torno a sus castigos del pasado y como lograba en ocasiones salirse de su habitación, cuando sus padres se distraían por algunos minutos.

-Los señores Díaz son muy buenas personas- dijo Star. –Ellos siempre están preocupado por ti especialmente…he visto cuando te desean un buen día en la academia.

El castaño se mantuvo mudo por algunos segundos con una expresión de molestia escuchando cada palabra de la peliblanca, en su interior deseaba salir huyendo de la residencia Butterfly e involucrarse en alguna pelea para olvidarse de ciertos sucesos en torno de su pasado, mucho antes de cambiar de actitud.

-¡TE PUEDES CALLAR!- grito Marco.

-¿Quién te crees?- pregunto Star avanzando hasta el escritorio. –Te recuerdo que es mi casa…¿acaso tienes algún problema?- pregunto.

El castaño con una expresión sombría observo a la peliblanca volviendo a un par de años en el pasado, cuando sufrió aquel cambio de actitud hacia la vida. Ella esperaba alguna respuesta pero aquel extraño destello en los ojos de Marco, le hicieron sentirse incomoda pero tampoco pensaba en dar su brazo a torce.

-O el chico rudo solo…- alcanzó a decir y Marco se coloco de pie manteniendo esa expresión acercándose lentamente hacia ella, comenzando a retroceder lentamente hasta donde se encontraba unos de los libreros, viendo como él le cerraba el paso por completo. –¡¿Marco?!- pregunto.

Marco Díaz se quedo viéndola detenidamente por algunos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente.

-Sabes- comenzó Marco. –Seria una buena idea en aprender a cerca tu boca…princesita de papá…y comenzar a ser más agradecida con mi persona, he tolerado tus ridículas coletas…ser golpeado por la loca de tu amiga, ser castigado por tu padre….acaso crees que me importa lo que digan de mi, los vecinos…supongo que has escuchado los rumores- inquirió a ella.

-¡Sí!- contesto Star. –Pero prefiero conocer a las personas, en vez de hacer caso de tontos rumores como habladurías…tampoco creo que seas una mala persona…y eres mi amigo.

-¡¿Amigo?!- se dijo él.

Esa palabra retumbo en su cabeza del castaño por completo, en el último tiempo la mayoría de las chicas como chicos de la academia prefería evitarlo por su extenso historial de mala conducta como su más reciente caso de conflicto en torno al robo de la llama como del vehículo, él se quedo silencio bajo la mirada de la peliblanca.

-Eres mi amigo- dijo nuevamente Star.

Marco estuvo a punto de responder a las palabras de la peliblanca pero aquel sonido capto de inmediato su atención posando su mirada en el librero que estaba detrás de la chica comenzando a ceder sobre ella, rápidamente el castaño por instinto dio un salto y tomándola entre sus brazos para alejarla de la inminente caída de aquel mueble sobre Star.

-¡Cuidado!- dijo Marco viendo como la estructura caiga finalmente sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Star mientras el librero se desplomo detrás de ambos jóvenes. –Eso estuvo cerca.

 _ **Minutos después.**_

La caída de aquel librero fue un verdadero suceso en especial para Toffee que había comprado aquel mueble hace solo un año. El pelinegro se encontraba en compañía de Moon, Star y Marco recogiendo los libros esparcidos por el suelo, en cuanto a él inspeccionaba detenidamente lo quedaba del mueble.

-Porquería….eso me pasa por comprar en liquidación- se dijo Toffee viendo la carencia de pegamento como un par de tonillos de pésima calidad.

-Es un verdadero desastre- dijo Moon continuando con la recolección de los libros ubicándolo sobre el escritorio de Toffee. –Eso pasa por comprar muebles en liquidación, querido.

-Sin duda me lo va a recordar hasta que le compre algo muy caro- se dijo Toffee viendo de reojo al castaño. –Mocoso astuto…estoy en duda con él por salvar a Star….debería compensarlo…tal vez invitarlo a cenar sea una opción por agradecerle- pensó.

-Marco puedes quedarte a cenar- se adelanto Moon.

Toffee observo furtivamente a Moon por realizar aquella invitación a su joven vecino, el castaño estuvo de acuerdo en cenar con ellos. En cambio Star se mostraba algo sorprendida por el inesperado actuar del castaño, en el instante de caer aquel mueble y ser salvada en el ultimo segundo.

-¿Y nuestro castigo?- pregunto Star. –Ya no le veo el caso…es posible que papá haga una revisión de cada uno de los libreros…también quiero hablar con Marco para darle las gracias…por ayudarme…o sino ese enorme librero…- se dijo recordando el actuar del castaño.

El pelinegro dejo a un lado aquel asunto en torno al librero por algunos segundos, llamando ambos jóvenes y dijo:

-Por el inesperado suceso del librero…creo que ya aprendieron su lección…e incluso esta semana ambos estuvieron con toque de queda…pero solo lo diré una vez y será única vez en que lo diga…o a la próxima estarán castigado hasta que se gradúen- dijo Toffee viendo a su hija y su vecino. –¿Volverán a mentir?- pregunto.

-No, señor- contesto Marco.

-No, papá- respondió Star.

-¡Excelente!- dijo Toffee. –Pueden irse…su castigo ya se cumplió…por esta vez…y vayan a jugar Donkey Kong, bailar Break-Dances o hagan lo que suelen hacer los jóvenes…en sus ratos libres pero nada de meterse en problemas- indico.

Tanto Star como Marco asistieron inmediatamente y saliendo de la habitación dejando a solas a Toffee y Moon con el asunto de los libros.

-Al menos terminamos de acomodar los libros sobre tu escritorio- dijo Moon viendo a Toffee. –¿Está todo bien?- pregunto.

Él mantuvo silencio luego de decirles a los jóvenes que su castigo había concluido, en el fondo se preguntaba si su actuar había sido el esperado. A pesar de crecer sin la ausencia de una figura paterna especialmente por sus antecedentes en su juventud.

-Crees que hice lo correcto…digo su castigo debía terminar- comento a Moon.

La peliblanca solo necesito dar un par de pasos quedando a pocos centímetros y rodeándolo con sus brazos viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Lo hiciste bastante bien…ellos comprendieron que mentir es malo-dijo Moon. –Y sin contar que esa porquería de librero aplasta a nuestra única hija, nunca comprar en una liquidación algún mueble- indico.

-Gracias- contesto él. –Y realmente me está matando esta punzada en la espalda…creo que el lunes a primera hora pediré una cita al primer medico que encuentre disponible.

-Meno mal- dijo Moon. –Pero solo por esta vez ve al médico y tampoco te sientas mal con tu edad…solo fue un golpe de un mocoso ebrio…al menos pudiste darle una buena paliza.

-Sí, ya sabes….soy un chico malo que tiene un empleo, familia y una hipoteca- comento Toffee provocando una carcajada en ella.

-El señor chico malo….antes de conocerme…tu vida era poco emocionante- señalo Moon. –Tampoco quiero que te martirices tanto…eres un gran padre como "esposo"…a pesar que no nos hemos casado…pero recuerda…esto nadie puede negar el gran trabajo que haces...cariño- tomando su rostro entre sus manos y compartiendo por algunos minutos un largo beso.

 _ **Desde Marco.**_

-Gracias- dijo Star. –Por evitar ser aplastada por aquel librero.

El castaño se quedo meditando las palabras por algunos segundos, en principio pudo responder de manera completamente desagradable pero ella le había dicho que aquellos comentarios de los demás vecinos, ignorándolo por completo y prefiriendo conocerlo en persona para emitir su propio juicio en torno a su persona.

-Ella quiere conocerme….- se dijo sorprendido. –De nada….pero es la primera y última vez que te salvo, nerd- contesto.

-¡¿Amigos?!- pregunto ella extendiendo su mano. –Al menos trata de ser algo más amable con tus padres….ellos realmente se preocupan por ti e incluso creo que no eres tan malo en el fondo…sabes que mis padres te estiman….eres bienvenido a mi hogar.

-Gracias, amigos...- contesto de mala gana y ocultando una pequeña sonrisa. –Y eso me recuerda que me debes mi recompensa por salvarte, en este mundo que vivimos todo tiene su costo…con un beso quedamos a mano.

Marco observo a la peliblanca limitándose a girar sus ojos negándose de inmediato por la inusual recompensa, comprendiendo que la actitud del castaño seguiría del mismo modo por algún tiempo.

-Entonces….- dijo Marco antes de que su celular comenzara a sonar. –¡Oh!...tenía una …"cita"…. con Emily- recordando lo pactado hace un par de días con la enigmática chica.

-Supuestamente debía reunir con él…vestida de Emily- se dijo Star.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron una breve mirada fingiendo que todo estaba bien, especialmente la peliblanca para evitar ser descubierta.

-¿Y quieres jugar algún vídeojuego?- pregunto Star. –O ya te olvidaste de la última vez, cuando te gane.

-Quizás dejarla plantada le sirva a esa tal Emily, saber con quién se mete- se dijo Marco. –Solo vamos a jugar de una vez- apagando su celular.

Star al comenzar su videojuego en compañía del castaño, recordó de improvisto sobre la reunión en la residencia Thomas con Jackie y Janna.

-Mmm…ya van a ser las 6 pm, tal vez Janna se fue a su casa- se dijo Star concentrándose en el videojuego. –No….no puedes ganarme.

 _ **En cambio.**_

-Nota mental…jamás ayudar nuevamente a Janna con su cabello- se dijo Jackie Lynn Thomas.

En cuanto Janna con espejo en mano observaba en silencio su cabello con el tinte aplicado, la chica de cabellera rubia estaba con una expresión de horror preguntándose, si existía alguna forma de revertir aquel desastre descartando por completo algún corte e incluso considerando ir a la tienda más cercana para comprar pintura para el cabello de color negro.

-¡¿Janna?!- pregunto Jackie.

-Creo…que se ve….GENIAL- rugió Janna. –Ya quiero que sea lunes para ver la impresiones de los maestros, de seguro me voy directo a detención y llaman a mis padres- riendo.

Jackie Lynn Thomas solo se limito a lanzar un suspiro buscando en su armario su abrigo, su billetera e indicando ir a comprar una nueva pintura para el cabello.

-No seas aguafiestas- dijo Janna siendo arrastrada por Jackie. –Amiga, piensa en la impresión como el escándalo de toda la academia.

-Por eso mismo quiero evitarte ciertos problema- fue la respuesta de Jackie.

 _ **Lunes por la tarde.**_

Los servicios comunitarios de la ciudad de Echo Creek se encontraba realizado trabajos de limpiezas, en las afueras de la fuente de soda cercana a la academia aquella tarde de lunes.

-¡¿Y cómo estuvo tu cita?- pregunto.

La chica de cabellera castaña rojiza se apoyo en la escoba estudiando al castaño, ella había oído sobre los planes de venganza en torno a la misteriosa chica llamada Emily. Marco le explico detalladamente el viernes de la semana pasada sobre sus pasos a seguir en torno a la cita de día sábado por la tarde.

-¡¿Entonces?!- volvió a preguntar.

-Pues….- dijo Marco. –No fui….simplemente me quede haciendo otra cosa- recordando como le gano a su vecina y la cena con los vecinos de la residencia Butterfly.

Hekapoo se abrió paso dándole un palmazo en la nuca seguido de un empujón, él se quedo sorprendido por aquella actitud mientras la chica se expresa con un rostro de pocos amigos.

-Auuuch….eso me dolió….¿Y eso?.- pregunto a ella.

-Por idiota- contesto Hekapoo. –Eso estuvo mal, sabes que a una dama nunca se le deja plantada- rugió.

La chica de cabellera castaña rojiza comenzó a reprochar al castaño por su actitud luego de oírlo por semanas sobre su descabellado plan en torno, aquella llamada Emily Leonor Hardy pero resultaba que a pocos metros de ambos jóvenes, una chica de cabello blanco azulado peinado en dos coletas era testigo en primera persona del sermón a su joven vecino estando oculta cerca de unos árboles colindante a donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes.

-Jajaja…pobre Marco…eso me recuerda que debo pensar en algo…cuando me vea nuevamente como Emily- se dijo Star dando un sorbo a su malteada y escuchando aquel llamado de atención por parte de Hekapoo al castaño que duro cerca de diez minutos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegamos lectores con el capitulo del primer aniversario de esta historia, quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que han seguido este Fic y espero que sigan hasta el final. Ahora en torno a los dos siguientes capitulo tendrán una publicación seguida, tampoco quiero adelantar nada algunos de ustedes ya saben lo que viene y quiero desarrollar debidamente las dos próximas actualizaciones.**

 **Vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Gracias, tampoco deseaba hacer algo tan…"romántico"…sino algo sencillo, sobre River pronto lo veremos de regreso, en torno a la polera fue una idea de último minuto que se me vino a la mente.

 **Bien lectores, eso es todo por el momento espero que disfrutaran el capitulo, traten de estar atentos con las dos próximas actualizaciones, hasta la próxima y sin mencionar que se viene algo muy bueno y fantástico en el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola lectores de My Neighbor The Bad Boy, les saludos cordialmente y pido las disculpas correspondientes por la demora en principio deseaba publicar este capítulo en el mes de Febrero pero me vino un bloqueo dejándolo por un tiempo "congelado"….ahora luego de revisarlo realizar algunos cambios finalmente tengo este capítulo.**

 **Antes de seguir y a modo de aclaración en la próxima actualización tendremos la fiesta de San Valentín, el cual será divido en dos capítulos que serán publicados con cierto tiempo y bastante acotado entre sí. (Risa Malvada)...** **Esta nueva actualización es algo simple pero con cierto grado de humor, espero que lo disfruten y al final hablaremos de otros asuntos en torno a las futuras publicaciones e iniciamos:**

* * *

 **Contextualización:** Este capítulo se ambiente al fin de semana siguiente de los sucesos de "Penitencia De Principio De Febrero"….específicamente en sábado por tarde previo a la fiesta de San Valentín de la siguiente semana.

* * *

 _ **Sábado, residencia Butterfly, cocina, 4 pm.**_

-¡Oh!...hace cuanto salió Star- inquirió Moon.

-Hace unos 15 minutos…como te quedaste dormida luego del almuerzo…dijo que iría a dar una caminata vestida como "Emily"- contesto Toffee vigilando la cafetera y disponiendo de dos tazas para el servir el café.

-Y pensar que solo fue una especie de disfraz para un carnaval pero le ha ido agregando varios accesorios y esa peluca realmente se esmera en cuidarla- señalo Moon.

Los padres de la joven peliblanca en todo momento de su vida le permitieron desarrollar diversas facetas especialmente la artística e incluso utilizar el disfraz del personaje creado por Star, siendo la joven gótica Emily Leonor Hardy.

-Me pregunto qué idea trae entre manos- dijo Moon.

-Pues…eso es fácil…antes de salir dijo que iba a jugarle una pequeña broma a Marco- contesto Toffee sirviendo la taza de café a su esposa.

-Ya veo- dijo Moon poniendo atención hacia el exterior. –Aprovechando que estamos a solas…necesito preguntarte algo.

-Soy tu esposo, sabes que puedes preguntar lo que sea... eso incluye la clave de mi tarjeta de credito- contesto Toffee.

Moon le explico que desde su llegada al vecindario solía escuchar claramente una tomada bastante desafinada pero con algo de ayuda podría mejorarla, especialmente por notar cierta habilidad que deseaba contemplar y dar su guía.

-En realidad…sabes que me encierro en mi estudio personal y me coloco mis audífonos para concentrarme- contesto Toffee. –Pero suele pasar muy seguido- inquirió a ella.

-En ocasiones- contesto Moon. –Lo voy a encontrar…juro que lo encontrare y conoceré al artista desconocido.

-Solo nos deja un solo misterio entre manos- comento Toffee sirviendo algo de crema a los dos cafés. –¿Cuál es la broma de Star?- pregunto.

-Eso lo averiguaremos en su momento- contesto Moon y probando su café con crema.

* * *

 **Deuda Pendiente**

 _ **En un lugar apartado del parque de la ciudad, en ese instante.**_

-¡Hey!- dijo él al chico pelirrojo. –Súbele un poco…es sábado…ha sido un verdadero asco esta semana.

-Como quieras- contesto Fergunson notando el extraño actuar de su amigo. –¿Qué le sucede?- se pregunto.

-Entonces…cómo va el servicio- inquirió Alfonzo.

El castaño vestía una chaqueta estilo militar, una camiseta de color rojo con las mangas rasgadas, pantalones desgatados de mezclilla ajustados en las piernas y un par de zapatillas estilo Vans. En compañía de sus amigos se encontraban en una zona apartada del parque de la ciudad carente específicamente de cualquier cámara de vigilancia.

En dicho lugar solo se emplazaba un viejo cobertizo utilizado en el pasado por el personal del parque de la ciudad rodeado de frondosos árboles y arbustos tan alto como una persona que convertían en dicho sitio el lugar perfecto para reunirse. Ferguson como Alfonzo vestían prendas de vestir bastante similares que el castaño, en medio de su pequeña reunión social los tres jóvenes se dedicaban a oír música y pensar en su broma anual para la fiesta de San Valentín.

-¿Alguna idea?- pregunto Marco.

-Yo el año pasado propuso una- contesto Alfonzo.

-Yo igual- secundo Fergunson.

-Y les recuerdo que sus ideas…. Me dejaron al interior del servicio comunitario- replico Marco. –Esa llama fue la responsable de mi desgracia e incluso ustedes salieron librados de una charla con el juez y la encargada de servicios sociales.

Los dos chicos solo intercambiaron una mirada recordando que el robo de la llama fue idea del propio Marco pero él, los hacía responsables prefiriendo evitar alguna especie de castigo por parte de su tiránico líder.

-¡Ideas!- dijo Marco. –Necesitamos hacer una gran broma… y este año tenemos muchas potenciales victima- índico. Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio esperando alguna propuesta pero con el pasar de los minutos solo era silencio lo que reinaba en dicho sitio.

-No puedo creerlo- se dijo Marco. –Señores…necesitamos una idea…solo una "idea"…- recalcando la última palabra.

-Tal vez… si vamos a una granja- comenzó a decir Alfonzo.

-Y nada de animales de granja- indico Marco.

-Entonces que tal- estuvo a punto de decir Fergunson.

-Dije nada de animales granja- dijo nuevamente el castaño.

-¡Vaya!- exclamo una voz femenina.

Cuando los tres jóvenes se voltearon en dirección de dónde provino aquella voz viendo a una chica esbelta, de cabello negro, vestida con un vestido estilo gótico, un par de botas finas, las uñas pintadas de negro, un ligero maquillaje, algunos accesorios, un sombrero de ala ancha con una pluma y un abrigo negro largo estilo de la época victoriana.

-¡Buenas tardes!- dijo Emily. –No fue tan difícil seguirlo- se dijo y recordando que espero el momento propicio para seguir al castaño a una distancia segura e incluso escuchando parte de su conversación.

-¡Emily Leonor Hardy!- se dijo Marco tragando saliva y una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente. En cambio los dos chicos restantes se quedaron viendo al castaño completamente confundidos.

-¿Quién demonios es ella?- pregunto Alfonzo.

-Ni idea- contesto Fergunson. –Whoa...Una verdadera chica gótica- se dijo.

En cambio Marco con ver a la pelinegra a solo metros de ella, lentamente fue retrocediendo con el avanzar de la chica llevando esa sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.

-¡Hola, Marco!- dijo Emily acortando distancia. –Realmente no pareces feliz en verme… o acaso te olvidas de nuestra especial "relación"…

-Ho….ho…hola…Emily- logro articular con cierta dificultad. –Soy hombre muerto de seguro ella, debe estar furiosa por dejarla plantada la semana pasada y es posible que desee algo de venganza- pensó.

La pelinegra acorto la distancia con el castaño esbozando esta vez, una sonrisa coqueta.

-Ya veo porque están tus dos amigos… ahora me niegas luego de todos nuestros momentos especiales- señalo Emily. –No puedo creerlo esta aterrado- se dijo.

-¿Momentos especiales?...¿relación especial?- preguntaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¡No les dijo!- anuncio Emily. –Con Marco somos amigos muy especiales… ya sabes esa clase…de "amistad".

Solo cuestión de unos segundos antes de comprender completamente a lo que se refería Emily o en este caso Star disfrazada poniendo en ciertos problemas al castaño pero los dos chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par entendiendo a lo que iba.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron al unisonó los dos chicos.

-No quiero ser grosera… pero con Marco tenemos una pequeña salida…."pendiente"- con esa simple palabra le pareció ver al castaño completamente resignado a su destino para aquella jornada. Cuando el castaño y la pelinegra dejaron a los dos chicos que simplemente se quedaron paralizados por la impresión.

 _ **Minutos después, avenida principal de Echo Creek.**_

El castaño siguió dócilmente a la pelinegra fuera del parque y dejando a los amigos de Marco completamente de lado.

-¡Hey!- dijo Marco. –¿Estas enojada?- sin pensar demasiado en la pregunta.

-Realmente no te percatas de la magnitud de tu pregunta….- contesto. –Siendo completamente sincera sonaría mejor como "me disculpo por dejarte plantada" o "que deseas hacer"…. Esa son opciones bastante interesantes- comento.

El castaño luego de dejar a sus dos amigos para seguir a Emily, solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa tensa pero inesperada recordaba, el sermón impartido por Hekapoo sobre dejar a una mujer plantada e incluso recordaba esas charlas por parte de su padre y tíos en sus 10 años.

-Oh… realmente las mujeres dan miedo cuando canalizan su furia de un modo distinto- se dijo y viendo directamente a Emily.

Los ojos de la pelinegra resultaban ser un verdadero misterio especialmente por ser lentes de contacto ocultando sus intenciones.

-Pobrecito… me tiene miedo y realmente quiere recompensarme… quizás algo de beber y comer- se dijo Emily. –¿Qué propones?- pregunto.

-Algo de comer- contesto Marco como primera opción y modo de compensar por dejarla plantada. –¿De acuerdo?- pregunto.

Emily solo necesito pensar por unos segundos la respuesta y considerando varias opciones.

-Sí, me parece buena idea y te dejo en claro desde este momento, cualquier contacto físico queda prohibido eso incluye tomarme de la mano, abrazarme o besarme…y lo digo enserio o se lo diré a mi papá- contesto Emily. –Créeme mi papá tomara su auto esperara el momento preciso y pasara sobre tu persona, niño.

-Ehm… me parece bastante justo- contesto Marco. –Ni un beso que injusticia- se dijo.

-Quiero ir a las hamburguesas- señalo Emily. –Y en caso que te comportes decentemente, prometo darte el juguete que promocionan.

-No soy un niño- contesto Marco cambiando su mirada.

-¡¿Enserio?!- bufo Emily. –Pensé que lo eras por tener esa casa club… en el parque con tus amigos.

-Recuerda que la dejaste plantada- se dijo Marco siguiendo a Emily hacia las hamburguesas.

* * *

Moon con su taza de café en mano e instalada en la comodidad de su sala principal esperaba, algunas notas del misterioso músico que carecía de cualquier ritmo pero deseoso de conocerlo.

-Te voy a descubrir…y sí llegas a ser un genio en potencia tendré todo el crédito por ser tu mentora…- se dijo y agudizando su oído. En cambio Toffee que se preparaba otro café y observaba en silencio a su esposa pensando en su actitud.

-Ya veo… ella no se va rendir hasta descubrirlo y saber quién es… mejor no hago ruido- regresando a su despacho personal.

* * *

 _ **En las hamburguesas.**_

Cuando Marco regreso con una enorme bandeja con las dos órdenes para cada uno y el juguete incluido en su compra.

-Un pony- bufo Marco.

Uno de los beneficios de ser hija de un director de teatro como pianista profesional, era crecier en un ambiente donde la creatividad estaba a la orden del día, especialmente por parte de su padre redactando sus guiones donde ayudaba a interpretar algunos de sus personajes y resultando bajo aquella experiencia pudo crear a Emily.

-No te preocupes…. Es un lindo pony y podrás tenerlo en tu habitación- señalo Emily y recordando que nunca había entrado en la habitación del castaño siendo ella misma en vez de la chica gótica.

Su orden de comida consistían en dos hamburguesas de tres pisos, con queso, dos órdenes de papas fritas y dos gaseosas tamaño mediado.

-Al menos tenía dinero… pero era mi mesada la que había recuperado hace poco luego de mi asunto con la llama- se dijo y pensando en dicho animal que odiaba.

-Gracias- dijo Emily.

Luego de traer algo de mostaza y kétchup para agregar a las papas fritas como las hamburguesas. El castaño se ubico junto a la pelinegra que daba pequeños sorbo a su gaseosa pero ella en todo momento mantenía su vista sobre el chico.

-Y dime…- comenzó Marco.

-¿Sí?...

-Nunca te he visto en la academia… entonces donde estudias- inquirió él. Star había previsto ciertas preguntas proveniente del castaño y pensando en algunas respuestas que fueran bastante creativas.

-Yo finalice mis estudios… hace unos meses…y actualmente tomo clases en línea para obtener un certificado en un instituto de educación superior…- contesto.

Teniendo la cuartada perfecta tras leer hace un par de semanas sobre cursos en líneas que entregaban algunas universidades o institutos del país, teniendo solo la curiosidad sobre aquellos programas de educación superior.

-Eso explica esa actitud de superioridad- pensó Marco.

-Entonces…. esa chica del bonito cabello blanco-azulado… ¿es tu amiga?- pregunto.

-¡Oh!...es mi vecina…y amiga… claro que ella está loca por mi- esbozando una sonrisa petulante.

-Jajaja… pobrecito, realmente podría dejarlo traumado en caso de quitarme la peluca- se dijo Star. –¿Cómo sabes que está loca por ti?- pregunto.

-Solo lo supongo- contesto Marco. –Veamos como se pone Emily pero creo que Star... me estaría golpeando por decir tal mentira- se dijo.

-Idiota pero tampoco me debe sorprender- se dijo. –Solo te basas en una suposición quizás ella…

-Y eso me recuerda que a pesar por mi historial delictual… sus padres me tratan bastante bien e incluso he cenado con ello… - comento Marco.

-¡¿Enserio?!- pregunto sorprendida. –Eso nunca me lo dijo.

-Muchos de mis vecinos… dicen ciertas cosas pero sus padre simplemente ignoran esos comentarios… claro que su papá es esa clase de sujeto que hacen ejercicio pero es bastante agradable cuando no hace esas bromas y su mamá… me parece algo excéntrica pero simpática tampoco suele verme con malos ojos siempre soy bienvenido…excepto los psicópatas de sus dos tíos y tía…esos sujetos deberían estar en la cárcel… hasta me pregunto si tienen antecedentes… los tres sin duda se preocupan por ella- indico Marco.

Star se quedo en silencio por la opinión del castaño hacia su familia y recordando en todas aquellas ocasiones donde él había sido invitado a cenar a su hogar.

-Al menos existen personas que te toleran- comento Emily dando un sorbo a su gaseosa.

-Y tú también me toleras- señalo Marco.

-En realidad te veo como esa mascota…. Parecido a un hámster… y me dejaste plantada- contesto. El castaño solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa y continuando con su hamburguesas.

* * *

Luego de treinta minutos en las hamburguesas nuevamente se encontraban en exterior del establecimiento. Marco al ver a la pelinegra manteniendo cierta distancia se preguntaba sobre su actual posición en torno a la chica o mejor dicho percibir cierta amistad entre ambos.

-¡¿Somos amigos?!- pregunto.

-No…- contesto Emily. –Solo un conocido con algo de estima…. Y eso me recuerda que…

Solo fue cuestión de segundo antes de verse en el suelo con un rápido movimiento por parte de la chica, él solo repaso aquel movimiento de defensa personal que lo dejo sorprendido viendo como ella se inclinaba hacia él.

-Y a la próxima vez… que me dejes plantada… haré que tu adolescencia sea un verdadero calvario y gracias por la comida, nos vemos…- y dándole un pellizco en la mejilla derecha del rostro.

Cuando finalmente Marco pudo recuperarse de la impresión por ser derribado busco con su mirada a la chica y solo se dijo.

-¡Maldita seas, Emily!...

 _ **Horas después, habitación de Star.**_

-Al menos fue un día interesante- se dijo y con un peine especial revisaba su peluca.

Tras su pequeña charla con el castaño y su regreso a su hogar se dispuso a colocar su ropa estilo gótico en el interior de su armario en el fondo de este como revisar su peluca antes de colocar en su lugar.

-¡Y listo!- se dijo guardándola al interior de su armario. –Al menos Marco estará un tiempo tranquilo con Emily.

La peliblanca con una de sus novelas en mano y recostándose en su cama disfruto de su lectura por algunos minutos antes de ver los primeros mensajes en su celular.

-¡¿Marco?!- escuchando el mensaje de voz.

-¡Hey!... esa Emily nuevamente se burlo en mi cara- comenzó el castaño. Star simplemente se limito a girar los ojos escuchando queja tras queja proveniente de su vecino pero luego de dar un suspiro dijo:

-Iniciemos del principio- enviando el mensaje de voz a Marco.

-Bueno… ella… - y el resto de la historia ya era conocida por la propia Star.

 _ **Días después, 14 de febrero, medio día.**_

-¡Whoa!...es como lo dijo Lilacia...

Cuando el chico coloco un pie fuera de la estación de autobuses observo contemplo la ciudad recordando cómo le fue descrita por la joven Lilacia hace un par de días, con un sencillo bolso que cargo en su hombro y extrayendo del bolsillo de su chaqueta un papel con algunas indicaciones escrita por la chica del cabello pintado.

-No parece ser tan lejos- se dijo y emprendiendo el camino hacia la residencia Butterfly. –Animo Tom…solo piensa positivo y lo lograras- tomando su celular viendo al ruta que debía tomar hasta la casa de su amiga de la infancia.

* * *

 **Y continuara en el próximo capítulo queridos lectores, tengo ciertas nociones del próximo capítulo digamos que será bastante divertido y ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen 97:** Gracias por tus palabras, sin duda Marco se pone tiene esos singulares cambios de moralidad o sino Star termina aplastada, pero es verdad a Marco le falta crecer en varios aspectos. Obviamente pronto llegara Tom y sobre el cabello de Janna en la próxima actualización lo sabremos.

 **Cohenn:** Creo que conteste algo parecido en la vez pasada, esa actitud de Marco que no te cuadre lo cual volveré a repetir una vez más, es dar un desarrollo al personaje de Marco como el resto de los personajes que vayan evolucionando en varios sentidos como iremos viendo en esta primera temporada.

 **Claudiozero777:** Ya veo…sin duda falta aun historia por delante por sacar ciertas conclusiones antes de tiempo obviamente estamos en el punto de inicio de toda la historia pero eso se verá en el desarrollo de los próximos capítulos.

 **Bien lectores aquí llegamos con este capítulo intermedio entre el anterior y los próximos capítulos en torno a la fiesta de San Valentin, en realidad deseaba publica esta actualización para ir preparando el terreno pero ya saben como trabajo y eso que aún nos quedan varios capítulos para el cierre de la primera temporada y anteriormente di una lista de capitulo pero ahora daré otros con los ya mencionados:**

 **-Un 14 de Febrero en Echo Creek Parte I y Parte II.**

 **-Elección.**

 **-Una Segunda Oportunidad.**

 **-Una Simpática Llama.**

 **-River Johansen.**

 **Como verán con los dos nuevos capitulo que tenemos por delante tendremos bastante situaciones y algo sucesos transcendentales, pero falta otros títulos para cerrar esta primera temporada, nos vemos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola lectores de My Neighbor The Bad Boy, les saludo cordialmente luego de cuatro meses como me demore algo espero que disfruten este capítulo como el siguiente que también tendrá una publicación cercana para no perder el hilo argumental...XD**

 **Básicamente retomaremos desde donde quedamos en el capitulo anterior ósea numero 15 por decirlo.**

 **Además espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo como el siguiente sobre los sucesos de San Valentin, que será divido en dos partes para evitar que se vuelva algo tedioso todo lo que deba suceder y disfruten el desarrollo.**

 **Sin mayores palabras comenzamos:**

* * *

 **Un 14 de febrero en Echo Creek**

 **Parte I**

 _ **En la entrada principal de la residencia Butterfly, 14 de febrero cerca de la 1 pm.**_

–¡¿Es aquí?!– se pregunto Tom.

El chico había caminado por varias calles, se perdió en ciertos tramos pero luego de consultar y recibir indicaciones precisas, finalmente pudo llegar hasta la residencia de su amiga de infancia como amor secreto de toda una vida adolescente.

–Solo espero que este… la tía Moon en casa– se dijo y tocando el timbre.

Toco en repetidas ocasiones y tratando de agudizar el oído para lograr captar algunas pisadas, observo por las ventanas hacia el interior confirmando que estaba completamente vacía e incluso el periódico del día, se encontraba a los pies de la entrada principal.

–Quizás estén todos fuera.

Tom dejo aún lado su bolso y tomo lugar en las escalinatas de la residencia, observando todo el vecindario pero con ver la casa de los vecinos le pareció bastante curioso los cactus como los colores cálidos de la fachada de la residencia de en junto.

–¿Serán españoles?– se pregunto.

El vehículo clásico que se estaciono en la cochera de la residencia, lo puso nervioso inmediatamente y reincorporándose. El imponente hombre descendió del auto y seguido de un joven pasante cargando una caja, el trato de verse seguro de sí mismo pero sus piernas temblaban por verlo y a pesar de los pocos meses, lo recordaba como aquel hombre alto, fornido, de cabello negro oscuro, vestido con pantalones de mezclilla, un sweater gris, un abrigo, calzado cómodo y un par de gafas oscura.

–Al menos… no destrozaste mi puerta…como asaltar mi cocina– señalo Toffee. –Genial lo que me faltaba, el chico más nervioso de todo el mundo– se dijo.

–Hola–dijo Karl cargando la caja con viejos libretos.

–Hola– contesto Tom y viendo a Toffee. –Hola señor Toffee… ha sido un tiempo y… espero que no le moleste… que yo…

–¿Huiste de casa?– pregunto Toffee quitándose las gafas. –Tampoco lo culparía– se dijo.

–No.

–Al menos es un punto positivo, la última que huyo de casa… destrozo la cerradura de mi puerta trasera y se comió mi comida….– replicó.

–Pobre niño… esta aterrado– se dijo Karl viendo la escena.

–Bueno… supongo que deberé tenerte en mi casa pero personalmente tampoco tengo el alma para dejarte a la intemperie y mucho menos voy a permitir que algún animal salvaje te coma… – contesto Toffee. –Bien, ahora ayudaras a mi esclavo….digo mi pasante... en traer todas esas cajas...debo revisar varias cosas y solo espero que tampoco te de fatiga, flacuchento.

Tom obedeció de inmediato ayudando al pasante del pelinegro en cargar las cajas y presentándose mutuamente.

 _ **Academia de Echo Creek, gimnasio.**_

–¿Así está bien?– pregunto Janna llevando su uniforme deportivo como el resto de los estudiantes de la academia.

–¿Y este?– pregunto Jackie.

La peliblanca como el resto de los estudiantes de la academia, ayudaban a preparar el gimnasio y los pasillos de la academia. La fiesta de San Valentín se realizaría aquella noche, sin excepción alguna para poner todo en marcha, antes de las 3 pm y la fiesta daría inicio a esos de las 8 pm extendiéndose como máximo hasta la media-noche.

Tanto Janna como Jackie se les fue asignada la tarea de recordar papeles de colores para hacer guiñarlas, en cambio Star con pintura en mano y con varios pinceles debía escribir con grandes letras doradas en varios carteles.

En cambio los tres intentos de delincuentes liderados por el castaño, se les encomendó la gran tarea en desenredar las luces para instalarlas, en una de las secciones del gimnasio donde se llevaría a cabo, el baile de San Valentín.

–Eso es un verdadero desafío– se dijo.

La Academia de Echo Creek realizaba cada año el baile para los estudiantes, en dicho evento solía ser todo preparado por los mismos estudiantes a lo largo de dos jornadas donde toda actividad académica cesaba por absoluto. En los dos últimos días solo se dedicaron a preparar el gimnasio como buscar una pareja, en el caso de Star, Jackie y Janna solo iría al baile a disfrutar de la ocasión o hasta encontrar algún chico que simplemente quisiera bailar, solo era una noche de baile para divertirse.

En cambio el castaño y sus singulares secuaces que se podían denominar en teóricamente como tales. Trataron de lograr que alguna chica fuera con ellos pero solo recibía un "No" o "Ni loca con ustedes" como respuestas.

–Señores, debemos encontrar chicas para el baile y necesitamos realizar el doble de esfuerzo– señalo Marco.

La peliblanca solo escuchaba las palabras del castaño y dándose cuenta que los tres chicos necesitaban algunos consejos para conseguir al menos una pareja pero con Marco a la cabeza y planificando las forma de conseguir alguna chica para el baile de esa noche. El castaño siguió hablando e intentando en desenredar las luces pero tampoco ponía tanto esfuerzo de su parte, buscaba una mera excusa para desobligarse de dicho trabajo y solo sus dos amigos lo terminaran.

–Esa es mi idea– concluyó Marco.

–Jajaja….– Star con oír el fabuloso plan de Marco, no pudo evitar soltar esa risilla. –¿Enserio piensa que eso funcionara?...o ¿Ser un galanazo de telenovelas?– pregunto.

–Es una conversación privada, nerd– bufo Marco.

–Star es una chica… quizás ella tengan una mejor idea– señalo Fergunson.

–Buen punto quizás… ella…podría ayudarnos… como tú tienes a esa tal Emily, la chica gótica– comento Alfonzo.

La cara de Marco se torno roja como si se tratara un tomate a punto de estallar, ella les explicó al pelirrojo como al chico de los rizos en la debida forma de actuar frente a una chica y eso se tradujo simplemente en:

–Ser educados, mostrar respetos y asegurándose que no la están molestando… y muchos menos intente seguir los consejos del señor juguete de la egocéntrica gótica.

Fergunson lo registro en su celular cada palabra y Alfonzo solo asintió con la cabeza. Las otras dos chicas solo se limitaron a expresar un gesto de aprobación por la actitud de los dos mencionados chicos. Marco miraba la escena con cierta molestia y memorizando los consejos de la peliblanca, considerándolo ponerlos en práctica a futuro o con Emily.

–¡Hola, Star!– se escucho por parte de una chico de cabello negro.

–Hola Zach– contesto Star.

 _ **Centro Comercial de Echo Creek.**_

–¡¿Qué le puede gustar a Toffee?!– pregunto Angie.

–Bueno en realidad el siempre me da un gran regalo en cada San Valentín pero este año pienso en darle algo que necesite realmente– contesto Moon.

Moon le explicó con sumo detalle en cada San Valentín su denominado esposo, le daba un obsequio bastante único y especial en todo sentido. Comprendía que lo importante de la fecha solo era en pasar un día como cualquier otro junto a su pareja disfrutando de alguna cena especial o algo más privado en la intimidad de su cuarto, claro ellos siempre cultivaban su amor cada día del año pero tenía algunas opciones en mente para su esposo.

–¿Ropa?– pregunto Angie.

–Bueno eso sería… lo usual pero has visto su forma de vestir– replicó.

–La mayoría de nuestras vecinas… se preguntan cómo puede verse tan bien en con pantalones de mezclilla y ocupar sweater o chaquetas…obviamente se vuelven locas cuando lo ven entrenar.

–Sí, me he dado cuenta– rezongo Moon. –Vamos a ver los bolsos…se ha quejado que su mochila, no lleva todo lo necesario… en ocasiones puede ser algo muy…cuadrado al momento de trabajar.

–Comprendo.

Las dos mujeres solo debieron tomar las escaleras mecánicas llegando hasta donde se encontraban los bolsos tanto fueran carteras, billeteras, maletas y entre otros artículos.

–Ya encontraste un regalo para Rafael– inquirió Moon.

–Algo interesante– contesto Angie con una sonrisa picara.

Moon solo se limito a girar sus ojos a modo de respuesta y situando la conversación en torno al regalo del pelinegro. Paso al menos una hora en su búsqueda, viendo un sinfín de bolsos o mochilas.

–Horrible.

–¿Y este?– pregunto Angie.

–Ni loca comprare algo tan horrible– contesto Moon.

Luego de una minuciosa revisión, dio finalmente con un bolso de cuero italiano con una correa gruesa para colocarla en el hombro sin temor a romperse, tras una minuciosa revisión confirmo que era el regalo que buscaba y dándose por satisfecha el precio tampoco le importaba solo lo pidió que se lo envolvieran.

Realizado el pago del bolso de cuero italiano, y se dirigieron al nivel subterráneo para abordar el vehículo de Angie.

 _ **Gradas del campo de futbol, hora del almuerzo.**_

–¿Entonces?– pregunto Jackie.

–Solo di que sucede con él– replicó Janna.

–Solo charlamos un poco y nada más– contesto Star.

Zachary Stone resultaba ser un estudiante del mismo grado que la peliblanca pero de una clase diferente, de cabello negro con los lados cortos, ojos azules apagados, complexión atlética por pertenecer al equipo de atletismo de la academia, caucásico y según los rumores de pasillos sufrió un flechazo con solo ver a Star en su primer día de clases al interior de la academia.

–Dicen los chicos de su salón que apenas te vio quedo flechazo con tú sola presencia– comento Janna.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?– pregunto Star.

–En realidad todos lo saben…– comenzó Jackie. –Al ser de diferentes salones suele pasar que los comentarios de uno u otro, se sabe en el resto de los salones del mismo grado pero seamos sincero se ve a kilómetros que le gustas….gustas, tal vez quiere un cita.

–Buen punto– secundo Janna.

–¡Oh!– exclamó Star tratando de aligerar la conversación con Zach. –Tampoco hemos charlado fuera de la academia… siempre es aquí y ni siquiera un mensaje por celular. Siendo honesta tampoco estoy en plan de buscar un novio…o algo parecido solo quiero cumplir mis materias y mis proyectos con la cámara…aun sigo trabajando mi guion.

La rubia intercambio una mirada con la pelinegra por unos segundos siendo la primera en hablar nuevamente.

–¿Has besado algún chico?– pregunto Jackie.

–Aclaro yo no he besado…– dijo Janna de inmediato. –¿Has besado?– pregunto.

–Ni yo he besado a un chico…y déjenme adivinar es la típica situación donde me pregunta cosas parecidas– inquirió Star.

–¡Sí!– contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Star solo se limito contener una carcajada, tampoco se iba a molestar por las típicas preguntas en torno a tener anteriormente alguna clase de noviazgo, ella simplemente les comento que en realidad nunca había demostrado ese interés en concretar alguna especie de relación o cita.

–Menos he pensando en buscar un novio, simplemente no es parte de mis intereses– comento Star.

–Buen punto– dijo Janna.

–Y bastante concreto– replicó Jackie.

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, el castaño subió las gradas y ni siquiera lanzo alguna queja solo venía algo aterrorizado.

–Hola chicas– dijo Marco sorprendentemente en un tono amable.

–¿Qué te sucedió?– pregunto Star.

–Por amor al cielo, pareces aterrorizado– secundo Jackie.

–¿Maestro West?– pregunto Janna deduciendo la situación. –¿Y donde están tus esbirros?– pregunto.

El castaño les explico que el mencionado maestro necesitaba tener una pequeña charla con los tres intentos de delincuentes, siendo él afortunadamente por trabajar con Star en ser liberado en cambio los otros chicos, los iba a encaminar en su tema como realizar algunos avances bajo su atenta mirada. Marco solo agradecía estar con Star en el asunto del proyecto y la peliblanca dijo:

–Y podemos aprovechar en ver algunas cosas más… ¿estás dispuesto?– pregunto.

–Por supuesto– contesto Marco.

* * *

 _ **Luego de finalizar, los correspondientes preparativos para la fiesta de la academia por San Valentín. Cada uno de los estudiantes regresó a sus hogares para descansar y posteriormente asistir a la celebración de aquella jornada.**_

 _ **En cambio en la residencia Butterfly sucedían ciertos sucesos...bastante especiales...**_

* * *

 _ **Residencia Butterfly, una hora después.**_

–¿Dónde coloco esto?– pregunto Tom cargando una de las cajas con viejos guiones en su interior.

–Sí, tiene etiqueta azul junto al escritorio o en caso de ser roja al rincón de la habitación– contesto Toffee revisando algunos correos electrónicos y verificando su cronograma.

–¡¿Señor director?!– dijo Karl.

El pasante le explico al pelinegro sobre algunos de los libretos estaban viejos, amarillentos, un tanto roídos por los ratones del teatro y moho. Toffee verifico algunos de los guiones en persona, esa mañana y rascándose bajo la bardilla dijo:

–Me había dado cuenta… pero el teatro fue limpiado de toda peste pero sobres los guiones que estén en pésimo estado simplemente los dejare aun para demostrar, que necesitamos nuevos guiones…y un par de ratones medianamente muertos…o parte de ellos…pero que estén fresco– replicó Toffee.

Ambos asintieron continuando con las tareas impuesta por el pelinegro. Unos minutos después a modo de despejar su mente, saco de su primer cajón a mano derecha un libro resultando ser Harry Potter y Misterio del Príncipe Mestizo.

Tanto Tom como Karl intercambiaron una mirada por ver dicho libro y notando los demás libro perteneciente a la saga literaria. Toffee les comento que simplemente vio el conjunto de la reconocida historia, en oferta por un mero impulso de su persona simplemente los compro y dijo:

–En principio siempre me pareció algo poco convencional pero… comencé a leerlos y ahora estoy en el Príncipe Mestizo… creo que vale la pena en leerlos…– comento.

–Lo mejor es el giro inesperado del Príncipe Mestizo… donde Severus Snape es el príncipe mestizo…y mata a Dumbledore…– dijo Tom.

–Eso es Spoiler– se dijo Karl.

El rostro de Toffee lo decía todo dejando su libro completamente de lado. Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada pero Tom sintió un escalofrió en todo su ser, recordando hace un par de días una galleta de la suerte que decía:

–No hables demás o lo lamentaras.

Karl trago saliva viendo a su denominado jefe y viendo a Tom fijamente.

–¡Tom!...fue spoiler ni menciones lo que sucede en las Reliquias de la Muerte con el elfo Dobby cuando muere por salvar a Harry…– dándose cuenta de su error.

–¡Los dos al living!...¡ahora!– rugió. –Par de idiotas…los voy a castigar…por hablar más de la cuenta.

Unos minutos después con la llegada de Moon del centro comercial, se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Tom junto a Karl parados de cabeza. Toffee les impuso ese castigo a modo de recordarles sobre hablar sobre ciertos sucesos en los libros y que a la mayoría de las personas les gustaba saber, como acaba una historia sin intervención de terceros.

–¡¿Tom?!– dijo Moon y ladeando la cabeza. –No me digas…¿huiste de casa como Lilacia?– pregunto.

–Hola tía Moon…para nada, me dejaron venir por ser un fin de semana y me voy a primera hora el domingo…pero digamos que hable más de la cuenta, jejeje…– contesto Tom tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

–Ya veo– replicó Moon centrándose en el pasante. –¿Y qué hiciste o mejor dicho que hicieron?...

–Spoiler de libros– contesto Karl.

–¿Qué sucede aquí?– pregunto Star. –¡Tom!– viendo a su amigo de infancia, seguida del castaño que le pareció algo divertida la situación de los dos chicos pero con ver la mirada de Toffee le basto.

 _ **Minutos después, habitación de Star.**_

La peliblanca realizo las correspondientes presentaciones tanto con Tom y Marco. El joven Lucitor le pareció que el chico moreno era algo más normal, en vez de proyectar esa imagen de chico malo sino lo consideraba como la clase de adolescente que trataba de buscar algo de aceptación.

En cambio Marco con conocer a Tom le parecía extremadamente delgado y un sabelotodo pero de la clase fácilmente de intimidar. La mirada de Star, le basto para dejarlo tranquilo e incluso le recordó lo sucedido con Lilacia con su patada voladora.

–Ni pienses en molestarlo o aprovecharte de él…deberías recordar lo que sucede con esa chica que te tiene embobado– señalo Star.

–Ni idea de lo que hablas– contesto Marco. –Maldita seas, Emily– conteniendo su furia contra la chica gótica.

–¿Tu novia abusa de ti?– pregunto Tom. –Conozco a una persona que puede ayudarte pero es de otra ciudad y te puede aconsejar en cómo llevar o hasta finalizar esa relación toxica– comento sacando de su billetera, la tarjeta de su terapeuta personal.

Marco con recibir dicha tarjeta solo la observo y arrojo sobre su hombro. Star solo se limito a girar sus ojos, planteándose en propinarle un nuevo castigo siendo Emily para dejarlo en su lugar e incluso jugar con su mente nuevamente, solo entre cerró sus ojos por algunos segundos y dijo:

–Olvidando el asunto con el señor yo soy el más malo de todos…que es abusado por una chica gótica– viendo a su amigo de infancia. –Debes ir conmigo... en compañia a Jackie y Janna… a la fiesta de San Valentín de la academia.

–El flacucho ira con nosotros– inquirió Marco.

–La palabra "nosotros"…suena a muchas personas…tú tienes a tu banda de seguidores…– replicó Star.

–Bueno yo me apunto a lo que sea, hoy…y tampoco tengo muchos planes en los fines de semanas, menos asisto a fiesta de la escuela…se ponen muy salvajes– dijo Tom. –Podre bailar con Star y quizás dar ese paso– pensó.

–Ehm…entonces– hablo nuevamente el castaño. –Puedo ir con ustedes…posiblemente mis dos amigos, estén demasiado aterrorizados por su charla con West y todo eso.

–Solo debes decir las palabras mágicas– indicó Star con una sonrisa.

–No puedo creerlo– dijo Marco. –¡Por favor!– contesto.

–Pues… nos veremos, fuera de mi casa…a las 6.45 pm… en punto– dijo Star.

* * *

Unos minutos después, el castaño regreso a su hogar para tomar un baño y ponerse ropa más acorde a la fiesta de San Valentín. Rafael con verlo regresar le pareció bastante sorprendente y ocultando el obsequio de Angie que se encontraba en el patio trasero.

–Hola…y tan temprano…– comento su padre con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–¿Este año te superaste a diferencia del año pasado?– pregunto Marco.

–¿Cuánto vas a querer por tu silencio?– replicó Rafael.

–Con 10 dólares, me basta– contesto. –Y mamá ya me pago 10 dólares por mi silencio...– se dijo.

 _ **Esa tarde-noche, en el exterior de la residencia Butterfly.**_

–Por favor…– dijo Marco extendiendo su corbata a la peliblanca para hacer el nudo. –Ya dije "por favor" pero tampoco te acostumbres.

Star le pareció bastante gracioso como el castaño le pedía amablemente que hiciera el nudo de la corbata. Tom observo al vecino de su amiga de infancia, tampoco le parecía de alguna forma que esa actitud de pseudo delincuente juvenil fuera realmente parte de su personalidad, lo encontraba demasiado forzado e incluso demostraba pequeños ápices de moralidad.

Según Toffee le explico en la merienda que el chico solo deseaba ser un intento de delincuente pero tampoco estaba cerca de ser uno, sino caía en una especie de cliché social adolescente y Moon solo se refiero a él como:

–El niño que juega a ser el malo pero su personalidad es gris en el fondo…

–Ese "Por favor"…sin duda te debe doler…y tú corbata– dijo Star.

–Tampoco te acostumbre– rezongo Marco. –¿Qué miras flacucho?– pregunto.

–Nada… solo que eres algo fácil de leer– contesto Tom. –Y dijiste que eras un delincuente juvenil… además se me comento que intentaste robar o secuestrar una llama…me parece algo tonto– viendo el rostro del castaño congestionado por su rabia.

–Jajajaja…y sin mencionar que una chica gótica abusa de él como ser su juguete personal, o ella solo se ríe en tu cara…– señalo Star terminando el nudo de la corbata.

–No estoy aquí para ser juzgado por una nerd y un flacuchento…– contesto Marco y recibiendo su corbata. –Muchas gracias…eres muy amable.

–Sin duda tiene problemas de decidir que mostrar realmente… mi terapeuta Brayan…sin duda haría una gran diagnostico– se dijo Tom.

* * *

 **Y continuara queridos lectores, tratare de tener la siguiente parte en el transcurso del mes o posiblemente antes de finales de septiembre estará listo.**

 **Solo por esta ocasión, dejare la contestación de los reviews para el próximo capítulo pero quiero agradecer a SugarQueen97, Celestialfyxen, Claudiozero777, Mariaguabj1 y todos aquellos lectores que siguen la historia.**

 **Como menciono un párrafo antes espero tenerlo en el plazo señalo. Igual debo reconocer que acorte una parte o mejor corte el final del capítulo, teniendo algunas páginas ya desarrolladas pero igual requiero más detalles y ampliar otros aspectos.**

 **Espero que disfrutaran del capítulo y nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
